


Dark Side Of The Sun: Eclipsed By The Moon.

by Vykyll



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon Compliant on somethings, Character Death, Demisexuality, Dimension Travel, Divergent Timelines, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Frottage, Gay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intercrural Sex, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Not a Billy/Teddy Story sorry, On Hiatus, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Sexuality Confusion, Some Humor, Team as Family, Tragedy, Trans Female Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Writer is Freeforming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 103,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vykyll/pseuds/Vykyll
Summary: All that you touch. All that you see. All that you taste. All you feel. All that you love. All that you hate. All you distrust. All you save. All that you give. All that you deal. All that you buy, beg, borrow or steal. All you create. All you destroy. All that you do. All you say. All that you eat. Everyone you meet. All that you slight. Everyone you fight. All that is now. All that is gone. All that's to come. And everything under the sun is in tune. But the sun is eclipsed by the moon.Eclipse - Pink Floyd.





	1. Time

**Author's Note:**

> (Barges into fandom) So, I wanna swap these bunch of loosers *thumbs the entire Dragon age ensemble* for this bunch of awesomeness. I'll take two of each, thanks. Cool. And giftwrap 'em with little red ribbons. ;D
> 
> Not sorry. Don't care. 57.3% not giving a crap, nope. Shush... my self indulgence right now.
> 
> I know people love Billy/Teddy. So do I really. BUT, not for this fic, its Billy/Jonas and Teddy has a some bumps along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not having a very good time with things right now. Going through a **VERY** strange but awesome time with my life. So theres that warning.  
>  Second- This is a REWRITE/Alt Canon of the YA Universe.... it got tilted by one degree with the OCs. Yes, this does have a LOT of OC in the forefront.
> 
> So, please kindly leave any hate at the door and just enjoy what I write. Thanks. <3
> 
>  
> 
> **ONWARD TO THE STORY PILGRIMS!**

Tired of lying in the sunshine, staying home to watch the rain  
You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today  
And then one day you find, ten years have got behind you  
No one told you when to run, you missed the starting gun  
  
**Time - Pink Floyd**

* * *

"Loco, get the hell up."  
  
Drack huffed "Piss off," rolling back under the sheets. Everyday, every fucking day she has to practically jump up and down on his bed. _YEARS_ , he's put up with it. Finger tugged down the sheets from his face, trying to bury further down into the softness that was his bed. Was. Until tongue licked a nice wide stripe over his face, forcing said Drack to squeal flailing both arms about like some dying bird, fell onto the floor, then glared right up at his best mate stealing his warmth.  
  
Toothy grin peaked out from under his covers. Her ruby red lips spoke words from the speak hole that was Chavez, "Dontcha have a thing?"  
  
Thing? What thin- "Oh, fucking hell-" Yeah he did have a thing. "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" Words became his mantra scrabbling up off the floor, feet getting tangled up in his pillows being thrown at him from America rolling around in hysterics on his bed. Not helping. At all. Nope, she wasn't tossing his jeans up at him she swiped from the floor. "You just gonna lay there or what?"  
  
She flicked her wrist in a circle not giving a damn, while Drack stood there glowering stark bollock naked. "Not the one with the thing, loco. Say, you seen Lissi and-"  
  
"NO!" He cut her off. He honest to bloody god didn't want to talk about that load of shite right now. Fuck no he didn't tugging on his jeans, "Its done, finished, bah-bye. I'm over it." Drack grumbled roughly pulling his The Prodigy T free from the dresser. "Yo! Can we get passed this? Fuck..." Whined, he bloody whined slumping to the edge of his bed, "Cherry-Pie, I fucked up didn't I."  
  
America sighed resting her chin on his shoulder, arms wrapping around his bare waist. "You didn't push them away, you didn't do nothing." He wanted to believe his friend, he really bloody did. But he didn't. "They loved you, they both did."  
  
"And skipped off merrily into the fucking sunset together, like some totally stupid romance novel load of bunk-" she snorted loudly at his stupid outdated terms for swearing as usual, he ignored her carrying on "-And now I got a thing with mum. As if I need more bloody things. Draconology? DRAGONS! Fuck me."  
  
As useful as the hugging was, wasn't exactly helping his mood right about now skimming fingers over the scar on the right side of his head. A scar that held far too many memories, hurt, pain, and hell knows what else limply pulling on his T. "Cherry-Pie, you gonna be staying this time or-" he already knew the answer. Time got shorter and shorter each day over the past year.  
  
"I can't." Always with the I can't. Always. Drack deflated a little leaning back against America, wrapping his own arms over hers. Ten years they've been seeing each other as friends. Years, but her damn... ugh. "One day, amigo. One day."  
  
Yeah, one day. Always the same ole same ole. Drack twisted his head to peck a kiss on her cheek, "Least stay for breakfast. Or lunch. You know mum loves it when you can stay," he murmured searching the side of her face. "Please." _Please, stay longer then a few hours. Please..._  
  
"Only for a while. I-" America trailed off going silent. Shit. Shitshitshit, thats not good. Not good at all when she pulled away, curling back under his covers. "Loco, this- ¡Dios mío! I can't come any more. I really can't."  
  
What? "Why?" Brain about to implode with the force he spat that out.  
  
"Don't. Just, don't ask cos I just wanna punch shit. A lot."  
  
"Sure, right. Cherry-Pie- never mind. Come on." Drack tugged on her hand pulling her out of his bed. Black curls bounced over her face not even looking at him, stray strands sticking to her lipstick, eyes downcast, not even like her normal bossy sixteen year old self at all shuffling along behind him. Somethings very, kinda bunk here. "Whats going on?"  
  
"I said don't."  
  
"Cherry-Pie? The fuck is going-" fingers pressed up on his lips to shush him, brown eyes pained looking while she chews away the ruby red from her bottom lip. Drack never worries about his best mate at all, but all this weirdness from her, kinda sorta mayhap be freaking him out a tad. Okay, a lot getting dragged instead now, worrying his own bottom lip mulling everything over and over and over again. Nothings making any sense at all. _Nothing._  
  
Mumblings from the kitchen announced his mum was bright an early as usual, puttering around this huge sterile dumb place called home. He hated it here, he really did getting pushed on the stool by his friend to sit. Britain. Yeah sure, he was a Brit in so many terms, loved NBWT, but this wasn't his home. Wasn't even his bloody time for fucks sake. But was mums choice to come here for him to learn in peace about bullshit he'll forget over time. Mum who was still mumbling under her breath racing around all over the place in a frenzy. No more then normal.  
  
"Mum." She didn't even batter an eyelash racing through to the living area. "OI, mum. America's here." Nothing. Draws opened, then closed, then crashes on the floor as though she was looking for something. "MUM! Ugh, the hells going on with everyone today?" Hands slammed on the center island pushing away, then sat back down sharply with America falling into his lap at the sound of breaking glass, pages from books fluttering down and around his mum hovering there bathed in red. _Crap._  
  
"You need to leave, dear." Drack's mouth fell open at her tone. Shit, she sounded scared. Terrified. "No longer safe. Not here. Not now. Not ever. Pack, dear, you have to pack and leave. You need to get away from here."  
  
"Mum-"  
  
To hell with this. He pushed his friend well from his lap, stool hitting the floor with a bounce bounding over to his red bathed mother. "What the fucks going on! TELL ME!" Anger, about to top out grinding his teeth hard. "Mum, talk to me, now." Tattoos sparked off, toes barely touching the ground rising to meet the women face to face. "Whats happening?"  
  
"He's coming for me. Not you, but me, dear. I- I'm sorry for everything. Go." She snapped her fingers forcing him from the living room to his bedroom. Drack flicked hair from his face in annoyance planting both feet firmly on the ground. 'Sorry' his god damn fat toe, she just- she just- the hell is going on. Who's him?  
  
Pack. Sure, he'll pack alright. He's sick and tired of all this circle jerking these few years, force feeding him bullshit magic, "Draconology. Demonology. Animism." Things got roughly shoved onto his bed, digging around for the camping pack in the back of his wardrobe, chucking books, boots, anything else out the way for his prize. "Spiritology. Cosmology. Queer- god damn fucking -ology." Yeah. So he made the last one up. Was him to a T. A Queero teenaged person of a mutant magical bullshit in training, "Anarchist. Rebel. Bloody sodding fucking SITH!"  
  
Prize sat in his hand when he crowed, a weighted prize glinting in the early morning sun: His bike keys he conveniently lost so his mum wouldn't confiscate them.  
  
Drack smirked pocketing them pulling more shit out of his wardrobe for the backpack. Looking down at himself, he was fine as he was slipping his old combats on. Jacket, he needed a jacket, or two. Food. Money... MONEY! "Bugger it. Wheres those safe keys?"  
  
"Loco, gotta hurry amigo."  
  
"Need money. Food," he started ticking off everything shoving clothing, books, everything in the ever getting overstuffed backpack. "Skateboard. Shit, she confiscated that. Ugh. Cherry-Pie, you gonna talk to me, or you just gonna keep zipped like she is?"  
  
"Got money. Got food. Got that weird board-thing. Gonna get you as far as I can, loco. Then I have to leave." Another bag got placed next to his now-unable-to-shut backpack. Which looked as stuffed as this one with his skateboard strapped to it. But still, she didn't look at him favouring the window instead. "One day, we're gonna see each other again, alright. I promise you that."  
  
Still not an answer he was hoping for. Pulling the straps as hard as he could to close the backpack, he made his way over to America forcefully turning her to face him. Magic raced down his arms jolting her. He got clouted for it. Drack smirked, "Ahh there she is. Wondered where she went. Wanna steal my covers again?"  
  
"Naw. Gonna give you a little something-something before I send you into punchville, loco. Emergency only." America placed the star against his chest right above his pectoral. Fizzy settled along his skin as she marked him for an emergency escape route, etching a little star over his Celtic knot for passage. She didn't say a peep again dropping hand to her side stiffly. America chewed on her lip again looking through her dark lashes up at Drack.  
  
Nothing needed to be said. He has a feeling this was bad to the point of extreme. Nerves shot up through him tucking her head under his chin, fingers digging into America's back knowing. Knowing. His mind was screaming at him to run. Right now just go. But he needed to do this one last time. Knowing. Drack loved her but not in that way, never would be that way, he loved her and she loved him as family. _'Goodbye'_ , rumbled through his chest without speaking, smoke curling around them both kissing lightly on her forehead, nodding.  
  
"Where you gonna drop me off?" his voice was strained, small, releasing her for the camping backpack. Shit, was it heavy, but it'll ground him where ever he was going. Smaller one can be strapped on his damn bike. "No weird bunky bullshit place, please."  
  
America chuckled darkly shoving his denim jacket into his chest. "Not this time, loco. Grab the crystal, and-" Words were severed at the rumblings underfoot. At the screaming, the darkened skies. "What the-"  
  
"Bloody hell." Yeah, that... wasn't good. At all. Understatement of the year right there, genius. Backpack, jacket, boots, America tugging on his arm to move, small pack, keys, money, yeah, he doesn't want to stay here any more. Judging by the torn skies and screaming, his worlds well and truly fucked. Running through the kitchen to the living room, his mouth fell open. It fell open wide at the bloody arsehole blasting the walls away in his home. His mother using everything in her power to keep the man at bay.  
  
Dracks mind blanks, having the crystal shoved hard into his pocket by America trying to pull him away. His tattoos sparking off like crazy at the heat on his skin. It blanks. Someone screams. Might be him. Might be his mum getting scooped up then torn to shreds like paper. Oh, it was him screaming staring into the face of the devil looking at him, who cocks his fat helmeted head. Who puts his hand out for Drack. Words, went over his head. Words of 'Your alive?' and 'Your safe now' bounced off everything as Drack just ran.  
  
He ran. Like a coward. He ran away from his mums shredded corpse, from the murdering monstrosity. America flung herself at the garage wall, hole big enough for the two of them to get through for his bike. Heart pounding like a hummingbird trapped in his chest jumping onto the thing. Fingers shook trying to pull his keys out, his friend shouting at him to hurry up, strapping the small pack to the back of his Refurb 1942 Harley-Davidson WLA. First try failed. Second try failed, panicking to start the damn bike. Garage door got torn off by the bastard who killed his all but one family he had left now.  
  
"No need to run, son. Come with me."  
  
"¡Vete a la mierda! hijo de puta. ¡Date prisa, loco!"  
  
Third try, Drack could of cried revving the beast between his damn legs. America punched her way through to somewhere, he didn't even wait before she jumped on to just go. He hoped to bloody Cathulhu she knew where she sent them, because his foot never eased off the gas going through where ever the fuck they were. Mind span and span, the scar on his head throbbed like mad trying not to choke on the sobs threatening to spill from his mouth. Son? SON! His dads fucking well dead, bastard had NO right calling him son.  
  
"Mum," escaped his lips, eyes blurred as Dracks entire body shook slowing the bike down. _Oh god. Oh my fucking god. What the hell just happened? Did any of that happen at all?_ He's gotta be sleeping, dreaming, nightmares yeah, he was having a nightmare. He was so busy being lost in the grief wracking through him, Drack didn't even realise he stopped in the middle of nowhere. His friend clutched him tight against her front even with the backpack in the way, forehead pressed hard into the back of his neck as he choked even more. Nonsensical words babbled from his mouth bowing his own head down on the handle bar, damp face pressed into the cold metal, America soothing him down slipping the crystal from his back pocket. "Cherry-Pie, don't leave me. Not now. Please."  
  
He knew it was fruitless when she slipped away from him. Drack, was going to be alone, going who knows where, in some place, some time, some how, on his own with nobody there for anything.  
  
"Loco," dusky fingers tilted his head up, thumb brushed away some of the tears, "I have to go. You have to go. One day, querido amigo, just hold on a bit longer."  
  
"Hold on to what? **WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I GOT TO HOLD ON FOR!** "  
  
America, she, she just smiled sadly at him running her other thumb over the crystal, the deep green flickering to life. "Everything." Another punch into another world, reality, portal to his fucking lonely damn life thats going to happen. Tears just streamed down his face reaching out for her, America brushed his fingers gently before she left him there. His hand was still outstretched like a bloody fool sucking down deep breaths.  
  
Thats it. The end. Questions, grief, emotions he hates bubbled up and through him looking about himself. Drack had absolutely no idea where he was, the nights sky tinged in orange and purple, a nebular of some sort hung up over his head. Two moons orbited another around this hunk of rock, beautiful to look at when he broke down again. This whole place was beautiful white knuckle holding the bars trying to start his bike.  
  
God, he hoped he can get to some place that doesn't hold some manic murderer, robots, or inter-dimensional beings wanting to suck his marrow. Knowing him, when he sets off through the starred portal his friend did, thats going to be his damn luck right about now.

* * *

  
Another day, another dollar, another grueling training session in the middle of the field. Nate pushed and pushed and pushed them harder and harder whenever they met up. Billy just slumped down in the long grass, trying to hide among the strands just so he didn't have to do anything. Phone pinged in his pocket, he scrabbled to shut the damn thing up looking through the grass seeing if anyone heard. No-one. Good.  
  
Thumb swiped the screen, then smiled at the picture of him and Teddy right there. Who was also texting him with bored/pissed/eye rolling emojis. Billy sent of a few quick messages back, mostly kissy faces and winks, which earned him a gasp, a snort, then a massive blush from the other boy on the other side of the tree. His face split into a grin catching Teddy's face, then slunk lower into the grass away from Eli and Nate arguing once again.  
  
"Everyday," he muttered rolling onto his stomach, a ladybird decided to walk over his fingers at that moment. "Least you don't have to listen to them."  
  
No answer. Why would there be from the insect? Billy let her go, laying his head down over his arms trying his hardest not to listen to the duo bickering. Also trying his hardest not to smile at the shadow falling over him from behind, then next to him, then nudged his thigh with a "Trying to get caught?"  
  
"Don't care. Only so much we can do," brown eyes skimmed up to cerulean blue looking down at him with mirth, "Want to go out later?"  
  
"Um- Where?"  
  
Billy smiled softly up at the blond, "Anywhere but here."  
  
Teddy snorted, then froze, then blinked rapidly getting up off the ground. Billy followed suit trying his best to ignore the broad chest right there right at eye level with his stupid face. The air crackled, popped, then fizzled with something. A very large something in the old Avengers grounds. Something that sputtered, petered out, then sputtered back to life again. Oh, hell, Teddy grabbed his arm when a tear happened right over the other side of the grounds. Nate and Eli joined them by backing away slowly, Nate shook his head, "I have no idea whats going on."  
  
"Kang?" Billy asked. Nate shook his head again when the tear split down the middle, air crackling more with frantic energy which, besides a thrill going down Billy's spine, sent magic right through his core. His mouth opened to ask something else, they all had to duck the bike being spewed out the tear that widened. The motorbike slammed hard into the side of the building, then broke Marrina's statue in half when it bounced. That wasn't the thing that got them.  
  
The thing that got them backing away even more, was the body flying through the air right into the tree Teddy stood by not a few moments before. Bits of stone rained down on them all, the body groaning hanging from one of the branches, straps tangled swinging there. Billy went to help, the others stopped him when, well, shit- Robots? Zombies? Cyborgs? Things tumbled through the tear for the body slowly lifting their head up.  
  
Billy had to do a double look at the face right there, _'Holy hell Batman,'_ that looked not at him but right at Nate. Frowning. Then shook it off struggling from the confines.  
  
"Uh, guys, I think nows the time to put our awesome training to the test again, yes?" Teddy crackled his knuckles, shifting. A huge grin plastered over his face, which Billy will flatly deny sent his cheeks heating right on up letting lightening race everywhere. Now all they need are Kate and Cassie here, then it'll be all fine and-  
  
"Bloody, sons of WANKERS. YOU BROKE MY BIKE!" Oh. _OH. OH MY GOD!_ Billy's blush reheated up even more at the accent. The British accent coming from, well, from the one snarling like a rabid beast dropping the ground. "Now you gone done pissed me off mates. OI," they sauntered forward, Billy just gasped at the blue flickering over tattoos, over arms and hands curled like claws. "All I wanted to do was leave. But no. You just HAD to follow me, bust my bike. NOT COOL!"  
  
"God damn!"  
  
Eli pulled the pair of them away from charging off. The other one, the other kid ducked their head down and ran full bore at the Cyborg things, shit, they were gross looking. Ugh. But his eyes, all of their eyes watched the kid blink out in stars for a second, then right behind one of the Cyborg things, fist punching right on through its chest cavity. Momentum they had swung them around knocking another back into the tear, dislodging the one on his arm along with it. Two more charged him, the rest ran off into whatever the damn thing was. Billy had no clue.  
  
And he thought he had magic? This kid, this other kid, right here, had magic that was bordering on something so cool. Then winced when they got kicked in the chest, then frowned looking for them when they vanished. Then reappeared slamming back first into the one that hit them. _'Wow'_. Cyborg creature from the depths of hell flew backwards into the tear. The last one put its hands up in surrender. Then fled like a coward.  
  
"Yeah. Bugger you too, arseholes. Bloody dammit!"  
  
The tear, portal, inter-dimensional slice of life winked briefly with the kid cursing like a sailor trying to close it. Hands on either side pulling it closed. Slowly. Painfully slowly closed.  
  
"Oh, COME ON! Seriously. Ugh Cherry-Pie, why'd you have to fuck off and leave me. Stupid random portal, CLOSE YOU BLOODY MOTHER FUCKER!" Thats... when Billy noticed the tail, right there, pulling the bottom up. A tail. On them. A long tail at that. The tear sputtered again, they all had to cover their eyes at the brilliant white flash, the sound of a pained 'Ow' echoed from the broken statue. Billy peaked between his fingers, the other kid was sprawled out over the vintage bike right there.  
  
_'Cap would LOVE that,'_ stupid thought was stupid making his way over with the others. "Nate? So, still don't know?"  
  
"I- Oh hell- I think you all should go. Right now. Trainings over." That was... kinda weird. More so when Nate pulled his helmet on turning his back on them.  
  
Sprawled out kid grunted getting on all fours, panting heavily before they sat on calves looking at them all. The face. That face- Billy did another double take at the face right there again, then to Nate grinding his teeth pretty damn hard. Oh, what fresh hell is this?  
  
"Right. Great. I'm in teenaged superhero lands. I'll fit right in," kid grinned, then hissed, "Bloody hell, so, where am I exactly? And when? And who are you lot? Yo! Can a lad have a hand here? Yeah, no. Fine."  
  
"Teddy Altman, thats Billy Kaplan, Eli Bradley and Nat-"  
  
" **DON'T!** " Nate roared. Yeah, this is definitely a fresh load of hell right here. " **GO. HOME. NOW!** "  
  
"The hell's your problem, Nate? Kid needs help," Teddy. Dear wonderfully nice, too sweet and perfect Teddy put his hand out, "Besides doing an epic rendition of Portal, kicking GLaDOS's ass and taking names. Whats yours?"  
  
The other kid snorted, "Drack Castle. Seventeen ain't exactly kiddy now is it, mate. Seriously where am I, what year is it?"  
  
"Er- New York? 2014?" Billy narrowed his eyes up even more, looking into pools of grey eyes, that almost looked multifaceted like diamonds edged in thick circle of black. Looking over their height; taller then him, just shorter then Eli and Nate, but not as tall as Teddy. Build was nowhere like Teddy's either, nor Eli's, but a bit chunky and tattooed and pierced- Oh god. "Where'd you come from, Drack?"  
  
"Britain, but um, not this Britain here judging by the accents. Mutliverse Britain? In a galaxy far far away, kitten." Oh hell... a nerd too? His life was so screwed right now. Kitten? "2014? Huh. Thats like, twenty oddish years ago, I mean now. I mean- ugh!"  
  
"Whoa, so your like from the future?"  
  
Drack snorted at Teddy even though he was wincing. "Yup and nope. Past for me. Born in 2451, taken and grew up in the- Yeah," Drack shrugged, "gets kinda bunk after a while. I try not to think about that load of bull. So, hospital? Healing? Medic please. Ta very much.  
  
"But, whats tinmans name? Kinda looks familiar." Drack pointed right at Nate, "Oi, tinman, gonna hide in that load of scrap?"  
  
"You shouldn't be here, Drack. At all. Why did you come here now of all times?"  
  
_**'WARNING, WARNING, DANGER WILL KAPLAN!'**_ screamed in Billy's head at the tense line of Nate's shoulders, the ridged way he was standing, the viscus venom he just spat. Nate slowly turned his head, gaze barely gracing his shoulder when Drack spoke again.  
  
"Uh, can I get a medic first before I start oozing more perfectly good red liquid? That would be grand." Teddy just scooped him up, which did, not, send Billy's stomach clenching at all. Nope. It didn't. Denial watching the two of them walk away with Eli, leaving him with one very pissed off Nate, fisting both hands pacing. Muttering. Cursing. Freaking him out.  
  
Theres something very wrong here. Very wrong. Very beyond his understanding of wrongs when he got rounded on, fingers jabbing in hard against his chest. "You will say nothing. I know you saw it, I know what your thinking. But keep your nose out, because you know **NOTHING**. Now go home."  
  
"What the hells gotten into you? Who is he? He looks just li-"  
  
Yeah, he decided to cut himself off right there and then at the glare. He'll go catch the other lot up and see properly for himself. Billy's gonna find out whats going on one way or another.

* * *

  
This wasn't so bad. Getting carried off into the sunset -so to speak- by one hell of a hunky looking blond. Bloody hell, was he fit looking. Nice blue eyes, gorg body pressed up against his dumb stupid average mess of a mutant thing. The other two were pretty damn nice looking too. Drack sighed, shuddered at the pain, then sighed again practically slamming his head on the chest right there.  
  
"Are you alright?" Teddy, that was his name right? "I can go slower if you need."  
  
_Ugh. Polite too. Kill me now._ "Its fine. Just, making that rather skimpy outfit all red. Or well," Drack quirked his brow, "not, seeing as its black. Eh."  
  
Teddy chuckled deeply above him, around him, through him like a purr. Made his inside bunch up something bad to the point he groaned out loud. In a bad way of groaning. His stomach hurt, back, legs, arms, head- Everything fucking well hurt.  
  
"Hey guys whats- Oh. Who's that?" Well, hello there. Pretty in purple and cute came running over to them. Drack eyed her over, then to the little blond girl next to her. More superheros, teen heroes, were they all like this here? Uh... strange. "Teddy, put him on the table. Eli, help me get bandages, swabs-" her voice trailed off. Shame. Little blond girl helped tall, big and hunky stretch Drack out.  
  
He may or may not of hissed, screamed and accidentally let loose a massive jolt into the ceiling. Shit, shit, he had to make sure America's emergency exit didn't get used up. But he hurt too much to even move right now. Then, then there was the other warlock coming back into view, his brows knitted together looking him over again. Weak, but could be powerful with training, even Drack can see that. Wonder if they knew...  
  
Little blondie pealed his sodden T from the gash over his stomach, "Your tattooed everywhere? Sorry," she smiled softly at him, "your a bit young to have this many."  
  
"Old enough for sex, old enough for tats, for bikes, drinking, smoking and being a dick, sweetheart. Your not even old enough for half of that, are you?"  
  
Cute little blondie blushed bright red, then gently flicked his nose. "I'm fourteen. Why does everyone think I'm not old enough for anything? Oh, I'm Cassie, that was Kate dashing out."  
  
Cassie, god she was cute as a button, smiled wide, eyes shining, and way too young for his liking. Drack nodded looking back at the other one still with the furrowed brows. Eyes skimmed his face, then hair (Which was a mad mess of snarled strands every which way from Sunday), then his outfit. "Billy right? Whats a warlock like you, doing in a dump like this?"  
  
"I- I- what? No, I'm- what? Yes I'm Billy. Your, your a mage too? I can feel it. Feel you. God thats so weird."  
  
Oh. My. Fucking- "Yeah a bit weird, considering your hands on my tail, kitten. Not that I mind, I tend to have a few goings out before I go all the way." The blush that erupted over Billy's face, was oh so very much worth it when he realised what he's doing. Why was he surrounded by much cuteness right now? Unfair, thats what it was. "I'm a Sorcerer in training, which I bloody well hate. So yeah, mage, warlock, Gandolf, Hawke, whatever. And yes, I know _ALLL_ bout vidjya games, movies and all that crap where I was. Even though mum never wanted me to know about-"  
  
A soft sob escaped his lips trying to focus inward, trying to push that all away from himself. Dwelling wasn't gonna help, not when his body feels like shit. Fingers brush the loose, floppy hair from his face, then Drack felt the wet roll down his temple then under him. Crying. Brilliant, he was crying right in-front of a load of strangers.  
  
"Teddy, get some water please. Cass, a pillow or two. I need a few minutes alone." More fingers trailed over his brow, Billy leaning over to his face more searching every little bit of detail, his probably red-rimmed eyes, hair, then to the tattoos and piercings he had. Drack didn't hear the other two leave. He almost missed what Billy was saying to him when he choked again.  
  
"What happened to you, Drack? How does a seventeen year old get a world war two motorbike in mintish condition?"  
  
Scrubbing the tears from his face, Drack lets out a loud sigh looking the other one over again. "History lesson I suppose. Went back and forth a little bit with my friend against wishes. That WLA was brand new when I nicked it. Worked hard to Refurb it to my standards." Drack paused screwing his face right on up. "I was made to leave, had no choice but to leave like a coward. Mum was murdered right in-front of me. Some fucking arsehole just tore her to shreds. She made me go. My best mate made me leave too. I ain't got any family now. That was a week ago, maybe more? I dunno. Spent my birthday running."  
  
"Are you serious? She, she was- Who, you know who did it?"  
  
How the fuck was he supposed to know. Drack shook his head skimming his eyes to blond Baywatch coming back with a glass of water. Little blondie not too far behind him with pillows. Drack really wanted to go to sleep. He was just so damn tired. Hurt. Grieving. Half starving because of the running away. Knotted so tight in a ball, his stomach clenched screwing his eyes up tight. Darkness creeping in right behind his eyes as normal.  
  
Voices blurred into one over him, hands gently tilted him this way and that. Clothes were pulled up, or ripped, or taken out the way. Warmth touched his skin, but his mind and spirit was elsewhere, floating above his corporeal state screaming into the darkness. Alone...

* * *

  
  
"I think we should all keep watching him, just in case."  
  
"Agreed. Could be a massive threat, security risk to everyone here still."  
  
"Nate freaked, then I freaked again, then-" Billy scrubbed his face, "Kate, Eli, I don't think he's-"  
  
Kate put her hand up to cut any conversation. She hummed. She slowly paced over the floors, then spun on her heel to face them sitting in the old dining hall. "He might NOT be, but its uncanny how much he looks like- shit- any wonder he keeps freaking. And the fact he's a damn magician like you Billy... Another mutant mage? Convenient, don't you think?"  
  
Ugh, this was getting them no-where at all. Round and round the past six days with Drack reading above them, unawares the troubles he's causing right now. Nate refused to even see him, Eli cleaned the wounds along with Kate, but him, Teddy and Cassie, they had school they needed to deal with in-between being heroes. Failing heroes. But heroes none the less. Not helping. "So what? So damn what if he's like me? Sorcerer, witch, awesome magic using Jedi, and your- you- all of you-" The looks on everyones faces spoke volumes. "Oh, I get it. I'm a threat as well huh?"  
  
"No, yes, maybe? We don't know what you can do. We don't know what HE can do either."  
  
"KATE! You going to round on Eli next too? Or Cassie? Or-" Anger settled in the base of his spine, "I'm gonna go check in on him again." Damn it all, even Teddy looked hangdog, then glanced away from him. Nice. Thats, thats just so nice. Billy flicked his wrist at them dismissing all making his way up the stairs. Stomping really. Sulking, pushing the door to Dracks room open, then stopped at the other boy meditating in lotus postion... three feet from the ground. First and little fingers on both hands barely touching like devils horns over his chest, tail hanging, swinging loosely behind him as though in a gentle breeze.  
  
But -Billy closed the door quietly behind him so no-one else can see- but it was the pale grey smoke trailing around those fingers, up Dracks arms, then around his head like a halo. Tendrils lazily plucked strands, lifting them up, then dropped them, dancing through the hoops in Dracks ears. Little flickers of purple/red lightening formed between the hands, the fingers like a Tesla Coil. Stars, he thinks its stars or something, twinkled in the pale grey smoke. "Wow," softly gasped through his lips sitting down in-front to watch. Shit, he wanted to do that too.  
  
"Animism and Cosmology, Warlock Billy. My two favourite studies. Along with Spirit and Queerology." The left corner of Dracks mouth quirked up, eyes stayed shut when he spoke again. "Not a very good Sorcerer really and I couldn't care less. Much prefer drinking, smoking and fucking. And hitting things because thats how I fly."  
  
"Queerology? The hells that?"  
  
Eyes fluttered open, pools of multifaceted grey sparkled at him, "Study of being queer. Which I am. Queer. Pansexual really, but" Drack grinned as he shrugged, "semantics. Go out with a shapeshifting mountain of female hotness and one gorg mutant homme punk, kinda have to be a bit Pan."  
  
Oh? Oh. OHHHHHhhhhh. Billy flushed. He flushed searching the seams on his jeans, fingers trailing over the stitching. Yeah, Teddy. He can see why- "So, can you teach me what your doing?" Ahh good call changing the subject. Don't really need to think about _THAT_ stuff right now, not with everyone downstairs and Drack right there hitting the floor with a thud and squeak.  
  
"Holy fuck, you wanna be my Padawan? Yo! Dude, I ain't a Master you know. I'm more Sith Lord then Jedi Knight any how." OH. MY. GOD! Billy could of fainted right there and then. Cheeks were turning a very deep shade of red flicking his eyes up to grey ones, that was just staring at him with their mouth open. "Mum taught me mostly bullshit, but- You Warlock Billy- Fucking hell."  
  
If his heart could go any faster right now, it'll create little tracks escaping from his chest like the bullet train it was. Nerd. Dork. Gorgeous damn nerdork right there. Was this seriously happening again to him? Him of all people? Billy brushed all that aside, "Please don't call me warlock, Drack. I actually don't like being referred to as an Oath breaker. But yes, I want to learn as much as I can. From you." That last part was mostly to himself rather then Drack frowning at him.  
  
"Uh, sure. No more warlock, Padawan Kaplan. _FIRST!_ " Drack jumped up from the ground and grinned again, flicking the very nineties grungy hair from his face, "I'm starved. Need to check my bloody bike again and stuff... God, I suck at everything."  
  
Billy winked then grinned back at Drack, following him out like some lost puppy. Yup, this was happening all over again, trying his damn hardest not to check that ass right there, nor the tail swaying with a red bandanna wrapped two-thirds the way down it. Nor the fact Dracks very pale blue jeans were ripped, torn, frayed in some very unfortunate (Or was that fortunate?) places on his ass. Well... shit, he was in so much trouble. Brown eyes skimmed over Dracks legs, his back, then over his highly tattooed arms again. Some symbols he recognised from some of the pagan/celtic/mystic books he managed to pilfer without his parents knowing.  
  
Ugh, not helping. Gaze traveled over shoulders to the dark brown/blond sun-streaked hair, the delicately pointed and very pierced ears. **DOOMED** , he was so doomed chewing his bottom lip to the point he was eating it away. Everyone was still sitting there looking up at them both coming down the stairs. Kate and Eli narrowed eyes up more, Cassie and Teddy were looking anywhere but them two right now. Nate, still not around.  
  
Billy caught Teddy's eyes, those cerulean blue -Billy could of swam in them indefinitely if they weren't judging him right now- flicked over his face then back to Cassie to talk. Fine. Okay whatever then.  
  
"So," Drack clapped his hands then rubbed them, "Where can this damaged teenager get a decent strawberry shake? Fries? One fat cheesy bacon burger thats got my name on it?"  
  
"Shake Shack." Billy supplied standing right next to him. Sparks, strange sparks trailed through-out his body again being near Drack. Much the same as being near Teddy. Heart raced, then slowed at the blank look from the other boy with the dark raised eyebrow. "Its New Yorks finest for burgers. Long ques though."  
  
"I'm a Brit, I live for a good ole queue, Padawan. Is our pastime you know." That smile, that toothy beaming smile folded him in half, "In the middle of a war? No problem, I'm gonna queue for ten hours for my sugar! Itching to see the latest film or concert? Boarding a train, lift, walking down the bloody street? We just gotta queue, its what we do." **DORK**! Fired off in his brain again. Drack even got a chuckle from Teddy who was blushing... THE HELL! REALLY! Even Cassie and Kate were giggling. Eli, on the other hand, still had his eyes narrowed, silently judging the tailed one who was fast becoming something _VERY_ dangerous for Billy.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, can I come?" Cassie practically bounced off the chair, both hands waving about in a question. Okay, might be a good idea before he does something stupid. Like ask Drack out, like he tried with Teddy on umpteen occasions. Sure, they had 'FrienDates' these past two months but not 'Date-dates'. Billy huffed that thought away, Drack grabbing Cassie's hand, tail wrapped around her waist hauling her on his back with a soft smile. Cassie, who didn't seem to mind one bit even if Drack almost did look like 'HIM'. If she's okay with it, everyone else should damn well be. Still, no-ones even told him at all. No-one.  
  
"If you three are going out burger hopping, I'm gonna bounce." Eli just bounded through the doors. Kate hot on his heels, flicking dark hair away from her face. Only Teddy left now.  
  
Who shook his head as to say no, gathered up his stuff then headed out himself. Billy deflated a bit watching that blond shaggy hair disappear around the corner, he could of came as well instead of sulking off like a- a- a- skunk! That didn't even make any sense. "Who's buying? I don't exactly have that much," Billy cringed, "allowance right now."  
  
"Me? I got money," Drack nodded to him, then tugged on Cassie's ponytail, "Got a few grand tucked up in my backpack. Er, I think I can use that here? Bollocks, think I better check just- uh, don't wanna spend future money in the past, or past money... in the future?"  
  
Hell on a bike. Money, good looking, owned a wartime bloody vintage refurbished bike that would make Cap cream his damn pants. Screwed. Utterly, failing to not fall head-over-heels-screwed.  
  
"Sure, your buying us everything then."

* * *

 

Cassie left before they even got half-way through the line, mum wanted her home. Pecked a small kiss on Dracks cheek before she called cab to say thank you. Which just left Drack and Billy talking about nothing important at all. Well, mostly.  
  
"-your kidding me right? Can't compare the remake with the original, its a damn sight better for one!"  
  
"Like buggery its bloody better. Both have questionable qualities that are-"  
  
"Apples and oranges."  
  
Drack snorted, yanking the phone out of Billy's hand, "Apples and oranges my British bloody arse. How the fuck do you work this stupid thing?" Billy couldn't help burst out laughing at the flailing the other boy was doing. "Something right outta Star Trek here."  
  
Billy snatched his phone back, pushed a few buttons, flipped a few web pages then grinned. "There. Still think the originals better."  
  
"Pah, I like the remake. Didn't like the remake of Godzilla though. The HORROR! Good god, the horror. Ah-ha, there we go. Gotta get me a tricorder phone. Hella dope." 'Mean Green Mother From Outerspace' echoed out from his phone with Drack smirking in triumph. "Suck it. Little Shop of Horrors 1986 remake, so much better then the original 1960 low budget nightmare."  
  
Billy shuddered at the thought of the remade Godzilla when the line shuffled forward three paces, then stopped again. Yeah, alright Drack had a very large point in that, wincing when his phone rang, 'Imperial March' interrupting LSH music. Mom. Of course. Drack handed it back with a shrug, digging around in his denim jacket while Billy groaned answering the phone.  
  
"Be right back," Drack whispered to him, Billy nodded, then blinked when the other boy just vanished. Voices behind him muttered obscenities while he spoke to his mother, grumbling about the mutant being right there with them. Billy want to growl out 'So am I!' but didn't answering the quizzical interjecting from his mother. "I'm out, alright. No with- Not Teddy no. Drack, mom, his names Drack. A-" Shit, the amused chuckle from his father was right there too, "friend." He finished lamely, wanting the ground to swallow him whole.  
  
Drack reappeared next to him with a grin five minutes later, waving a brand new phone box in his hands. "Bodacious piece of tech. Gonna get some sweet tunes suckered on this baby."  
  
"William?" made him jump sucking in a deep breath, "Is that your -uh-hum- new friend? A British boy? What's he doing here on his own, William? Where's his parents?"  
  
"Mom." Whining, he whined into the speaker, "Its fine. Their well-" How can he put it. "Dead?" Ugh, stupid. "Well they are. He's staying with another friend?" Billy needed a shovel right now digging the hole bigger and bigger, deeper and deeper with the huffed disapproving sigh. "Its fine alright."  
  
Billy jumped out of his skin at the music on Dracks phone belting out. 'Imperial March' remixed in a way that boomed bass, sounded so much better then the one he had. 'Wow' mouthed from his lips at the tailed one smirking at him, winked, then shuffled forward with swagger. **DOOMED DOOMED DOOMED TO THE DEATH!** pounded in his head with the beat "William, are you even listening? Where are you right now?"  
  
"Gotta go, lines moving. Loveyoubacklaterbyemom." Pale brown eyes glared up at black edged grey diamonds, "You did that on purpose. I want that. Now. Turning me into remix/remake hell right now, Drack."  
  
"Pish-posh. Could of been the metal version I found too. Fuck me sideways, its all sexy as hell, baby." Billy blushed when the boy started bopping right next to him. So did the people behind and in-front really. No more words of 'Mutant Freak' or worse muttered enjoying the beats. Line moved and moved and moved with him falling more and more into very dangerous waters.  
  
Drack felt around in his other pocket for the pack of smokes, then ignored it eyeing Billy looking for the same piece of music he had. Fuck almighty, he felt like he was treading a really fine line here with the other lad. He really really did. Specially when Teddy 'Theodore Logan' Altman lamented in his face to not hurt his 'Friend'. Dracks no dummy, he knows exactly what that shit is. Not like he outright made a pass at Billy 'S Preston ESQ' Kaplan. Mayhap mentioned to Cassie he was kinda, sorta, cute. Stupid moron divvy, he likes everyone. Is who he is.  
  
Not even a week here and he's screwing up worse then he did back home even. Lissi and Vorr skipped off together to who-knows-whereville. Leaving poor broken hearted Drack with the pieces scattered all over the floor three months later. Ugh. Move, shuffle, closer to getting food he's been waiting patiently for.  
  
"Hey," Billy nudged him.  
  
Drack nudged him back, "Hay's for horses."  
  
"Dork."  
  
"Admiral Dork to you."  
  
Billy grinned up at him, brushing the dark hair from his forehead. "I'm gonna wait over there now that the tables free. Remember what I want?" Drack nodded, Billy grinned again leaving him standing in the ever decreasing queue, finding more music he can buy, add to his phone, pictures too. Fill the stupid thing up with crap.  
  
Table needed to be cleaned, but screw that noise, he just needed to sit down before his legs gave way. The hell was going on with him right now? Billy focused on his phone, leaving a few texts for Kate, then reading the ones from Teddy. Which actually were from a few days ago. Shit. He replied with a sorry, sad face, then frowned when he got a 'Yeah, sure' back. Whatever. He skimmed through the ones his mom sent him after the phone call still nudging him about Drack. He accidentally deleted them when said boy virtually ran over to him with a stupid look on his face.  
  
Okay not that stupid, not with Metallica playing softly over the speakers. Food shared out, they spoke about magic, about the group being called 'Young Avengers', which Drack asked him who the Avengers were. Then the X-Men. Then frowned sitting next to Billy looking over the pictures of them all when the food bar drinks were gone.  
  
"Huh, he looks familiar." Drack pointed to Cap, "Swear I've seen him somewhere before." He shrugged, drinking down the strawberry shake leaning on Billy. Who was not feeling his skin heat right on up, goose bump, nor tingling all over again at the close proximity. Dangerous. Waters.  
  
"Steven Rogers, Captain America. You seriously never heard of any of them before?"  
  
Drack frowned looking through more pictures, "Yeah and no. Mum rarely spoke about the futures past, you know. Whenever I brought it up, she forced me to read a bloody book instead. Or made me work on my stupid training. I ended up training myself when she started to get, um, a little eccentric I guess."  
  
"How?" Billy gazed up through his lashes, "I mean, Teddy's mom gave me self help books, but there not really working."  
  
"Faith. Spirit. Mind and body. Its all the one and the same. Close off your body, open your mind, let out your spirit, faith is just another layer over everything."  
  
"That, actually makes a little bit of sense." Billy pulled his hoodie around his frame more, "I'm Jewish, dunno how my faith's going to help though."  
  
The other boy? He rolled his eyes, rolled up his sleeve then pointed to the tattoos there. "Not talking about religious faith. I'm talking about faith in yourself. See this here," he pointed again, " _THATS_ my first ever. Mum gave that to me when I was three. Yeah, three years old when I showed signs of being like her. A brand really."  
  
Billy gently, tentatively brushed his fingers over it. Awed when it tinged in blue before settling. "What do they all mean? I recognise some from books I have myself."  
  
"Protection. Luck. Travel. Flow of magic, some dumb shit too... ugh, they all mean a whole load of things, Padawan Kaplan."  
  
Then the world stopped when they locked eyes. It. It was the strangest feeling either of them had right there and then. Drack went to look away, Billy did too. But they didn't, just staring right into each others eyes. An understanding seemed to capitulate between the pair of them. Bad idea. Fine line. Stupidity seemed to ripple out, then back in finally looking away. But was it? Was it at all leaving the table behind for the subway. _'Kissme.Kissme'_ went through Billy's head over and over again.  
  
Not like Drack needed to walk there, not like Billy needed to walk either. But whatever. Night sky twinkled its barely there stars over them, moon grazing the skyline behind them. Drack did something very stupid, because thats how everythings gonna be right now. Yup. Billy didn't think it was stupid at all when it happened. Didn't even question it whatsoever at all.  
  
Standing side-by-side waiting for Billy's train, Drack swallowed side-eyeing the shorter dark haired boy. Who was side-eyeing him, pink swirls going over his cheeks with a tinge of a small smile on his lips. Drack shuffled on booted feet turning to face Billy, he dipped his head down quickly laying a very chaste kiss on those getting more flushed lips. Time, once again froze, heart thundered, blood raced around both bodies pushing just a hair more against the other. Swear there was some sort of crackle in the air, the same kind of crackle, taste, feeling like just before a storm, before lightening struck.  
  
_'Very. Bad. Idea.'_ Went through Drack again, but he ignored it entirely.  
  
Fingers found way into hair, around the neck right there. Lips mouthed and traced harder over the others, bodies pressed pretty damn close right in the middle of the subway. One of them sighed, then someone softly gasped. Drack tentatively parted his lips, tongue darted out running over Billy's bottom one. Air got thicker and thicker, crackling, popping, the smell of ozone right there nearly about to slide tongue through Billy's parting lips-  
  
Moment was broken by a very loud disgruntled cough and 'Disgusting freaks' behind them. Drack flinched stepping away several paces, hand running through his hair trying to hide the massive blush and embarrassment over his face because of the damn stupid moment. Billy on the other hand kept his eyes closed, gently running his tongue over his bottom lip for the taste that was Drack. Humming at the flavour.  
  
"Er- Think your rides here, Bills."  
  
Billy startled, eyes blinking open hard. Then notices the train about to leave. Mad dash to the carriage, he didn't even have time to say goodbye to Drack before the other boy vanished. Or to actually register what the fuck just happened. Hands shakily find his phone, sent off a quick fire ' Night, see you soon' text to Drack- His brain caught up finally getting off at his stop.  
  
"Oh. Shit. Oh, shit. He kissed me. I kissed him back. We... kissed." Legs almost gave out on the top step of his home. How'd he get back here so fast? "I never even kissed Teddy," Billy muttered running up to his room. "Jimmy's kiss was nothing like that either. The hell just happened? Did I do that?"  
  
At the same moment, Drack was panicking because he kissed another guys boyfriend. He's gonna get pounded into next year, he just knew it. Why? Why the fuck did he kiss Billy! Drack never wanted to step onto another guys toes, but he bloody well did that. No, no, no, he needs to stop this moronic thing before it festers into something he might really, really, _REALLY_ want.  
  
Darkness greeted him in his room, he needed to think on this before shit gets worse. Fuck. He's so righteously screwed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things -  
> Dracks phone - Star Wars: Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) Remix - https://youtu.be/8DGeLt6XXqs  
> Mean Green Mother From Outerspace - https://youtu.be/WFx7kfHnKg8  
> ¡Dios mío! - Oh my god.  
> ¡Vete a la mierda! hijo de puta. ¡Date prisa, loco! - Fuck off, motherfucker. Hurry up, crazy!  
> querido amigo - dear friend


	2. Poles Apart

Hey you... did you ever realize what you'd become  
And did you see that it wasn't only me you were running from  
Did you know all the time but it never bothered you anyway  
Leading the blind while I stared out the steel in your eyes  
  
**Poles Apart - Pink Floyd**

* * *

 

 

It had been several days since the impromptu kiss. Which Drack hasn't spoke about, nor has he seen Billy to even question his own sanity for allowing Drack to even do it! Anyway, several days later, he's sitting there worrying his bottom lip. Eyes skirting over the person sat in-front of him. Their eyes narrowed waiting for Drack to speak words. Words that rolled around his tongue like some lost ancient alphabet. They all caught, then spilled over his lips at the impatient huff aimed right at him.  
  
"Consider this then," Drack thumped his tail over the arm of the chair sprawling out even more, "what if I toss you in the air, you fire them off, I fire off. Boom-bam death in the eye."  
  
Kate ran her fingers down the bow string. Pondering. _Thinking._ Humming under her breath. Sitting back in her chair bow lain over her lap now, Kate slowly began to grin. "Can try it. Can you even throw me that high to get a vantage shot?"  
  
"Fuck if I know. I wanna see if it'll work first. Then we can deal with trajectory, wind-speed, all that medieval flinging of metal tipped wooden menaces."  
  
Purple painted nails tapped the perfect chin there. "Trial with rubber tipped first. Better damn well catch me if you fuck up."  
  
"Uh, well, cupcake, I'm gonna fuck up. Be totally worth if it works." Drack tipped his chair back then rolled out from it backwards. Because he's in one of those moods right now. "Besides," he peaked around the back when he righted it, "got all this pent up teenaged rubbish I need to let loose."  
  
"Why don't you just say sex, sweetie."  
  
"Man! Whys it always sex with you? I'm just all pent up. This Drack thing may have a lotta love to give, cupcake, but not that shite right now."  
  
Kate didn't believe him for a second pinging the seat with her boot. He just grinned sneakily slipping briefly into the shadows, then right up behind her, tipping Kate's chair back forcing her to look up at him. "Uh-huh. Right-o sweetie. Mind letting me go so we can do this."  
  
Over three hours later of trial and error. They got it down somewhat. Kate runs, Drack half flies half flips her booted foot. Both somersaults backwards. Both Pow-pow-pow at the target. Drack grabs her two-thirds way down, then vanish together out the way to safety. Okay, wasn't exactly perfect. A dozen misfires, miss-footing especially in Dracks nuts. Or the minor boob grabbing (which he wont admit he did on purpose sometimes). Quiver loosing arrows. And a few thousand bruises to show off their hard done work.  
  
It was good, collapsing on the very much missing stuffing sofa in the training area. Well, old dining hall, but whatever. It was really good and worth it. Needs a bit more fine tuning, but gonna be handy.  
  
Kate approved resting her head on Dracks shoulder. "I think we can do that three times before shit hits the fan."  
  
"Yeah definitely no more then three. So," he wiped the sweat from his brow, "you guys really gonna call me Kid Brit?"  
  
"Why not? Your seventeen, a Brit, with way out of date clothing choices. Kid Brit fits."  
  
Drack huffed, "Wow, just, wow. Stereotyping's not bodacious, cupcake."  
  
"And then theres _THAT!_ " Kate poked his ribs, digging fingers right in-between them which he may or may not of squeaked over. "Nineties talk went out in the nineties. Catch up." Fingers dug in even more, tears of laughter rolled down Dracks face with Kate almost climbing on-top of him tickling even more. "Get a hair cut, get new clothes, uniform's coming, Kid Brit."  
  
Thats exactly how Billy and Cass found them, right there on the sofa pealing with laughter. Billy chuckled at the state the pair of them, Cassie sat right on Drack joining in. Legs gave out at the squealing, the laughing, the messy tangle of limbs with Drack trying to get out normally from the handsy duo. He vanished, then popped up right behind him shoving Billy forward.  
  
"Your my shield, Padawan."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Awww, please? Kates nails hurt. Cass's the worst one. Sure she's some kinda octopus. Go fight 'em."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Totally not cool, dude. Not cool at all. Fine," Drack stuck up fingers up at them all wandering away to the outside. "Don't need this treatment. Nope. None. I'm gone." Heated air whirled over his still sweat soaked brow, taking his temperature up tenfold in the end of summer heat. Hands run through his jaw length hair wandering between the long grasses, the statue's, this old and ruined grounds. A place where many stood, many he didn't even know because mum never told him. Worse, was the hushed tones when a certain name 'Shall-not-be-spoken' in his company, kinda, sorta pissed him off a tad.  
  
Bout as good as mum saying _'Blue's not your colour anymore, dear'_ , whatever-  
  
"Drack, can we talk?"  
  
Billy found him leaning against some large tree, that may or may not of contained Drack a fortnight ago. "Uh, okay. Whats up, Padawan?"  
  
"About that kiss..." Bugger, shit. Drack sighed scrubbing his face free from wetness, then faced Billy. Dark hair stuck up like a birch broom having a fit, Drack reached out to flatten it, then thought better stuffing hands in pockets. Billy spoke again, "I just- It was- Drack, what happened?"  
  
Oh, hell. Drack had no idea resting the back of his head on the bark behind him, fingers pulling out a pack of Marlboro's. Cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth giving him time to think of something to say right now. Lighter? Wheres his- Billy pulled one from his one pocket, then lit his. Huh. Okay. Smoke filled his lungs, inhale, then exhale, he offered Billy one of his before he found the right words. "Because I'm an idiot. Happen to like you, a lot, which is dumb because-"  
  
"I like you too. More then I should given the amount of time. Its like Teddy all over again."  
  
Drack quirked his brow, flicking ash away with his tongue. "A connection? Dude, Billy, Bro. Thats some trippy shit." His grey eyes flicked up towards the sky, "Its a bad idea, you know. Bordering on being the worst there ever is. Explosive even. Can feel it."  
  
Wind picked up more, leaves rustled their sun burnt and slowly turning colours sounding like stunted sighs, neither approving or disapproving. Cigarette smoke spun around then vanished, much like Dracks train of thought at the body sidling up to him. Strangeness went through him, dark hair trying to tuck themselves right under his arm. Disaster. This, "this is gonna be a disaster."  
  
"How'd you know. See into the future now?" Billy's highly amused tone chuckled, muffled by Dracks red plaid well out-of-date shirt. "We could, well, always go out on date to find out."  
  
"Sweet baby Cathulhu and his seven pixies. Teddy's gonna flip his lid, Billy! I can see the steam from here pouring outta his ears already." Which wasn't exactly a lie, considering the blue eyed, shaggy haired blond whole body sighed at them both, then ducked right into the ruined building. Bollocks. "I think you need to go talk to him."  
  
"We weren't going steady, so," Billy shrugged invading his space even more, "he wasn't that interested in anything more then just friends. Plus, he's a year younger then you."  
  
What? Drack balked pushing the dark haired deviant away from him. "He's fucking sixteen! No way. Theres no way he's sixteen. Not with that bod, that- ugh, shapeshifter. SIXTEEN!" Voice rose several octaves as Billy nodded. No, no, this couldn't happen. It wont happen. It bloody can't happen scowling into the distance trotting away from Billy. Felt like eyes other then caramel were watching him nearby. Following his movements as well as Billys, who ran to catch him up.  
  
"Drack, wait. Please." Fingers tugged on his sleeve to stop him. Tail hung limply behind him like a scolded cats sucking on his bottom lip, nodding to Billy to go ahead. "Just, hear me out before you skulk off." Drack wrinkled his nose right on up, stubbing out his half smoked ciggy out on the fence. Another one got pulled out and lit, this was gonna be a **LONG** day, not like it wasn't already pulling Billy down to join him to sit by the ruined wall.  
  
"Thank you. Look," fingers tugged on the mad mass of strands getting lifted in the warm wind, "do you know how hard it is for a gay kid to even find someone in New York, let alone teens the same age who's gay, queer, bi even? Really hard. Its like the loneliest place, but the liveliest to be in. Add Jewish to the mix, your just asking for it." Billy paused, looking through his lashes at Drack, "I knew Teddy a couple of months before joining this lot. Hit it off pretty quick, we felt connected too I guess. But- never mind. Well, we all sort of fell into each other thanks to Nate. We literally were together not even three weeks as a team before you fell into our laps, so to speak."  
  
Huh, "Okay. I'm not exactly gay now, am I. Pan, bi, whatever you wanna call it. My Britain, bit more open about all that stuff. But that was back there, not here. Eh, whatever. Three weeks ain't a lotta time to work well together. And a fortnight's not exactly a long enough time for well," Drack waved between them, "that? Teddy likes you. A lot."  
  
"Sixteen, well, both are really. But, Drack. Its considered well underage if, well- Teddy's not even sure where he lays with his sex, sexuality, in anything. Maybe in a year or two, sure." The other boy finally lit his smoke, waved his hand about in the air continuing. "But I kinda want something now. Someone I can relate to. Who's not going to judge me what I am, what I do, who's old enough to know exactly what he wants."  
  
"Hate to tell you Padawan, I'm not good with the cute 'boyfriend/girlfriend/otherfriend' stuff. Not a humongous fan of being- never mind."  
  
Billy raised one dark eyebrow up at him, "And? You've already dated two people at the same time no-less. You know what you want, you don't judge. Hell, your even easy going even with the cold shoulders, the distrust from certain people. What you went through before coming here. I, honestly, don't think I'd still be sane."  
  
Easy going? Drack rolled his eyes stretching on leg out in-front, elbow rested on the bent knee. "Dunno about all that. Lissi and Vorr, yeah, so we went out, we fucked, they ran off together in the end. Only person I judged for that, was me because I felt like I was the one who fucked up. But, I did kinda fall into here, I dunno how considering I didn't open the portal to get me out. Anyway, what exactly do you want from this Drack unit?"  
  
"I can list about fifty things right about now. Most are _NOT_ clean." Mirth danced around those pale brown eyes. "I'll keep it simple: Movies, Shake Shack again, museums, anything like that. If, that is, you want to. With me. See how things go."  
  
Drack couldn't help but laugh. It erupted from his mouth like a guff of air, head pushed back against the brick surface of the fence that rested their backs. Even worse when Billy put a piece of music he's never heard of before. Something about an albino, a mosquito and loads of hellos which, huh, fitted right about now. "Think this through much, Bills? Fine, but if we explode, I'm blaming you right off the bat! Never. Cross-"  
  
"-The streams!" Billy grinned. Okay, its still going to be a disaster in the making, but, hell, he can deal with that later. Right now though, he had an armful of dark hair and snuggling Billy tucking up close to his side. And eyes still watching him closer then before. Watching him, every little movement, scanning over to Billy then returning to him. Eyes that had long hair and swollen stomach slowly walking up to the pair of them.  
  
"So this is where you kids are hiding."  
  
"Holy crap," Billy gasped, "Jessica Jones?"  
  
Drack just frowned looking between them both, "Who?"

* * *

  
He has having one HELL of a fan-boy moment right now, sitting with three of the biggest hero's. **EVER!** Drack snorted behind his hand calling it a "Fan-gasm more like", which started everyone off laughing, except the three glowering right at him. No, glowering was too nice of a word, they FUMED, oozed anger eyeing him over and over again like a bug pinned to some board.  
  
Drack squirmed uncomfortably next to him and Cassie, who was stroking his tail to calm him down. Kate, Eli leaning on the wall behind with Nate. Teddy on his other side in Hulking state because he was that nervous, all because Cap was sitting there as stoic as ever. It was Tony who was thrumming his fingers then pointed right at Cap, then right to Drack. "Is it him too?"  
  
"Not unless he grew a tail, Tony. Thats not him."  
  
"Uh huh. Looks just like him."  
  
"Can we just ask them nicely first, before we go off half-cocked again?"  
  
Billy slowly put his hand up, "Ask us what? We're not exactly doing anything wrong. We all know who-"  
  
"NO!" Nate warned. "He wasn't in the fail safe just like Cassie and Kate weren't. He's not even meant to _BE_ here! So there will be no questions, nothing about him."  
  
Warnings and danger signs flashed over his eyes again. Nate slammed both hands on the table, large crack ran right through it when he did it again. If Tony in his Iron man suit wasn't there, or if Teddy hadn't of came, he highly doubt the rest of them could restrain Nate as they did when he flew off into a rage. Drack grabbed then hauled Cass out the way, Kate drew her bow on Nate shaking in anger. Eli put himself between them all.  
  
"Take him outside to calm down. **NOW**!" Steve shouted, "Think we need to talk with this one. Jess, you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, babies fine. Worried about his attitude again though."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Dudes, guys, what the hell's going on?" Drack wrapped both his arms around the sobbing Cassie, head tucked right under his chin looking between everyone. "I know tinmans had it out for me, and you guys keep being all weird 'hush hush' bout something or other. So, whats the deal?"  
  
Steve 'Cap awesomeness' just smiled softly offering them all to sit again. God, can he be even more perfect? Even Drack was being Mr.Gentleman with Cassie sitting down with her on his lap, his tail brushing down blond hair soothing her. "Well, first, can you all introduce yourselves properly. Please." Teddy came back and joined them, leaving Nate and Tony outside alone.  
  
They all said names, Steve asked them all gently about their powers, lives, everything. But when it came to Drack, he stalled trying to figure out the best way to ask him. Billy can see the massive indecision in his face, until he nudged Drack to say something. "Oh, my turn now? Bodacious." He snorted trying to hide his face, Drack rolled his eyes speaking again.  
  
"Drack Castle, Sorcerer Sith in training. Not exactly from around here, time, stuff... I still swear I've seen you somewhere before. Dude," Drack leaned on Billy, "why you all been giving me the evil eye? An why'd the other tinman give me one too?"  
  
"Who is your father, Drack? Do you go by any other name? Where in Britain did you-" A dawning recognition went off in Cap's face. "No! Your the one who stole Bucky's bike? His brand new WLA Harley-Davidson! That one." He pointed right to Dracks still broken vintage. "Same serial number, everything."  
  
Dracks face fell, doing a double then a triple look at the man in-front. "Oh, shit. _THATS_ where I remember you from. Um, yeah, sorry? Does he want it back? Kinda busted now, and refurbed, and mine? No idea who my dad is, been dead for donkeys years. Died before I was born. I, do," Drack shrugged, "have another name: Richards. Mum warned me 'no using it, dear'. Dunno why. Castle was what mum forced me to use instead."  
  
They all watched Jessica and Steve talk in a very low voice, Drack looked back at Billy asking with his eyes 'Whats going on?' Billy desperately wanted to tell him, they all did, but kept quiet for now. Even more so when Drack was asked to follow Cap out for a private talk. Which may of scared Billy stupid. A bit. Cassie curled up on Kate's lap when his boy- his- um, yeah when Drack got guided out leaving them with Jessica rubbing her swell. Teddy murmured, "You think their going to kill him?"  
  
"I don't know. I really don't." _I hope not. Pleasedon't.Pleasedon't-_

* * *

  
"Tony, thats a stupid idea."  
  
"Best one there is. I think they need to talk, don't you?"  
  
"Damn it man-"  
  
"Best. Idea. Aaaaand done-"  
  
The door shut behind Drack. Bright light glared down from above, hurt a bit, but enough to see someone else sitting there. In nothing but a vest and shorts? Who the fuck was that? The fucks going on? The man wanted to talk, but did nothing but silence making him follow. Kid on the bench fisted both hands in his hair the closer Drack got to them. Dark brown hair, going every which way the more it was fisted. Also the low growling cursing was getting creepy too.  
  
"So, yeah, what you in for?" He joked, only to freeze at the kid jumping over the bench right into his face. His face. His. Face. Looked back at him- "Oh my god." The same divot in the chin, the same eye shape, face shape, hair colour (If he didn't spend so much time outside). But it was his. "Face/Off much?" _IDIOT!_ "Dude, who are you, why'd you look like-"  
  
"You were notmeant to be here. You've ruined everything! Vision never never told me this. He said you were dead, Drack. He lied to me? That damn android lied to ME!"  
  
Drack grumbled, "Fuck you on about man? You high or something?"  
  
"I should of calculated for this. He should of done too. You've ruined everything. How did you even get here? **WHY ARE YOU HERE DRACK!** " Anger went through him, went through his core rounding on the kid screaming in his face. Wearing his bloody face at that. Fingers snarled around that vest there and shook him to shut him up. It didn't work. So he jolted the kid instead. only it pissed him off even more. " **YOU DARE!** "  
  
" **WHY DO YOU HAVE MY BLOODY FACE, DICKHEAD! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!** " Why was he shouting? Not like the kid was listening to him at all, besides frothing at the mouth like some rabid badger. Drack pushed the kid well away from him, turning about face, he went to the door. Only to have it open with the rest of them getting guided in. "Uh, hi?" He thumbed behind him to the kid now sitting in the corner, "Why does he have my face? And whys the door shutting again?"  
  
Which it did, then locked, then the adults on the other side walked away leaving them all in there. Minus Kate. Fan-bloody-tastic. "Not cool."  
  
"You alright? What happened? Why did Cap shut us in?" Cassie clung to his side, Billy on the other spouting more questions which just spun Dracks head around and around, skimming his eyes to the kid in the corner. There was one other missing. One. Other. Who Eli and Teddy kept away from the rest of them. _No. Way. NO WAY_.  
  
"Your- your Nate?"  
  
A very dark chuckle came from Nate, glaring up at him through his lashes. "Yes I am. We're related in so many words. And you ruined everything by being here. Everything." He spat again. "Your supposed to be dead. In most of the time lines I've been, your dead. Wheres your so called sister, Drack? Where is she!"  
  
Mind blanked. Mind blanked and screamed internally thinking about her. Shaking fingers traced over the scar on his forehead, right temple, over his ear then to the base of his skull. Memories ran rampant through his head, thinking about it- "She's dead."  
  
"Good, neither of you would of been suitable to be Avengers anyway, Drack. Vision never gave me the necessary information about what you'd become. Not even true to yourself either. How pathetic."  
  
"She tried to kill me! She tried to kill- me. She almost- she-" Tears pricked his eyes avoiding everyones shocked looks. "Oh my god. She was meant to succeedwasn't she!" Puke edged its way up his throat, he wasn't to be alive. Both Cassie and Billy held him tight instead now as tears rolled down his face. "Carlene was meant to scoop my brain out like ice-cream? Find what made me tick, made me, me? I'm supposed to be dead?"  
  
"YES YOU ARE! And you survived by shear miracle, Drack. Hope your happy, because he's coming. Kang is coming here for us, for you, for me. And you ruined my plans to kill him."  
  
What. In. Fresh. Hell was this shit! Kang... Kang the murdering Conquerer was coming here? Fucking hell- "I'm gonna be sick-" Pushing the two trying to comfort him, Drack barely made it to the wall before he threw up everywhere. It burned. It all burned the more he puked. Emotions flooded him, ones he hates clawing his way to the door to get out. _Oh god. Oh my god._ He needs to leave, brain not even working to help him go through to the other side. Nothing. How was he related to Nate? Why did they have the same face? Why was the door opening with Kate pushing him away?  
  
"Guess I came at the right time. Here." Drack took the bottled water from her while she handed everyone their costumes. Except for him. Because they haven't even gotten that far yet. "You alright there, sweetie?"  
  
"No." Swilling the bitter taste from his mouth, voice was so small. "No I'm not. Mum died for me, I should be dead to Carlene an not here. An I puked over my combats. Gross." He tried to smile, but it fell really flat swilling his mouth out again. "I couldn't even magic my way outta here, so bloody stupid."  
  
Kate pulled him down slightly then pressed her mouth over his ear speaking quietly. "Stress factor, sweetie. We should of told you sooner but Nate wouldn't have it. He threatened all of us from telling you the truth. Nathaniel Richards will be Kang, sweetie. Not like it was hard to figure out your-"  
  
"I'm what, Nate's long lost brother?" Drack winced at her shaking her head on his. "What else can he-" _Oh no. No._ "I'm not his fucking son!" Kate held him back as much as she could. "I'm not his son! My dads dead. He's dead. I'm not- Oh god-" Legs gave out collapsing into her arms, then someone else's, then another pair of arms around his neck trying to ground him from flying apart at the seams. Kangs son. He's Kangs bloody son. Which means- "I'm gonna kill him."  
  
"You do that and you won't exist, sweetie. He needs to do that himself, but I think that ship sailed when you came about."  
  
"Why not? I'm supposed to be fucking dead anyway. Whats one more bloody life to add to his pile."  
  
"You even hearing yourself right now?" Billy forced him to look into pained caramel eyes. "Nate wanted to kill Kang himself. Which means he'll still be alive. You kill Nate, then someone else- You- Oh god, you'd just vanish into nothing, Drack. You really want that? Do you? What about your magic? What about your life, Drack? What about-?" He heard the 'what about us' hidden in there.  
  
"Time-lines. Always be a spare out there somewhere," Drack ventured, then flinched. "Not if I'm dead in most. Ugh. Brutal. Totally brutal. I'm not his fucking son. No."  
  
The room shook, dust rained down on them when it happened again. Kate sighed, "Kang's already here anyway. He's been keeping the adults talking, while we're in here consoling." It shook again, dust and equipment slowly going back up fixing themselves. "Uh, guys, whats going on?"  
  
"Time-lines being broken. Wheres my armour, I need to kill him now. Drack," Nate knelt down to him searching his eyes, "I'm sorry for everything." His mum said the same thing to him before she died. It made him sick right in his core. "Sorry you got dragged into this. But I have to do it. Me, not you."  
  
"Then step off outta my face," Drack sneered, "and go kill yourself. You stay the fuck away from me."  
  
He did. He left him alone while everyone quickly changed, with goodies Kate managed to pilfer. Even one sweet looking Yankee shield for Eli... sorry Patriot. Drack had nothing, not like he needed anything finally able to focus inward. Forefinger and little horned trailing behind everyone, listening to the arguing, feeling the world shift underfoot. Hearing Tony threating to hand Nate over. Good. Fucking do it. He kept on walking calmly past the friends he barely made, even if they were hissing for him to come back, trying to grab his clothing when he went passed.  
  
Drack was focused letting his toes skim the broken ground, smoke trailing around fingers, from his pulsing tattoos, eyes closed until he faced the man who was his mother fucking murdering garbage of a father.  
  
"Drack? What are you doing here!" Grey eyes finally opened to face the man. His face, older, greeted him. The armour. The helm. The very same man who murdered his mother was right there.  
  
Drack lowered his head a fraction eyeing Kang with contempt. "I escaped. I ran. I survived. I was a coward. But you killed her right in-front of me. You tore her to pieces like she was nothing! You have _NO_ fucking right calling me son. You. Are. _NOT_. My dad."  
  
"She held you prisoner and hurt you. She kept you from me, from the person who wanted you more then anything, son. Though," Kang shook his head, "she lost her mind, why I wanted you to come with me to save yo-"  
  
The roar that came from his mouth, startled even him thrusting both arms out. Catching the bastard right in his chest with his red lightening, sending him bouncing off the now burnt tree, the smoldering landscape. He did it again, and again, and again as tears streamed down his face. Nate- Nate stopped him, forcing his magic right into that suit right there. "It won't work. Drack, stop, you can't do this without being yoursel-"  
  
"Fuck you both right to hell!" Fist pulled back to clock the damn tinmans face. Fist got taken by one large green hand, then bodily removed out of harms way. Drack screamed trying to fight Teddy off him. But what was the point? What was the bloody point fighting something you can't win, or face. Truth and fact and reality compared to nothing going through his mind right now. Broken, hurt, distraught were things going through it. "I'm not his son." Whispered from his lips to Teddy.  
  
"You don't have to be, Drack. We all figured you weren't like either of them. Well, the same person? I hate paradoxes."  
  
Bark of laugh was dark and gloomy getting carried. "Tell me about it: Grandfather paradox, Temporal, Bootstrap. I could of killed him. Why'd you stop me?"  
  
"You really want to end up like Kang? Like Nate? Do you? When will it stop," Teddy put him down near the others. "It wouldn't just be one. It'll then be two, then three, then hundreds. We all can see Nate killed before. You have, but not like he has."  
  
Drack shook his head. Shook it slumping down on the ground. Cassie brushed his tanged hair out the way, which just hurt him bad brushing her own. "I dunno what do to. No-one's gonna trust this face because of them. I didn't even know. I- I didn't know. Who's gonna trust me now?"  
  
"Your wrong there, Drack." Eli gruffed, "We trust you. If they don't like it, they can kiss my shield." He smiled. He, actually smiled right at Drack, offering his hand to help him up from the ground. He took it, then felt humbled looking at them all. "Damn, looks like Nate's gonna bolt." So did the other tinman arguing with his- that monster. "Stay here, Kid Brit, just stay outta the way of Kang, alright."  
  
No need to tell him twice. But he wanted to be near enough to watch Kang crumble. Drack frowned looking about himself, then back at Captain America to his clothing, to Jessica without her pregnancy bump. "What the-" Even Tony's armour had changed. He looked down at himself, fingers finding his ears, then tail. Good he's alright. Everyone else was fine too. Drack then slowly made his way to the woman in white, freaking out over her missing baby. Wide eyes looked at him, then up. "Oh god. **TEDDY!** " Falling, falling, falling then thudded on the ground. Plumes of dirt made the way up in the hot wind.  
  
"Hang on son, we're coming!"  
  
Drack got to him first, green slowly turning to golden skin, to blond shaggy hair. Teddy's face covered in dirt, but fine. Billy snarled curling his lip up, the stave he had got tossed into the distance at the idiotic remarks the others were having about him. "He's a bloody shapeshifter. Teds?" Drack sighed kneeling down to him. Almost jolted away at the contact laying his hand over the half formed green claw. (Fuck was that! Kinda hurt.) "You alright?"  
  
"Not a good shifter right now, But I'm good. And... uh... OW!"  
  
"Don't worry." Drack didn't hear the commotion behind him helping his friend up. He felt the heat though, the yelling, then getting hit in his back by something. Billy plowing into him hard, all of them dropping like flies. "No." Anger settled in his stomach looking at them all. "No. No." Kang crowing with Nate on his knees in shock. Drack shuddered in a sobbing breath crawling over to Billy. Alive. Barely. Eli was fine. Teddy and Kate too. Where was Cassie? Where was Kang going? Why wasn't Nate killing himself? Why did his fucking tail hurt- Oh. "Not. Cool."  
  
Broken. Thats just perfect. Drack sucked air between his teeth trying to keep his tail straight. Then watched in horror at Cassie being pulled into the portal. "CASSIE!" Fuck his damn tail, fuck the pain in his gut, he needed to save her. Vanishing barely in time, he grabbed her hand pulling her away from both Kang and Nate, then skirted upward away from them both. "Yeah, sweetheart, don't wanna go that way. Not with them."  
  
"Phew, thanks. What was I thinking? Oh, Kangs gone. But-"  
  
"-not Nate. Ugh. Give it an hour, I bet you a fiver he'll be back like the Terminator."  
  
"HEY, you supposed to say that to me," Billy voice chirped up to them from below and gave them the slow thumbs up. Drack couldn't help sigh out in relief dropping to the ground, then howled in pain. "Drack? Oh shit, your tail!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," pain went through him trying to keep it straight. "Dracks gonna have a kinky tail to match his personality. If it didn't hurt him like buggery!"  
  
"You do know." Billy hissed helping him keep it from moving, "Talking in third persons bad for your health right?"  
  
"Drack doesn't care. Drack teenager thing gives no fucks. He does give a fuck that this third persons creeping him out a lot though. I need to stop. Umph-" His face space was crowded with another face space pulling him down for a kiss. He tried not to smile into it too much. Or worry about the pain elsewhere in him. Or the fact Nate was half naked again, scowling at them all. Drack hummed pulling back from Billy. "Padawan, not top form hitting on the Sith. Unless you want the Dark side?" He got a very slow wonky grin up at him. "Uh, in that case. Cookies and porn?" Drack whispered.  
  
"If we get out of this, better hold up on that promise. Sith Mage Drack the Black." Oh hell. That grin on Billy's face. Dracks cheeks heated up, shaking his head softly snickering.  
  
Teddy's voice echoed over them. "You mean to tell us we'd forget each other? No Young Avengers? No friends? Nothing?" Stomach fell down to his boots when Nate nodded. Looks on everyones faces were the same. "Oh thats not right. Can't we just get out of here and hide?"  
  
"Even without wearing my armour he'll-"  
  
"-find you again. You really think that'll stop me? Your coming with me, NOW!" Kang growled holding Cap by the scruff of his neck. "Unless you want all of them to die, including my so called son. DO YOU! Because I'm done playing with you children. Choose wisely," his gun clicked right against Steve's head, "or he goes first." Some sort of shielding went up around the bastard-  
  
What to do. What the hell can he do still in agony. Nate ran off leaving them all to defend themselves. He would call him a coward, but he was no better at several points. Billy and Cass nodded at him, then to the other three. Yeah, Kate give him a subtle wink. Side of his lips quirked minutely dipping his head in return. "Better have some tricks up your sleeve, Padawan. Cos I gotta few right now."  
  
"IwanttodisableKangsforceshield.IwanttodisableKangsforceshield." Drack smirked leaving him to it, ducking down the same time Kate ran at him. Everyone raced off to fight Kang, but he and Kate... lets see if this works. "IwanttodisableKangsforceshield.IWANTTODISABLE-"  
  
" **NOW DRACK!** "  
  
Foot connected with hands as he rose, somersaulting Kate backwards the same time he did. Using the momentum to do a 180, he let loose the same time she did as planned. One. Two. Three shots from her bow, three strikes from him. Drack grabbed her on the way down, vanished, then appeared right behind Teddy. The two of them grinned at each other. Three times. Three shots. Worked out perfectly. Kang's armour fritz, gun dropped, helmet torn away growling low in his throat at them all.  
  
"ENOUGH! Haven't you done enough all of you? I'm stranded here, you destroyed my armour. Now the time stream will be unrestored. _FOOLISH_ little girl. And you!" Kang spat right at Drack, "You are no child of mine going against your own fatherI will make your death as slow as possible unlike hers. Where is the other boy!" Drack wanted to yell 'shut the fuck up' at him. Arrogant piece of shit. But uh, ow?  
  
Pain wracked through his body. Wet warmth seeped into his jeans, through his red plaid. Sticky too when Drack touched it. And red. Shit. Shitshitshit, he was bleeding badly from somewhere, somehow, turning his back on them all to see. A quiet hiss passed his lips lifting his T-shirt to see. The gash he already had on his stomach, had a torn hole going through it. Something hard, when he touched it was lodged right in there. Something hard, long and not in a good way in him either, running fingers around the wound.  
  
Fingers skirted around his left side to his back, feeling the broken end stick out on the other side. "Oh bugger. Oh bugger, bloody, shitting, wanking hell." Blood oozed over his fingers, down his jeans to the ground. Head got dizzy reaching out blindly for something to lean on. More hisses of pain poured from his lips, coppery taste on his tongue too trying to swallow the dryness in his mouth. "Alrighty then, this blows. Everyones right over there and I'm bleeding over here."  
  
A debate rattled around his head. One that was going to be righteously stupid. One that'll get them all to stop arguing and get with the fighting Kang. One thats probably going to end up killing him doing it. _Shall I? Shan't I?_ Went round and around his rapidly loosing red self. Eyes blanked for a moment, head span, but his legs were walking. He thinks. Drack can hear more shouting, but at who? Eh, he didn't know gingerly taking off his torn plaid shirt. Salt went into his mouth mixing with the coppery taste there, hair stuck to his sweaty and clammy face.  
  
Drack knew he was moving, but his feet felt like they didn't touch the ground. Anger and rage bubbled up inside him trying to break out. He actually right now, didn't feel exactly real. Things, shapes, sounds, the numbing agony all rolled into one. The debate was made for him without Drack realising he even made it. The scream wrenched from his own mouth at the pain, mingled with the scream coming from Kang's mouth at the same time. More sticky wet warmth rolled over his fingers, over his clothes, over the lightening wrapped sword he held in his hand, collapsing to the ground with the heavy weight of Kang pushing the thing lodged in him through even more.  
  
Star-light danced over his eyes. Cold rolled over his damp skin. Spirit self floated in the vacuum. Solid self was sprawled under Kang's dead body, half gone in his state twining with the darkness...

* * *

  
"Please let him be alright. Kate, is he going to be alright?"  
  
"Asgardian, do something. I know, honey, he will be. I hope. Shit, Eli, help me with this!"  
  
"Billy, he's dying. Billy, please heal him-"  
  
"-I know _THAT_ Teddy. Their all dead thanks to Nate! He's _NOT_ going to be one of them."  
  
"Drack killed him when I said- he killed him-"  
  
" **NATE, HE JUST SAVED OUR LIVES!** " Billy argued, "Now shut up all of you. IwantDracktoheal.Iwant-"  
  
" **IT SHOULD OF BEEN ME TO KILL HIM! HE HAD NO RIGHT!** "  
  
Billy flung his hand out catching Nate right in his face. "You stay the hell away from us. Go home, its done. YOU FUCKED UP!" He resumed his chant ignoring Nate screaming in rage at him, at Teddy keeping the piece of shit at bay. At Eli and Kate slowly removing the reinforced rebar piece lodged in Dracks stomach. "IwantDracktoheal.IwantDracktoheal."  
  
The more he sunk into his attempt at healing, the more he felt the power Drack had. The more he pushed further, the more he saw something tucked inside the other boy. Something buried deep within his core, something... dark. Empty. Dark and empty. _A vacuum?_ Motes of dust caught in tendrils of smoke were sucked into the darkness, the dust twinkled like dying stars in a cloud of every colour there is. Growing like a living breathing organism. A Nebula? It. Was. Beautiful. "IWANTDRACKTOHEAL-"  
  
The nebula burst showering the darkness in crystalline shimmers, just like a Big Bang. Billy pushed further to watch, to see, to feel in awe. Even more so at the figure suspended in the center of the spreading rainbow and red lightening. A pale blue naked figure with arms crossed over their chest, fingers curled in devil horns. Billy tried to push further, his hands were vanishing reaching out to the rainbow bathed Drack, looking at him with eyes like a mirrors reflecting everything. "Drack, wha-" Something was happening to him forcing Billy out from his healing. Something happened over that pale blue body too. _A cocoon? Solidifying?_ He wanted to stay trying to reach out. Something was pushing him away from all this.  
  
From the beauty. From the pure rage. The anger. From-

* * *

  
"Their they are."  
  
"Good work, son."  
  
"Uh Steve, mind not calling me that? Please, sir."  
  
Steve chuckled, "Sorry. Good work, Drack." The man ran ahead, leaving Drack with the android's hand clamped in his stomach. Who kinda had his face as his own. Who was also helping him focus his own vision that seemed to swim in an out of something bright then muted. Getting on his tits really. "Drack. Can you deal with this one here?" He nodded at Steve, smoke trailed from fingers lifting the statue from Teddy, from Tony, from-  
  
"Shit!" Drack winced, glaring at the android, "Mate, you shove those fingers in any deeper- Least take me to dinner first."  
  
"Apologies, but I see no other way from keeping your innards from being outtards. Besides," Vision quirked the corner of his lips, "I think that might be bordering on incest. We do share the same face after all, Drack."  
  
That brought him up short almost dropping a massive stone block on Steve. "Dude," Drack scolded without heat, "thats so wrong. We ain't related at all. Shit. Share a face with someone once, an every fly-boy wants one." Stone got tossed into the distance, fingers slipped further into his gaping wound keeping it together. "First, your an awesome 'droid. Second, you got Nate to leave. Third, your taking me to dinner now, cos those fingers-" Vision tutted loudly at him. He couldn't help but do a wheezy laugh, even Cass snickered against his back. "Yeah, I love you guys too."  
  
"I should add a forth: I overrode Nathaniel's persona in my systems for your own, Drack. I have 25% of the fail-safes scrubbed, but," the android clamped fingers together inside him, "most remain in-case there is a need in the future. IE: _Visions protocols_."  
  
"Ominous much? Doom and gloom bot alert everyone! Jessica, Tony, Teddy, Billy, you guys alright? No missing limbs, no holes, no-" Words vanished on his tongue at the look in Billy's eyes, the odd expression on his face. The strange tingle going down his spine, in the wound in his gut cos of fingers. "Um... not how this looks? Or is if your-"  
  
"I'm taking him to dinner for fingering his hole."  
  
"BRO! You," Drack groaned out loud, free hand slamming over his face at the laughing, the shocked gasps and- "you bloody well went there."


	3. What Do You Want From Me

Do you think that I know something you don't know  
What do you want from me  
If I don't promise you the answers would you go  
What do you want from me  
Should I stand out in the rain  
Do you want me to make a daisy chain for you  
I'm not the one you need  
What do you want from me  
  
**What Do You Want From Me - Pink Floyd**

* * *

Registered New-Owner of FreakyYA Private Server & Forums September/October 2014: Darth-Drack@FreakyYA.Net.

Server created and built by Founders: **Jonas** & **Drack Richards**.  
Forum boards Moderated by: **TeddyTehBear** , **Patriot** & **Padawanwizard**.  
Chat Moderated by: **PowerBowGrrl** & **Darth-Drack**.  
Server Maintained by: **JonasRVision**.  
Current Registered Users: 7  
Current Board Topics: 15  
Posts To Date: 258  
Current Popular Topic: History of The Avengers, X-Men  & More. Created by - **Padawanwizard**. Last Post Added: **Patriot**.  
Newest Topic Created: All Hallows Shindig. Created by - **LittleBigAnt**. Last Post Added: **PowerBowGrrl**.  
  
Chat Logs-  
  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Sweetie. You better still be in bed when I come round.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Crap.  
**Darth-Drack** \- I mean, yeah sure. I'm. In. It.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- I'll be there in ten.  
**Darth-Drack** \- I'm in it cupcake. I swear.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Five minutes.  
**Darth-Drack is away.**  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Your so dead when I get there in two.  


* * *

  
**Darth-Drack** \- Gross. Why, bro, why?  
**JonasRVision** \- Why not.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Its not logical at all.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Think about it. Seriously. Just think about it.  
**JonasRVision** \- I have been thinking about it, Drack.  
**JonasRVision** \- I see no reason not to try it.  
**Darth-Drack** \- BRO! NO! Back away from the counter.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Jo, drop it! JUST, just put the fucking spoon down.  
**JonasRVision** \- How can you even... Drack, no. Stop it, go back to bed.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Mint and strawberry icecream DON'T GO TOGETHER.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Why the hell am I typing this shit?  
**Darth-Drack is away.**  
**JonasRVision** \- Bugger.  
**JonasRVision has logged off.**  


* * *

  
**Darth-Drack** \- Your killing me here man!  
**Padawanwizard** \- Who's fault's that?  
**Darth-Drack** \- Had a 'Luke Skywalker Moment' last month, thats just mean.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Don't make me sick Visbro on you again.  
**Padawanwizard** \- XD Vision likes me, Drack. I know he's there with you.  
**Padawanwizard** \- *Waves* Make sure he doesn't escape again.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Damn, better go. Mom wants me and my brothers for day out.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Ahh nuts. Later, Bills.  
**Darth-Drack** \- I got ice-cream. Oh yeah... your missing out.  
**Padawanwizard** \- ...  
**Padawanwizard** \- HATE!  
**Padawanwizard** \- Save some? Pretty please. XXXX  
**Darth-Drack** \- *Licks dripping spoon, slowly.* Mmmmmmmm. Getting sticky.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Wanna lick me clean? Taste my dark side?  
**Padawanwizard** \- Oh. God. DRACK, not now!  
**Padawanwizard has logged off.**  
**Darth-Drack** \- Totally worth it. Ima bad Sith ;)  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Your a dirty ass, sweetie. Niiice.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Did I really need to see that?  
**Patriot** \- Busted!  
**Darth-Drack** \- Shit... theres enough for everyone :D  
**JonasRVision** \-  < Has a disappointed face on.  


* * *

  
Private Chat -  
  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Drack. Drack. Drack!  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Come on man, pick up. Pretty please.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Where are you? Your always there...  
**Darth-Drack is back.**  
**Darth-Drack** \- BLIMEY, I'M HERE TEDS!  
**Darth-Drack** \- Whoa caps. Sorry. I snuck outta bed. :P  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Again? Wheres Jonas and Cass?  
**TeddyTehBear** \- WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!  
**Darth-Drack** \- Me? Nothing. Visbro's out, Cass left an hour ago for home.  
**Darth-Drack** \- So just me and my duff arse. Whats the dillio Teds?  
**TeddyTehBear** \- I have a problem. A big problem. Can I come over to talk?  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Please. Sort of urgent.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Know you can, Teds. Doors open to you guys as it is.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Steve came over yesterday for coffee. Jessica  & Luke came too.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- HAH, nice. I'll be there in an hour. And thank you for this.

* * *

  
Music rumbled through the apartments door which was slightly ajar. Teddy rolled his eyes pushing it open, letting Led Zeppelin wash over him kicking it shut. The massive windows lining two sides letting in the afternoon light, framed a certain someone standing there scowling down the mess on the wooden floors. That said certain someone glared up at him pointing to the mess, trying his hardest not to laugh about it. Teddy cocked his head in a question, shifting the backpack on his shoulder and the bags held in his hands.  
  
"Its like this. _TEA_ ," Drack groaned, "decided to have an argument with the cup. So cup committed suicide right from my hands killing tea. Now I gotta deal with the aftermath." Handle from the cup got waved about in the air, "What am I supposed to do with this!? Its homeless now. Not right, man. Not right at all."  
  
"Good thing I brought lunch then." Teddy showed the packages in his hands, "Got shakes too. Go sit, I'll clean up."  
  
Broken handle got brandished again, then the other boy tossed it in the trash slowly making his way into his bright living room. Music got turned down while he tided up a bit. Not even a month yet Dracks been here on his own and the place felt lived in already. Posters, boxes, computers, DVDs, so many things already around, and Drack -as he said- not even done yet. No-one questioned how he managed to buy the massive warehouse or anything around the large apartment at all.  
  
Which always had one or two of them over at all hours. And Vision living with him too. Sorry, unofficially adopted android twin brother. Teddy hummed making his own way with lunch and backpack to sit with Drack. Who smiled wide up at him taking his lunch and shake, "Steve's really cool, you know. If I had him for a dad, think my life would of been complete. He left me a few American stars for my bike. Gonna help me fix it too."  
  
"Holy cow, you serious?"  
  
"Totally, man. So," Drack faced him, "whats the prob, Ted's? Didn't need to bribe me with food you know."  
  
A sigh went through him. A sigh and sadness flooded his core. "I do, more so to what I'm about to say." Teddy braced himself to just come out with it. "You and Billy. Are you two, well, serious?" Stomach rolled pushing his lunch away. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe, "I just, I- its just-"  
  
"Your jealous? Shit, I knew this would come up." The other boy's gaze turned to the massive windows, to the partial skyline of New York. "Its been like two months now, sorta. I didn't, honestly mean to break you guys up. And, dude, I've been laid up in bed for most of it. I like Bills, I like you too Ted's. Fuck," Drack snorted, "I like everyone. We haven't even done proper shit, alright. I dunno how serious this is gonna get."  
  
"Oh." Teddy's brows started to draw down. Blue eyes flicked to grey ones that sparkled like diamonds. "I suppose I am a little jealous. Two mutant mages together, makes sense. I like him Drack, I really like you a lot too. But- I mean- What I'm trying to say is-" _Damn it, just say it!_ "Have you ever had the feeling your meant to be with someone, but had no idea how to tell them. Then just watch them fall away from your fingers because you have no idea how to even be yourself. Because you don't know yourself at all. I have no idea what I am yet, I'm trying, I really am and I'm scared because of it."  
  
Drack frowned as much as he was, fingers brushing over the untouched burger box. Silence felt deafening with nothing being said. The soft music of David Bowie doing nothing to ease the turmoil he may of just created within himself, within the blossoming friendship between them. Maybe he should just-  
  
"Have you told him that?" Teddy froze half way rising up from the couch, the sad tone from Drack went right through his chest. "Does Billy know how you feel about him at all, instead of telling me? I knew this whole thing was a bad idea, disastrous. And I screwed you over." A hand pulled him back to sit. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you over this. Over everything, over-"  
  
"Drack, your the one who got hurt. Several times over now, and Billy- He- I think he truly likes you." Heart thudded a death march in his tight chest, tears pricked his eyes, "I don't even know if I'm gay, straight, bi, nothing. I like, fell for- but now I- I don't know what to do with myself over everything. Why I have a problem. Maybe you'd be better for him then someone like me."  
  
Hand on his arm? Clamped over his mouth hard. "Never say shit like that. Ever. God Ted's, your gorg, you know that right? Tall, well fit, sexy piercings, baby blue eyes, sickeningly blond hair that'll make any mama weep for joy having you as their son-in-law. Hell, I'd go out with you in a heartbeat. But tell him, talk to Billy, I can step well away if you need it." Drack choked on a sad sob, "I think you should at least try."  
  
"Drack, please-" got muffled behind the hand there. "I'm not talk-"  
  
"Its cool, man. Its- its fine. Its all good." The other boy nodded stiffly removing the hand smiling sadly at him, then- "Righteous Bill and Ted's excellent heroisms gonna knock everyones socks off. He's home right now. Go- Go tell him."  
  
Then he was struck by something amazing: dark grey smoke sucked inward on itself around him, then exploded in a shower of stars everywhere. Teddy blinked holding his backpack right outside Billy's apartment door. Drack sent him right now to do this. Guilt wracked through him when the door opened to Billy gaping at him standing there. "Teddy?"  
  
Words fled him for a few seconds looking into caramel eyes. _'Tell him'_ echoed through his mind. "Can we talk. Privately?"  
  
"Uh, sure. I was going to see Drack, but I can-" Billy's phone pinged, face fell which sent even more guilt through him. "Yeah, we can talk."

* * *

  
Private Chat-  
  
**Padawanwizard** \- Drack? You there.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Dammit, answer please.  
**Padawanwizard** \- I'm not leaving until you say something.  
**Darth-Drack is away.**  
**Padawanwizard** \- No. No don't you dare! You come back here and talk.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Explain why Teddy poured his damn entire heart out to me,  
**Padawanwizard** \- about how he feels! For. Three. Hours. I HAD TO LISTEN TO IT!  
**Padawanwizard** \- Why?  
**Darth-Drack is back.**  
**Darth-Drack** \- Because he loves you. He wants to be with you. He needs you.  
**Padawanwizard** \- ...  
**Padawanwizard** \- I don't want to be with him for the love of everything!!!!!!  
**Padawanwizard** \- He doesn't know what he wants, even after whatever he spewed.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Don't you... don't you want to be with me? Is that was this was?  
**Darth-Drack** \- Never said that. But you needed to know how he feels about you.  
**Darth-Drack** \- He loves you.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Will you stop saying that! I'm coming over.  
**Darth-Drack is away.**  
**Padawanwizard** \- Drack, I'm coming over right now. I think we need to talk.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Ugh, subway. Be there in an hour.  
**Padawanwizard logged off.**  
  
Drack walked away from the screen to the nights sky looking in on him through his window. Lights already half-dimmed in his apartment, the gloom from out there matched how he felt turning his music up. Jonas was with Steve and Tony doing something or other until tomorrow. He _hated_ the quiet. Hates the feeling of being lonely. Drack rested his head on the cold glass looking down at the street below. Watching people go about their lives before him.  
  
Home. Work. Dinner. Breakfast. Lovers. Family. Kids. Affairs. Whatever...  
  
Wet rolled down his face planting both hands on the glass, breath leaving it fogged slipping his eyes closed to the music. This was gonna be Lissi and Vorr all over again, he just knew it. He can feel it coming. _'It was his fault. Everythings his fault'_. Soft gasp passed his lips, clawing fingers over the foggy cold glass pushing all those hateful emotions away from him. Trying, but not succeeding at all. Darkness crept in like a familiar friend inside his mind. Darkness, hate, pain and uselessness. The thought he was related to a monster made it worse. The fact his whole family were psychotic ran rampant in him choking for air.  
  
Blood rushed through his ears, through his body, sliding down the pane to the floor. _'Can never have anything nice. You'll have NOTHING nice in your life.'_ Drack tried to swallow it back down inside himself. _'Everything you touch, crumbles. Ash in your mouth. Salt in your wounds. Friends scatter far and wide from the monster you'll become. Useless. USELESS FUCKING MUTANT FAILURE OF A FREAK.'_  
  
Breath panted down the hate. _'Who's going to love a monster, hmm? No-one. Thats who. Nothing but garbage anyway.'_ Sounds were muffled behind the blood rushing through his ears, fingers getting colder and colder against the window pane, T-shirt getting soaked in sweat and tears that poured everywhere. _'Your stronger then this. Your stronger then your fear. Your stronger then what anyone thinks. Embrace who you are.'_  
  
Drack blinked his eyes open. That was a new one when it happened again. _'Your not a monster, only if you believe it so. Recognise the truth inside you. Don't let it consume you down the valley of nothingness. Your better then that. Your strong.'_ Who was saying that? Who- _'A friend. Thats all you need to know.'_  
  
Drack shot up off the ground, there was no-one anywhere around him, near him, in any of the rooms. "What friend? Can't even come out and talk? Not cool."  
  
_'I would, but it'll ruin the surprise later on. Trust me on that, dear.'_  
  
"I'm going nuts. Great, thats all I fucking need right now."  
  
The voice laughed right in his ear. _'No, your completely sane. I'm just hiding for now due to reasons. But remember what I said: Your strong, embrace who you are. We will meet again... one day. I promise you that.'_  
  
He's heard that one before. "I call bullshit, friend who's too chicken to face me. Why the hell should I trust some random voice in the dark? I'm not Carlene."  
  
_'You don't. But you will and you have already, Drack. I will give one small tid-bit, how about that: I'm not from around here either. Too subtle?'_  
  
Drack puckered his mouth up stripping out from his sweaty clothing, tossing them into the hamper by his bedroom door. Bare feet padded to his bathroom, fingers catching through his damp hair turning the taps to the shower. "Ugh, most people ain't from around here. Like me. Friend who remains incog, that ain't much of a hint."  
  
_'True.'_ Voice sighed, then almost what felt like smiled the next reply, _'My name then: Kilo. It is but isn't. You'll see soon enough, Drack. One day. You will. Now, excuse me, I have something I need to be doing. Your strong. Embrace your true side, embrace who you are. Time will tell, dear, of who you'll become in the end.'_  
  
"Yeah sure, right. Whatever."  
  
Voice of Kilo (weird name is weird) stopped leaving him with his own thoughts again. Yeah, yeah, he's slowly loosing his mind talking to a voice that wasn't actually there. Mind finally lost it due to everything, stepping into the warm shower, gone crackers mate. Drack snorted then moans out loud when the water his his skin. Oh god, this is good. Old Spice body wash found its way into his hands, the scent, that smell, ugh, his favourite covering his body in even more warmth. How long ago did Billy say he was going to be here? Drack, actually forgot getting lost in cleaning his skin free from everything.  
  
Hand runs over the scars on his stomach, ruining several tattoos he had there. Not important ones, tracing his finger over the twisted outline of the unicorn head. Stupid fucking things unicorns. Ugh. Glad it was gone really. The tentacles of Cthulhu that entwined the horse, wrapped around the scar that contain the rebar instead. The lords head tilted upward more with how much he had to be stitched. Ones that meant nothing, gained and gave nothing were ruined. Least Cthulhu was alright. Good Cthulhu. Uh, he really needs to call it Cathulhu, considering its... "God, your such a chuffin' div!"  
  
Several knocks on his door jolted Drack from petting Cathulhu, then the call of, "Drack, open up, please."  
  
"Shit... BE RIGHT THERE." Fuck, balls, he almost slipped in the shower. THAT, would of been the worst running into his bedroom, tossing anything on right now for the insistent banging on his door. " **I SAID I'LL BE RIGHT THERE**! Fucks sake." A blue flash in his living room, Drack knew exactly how Billy decided to break and enter. "Really, man. Couldn't wait a few SECONDS!"  
  
"Where are yo- Oh." Caught half dressed buttoning the old jeans up, shirtless glaring at the dark haired deviant in his doorway. "Oh, shower, right. Um, I brought- I'll wait out there."  
  
Drack grumbled roughly yanking a black vest from his dresser. Tugging it on following black hair into the open kitchen, eyes quickly skimmed to the reflection in the window. Drack had to blink a few times to what he saw. Then brushed it away, because theres no way there was a woman grinning wide, finger waving at him from the outside. Nope. Focus on Billy waving a bottle of wine in his hands and chocolates. "Uh, what? How'd you even get alcohol?"  
  
"Mom's own stash. Its white not red and french."  
  
"And the chocolates? Never mind, thought you wanted to shout at me, not romance with the fancy stuff."  
  
Small smirk played on those lips, "Can do both you know. Also, I'll be staying the night, be too late to go home when I'm done."  
  
"OH REALLY!"  
  
"Really."  
  
Drack rolled his eyes, then body to the sofa, slumping down in the seat waiting for Billy to start with the tirade at him. Wine glass got shoved in his face, which he took with another grumble. Then put the damn thing on the end table flicking the music on repeat considering, somehow, it went off. Boots thudded on the ground, red scarf got tossed on his head, then gloves, then socks-  
  
"Dude, bloody hell. Anything else?" Red hoodie was next with a laugh. "Not funny." Shoving everything on the floor. "You know what, I'm gonna start, because today's been one fucking thing after another. Teddy's pining, I sent him to you to bloody well tell you how he feels-"  
  
"-Which took three and half hours of sobbing, snotting and my mom asking Teddy to stay for dinner because she felt sorry for him. We already spoke," Billy waved cigarette hand about in the air, then jabbed it right at him. "He didn't listen. Drack, we already talked about all that. Now he's sulking back home with his own mom. Thanks. Now I'm the bad guy all over again. YOUR. FAULT!"  
  
"No. _NO_. Don't you fucking put that on me. Ted's came here to talk. To me. About this." Drack thinned his mouth, narrowed his eyes, flicked his wrists between them both. "You didn't get to see the look in his bloody face. How hard it was for him to even tell me, he's in LOVE with you. Then basically berated himself for the shit. He's not worthy of someone like you, and someone like me would be better off with you. That hurt. That bloody hurt."  
  
Ugh, he needed a smoke himself, then realised the packs in his bedroom. Making his way there, Billy started speaking again.  
  
"I, didn't know that. He never said. Shit," one very loud sigh filtered through into his bedroom. "I don't want this to be some love-triangle thing. I really don't. I like Teddy a great deal as well, but he's too nice for me. I feel for you too, your what I want in someone. I'm, I'm not good with any of this really. I never think I'm good enough myself, let alone for someone else.  
  
"I never feel good enough doing anything. And now being a Young Avenger, being connected with some other Avenger, just like Teddy, like Eli, its another added factor I really don't know how to deal with."  
  
Drack fumbled with the Marlboro pack, hovering just by the door way to his room. Watching Billy tug the dark strands on his ever messy hair hard. Shit, this was a clusterfuck and a half right now. "My dads a murdering bastard, my mum was a psychotic Sorceress loosing her mind. My older sister tried to kill me for my secrets. Thing is-" Drack smiled sadly, "-thing is, I have a darkness eating away at me from the inside, I don't know how to stop sometimes. My tattoos, I want most of them gone from my skin. Yeah they mean something, but not how you think they mean something."  
  
"Oh god-"  
  
He put his hand up to stop Billy, "Nah-ah. I don't think I'm entirely human either. Mutant yeah.. But fully human... I have my doubts. Nothing about me is righteous at all. I'm a failed teenager already, who should be dead in virtually every damn reality there is. Jo he, well, he confirmed that with old Vision's data-banks.  
  
"I've lost everything, Bills. I have nothing to give no-one. And the two people who should be fucking together? I broke them apart because I'm here, alive, screwing up everything as normal. So you think your not good enough for anything? Welcome to my world, Mr. Kaplan. I have no faith in myself what so ever any more. But you," the taste in his mouth, god the taste was like acrid bile getting everything out. "You could have a damn good thing with Teddy. Why me though? What do you want from me?"  
  
Billy slowly rose from the couch for the windows, looking down at the world below them. New York's night life was in full swing, but two people overlooking the place in silence were at an impasse with things. Something. Everything. Drack watched Billy's left arm rest against the window, forehead leaning against it with his eyes closed, tears tracks rolled down his face. Great, not how he wanted things to go. He has to _RUIN_ everything.  
  
Dracks feet carried him to the end table, then to the kitchen with wine glass in hand. French, ugh, tasted as bitter as the bile in his mouth drinking the whole glass down, then took the bottle gulping down several mouthfuls just so he has something to do with his hands. Tail was curled around his leg out the way, leaning against the island waiting for the other boy to fill the air with shouting-  
  
"You can get those tattoos removed if you really don't want them. I could probably do that for you. IF," Billy peered over his arm, "you want me too that is. Then you can teach me that meditation thing you do in compensation. But I'm not going to walk away because you told me too. Unless we really don't go together, then maybe-"  
  
"God, you don't give up do you."  
  
Billy just scoffed, "I think everyone deserves a second chance, you haven't had one chance yet. Nate/Kang, didn't even get to have a second chance, he made that choice all on his own to round on you, Drack. You took his last name, even though it means you'll be more ridiculed. We trust you, darkness or no, you've given us more so far these past couple of months, then what Nate ever did for us.  
  
"You gave us a chance to prove ourselves. Hell, you and Jonas gave us a place to vent, to talk without phones, to be together with and without being together. In just over two months, you made friends with Steve Rogers and Jessica Jones, Drack. And Tony Stark! How, how'd you even do that? Good god, you can be so much more then who your family is, by having a new one standing behind you all the way. We. Trust. You! And I- _I want_ \- I want you, thats what I want, Drack."  
  
"Me?" Drack put the now empty wine bottle back on the counter, "Or do you just want whats under these clothes?"  
  
"Is there a difference?" The other boy pushed away from the window as Drack sauntered his way over to him. "I saw inside you, Drack. That darkness? I saw it burst into something interstellar and angry. You have no idea how beautiful that was."  
  
That feeling of time freezing again facing each other, the feeling of static charge in the air raised the hairs all over his body. Deeply swallowing the beginnings of a drunken haze away, Drack cupped Billy's face, brushing those mildly flushed cheeks free from hair and tears. Pale brown eyes searched the pale grey multifaceted ones. "You have power inside you, Padawan. Something that can be awesome."  
  
"Maybe." Whispered up at him pushing closer. "But I'm not a Pride flag of colours nestled inside that body right there."  
  
"Pride flag of- your so weird." Drack bent his head down to shut up the retort, slotting his mouth over the slightly chapped and bitten ones. Fingers found their way into his still wet hair, curling around the sun-bleached strands while his own made their way down that much slender body. Further and further down to those hips pulling Billy closer to him, lips sliding over the others. Desire rolled through his body digging his nails in hard around the hips there.  
  
God, did it roll though him. Which was obvious, very, very obvious pushing that right against the body tight against his own. Which was just as hard as Drack was. "Billy," he ghosted over the getting very kiss swollen lips, nipping over them, tongue tracing from corner to corner, "don't make me regret this." Hands on hips went to arse instead, grabbing those cheeks firmly in his grasp, Drack hauled Billy upward walking to his bedroom. "And we're gonna sleep, not what your thinking. Even though I really, god damn want too right now."  
  
Legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck playing with his hair. "Not even a little?" Purred from Billy's mouth, "You are kinda carrying me like-" He squeaked getting tossed backwards on the bed with Drack pinning him down, "NOT FAIR!"  
  
"I'm never fair when it comes to this shit, Bills." Toothy grin split over his face, eyeing that nice bulge right there, "Ever frot?" Drack rolled his hips to prove the point, which had Billy gasping at the contact. He did it again watching the reaction on the face right there, watching that flush creep down cheeks, down Billy's neck then under the frayed Avengers T-shirt. "I take that as a no."  
  
"I- I- thought you said- _Oh god_ -" Bloody hell, the moan that came from that mouth right there, was oh so worth it licking over the seam of those lips, down the sharp angular jaw to the sweet neck right there. Billy's fingers snarled round his hair even more, tugging, pulling, which was only setting Drack off even more. "Don't stop. Oh god, oh god- please."  
  
Dracks tongue traced down that neck, feeling Billy's pulse race when he pushes it into the jugular right there. The friction against his cock was getting too much, not enough grinding down on the one under him. Billy was arching his own hips up into Dracks, heels digging in hard in the small of his back. Bottom lip sucked into that mouth, eyes screwed up tight, body getting hotter and hotter against Dracks own. "Can I touch you?" murmured, seeking his way up to those delicious lips.  
  
"Pl-please."  
  
He tried not to grin nipping at Billy's chin, taking hand from arsecheek he still held grinding hips in a slow circular motion. Which had Billy moaning right in his face. Which was god damn pretty to watch those cheeks flush, those lips part, tongue darting out licking them. Those hooded eyes that watched his own now. Tail slipped in-between them unbuttoning his own jeans, his free hand going under T for the hot, sticky skin right there. Mouth sought mouth, lips sliding over the others getting messy, sloppy, heated slipping his hand down Billy's pants in one swift motion right under his boxers that were damp.  
  
God he felt good. His cock felt really good under his hand. Cut like his and leaking pre over his fingers. Drack groaned slipping his eyes closed, forcing his tongue further into that mouth that begged for it. Head swam badly fighting for dominance with the other tongue, slicking, sliding, curling deeper into Billy's mouth. Dracks tail popped those dark jeans open, zipper coming undone with ease freeing that eager cock his deft fingers were stroking. Drack grunted shifting positions so he can take them both in hand, spreading both their legs apart with his knees.  
  
Billy bit his tongue. Drack growled low in his throat, "You starting?" he bit back, then sucked away the sting wrapping hand around them both. "I'm gonna finish, kitten. And you gonna be in a righteous place when I'm done." Head swam again resting on one arm over the boy under him, writhing, gasping, sweating. Head swam again, room got thicker and thicker with the taste of arousal, static, and something he shouldn't be ignoring at all, rolling his hips into his hand with Billy arching his own up meeting it.  
  
"Please. Please. Please. Please." Billy chanted. "Please.Please.Pleasepleasepleaseplease-" Caramel eyes shifted, swirling inward into a vortex of blue smoke.

"Iwantyou.Iwantyou.Iwantyou-"  
  
Drack started to freak. Only time Billy chanted was to- "Billy-"  
  
"Iwantyou.Iwantyou.Iwantyou-"  
  
"Billy, **STOP!** " Drack couldn't get him to hear pulling back, pulling away. Freaking out even more at the charge getting worse inside him now. "Don't do this. Don't you fucking do this!"  
  
"IWANTYOUIWANTYOU-" Someone screamed. So much noise rang out in his ears trying to get Billy to stop it. Bright light flashed over his eyes, the screaming still happening right in his ears. Body felt on fire, felt like it burst into nothingness. Felt like it exploded in a shower of refracted light. Stars danced over his eyes finally able to open them looking up at the ceiling in his living room. Faces looked down at him in various states of shock. Billy's own right there worry etched over it, words of "Oh god, Drack. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Wh-" Shit, his voice sounded rough, disused, and croaky trying again. "What happened?" Daylight hurt his eyes streaming in through the windows. Wait- "Whys it morning. Why-"  
  
"Its been three days, sweetie. You've been missing for three days," Kate knelt down to him, "Billy, he accidentally did something while you two were busy. We've been looking for you everywhere, then" she shrugged looking at the rest of them there, "you just reappeared right there. Um, I think you should go look at yourself. If you can get up that is."  
  
Three days? What the fucking hell was going on- Something didn't feel right, something didn't feel right at all scrabbling up from the floor for the bathroom. Nothing felt right on him colliding with the vanity for the mirror. Face was the same, ears, piercings, hair. His skin, his skin had changed. No longer pink, no longer human looking. "I'M FUCKING BLUE!" Drack shouted back at them all. Eyes skimmed down to- "Holy fuck!" Some of his tattoos were gone, the meaningless ones mum forced on him were stripped from his body. Body shape changed too, toned and leaner when Drack lifted up his vest, the fuck happened to the chub, to the body hair? Even down the front of his pants when he peaked, even that changed too.  
  
"What the hell did YOU DO TO ME BILLY! **WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!** " None of this was right.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too. Oh god, I'm so sorry-"  
  
Drack slammed his bathroom door shut on them all. _'Iwantyou'_ echoed through his head turning to face the mirror again. Pale blue skin looked back at him. Small pointed ears he's always had still there, his eye colour. But the skin colour threw him. He knew he was never fully human, but this? _'Embrace your true side, embrace who you are.'_ Kilo told him that too. But who was he besides the bastard son of a mass murderer?

* * *

  
"Biologically, your still you. Billy did something to change how you look."  
  
"Or made me who I should of been. IE," Drack rubbed his temples in frustration, "an elfy smurf. Ugh. Smurftastic."  
  
Jonas gave him a very strange look, "Your still related to Nathaniel unfortunately, but your mother? I ran query after query about her, about your sister and-"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"That information is classified in the data-banks, I can't access it. Drack, she abused you, changed you on purpose, tried to kill you. You just didn't even know the truth. Portia really did keep you hostage, brother. Nathaniel really did try to save you."  
  
This was getting better and better by the moment. Not only was he a bastard- "If you tell me I grew up in a test-tube, I'm gonna freak." Jonas winced. "I WAS A TEST-TUBE BABY! Oh my fucking god!"  
  
"I actually don't know. Ugh- Your a mutant through and through with something within. Your father mixed his DNA with that of a Kree and created you. Your real mother is an unknown factor, brother. Your a human-Kree mutant hybrid-hybrid, actual son of This Nathaniel Richards AKA Kang."  
  
" **WHAT THE FUCKS A KREE!** "  
  
"An alien species humans encountered a long time ago. Along with the Skrull, the-" Drack cut his brother off. Didn't want to bloody know right now. Fucking hell.  
  
He was a space alien, how nice. How very nice. Space. Drack groaned, "No wonder I'm attracted to the universe then, finding out about all the galaxies out there. I'm a space cowboy. Great, an elfy smurf alien. Smurfing, smurf it all. I hate my life so much right now."  
  
"Could be worse."  
  
Eyebrow quirked at the android, "How'd you figure? I'm a motherless spacehole."  
  
"You could be my actual brother."  
  
"I'd prefer that shit, then being Kangs bastard wank stain. Oh, eww, I grossed myself out."  
  
His droid brother clapped an arm around his shoulders, guiding him out the new Young Avengers HQ where everyone else were waiting for them. In new uniforms too. Drack sulked, scuffing booted feet on the ground resting his head on Jonas's. Wow, they all looked really good. All of them. But he still sulked wondering what one Kate made for him. He didn't want some stupid bloody superhero load of shit. He really didn't.  
  
"Sweetie, stop pouting."  
  
Drack stuck his tongue out, then buried his head further on Jonas's neck. "I'm blue. Da ba dee da ba daa." Kate rolled her eyes up at him, shoving the clothing bag in his arms. "I'm in my blue period? No? Your not calling me smurf boy. Not Kid Brit any more either."  
  
"Nope, your not sweetie. So choose your own. We got Billy to change to Wiccan."  
  
Sulky mood turned even more pouty trudging off to change. Listing off several ducking behind the screen, Billy followed him. "Stargazer? Nebularis? Kream da la Kree? I FUCKING HATE THIS." Eyes glared at Billy trying to help him. "I think you've done enough, don't you." Pale brown eyes went from amusement to pained in a spilt second. Face fell, shoulders drooped then hunched inward, lips quivered backing away.  
  
"I said I was sorry. Drack, please-"  
  
"I'm a god damn elf for fucks sake! Huh, I'm an elf. A pale blue, cute looking elf." Drack poked Billy's chest gently, "Not Dalish like in Dragon Age elf, not WoW's elves either. Space elf. Oooooooo, Astral. Yeah, I'm going with that. Astral." Drack eyed the clothing he laid out. Ugh, cliché superhero tight, black spandex hell right there. _Nice boots though, and gloves, and_ -  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" Billy frowned, fiddling with the new red cloak around his body. "I- I'd understand if you, um, well, don't want- I mean, be with me any more. We did sort of explode and you-"  
  
"Damn right I'm pissed with you. You chanted while we were- I can't forgive that shit, Bills. I really can't. You changed me even though I'm supposed to be like this. But you changed me without me even knowing it!" The dark haired ones face fell even more, caramel eyes flicked up to his briefly with a sheen going over them. "You took away some of my tats which I'm thankful for. But you had _NO_ right doing this to me. I would of been happier being ignorant then being some bastard spawn freak of a mutant.  
  
"I could of spent the rest of my bloody life not knowing. And you. You just up and did it without thinking. I'm sorry but no, I don't wanna with you. Not if you do this to me. I just can't. Just, be my friend alright. Just be that."  
  
Wet rolled down his face. Billy just turned and fled hiding his own tears. Drack felt rotten inside again, he knew the whole thing was gonna be bad, but this... it hurt like hell.


	4. High Hopes

There was a ragged band that followed in our footsteps  
Running before time took our dreams away  
Leaving the myriad small creatures trying to tie us to the ground  
To a life consumed by slow decay  
  
The grass was greener  
The light was brighter  
With friends surrounded  
The nights of wonder  
  
**High Hopes - Pink Floyd.**

* * *

 

"Eli-"

"I said don't, either of you. Please, you have no idea who we're up against."

"That freak of a mountain? One pushing drugs on normal kids?" Drack snapped, "The shit _YOUR_ taking! Oh, I know who we're up against and he's gonna get fucked so bad."

Eli, his friend, just grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "Drack, please. This is on me."

"Your dead wrong. This is on all of us, we're a damn team, Eli." Drack implored, Billy nodded in agreement with him. "You don't need that shit, your better then this, man. Eli, just-"

His friend, his awesome stoic bullheaded friend jabbed the needle in his arm anyway. Hurt went through him, hurt and disappointment Eli would even do this. Billy left the moment that needle went in, leaving him there with Eli slipping on his uniform Drack handed over. Drugs. Fucking, drugs. Ugh. Drack spat on the needle moving both himself and Patriot to deal with the fucking freak of Hyde-

Who had Hawkeye in his grasp. " _FUCK!_ " Vanishing in the dark starry cloud, Drack grabbed her as Wiccan pried those massive fingers open. "Damn, cupcake, knew you needed a strong man, don't think he fits the bill."

"Shut up." She chided getting hauled through the air with him, Billy joining them pointing below. "My god. Is that-"

"Dude...  Eli, no."

" **GET UP!** " What in the world has he done? Eli, Eli, Eli was nothing more then a raging hulk of bulk fighting the damn mountain freak. " **GET THEM OUTTA HERE ASTRAL! NOW!** "

Everything shook around them. Drack snarled through his teeth flinging Hawkeye upward, arrows trained on mountain Hyde. He himself dived backwards vanishing in another cloud of starred smoke, popped up over Hyde's head. Then struck him with a nebula storm. Fucker. Drug pushing mother- Somehow, he ended up colliding with a wall. They all did except Eli. Except Hyde taking another dose. Shit. Shitshitshit. _Wait- if he does that-_

"Keep him entertained. I got an idea." Drack grinned. He actually had no idea other then keeping Eli contained and out the way. Who was reaching for yet another needle. Dammit it. Curling fingers up, he had no choice right now. He needed to take his friend down from this madness. He needed Billy. Drack sighed at that thought landing behind him undulating in the dark smoke. "Wiccan, stop him somehow. He's gonna get himself killed."

"I know. I can-"

Hyde went down. The mountain arsehole went down in one hell of a hit from Eli. Teddy was checking his breathing, Cassie ran over to Drack stepping from the darkness, then flung her arms around his waist sobbing. Kate didn't know what to do for her boyfriend. None of them did as Eli raged.

"What did you do? Patriot, what did you-"

"He was gonna kill you! Kill us! You saw how-"

Kate snapped like her bow string. "I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU NOT HYDE! What have you done to yourself?" _Uh-oh._

Eli rounded on her, over her, heaving even more in anger. "What did they tell you? What the hell did they say to you!"

"Nothing, they- I-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Spittle rolled down his chin the angrier he got. "DON'T LIE!"

"Stand down, Patriot. Or we'll take you down."

Steve. Bloody Steve was there with Tony and the very pregnant Jessica, Spidey and Cage. Everything these past few weeks had gone from bad to worse to 'I want off this rock' and this, right here, was so bunk beyond the normal bunkyness. And now Eli was walking away from the help Steve offered? From his friends? Drack chased after him. "You really just gonna walk on us? From help? Its gonna be fine Eli-"

"Fuck you, Astral. I wanted friends I could trust. And you all screwed that up. What do you want from me?"

"Iwantyoutostop-"

* * *

  
HAH, he spoke too soon. They all did. Young Avengers were forcefully being disbanded right from under them. Eli was in tears about lying to them all. Vision sighed right in Dracks ear watching their friend walk away from them all. Parents had been told, everyones so screwed right now. Except for Drack leaning back on his unofficially adopted robro. This whole thing sucked balls.

Cassie was getting picked up by her mum. Billy walked Teddy home as they argued about everything. Kate slumped against his chest, pecked a kiss on his cheek with a slight nod then left him standing there with the older Avengers. He'll be talking to her later as normal. She's gonna need it.

"Drack, I'm- I'm so sorry it came to this."

"S'ok Steve, was good while it lasted. Jonas can watch my stupid arse." He grinned. "Is my brother after all. I'll see you on sunday, yeah?"

"I'll bring coffee as usual."

* * *

  
**Darth-Drack** \- I think we should just hold off on anything for  
**Darth-Drack** \- a while guys. Feel like my balls got gripped hard.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- You seen the news again, sweetie, about us? It's been over  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- two weeks now with all this. I feel really screwed over.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Yeah, I know. AstralBoy? Ugh. I wanna do shit for Xmas but- :(  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Sorry about the party, Drack. Without Eli. It wouldn't of  
**LittleBigAnt** \- been the same. Feel so bad.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Cass, stop worring about it. I tried calling him you know.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Me too. His grandma told me not to call any more.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- I tried to go see him. Door got slammed in my face. Its over.  
**Padawanwizard is back.**  
**Padawanwizard** \- Drack, mom wants to know if your coming over for  
**Padawanwizard** \- Thanksgiving on thursday. If you want that is.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- He already said no, Bee. Leave it alone.  
**Darth-Drack** \- I have plans.  
**Padawanwizard** \- What plans?  
**Darth-Drack** \- Seriously. Step off my back, Bills.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Guys, enough. He's coming over to my place for it.  
**Darth-Drack** \- ...  
**JonasRVision** \- When was this discussed? Drack, when did you make other  
**JonasRVision** \- plans without telling me. Put out, brother.  
**JonasRVision** \- I would like to be informed of these things. Thank you.  
**JonasRVision** \- I can come instead, Billy. Tell her I'm coming instead :)  
**Darth-Drack has logged off.**  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Oh dear.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- BRB.  
**PowerBowGrrl is away.**  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Nice going, Bee. I told you not to say anything.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Grow a pair, Teddy. Infact, why don't you shift them bigger.  
**Padawanwizard** \- I gotta deal with this. BRB myself.  
**Padawanwizard is away.**  
**JonasRVision** \- In other news: What does everyone want for christmas?  
**JonasRVision** \- I'm serious. My treat of none existant presents.  
**Darth-Drack has logged on.**  
**LittleBigAnt** \- I want a pretty pink unicorn made entirely from diamonds  
**LittleBigAnt** \- with a rainbow mane and tail. Who vomits and farts guns.  
**Darth-Drack** \- WAIT - You want Buttstallion?  
**Darth-Drack** \- Tiny Tina is... is that you?  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Real badasses eat chocolate chip cookies.  
**Darth-Drack** \- ILOVEYOUTINYTINA! LETSBLOWEVERYTHINGUPTOGETHER!  
**JonasRVision** \- Hahahaha.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Borderlands... Dee, I didn't know you played Borderlands.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Hellz yea. Krieg is my boy!  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Oh, SWEET! Gaige  & DT for me. :) Wanna play sometime?  
**LittleBigAnt** \- As long as I can join with Maya.  
**Darth-Drack** \- :D Jo, you gonna join us with Zer0?  
**JonasRVision** \- Was that even a question?  
**Padawanwizard has logged off.**  
**PowerBowGrrl is back.**  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Drack, we gotta talk in private. Urgently, sweetie.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Shit. Okay. Yours?  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- If you will.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Be there in five. Jo, hold the fort.  
**Darth-Drack has logged off.**  
**PowerBowGrrl has logged off.**  
**JonasRVision is away.**  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Soooo Teddy, how's your love life going?  
**TeddyTehBear** \- ...  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Its not. What about you, Cass? You seeing anyone?  
**LittleBigAnt** \- No. But Drack's like my big blue brother, so its all good.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- And Jonas too. I don't need anyone to date, Teddy.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- I miss Eli though.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Me too. Wanna come hang today? Tomorrow?  
**LittleBigAnt** \- I'd like that. Your place later?  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Yeah. Mom's gonna be gone until tomorrow night for work.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- I don't want to spend it alone.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Go stay at Drack's then, Teddy. He'll adopt you. Feed you.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- I know he would. :)

* * *

  
Current Registered Users: 8  
Current Board Topics: 34  
Posts To Date: 623  
Current Popular Topic: Movie night with Cassie 2.0. Created by - **LittleBigAnt**. Last Post Added: **PowerBowGrrl**.  
Newest Topic Created: New Years, New You. Created by - **Darth-Drack**. Last Post Added: **TeddyTehBear**.

Private Chat -

**TeddyTehBear** \- How'd it go at Kate's with her father again?  
**Darth-Drack** \- It didn't. Saw blue skinned me, swore up a storm as normal.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Then kicked me out. Well, got me escorted off the premises.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Damn. Can always come over to mine seeing as I'm  
**TeddyTehBear** \- not going to the Kaplan's at all anymore. Mom really want's  
**TeddyTehBear** \- to meet you. And yeah, she did a smurf joke too.  
**Darth-Drack** \- LOL. I bet she did. Least I don't have the white hair.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Man, dunno why Mr. Bishop hates my guts though. Not like  
**Darth-Drack** \- I'm going out with Kate for fucks sake!!!!!  
**TeddyTehBear** \- ...  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Try not to think too hard about it, Dee. Not your  
**TeddyTehBear** \- fault he doesn't get that your not those kinda partners.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Anyway, was that a yes for Christmas dinner or not. :P  
**Darth-Drack** \- Tell her to set another plate/dish/bowl/trough for this unit.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Uh, I can make a Yule log to bring so I'm not empty handed?  
**Darth-Drack** \- I've done that for as long as I can remember.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Hang on let me ask.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- ...  
**TeddyTehBear** \- She welcomes it, Dee. Can even make it here if you want.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Done and done. Totally bodacious. :D  
**TeddyTehBear** \- She's got strawberry Nesquik too.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Oh god. Your killing me here man...  
**TeddyTehBear** \- And ice-cream. Make strawberry overdose floats.  
**Darth-Drack** \- DAMMIT! Better save some of that when I get there next Wed's.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Can't promise nothing.

* * *

  
Drack took the long way to Teddy's apartment. Covered in head to toe in black, hiding as much of his skin as feasibly possible after last time. Last time. Drack shrugged that shit away from him, pulling his hoodie over his face more, puffs of white smoke trailed up into the cold air. Snow got stuck to his new boots, plows trundled past but the roads on Christmas morning were dead to the world for a change. But holy crap, was it cold. His balls had slunk deep into his core making his way down the cleared paths. Drack jostled his hips a few times just to dislodged the retreatees.

Least he was closer to Ted's then he was to Billy's or Kate's. Cassie always had her mum drive her over. And no-ones heard from Eli in weeks now, not one of them. More snow got kicked up shifting his old backpack over his shoulders, Ted's building coming into view. Several windows had cut out snowflakes and snowmen. A Santa or two. But the one that made him smile wide, was the one with the twinkling colourful lights swathed over the four windows. Ted's place.

He's only been to his door a few times, never inside. Gonna be a new one as he climbed those familiar steps to his floor. A bright wreath hung on his door, red, gold, green and blue baubles and bows hung from the thing when Drack knocked on the door. For some weird reason, he was nervous a _HELL_. He never gets nervous meeting people. Never has done. But he was now when the door opened to the most beautiful golden haired woman he's ever seen smiling wide.

"You must be Drack."

"Uh, yeah. Wow, your hot. Er, sorry. Yeah I'm Drack, Mrs. Altman."

She blushed. She blushed bright red waving him in. "Please, call me June. Teddy's still asleep." He blushed too walking through the hallway. Wow, so many colours lined ever where he looked, fingers skimmed over the walls in awe. "Thats 'Sun in Repose'. Well, thats what I call it. Teddy calls it 'My paint exploded'."

"Its beautiful. Like a hazy sunrise in the height of summer over the sea. Can almost smell the ocean." Drack smiled at the woman. " _OH_ , you can't see my face. Sorry." He pulled his hood away, hair flopping everywhere in his eyes. "Been having problems with how I look lately. I don't dig it." June searched his face, searched his eyes. She felt like Teddy, but yet not. Strange feeling was strange, but not untoward at all when she beamed a smile that reminded him so much of Teddy's own.

"Your a very fetching young man, Drack. And the blushing. Cute tail too." The woman winked. Her blue eyes were a little darker then Ted's, but twinkled like sapphires too. "Hot cocoa?"

"Yes please. I brought my ingredients for my Yule log? I hope thats alright. I know you said it was and-" The fuck was he rambling for? Nervous and rambling? The hells wrong with him right now. "I think the colds gotten to me, June."

"Ah-ha! Thats why your blue. Your cold, sweetheart!" _Oh_ , he liked her biting his lip not to laugh out loud. June tugged on his arm to follow. More paintings, colours, wonderful things overwhelmed his eyes everywhere he looked. Place wasn't huge, but it was alive in ways he never imagined. Even the small kitchen was bright yellow and sunny. Spices found their way up his nose, hot chocolate too. Something went through him taking his backpack and coat off. Something that he hates feeling watching Teddy's mum bustle about, humming under her breath making up three huge mugs.

_Sadness_. Sadness, that his own mum never did this with him. Home was a sterile place and a lie for over sixteen years of his life. This one right here. This one right here was bright and beautiful and free. Not like Billy's folks place: Professional yet loud with the two younger brothers running about. He liked Kate's when he snuck into train with her. He was never allowed at Cassie's due to several reasons. Mainly Blake being a mutant hating dick and Drack being said mutant freak.

Ugh. Teddy was lucky. He was so bloody lucky. Drack wiped the start of tears from his eyes then got to unlacing his combats. A very sleepy soft yawn made him jump. "I have awoken."

"Teddybear," June beamed again, "you have a visitor. Or have you forgotten, sleepyhead?"

"Santa?"

Drack snorted under his breath, side-eyeing the sleep ruffled Ted's leaning on the door jamb, taking the over flowing large mug of hot chocolate, marshmallows and whipped cream. His mum standing on tippy-toes as he bent down for a kiss on the cheek. "No, silly. A Na'vi's sitting in our kitchen."

"Oh. Thats alright then. After last year," Teddy solemnly nodded at Drack and his mum, "with Santa breaking into our place, I was about to clobber you one. He did you know. Caught Santa trying to steal our Christmas tree."

Drack quirked his eyebrow taking his own mug of wonderful smelling drink. "You serious? Hope you sacked Santa back up the chimney."

"HAH, close." Ted's slumped down on the seat next to him, "I went Paul Bunyan on his ass. Poor tree, we never did find where it went when I hit him with it to prove my point. Stealing is wrong."

"Mayhap he melded with it? Became Earths first Saint Nick Treent? Though, going against you," Drack hummed seriously, "wasn't that smart. Can you imagine pooping out those bauble cones? Tinsel-itus? I'm gonna stop before it gets worse."

Nervousness went making Ted's laugh, his mum rolling her eyes up at him. Drack even snorted at his own stupidity savouring the sweetness that was his drink. Today, was gonna be a good day with these two. He knew it deep in his engineered freak bones. More so when June put on the radio to Golden Oldies. Drack pulled his 'Mix-tape' CD from his backpack, it got snatched out of his hands when he mentioned The Who, Led Zeppelin, Rainbow and others were on it.

Instead of Ye Ole Christmas music, they all sung, laughed and did stuff Drack has never done before at all to the music he brought with him. He had to excuse himself a few times for the bathroom so he could weep away the bittersweet tears he had. He also avoided looking in the mirror at his own face, his skin, the life that was wasted for years and ye- _No, not right now._

He made his Yule log as he's done every year since he was four. Recipe he knew like the back of his hand, Drack could make this blindfolded even with the other two puttering about around him. It made his weep again. Kinda getting stupid trying so hard not to fall apart at the kindness, the acceptance from June. Even Teddy kept getting closer and closer to him, making sure hes alright, okay, everything. Drack wanted to burst in a very strange way. He just had no idea why though.

* * *

  
Billy texted him over a dozen times that day. Teddy ended up turning his phone off, accidentally loosing it somewhere in the living room. Drack had the same problem, except he showed them pictures Cassie sent with Kate. Jonas was still busy doing research on Dracks physiology, how he was different then other Kree-hybrids, what Portia did to him. Sickened him greatly every time he hears about it. Sickened him Billy forced this all on Drack too, without permission.

Right now though that wasn't important, thumbing the Christmas gift Drack got him. Even his mom got one which surprised everything out of them both.

"How did you get pure Moonstones this size?"

"Uh, you won't believe me even if I told you."

Teddy held the carved sphere in his palm, blue, silver and green raced through it like lightening catching the light in the apartment. "Try me." Even his mom encouraged Drack to tell them, putting her pink, white and yellow daffodil shaped one in pride of place on the TV.

"Um. I, made them. Myself. Literally made them from, er-" the other boy blushed hard trying to hide his face, "me? Its not Moonstone though. Its, _uh_ , I call it Starstone. Unique."

"Drack, sweetheart? These, these are pieces of you?"

His friend nodded blushing even more. God that was just so cute, lilac tinging over pale blue cheeks. His mom dropped to her knees from in-front of Drack, mouth slightly ajar in wonderment. Even he was awed he held something like that in his hands: Carved sphere of his shifted wings wrapped around a silver star in the center, which looked like his wings were protecting it. Teddy wanted to burst from joy because of it. "Thats so cool."

"Do any of your other friends have anything like this?"

"Um, Cassie does; a tulip. Jo's busy studying the rest, arsehole brother that he is. Everyone else got, well," Drack shrugged sheepishly, "normal stuff? I just wanted to say thanks for this, you know. So, thanks?"

The best mom in the world, cupped Dracks face pressing a very light kiss between his brow. Murmuring low over it, thumbs gently touching temples to soothe Drack down. Teddy wasn't stupid in noticing the shift in his friend over the day. Nerves slowly made way to a happy state, then back to nerves again. But this, this piece of Drack he held reverently in his hands, was the best thing he's ever gotten in his life. "How did you make these?" he asked quietly.

"Teddybear, let the boy calm down first. Hmm. I'll go make those strawberry overdose floats, alright." He smiled at his mom, pressing another light kiss on Dracks forehead, then gave him one of his own as she went past. Brushing blond shaggy hair from his face, Teddy felt like his gifts weren't adequate now. _Maybe?_ He was second guessing himself all over again. Always second guessing his actions placing his on the table next to him.

The holly & berry wrapped package sat there, it sat there taunting him it wasn't- Teddy huffed quietly, it wasn't Greg sitting next to him, this was Drack. Who gave everyone a _LOT_ over these past several months and more. Never asked for anything back from any of them. Gently handing the package over, he waited for the blow back as normal. The sound of paper being opened, the sound of whats inside being looked at, then-

"Oh my god, is this- _is this_ \- Ted's, you replaced my wallet with a new one?" He, didn't quite know how to deal with the odd tone right next to him. But he was waiting for the- "Its perfect. How'd you know I- _Noooooo_ , are those- OH MY FUCKING GOD! Teddy, you- I'm gonna bawl like a baby over there."

The gibbering made the breath he'd been holding, get expelled out in one hell of a massive gush of air. Drack, liked it? He had no idea if it was even appropriate. Uh, he guess it was when his eyes caught those grey ones with wet rolling down those pale blue cheeks, the grin stretched over that mouth. Teddy's breath hitched trying to get the words out. "You, like them then?"

"Are you kidding me! Like them, no," disappointment went through him, "I love them, Ted's. Where'd you get all this awesome Pride stuff? I couldn't find shit anywhere, and you, holy crap, I'm gonna explode in a righteous flurry of colours myself in a min! Thank you. Now my Pride in Pan's gonna be in pride of place... bleh, that was so dumb." Drack leaned right on his arm, burying that face right in his bicep. "Thank you so much. I mean it."

"Doesn't compare to what you gave me and my mom though."

Huff ruffled his hair, pale grey eyes narrowed right in his face. "Nah-ah. You kidding me, right? Starstone got made by accident, their unique, like you and your mum. This," the Pride flag on the wallet got tapped, "means a huge deal to me. I ain't afraid to say I'm a Pan-da-monium of weirdness at all. And you shouldn't be afraid of who you are either."

"Dee-"

"I said no. June, tell your son he's amazing, and kind, and awesome, and better then who he thinks he is! Don't think he's gonna listen to the Drack unit right now."

"Teddybear - What he said and more. So your gay like Billy, Drack?"

The other boy snorted, then cooed over the overdose and the Yule log he made being handed out. "No, Pansexual. Nothing bothers me in that department. I just gotta whole lotta love to give."

"You need cooling. Baby I'm not fooling. I'm gonna send ya back to schooling."

"I'm gonna give you my love, want to whole lotta love."

"What am I even hearing right now?" Teddy exasperated at them both. He knew exactly what it was, but the laughing coming from them both, the feeling of _'Right'_ slowly clicked into place like a jiw-saw puzzle, like cogs in a machine. Like it did when he tried to explain himself the first time to Drack, but failed. He needed to do it again without getting sent to Billy. Which was the worst thing in the world that happened because he couldn't- "Mom, no hitting on someone three times younger!"

The rest of the evening, besides having two people practically sharing him as a pillow, was the best Christmas he's had in years. Old black and whites were watched, Yule log half gone through -it was delicious- overdose got overdosed on. Mom smiling sleepily at him heading to bed, leaving just the two of them sprawled on the too small couch. The movie flickered over his face, but he wasn't watching it at all focusing on the one somehow now tucked up under his arm, head on his chest chuckling quietly at 'Scrooged'.

Teddy worried his bottom lip, shifting a little bit to get Dracks attention. It worked when head slowly turned to look up at him. "Hey."

"Its for horses," Teddy smirked which got Drack to snicker. "I, well, I want to- Dee, about when I came to talk to you about what you and Billy were doing?" Pale grey eyes flicked away from his own, head nodded softly. "I, actually wasn't just talking about him. Was a little weird at the time, even now its a little strange. But it feels right."

Drack turned his head back slowly again, his brows furrowed leaving a crease right between them. Pale grey eyes flicked over his face, he can see it click in Drack with the realisation as he sat up the wrong way on the couch. "Why didn't you say? I thought- And you- _Oh my god_ , I'm a dumb. I'm a total dumb. Bloody hell, I didn't put two and two together."

"I didn't exactly make it clear, and yes I do like Billy. I'm too nice I suppose, and trusting and hopeful. I was too embarrassed to, um- Its been over four months now I feel liked I've bounced around the arena a bit. Six with- I feel like crap because of it."

"Shit, Ted's, I'm so sorry-"

Teddy bit his lip, putting his fingers over Dracks mouth to quieten him down. "I'm still not sure in myself, but I do know how I feel. Mom doesn't know fully what I can do, what I've been through either. Maybe me and Billy could of worked in a different time, I don't know any more. And I'm making a mess of this already." He needed to stop this. "I was jealous, but not of you, I was jealous of Billy for getting there first. Then you made me go talk to him. He didn't listen to me trying to explain everything at all."

Drack screwed his eyes up gently removing Teddy's hand from his mouth. "God, I fucked up bad, didn't I. Every time, every bloody time, I fuck up so bad with stupid relationships. And there you are, all nice and kind and perfect in ways I didn't even knew existed! How are you even real, Ted's? Why didn't you say something sooner? I sent you to him and I didn't even think. I'm horrible." Drack whispered mostly to himself. "Rotten egg right here."

"No your not."

"Bloody feel like it."

"Dee," he tilted the head that bowed in shame, "your not. Greg, my so called friend was the rotten egg, who forced me to do things for him. I became him, Dee. I, wanted to be like him because no-one saw me. I was invisible for years until I changed. Then he did, he did and made me go against all that I was. Even though I liked the attention. It wasn't me."

"Like what? Sexual stuff against your will? What do you mean you became him?" Puzzlement went over those pale diamond like eyes. "Your sixteen and he-"

Teddy blinked rapidly. "I was younger then that, Dee. Trust me."

"Fucking hell... I was bloody fifteen when I... Damn Ted's, how old?"

"Its not something I like talking about. I hate talking about what me and Greg did, but I want to, okay. And no, I wasn't forced into sex with him," bile rose up in his mouth in disgust over everything. "I just changed my own sometimes so we could. I started second guessing myself as soon as I did it. _What am I? Who am I? Where is this going?_ Everything. When I saw through Greg, he attacked me, threatened to tell everyone I was a freak. A mutant freak with two sexes."

Dracks mouth hung wide open. He leaned back forgetting then fell off the couch in a flail of arms, legs and tail, thudding on the floor hard. Teddy slid down to him as fast as he could, "Dee?"

"I think I kinda fainted a bit. I also think I need to go outside in the cold for a smoke and shout at the world. Just because."

* * *

  
They sat on the roofs edge of Teddy's building, half on half off the ledge as Drack puffed away on his smoke, thinking. The moon hug up in the air like a swollen jewel in the clear, cold, freezing black. Teddy cocked his head searching the beautiful nights sky. "I do like it up here. Inspires me and mom a lot."

"Can see why. Better then my view, thats for sure. Fuck, Ted's," cig got stubbed out on the snow. "How much did this arsehole Greg spout at you to make you like this? It ain't right."

"Too much I think. I thought when Nate found me, that everything was going to be alright. I thought finding Billy in the comic book store, was going to be the start of something too." He sighed letting his knee brush over Dracks, "I suppose it was for a while. But something changed the moment you showed up. Perhaps you were meant to be here regardless of what Nate said to you. To us all. We all noticed the change in each other, _subtle_ , but it was there.

"But anyway. Greg changed me in ways I don't want to remember, but thats all I see in the mirror. Him looking back at me. The person I became taunts me in the mirror every day. He made me question everything I was. It hurt. It still hurts. I don't know if that'll ever go away. I hoped being with Billy, that it would stop-" He had to pause before things got worse. Watching Drack shake his head lighting another smoke, Teddy took time to softly smile to the fact Drack put on the rainbow Pride belt. Even his new wallet and chain. Gloved fingers tapped his knee drawing his attention to that face there. So much more handsome then Nate's ever was-

"I wont say I know how you feel. Greg, fuck, he took advantage of you, used it against you, over you, and for what? Very mousey sized nothings in the end, yeah? I will say," Drack shrugged, flapping that cigaretted hand around in the cold air, "I feel like the Fresh Prince. Whole life got turned upside down, because my so called mum got scared. She sent me to no-one in Bel Aire. Okay bit stupid, but you get the drift. Maybe that portal shifted something here one degree? The one I didn't open but someone else did.

"Makes me wonder who though. Sometimes one degree in a reality's all it takes for subtle things to change, to shift, to not go right. Fuck, I should know," the other boy snorted, puffing out smoke that hung in the air, until he trailed them around with his other fingers creating shapes with them. "Me and Cherry-Pie accidentally did that once. It went from nice-nice to hell in a heartbeat. One degree of separation is all it takes."

"Cherry-Pie? Who's that?"

Drack leaned forward with a grin, "America Chavez, my best mate for years. Met by accident one day, came real fast friends. So did my mum funnily enough. I call her Cherry-Pie after the lipstick she wears. She calls me loco. _Did_. She helped me get away from that bastard, out from my world, my time to here. Then left me on my own. Ugh. Can't blame her for this. I'm deviating- What I'm trying to say is: I know its gonna be hard, but be yourself. Be you. Don't let the Greg's in the world fuck you over."

"I'm trying, I really am. Do- do you want to see what I actually look like?" Knots tied themselves in even more knots in his stomach when Drack smiled, taking hold of his hand squeezing it gently to encourage him. "Be prepared, alright."

"Uh, hi, have you seen me? I'm still trying to get over-" he shifted before the other one finished, "-me... fucking hell. Ted's, Teddy, Teddybear, um-" He waited for the hit as usual, the hate the- "Other then being a little taller, your still fucking gorg Ted's. You sure you shifted?"

Teddy frowned checking his body out. Still had muscles as before, a little less bulky perhaps, but still there. Hair felt the same, face was slightly more angular and less baby. "Uh? What?" He didn't understand why it didn't work. He was supposed be shorter, fatter, ugly, not- "I know full well I shifted. Why didn't-"

"Hate to tell you, I think thats actually you right now, Ted's. The old face, same as the new face. I think you outgrew the old you into this you. This is the real you." The other one put his finger up, dug around in his trench pocket for something. Smoke hung from the corner of his mouth like it's meant to be there. Drack never smelt of smoke, he just realised. He smelt of the outside constantly: Crisp apples, storms and weirdly enough, fresh snow. Drack held up a small mirror for him, "No, I'm not that crackers looking at myself all the time. Check yourself."

"Your so vain, bet you think this shift is about you," he couldn't help him self. It earned him a bark and a shove on the knee while he looked himself over. He really didn't change that much at all. Hell, Teddy thinks he looks- "I look so much better. I thought, I didn't think I'd end up looking like this naturally." It made him feel good shedding that first layer from his body. It felt good seeing himself looking back at him. It felt really good beaming at his friend right there, grinning back at him... then winked. Oh. _Oh_...

"See, told you. Before, during and after, its all damn nice. Then again I'm biased. You mum's gonna be too." A smoke kitten was formed, then shifted to have little wings the more Drack swirled his fingers through the smoke, "Lissi was a shifter like you, never went green though. She made me realise I was Pansexual, that I liked everything." Little dragon kitten burped little puffs of smoke, flying around Teddy's head in circles. Blue eyes bore into the blue eyes in the mirror trying to shift into the other him. Nothing happened. He shifted to what Greg made him, only to end up as the Hulking side almost ripping his clothes.

"What are you doing now? As cool as that is, like watching watercolours blend, separate then blend again. I'm freezing my bum off."

"I can't change to that me any more. You think, you think I broke that cycle?"

"I think you may of done."

"Good. That one can stay in the past. In the dust. I'm staying with true me." Rising from the ledge, pulling Drack up with him at the same time. Bodies bumped, he did seem a lot more taller then Drack now. A good several extra inches on height from before. Six four now? Seems like slowly smiling wide at the blue boy chuckling up at him, with the sun-bleached dark brown hair, those eyes like pools of stars he could fly through forever. Those highly pierced ears much like his own. Teddy tugged on Drack to move from the ledge, hand held tight in hand for the roof's door propped open by a random brick he found up here.

It felt right. His hand felt right in Dracks then it ever did on- _not now_. He made his mind up as soon as they stepped over the threshold to the apartment, slipping boots and coats off, gloves and socks for the warmth of the kitchen. Eyes quickly glanced at the clock, past one in the morning. But he made his mind up rewarming the cooled cocoa. "Dee, thank you for everything. This has been the best Christmas I've had in years. I want, I want to ask you something."

"Ask me anything."

"Might regret that," Teddy joked, "Would you be my date for the New Years party?"

Drack fell off his chair. Hard. He took that as a yes, with the other boy trying not to hyperventilate laying flat out on the kitchen floor.

* * *

  
The week went past fast. Really fast waiting for Teddy to pick him up for Kate's. A week of prepping with her, skirting her dad, trying to find something nice to wear. God, what was he doing with his dumb life right now? Drack sighed out the smoke from his nose, hood pulled over his head to hide himself from prying eyes. He also wondered if he looked even remotely nice at all in his dark jeans, his favourite combats, the black T and soft black shirt? What was going on with him?

What happened to him to be so, nervous-nelly? What happened to the old Drack of not giving a shit, being a dick? Where was that Drack? In the multiverse somewhere probably, where he left his soul for the Vyzborgs to consume. Or Billy took it. _Maybe._

"Hey Dee," Teddy muttered right by him. "Ready to go?"

Drack jumped nearly ten feet in the air. He didn't hear Ted's come over, nothing. "What- Bloody dammit, lost in my own world there. Hey. Hi. Sorry."

"Its fine. You look nice, Dee."

"My face is covered, Ted's. Almost all of me's covered." Drack noted about himself, "But you," Fucking hell did Ted's look hot. "Yeah, you look- Words I wish not to express in a public space right about now." Nice save. Because those blue jeans shaped those long muscular legs far too nicely. And the old brown leather bomber jacket? Drack was so screwed.

Teddy tiled his head up, flicked the smoke from Dracks mouth and just beamed that award winning smile at him. "You. Look. Nice, Dee. Trust me on that." Baby blues skimmed down to Dracks lips quickly then back up, pulling the hood from his face. "Ready?" Did Ted's get closer? Must of done if that warm breath tanged over his cheeks. Drack swallowed nodding, heat rising up his face, sparks dancing down his skin just like before. "Can we go the short way there?"

"Uh-huh." He was gone just staring into those baby blues. That feeling of burstness he had? It was like Mount Vesuvius right now. It erupted in a shower of sparks, colours and want taking them both to the party. Dark smoke sucked inward, then outward in a shower of stars as normal. But he didn't take his eyes from those still looking into his. "Ted's." Drack murmured, fingers curling around the bomber jackets front, "We're here."

The blond said nothing, just smiled softly taking Dracks hands from his jacket. Then got tugged to move seeing as everyone else was waiting for them, and more. Music was belting out, the smell of food hit Dracks nose, but his heart was jackrabbiting in his chest side-eyeing Ted's side-eyeing him having coats taken. _'Please don't let this get fucked up. Please. I really need something.'_

It was loud, it was hopping, it was not what Drack wanted after all looking over everything. A year ago, fuck, he would of been headfirst in all this, getting drunk, being loud, being loco. But not any more shying away. Not any more trying to hide back in his hoodie as Teddy went to get drinks, food, something Drack didn't feel like having at all. What happened to him? Was it because of the truth of who he is? Was it being bumped through time, space that did it? Living a lie he never knew?

Or was it because he was scared he'd fuck up again.

Wonderful, perfect, Teddy grinned as he came back ladened with stuff. Drack helped him, then found a spot to sit together overlooking everything. "Won't believe what I just saw."

"Sounds ominous." Drack shoved some vol-au-vent in his mouth. _Mmmm, cheesy_. Drink smelt like booze. Smelt like whiskey. **THANK YOU KATE!** "Who did what to who and why?"

"Jonas and Billy getting friendly." Drink got spat out on the floor, eyes wide mouth gaping at Teddy nodding. "Mm-hmm. See for yourself."

Eyes slowly followed the pointing finger, head following. Eyes blinked several times at his robro getting a bit more then friendly with Bills. "Holy. Fuck me. Six way from sunday." Tongue was visible even from this distance, so were the wandering hands and- "Not even midnight and their frisking each other? The hell did that happen?"

Drack drunk the whiskey down in one go when the pair got even more fresh. Another cheesy thingamabob got eaten watching them, Teddy leaned on him watching them too. "During Thanksgiving I think."

"Jo never said a bloody word to me! Oh man," Drack groaned, "I've been so busy with this shit, doing Christmas with you and your mum, I never- I'm the worst brother there is."

"Beg to differ."

Something sweet got shoved in his mouth by the deeply chuckling Teddy. He couldn't even retort, shoving the cheese puff in Ted's own. Doubt simmered away as they dissolved into laughter and food sharing. Kate sauntered over leaving a bottle of Champagne for them, then sauntered away again with a grin. What was her game this evening too. She seemed to be, glowing? Naw, more happy then she's been in a long while. Yeah, _that_. Ted's bumped his shoulder gently with the bottle, "You going to take that hoodie off?"

"CRAP! I forgot I had it on." Not cool. Hoodie got stripped, Drack smoothed down his shirt looking pleased he's actually showing his face off in public again. "There. How long till midnight anyway? I, um, didn't bring my phone."

"Five mins. Shall we?" _'God yes, take me.'_ No, yes, oh god whats happening right now? Cork got ejected from bottle, Ted's, oh sweet baby Cathulhu, his mouth wrapped around the green neck taking down the foamy head. _'Really Drack? Are you THAT desperate right now?'_ Well he is- _'YES alright I am.'_ Taking the offered bottle, Drack lets out a stuttered breath drinking down several mouthfuls, feeling lightheaded already. Thumb brushed his bottom lip at the single drip that rolled from the rim of the green glass. Sparks tingled down his spine, his arms, his tattoos setting them off at the feeling. "Pretty." Teddy grinned doing it again.

"Oh god. Ted's," panted from his mouth, "you keep doing that, I'm gonna burst." The blond did it again. Drack didn't quite know what to do, because thats never fucking happened before as his cheeks burned hot. Toes and tail curling passing the Champagne back, fingers brushing sending his tats into another frenzy. Pale grey eyes watched Teddy tip his head back slightly drinking, blue eyes watching him in return with a smile. "What the fucks going on?" Drack mumbled.

"Two minutes everyone! Get your party on people!" Kate shouted on the mic. From the DJ booth Drack actually set up, not even danced yet either getting pulled onto his feet. Drack grabbed his hoodie on the way of being hauled somewhere. Teddy had Champagne still in his hand, Dracks own in the other squeezing his fingers in reassurance. Drunk haze slowly settled through his body, it settled right in the base of his skull too now running outside into the cold frigid air.

The gardens, fuck, they were beautiful in the moonlight, snow sparkling pretty as normal. Bottle got handed back as the countdown started to go. He didn't need it dropping it in the snow. He didn't need it facing Teddy as everyone shouted "Ten." Drack tilted his head up to Teddy's who was bowing down. "Eight." Hoodie slipped from his hand, favouring the Dark blue shirt instead. "Six." Tattoos flickered the more they got closer, breathing shallowing out. "Four." Blue eyes engulfed in black, hooded, desire. Lips hovering over his own, warm breath tanged in his own mouth. "Two." He was so gone as they bridged the gap at the high cheers as the New Year hit.

Lost, gone, bursting inside and out -cliché fireworks went off at the same time, literally- tingling going through every nerve in his body kissing Teddy. Dracks fingers let the shirt go, sliding them up the much broader chest over shoulders to Teddy's neck for his soft hair pulling him closer. Teddy's own hands held the back of Dracks head the deeper the kiss got, tongue slicking, licking deeper and deeper. Other hand splayed over his back pulling Drack tighter to him. He moaned into it.

He wanted to cry again. Stupid emotions.

"Dee." Teddy gently sucked on Dracks bottom lip, which was not a turn on at all. He'll fucking deny he moaned softly at it and that he rocked his hips into that- Holy shit- "Happy New Year."

Drack smiled pulling back slightly. "New Year, New You. For both of us, huh. Go out with me?"

"You mean, you want to go steady?"

"Thats what I said you bloody Yankee." Drack rankled. "If you _want_ that is. With this righteously, weird, Brit thing of a Mutt."

Teddy. The most perfect human being the the whole world, practically purred, "Why you and my mom fit so well. Dee, you helped me be me. You gave me and my mom a piece of you, which you still haven't said how you did it." The blond planted a soft kiss on his brow just like June does. "I'd like nothing more then to go steady with you."

_'Dangerous thing that. The monster found a friend. Your going to ruin it, dear. Like you always do.'_


	5. Fearless

And who's the fool who wears the crown?  
And go down, in your own way  
And every day is the right day  
And as you rise above the fear-lines in his brow  
You look down, hearing the sound of the faces in the crowd.  
  
**Fearless - Pink Floyd.**

* * *

**PowerBowGrrl** \- And then he went off on one about me not dating a man of  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- my station again. You can guess what happened.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Bugger it Kate. Lemme guess, our normal targets in the  
**Darth-Drack** \- rubbish bin in pieces?  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- And three others. Never been so angry before.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- What does that even mean? Man of your station?  
**JonasRVision** \- Means someone in the same sort of social standing she is in.  
**JonasRVision** \- Insensitive really. Billy, I know what your thinking,  
**JonasRVision** \- but don't bother. You too brother.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Why not? I could just- Fine, your right I won't.  
**JonasRVision** \- Good. Xxxx  
**Darth-Drack** \- You two are disgusting. :P Righteous though. But gross.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Wait, are Billy and Jonas dating? When'd that happen?  
**Darth-Drack** \- For the past two months now. Where you been, sweetheart?  
**LittleBigAnt** \- In hell. In so much hell. Was that about Eli? I just- oh dear.  
**TeddyTehBear** \-  < Gets popcorn, shares with the room.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Yes it was. Even though he basically dumped me. Daddy still- UGH!  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Dracks been helping me through it. Sweetie that he is. My stupid  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- father got the wrong idea and thought I was dating Drack again!  
**JonasRVision** \- Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. He was wrong. He was wrong, so wrong.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Bahahahahah! (Munches popcorn.) It was dumb, Cass. Now Billy's  
**Darth-Drack** \- boinking my robro. So yeah... theres that.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Hot Android sex. ;)  
**LittleBigAnt** \- BILLY! How does that even work?  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Cass, you had to ask, lol.  
**Darth-Drack** \- He's fully bloody functional. Think Data, but far better looking.  
**Darth-Drack** \- I've seen the goods unfortunately. *coughs*  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Wow. Thats just wow.  
**Padawanwizard** \- What- when?  
**JonasRVision** \- Was an accident.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- If the world could see this conversation right now...  
**Darth-Drack** \- WASN'T MY FAULT! I walked in on him admiring the new, uh, dangle  
**Darth-Drack** \- he tried out. Eyes, couldn't look away. Bet you a fiver you  
**Darth-Drack** \- wouldn't either.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- I raise you another five for this conversation alone! Pure gold.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- I'm not old enough for this, lol.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Guys, oh my god...  
**JonasRVision** \- Please stop talking about my package, brother. Its weird.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Are you two seriously dating though?  
**JonasRVision** \- ...  
**JonasRVision** \- Of course we are. I see no problem with such things. Billy's  
**JonasRVision** \- parents on the other hand, weren't expecting a Drackish twin.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- You guys are making me weird for Eli. I want him back so bad.  
**Darth-Drack** \- I want my bloody sanity back. And Eli. Him too. I'll shush now.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Careful what you wish for.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Oh hell. Dee, RUN!  
**Darth-Drack** \- BILLS NO!  
**Padawanwizard** \- BILLY YES!  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Kate, I'm scared. Hold me.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Ugh, boys. Cass, I'll keep your safe from these idiots.  
**JonasRVision** \- DRACK NO!  
**Darth-Drack** \- THEN STOP EATING MINT AND STRAWBERRY ICECREAM YOU PLEB!  
**Darth-Drack** \- Oh and DRACK YES!  
**Padawanwizard** \- FML. I'm coming over to deal with you both.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- You leave my boyfriend alone!  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- ...  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- No. Way.  
**JonasRVision** \- Whaaaat!!!!  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Say it ain't so. Teddy? Drack? ARE YOU TWO DATING TOO!  
**Darth-Drack** \- Like yes.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Since New Years.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Whoa.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Whoa.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Just... whoa.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Someone get Keanu water. Think he glitched the Matrix.

* * *

  
'Imperial March' went off beside him. Drack ignored it curling up more under the covers. It went off again, earning a loud snort from the person he's tangled up with in bed. One eye peaked open at the time: 5:17 AM glared at him in blue. Who the hell was calling this time in the morning? The March went off again, Drack grumbled flinging the covers off trying to turn around in octopus limbs.  
  
Flailing his hand, he hit his phone slowly sliding it off the bedside table to his pillow. "You know what fucking time it is?" he hissed, "Better have a bloody goo-"  
  
"You gotta help me." **ELI** , his brain screamed, eyes shooting open wriggling out from under Teddy's arms. "I dunno know what to do."  
  
"Where are you, man? I can come get you right now." Drack cursed under his breath just poofing out then into the living room to talk to his friend. "Eli, man, whats going on?"  
  
The line was silent for a few. Drack paced around the sofa waiting patiently. Fingers ran through his hair trying not to panic, which he was at the soft sob on the other end. "Please." Drack wrinkled his nose up at the tone, at the distance echoing through it. Somethings not right- Sleep ruffled Teddy slowly wandered in, yawning softly with a question over his face.  
  
"Where are you Eli?" Teddy's eyes go huge, nodding, running back for his own phone, "I can help, dude. Just gotta tell me where you are." He can hear his boyf calling Kate. "Or do you want me to-"  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Eli? Its alright. I'm here for you whatever you need. I'm here."  
  
Voice shudders in a few breaths on the other end, soft sobs echo down the line. Sitting down on the sofa, Drack massaged his temple waiting and waiting again. Teddy was calling Billy now as Jonas wandered in from the workshop below. "Drack- I'm so sorry. I- I'll be in Grand Central in- in an hour." Line went dead. He sat there staring at the little icon putting the phone down on his screen. Then slowly lifted his head to the two of them standing there.  
  
"Grand Central in an hour. Somethings not right at all." The pit of his stomach rolled. "I don't like this. Jo, hang here. Keep finger on the phone for Steve just in-case."  
  
Yeah, he really didn't like this.

* * *

  
He's never been in Grand Central Station before, he wanted to leave with the amount of people flowing around him like water. And having to hide his face, made it worse coming through here with everyone. Teddy held his hand tight in his larger one, which Drack was grateful for right now. He held Cass in his free arm around her shoulders, searching for Eli in the mad throng of people. Ugh, he needed breakfast so bad.  
  
"Where did he go to board a train?" Billy slurred sleepily, then sighed having coffee shoved into his hands from Kate. "Thanks, I can wake up now."  
  
Even with everyone taking their own and a blueberry muffin, Drack still has the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach sipping his mocha. Something right there on the edge of his reasoning kept flashing like a warning sign. Something that almost had a smell of dread. _But why? It was only Eli reaching out for help. No need for dread_. Or the fact he got pulled to one side by Billy worrying on his lips as usual.  
  
Billy, who covered his mouth with one hand when they stopped hidden away, eyes flickered with blue as he chanted. Drack froze. He froze and panicked at the same time barely able to hear what Billy was doing. Then he felt it. He felt a weight land in his hands when Billy chuckled shoving something in them. He yelped in surprise, "YOU COULD OF TOLD ME!" looking down at the black cloth right there with a very cute image on the front.  
  
"I know. But would of ruined it, so," Billy grinned, "there you go. Happy belated Christmas thing. Plus Jo said you wanted one made."  
  
"I'd kiss you," Drack squirmed on the spot, "full on the mouth to say thanks. But I gotta deal with this bodacious problem in my hands, arsehole! Ahh fuck." He kissed the other boy anyway, then grinned wide. "So cool, you beautiful fucking nutter."  
  
Happy mode went up tenfold dashing into the Mens to sort himself out. Happy mood turned in to delight, cooing over the Blue-Cathulhu print T-shirt- he was such a div swishing hips and tail back over to his friends. Cass clapped her hands in delight spotting him, then patted the cute little winged tentacle kitten overlord. Teddy cocked his head slightly, "What did you do?" He showed Teddy his new T-shirt, it was so cute. Boyfriend beamed wide laying a light kiss on his forehead, "Better now?"  
  
"You have _NO_ idea. Bills ninja struck me in a good way this time."  
  
The tall blond brushed his nose over Dracks earlobe, hot breath whispered, "It looks good on you, Dee. Purrfect even."  
  
"You did not just go there." Drack chuckled kissing that wonderful chin, "Mewow? Cathulhu in boots? Better then-" One moment Teddy was there, the next, he was flying through the air backwards. People screaming around them looking up. "TEDDY!" What the fuck! WHAT THE FUCK! What in the name of all thats unholy was going on!  
  
"In the name of the Skrull Empire, I have come to bring you home, hatchling. There is nothing to fear. Your safe now." Someone shouted Super-Skrull. Someone else shouted to run, leave him. Drack shouted in anger up at the bastard, wrapping his stretchy arm around his bloody fucking boyfriend! Darkness inside him wanted to break out growing more angry-  
  
"Leave. Him. ALONE!"  
  
"I hate to break it to you," Teddy shifted free, little spikes jolting the bastard. Flapped away from the dickbag. "But I'm no Skrull. I'm a mutant. Now back off."  
  
Other big green and pissed? Oh he wasn't happy trying to get Ted's to go with him, away from them all. From, 'Earthly distractions'. Which he said looking at the girls getting ready to fight. Drack snorted out loud at that. He didn't snort when big green and pissed, turned big flamey and trying to hurt Cassie. "OI Wanker! Try someone on your own par, huh. Like me." He didn't listen hurting Cassie when she grabbed him going giant.  
  
Drack went off on one. " **YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!** " Vanished in a cloud of black, he got behind the bastard fingers clawed on either side of his head. "You do one more thing," Drack growled through his teeth, "And I'll fry that brain of yours. Understand." Red lightening crackled down his arms, over his fingers to prove the point. "You don't FUCK with my friends. You don't FUCK with my bloody boyfriend either."  
  
"I don't care _WHAT_ he is too you, Kree. His time among humans is _OVER_! It has made the hatchling weak. He belongs to the Empire."  
  
Oh, that pissed Drack off even more. He sent a massive jolt in to the bastard. "Weak? He's human you dumb shit. Am I weak?" He did it again. "Yeah, I don't think so. He's not weak either."  
  
It didn't phase the Skrull one bit. In-fact, he turned around to face Drack, leaned forward and murmured. "He is a shapeshifter. Does he posses super strength? Does he not Kree? Wait..."Drack flinched when he got sniffed then poked in the chest. "You smell of Earth and Kree. You look like Kree, but that appendage- Who are you child?"  
  
"Someone who's gonna duck, mate. Buh-bye!" Drack grinned as the Skrull got knocked into the distance by one very angry Teddy. Skrull went through the large window in Central, glass rained down on everyone below. "Wow, Ted's."  
  
"Um, oops. We need to get out of here."  
  
"Wait, what about Eli? He should of been here by now!" Drack couldn't see their friend any where as they landed together. Everyone shook their heads. "The fuck. The hell's going on? HE SNIFFED ME!" Drack shuddered that well away from him stripping from his coat, handing it to Cass in her torn clothes. "Anyone? Anything? Nothing? We're boned, right?"  
  
"Can we deal with this well away from here before he comes back? He will kill us," Teddy frowned looking over his hands, "I'm human. Not Skrull. Moms human. Dad, he, he died from cancer before I was born. I- I need to go home, make sure she's-" They all took off through the station skirting around fleeing people. Ugh, it was a mess inside and out. Didn't have time to help anyone but themselves right now.  
  
Kate shook her head, "Be the first place he looks. Drack? Billy?"  
  
"My place is closer." Billy hummed. "We'll go there. Hold on to your socks- Drack. If you will."  
  
Dipping his head down, he sucked them all in then spat them out right by Billy's front door. His was quicker then Bills chanting, thank fuck, but this whole thing has set him on edge grabbing Ted's hand blindly. What did any of this mean, as the door got pushed open with Kate asking more questions. _Why the hell did-_  
  
"Mom?"  
  
June sat there with Billy's folks, his little brothers too. "Oh thank god your alright, Teddy. You too Drack. All of you."  
  
"Whats going on June? You okay?" "Mom, what are you doing here?"  
  
Drack was getting the strange feeling again, settling deep inside his freak arsed core. Her fingers traced over Teddy's face, her eyes looked at Drack though. "Theres something I need to tell you both. I-" His head rang like the peeling of a bell getting slammed into Teddy and June. Eyes full of white blinding light trying to blink it away. Pain went through his arm rolling onto his back, or side, or whatever way he was right now.  
  
A groan next him, then hand planted square on his chest patting it then up to his face. Long fingers cupped his cheeks with him still trying to see. Nothing but white, nothing but noise in his ears, nothing but- "Sweetheart? Can you-" Drack winced trying to focus. "-Its alright. Its alright, sweetheart. Teddy, no don't. Please." _So angry-_  
  
Colour swam slowly back into his vision, noise still felt too loud trying to move. Voices argued back and forth over him, near him, around him blinking up into June's face. June's blue eyes. Her blond hair. But- "What- whats going on?"  
  
"He has your friend Eli. As you can see," she smiled sadly, "I'm not human. And not Teddy's mother."  
  
"Enough stalling. Leave the Earth-Kree be and give me the hatching. Or this earth child and your lives are over."  
  
Drack looked deeply into her eyes, "You are his mum. Doesn't matter," June helped him to sit looking about Billy's folks ruined place, "You raised him as your own. Blood doesn't always mean birth family!" Drack spat at the bastard holding Eli tight in his grasp. " **FAMILY MEANS THOSE WHO BECOME BOUND IN BLOOD!** "  
  
"He belongs the the EMPIRE Earth-Kree! And she has held him long enough." Drack held his breath as flames licked up those arms, "Consider her life terminated." No. No. _NO NO NONONONONO_. He dove right in the path of the blaze grabbing Jeff, June and Billy's brothers in his dark smoke. The heat caught on his trench coat, his hair as he vanished with them out the way, then left them all in his apartment with Jonas, telling them all to stay put, for his bro to tell Steve before returning for the others.  
  
But he was too late as he got back. Billy was on his knees, hands shaking, tears streaming down his face at Rebecca's dead body. "Oh my god, no." Teddy was gone too. Drack threw up over his ruined boots, burnt books, over the ruins that was this apartment. He saved Teddy's mum at the cost of Billy's. _'What have you done? What the hell have you done you monster!'_

* * *

  
"Drack, sweetie, you did wha-"  
  
" **SHE DIED BECAUSE OF ME, KATE**! I- I got her killed."  
  
"Sweetie, look at me."  
  
He couldn't. He just couldn't look at her, at his friend, at any of them but the palms of his hands. "Its my fault. Its my fault he's been kidnapped. My fault Rebecca's dead. Its my fucking fault-"  
  
"Yes it is," Kate snapped, "But you saved Teddy's mom, you saved Eli, you saved Billy's little brothers, his dad. You did what you thought was right! So you can either sit there and mope, or you can help us save your gorgeous hunk of a boyfriend. Your choice, sweetie."  
  
Drack screwed his eyes up tight, nails digging in hard over his scalp, sucking in deep shuddering breaths calming down. All he can see behind his eyelids, was Billy's mum burnt to a crisp, all he can see was the shit he did in saving four lives only to have another snatched away. All he can see was the pain in Billy's eyes. All he can remember was the pain he felt loosing his own fake-mum to Kang. How many more are going to die because of him? Because he screwed up doing the right thing?  
  
"Jarvis won't get the Avengers to help us. But," Eli, no Patriot sat next to him on the sofa, "Vision thinks he found someone who can help us get Hulking back. We're gonna need all the help we can get right now. No way can we fight a Super-Skrull on our own. And Astral, Drack-" His eyes met his friends in his uniform, "You did what any of us would of done. Trust me... brother."  
  
"Thanks. I think. Maybe. Ugh, where we going for this new recruit?"  
  
Eli smirked. "Juvie."

* * *

  
"Whoa," double take, triple then wiped the dirt from his face, "that was so cool. Jo, do that next time, yeah bro."  
  
"Double whoa, you guys could be twins! Look at them, Astral." Cassie poked both Billy then Tommy in the face, who just sneered, "like-"  
  
"-a negative. Righteous reversalness going on."  
  
"The fuck you come from, blue boy? Wait-" Tommy looked at them all, "I know you. You guys the Young Avengers? Your the shapeshifter right?"  
  
Drack groaned, " _NO!_ He's my fucking boyfriend! I'm a Sorcerer space elf, for fucks sake. He's a witch, she's my little fucking sister who can kick your bloody arse you sneer at her again, mate." He also pointed to Jonas, "And he's my robro, just so you know. Two more outside waiting for us bunch of divs standing here talking! Ugh."  
  
Tommy just shrugged. Cassie tapped both him and Billy on the shoulders, "I think we got friends." Guards ran in. Guards and, oh hey, Mandroids. How nice.  
  
" **GOD FUCKING MOTHER WANKERS!** We don't have-" Drack vanished, nebula storm erupted over their heads knocking them out. He was in no mood shucking out of the stolen clothes rejoin his team, watching Tommy vibrate, blasting a hole in the wall. "Dude, we leaving or making kissy faces at these fuckers?"  
  
"Shit, don't make me like you blue boy. Nice tail by the way. And we're not leaving until-" He zoomed off, body went flying. "-I've-" Boom another droid down. Billy was shouting at him to stop, people inside. Tommy wasn't listening taking another down. "-done to them what they did to me. MONTHS, they locked me up." More bodies went flying. "Testing me. Probing me. Fucking my whole life up. Turning me into a living weapon. Not any more, fuckers. Now your mine."  
  
Dracks stomach churned looking down at himself. Looking over his hands covered in red sparks, his tattoos flickering blue. Living weapon? The books. The studies. The clinical, sterile nature of his home. Carlene wanting to find what made him tick. His so called mum forcing so much on him over the years and he never saw it. Her hating him having his bike, his clothes, his life he tried to have. His father-  
  
"Astral, do something! I can't- we can't- STOP HIM SOME HOW!"  
  
Drack shook himself out of his musings. Tommy was faster then everyones eye, none of them can see him running about. But Drack could, slipping into the darkness. He can wrapping both his arms around Tommy's pulling him into the cloud stopping him. "I think thats enough."  
  
"How the fuck-? You-"  
  
"Yeah, I just stopped your spree, mate. It ain't gonna help, trust me on that."  
  
Tommy struggled to get away. "Fucks sake, man. Let me go! You don't know shit about me. Don't pretend you do."  
  
"Kinda do in a way," Drack chuckled darkly in his ear. "More then you know. You gonna behave if I let you go?"  
  
The white haired boy struggled again. Arms vibrating to shake Drack loose in the darkness. Tommy gave up, slumping in Drack's arms still held around him. "Fine. Whatever, man." Long sigh was long coming back into the light. "Why does he look like me? Who the fucks that lot too? Who's the chick with the bow, kinda cute."  
  
"She's taken. Hawkeye AKA Kate Bishop. Her man, Eli Bradley AKA Patriot. Thats Billy Kaplan AKA Wiccan and my robro's Jonas AKA Vision's bed bunny-" " **DRACK REALLY!** " "-Shut up. Its true. And Cassie Lang AKA Stature."  
  
Tommy narrowed his eye up at Billy's face, scoffed, "I'm better looking." Then glared right at him. "Drack who, blue boy."  
  
"Drack Richards. My boyfriend's Teddy Altman the shapeshifting Hulking. So," Drack clapped his hands, kicking some helmet away, "We gonna go play nice-nice with big green now or what?"  
  
"Not going anywhere until you tell me how the fuck you found where I was, and what the _HELL_ do you want with me!"  
  
Eli and Billy explained everything as best they could. Jonas adding what he learned as well about Tommy. But Drack, he looked at his hands again, thinking. Why was he created in the first place? What purpose did he have other then being dead in 99% of the reality's out there. Jonas has never found out why yet, but he really wanted to know. Grey eyes skimmed to Tommy's green, to his face, his hair, god it was like Nate all over again looking at him and Billy standing side by side. But those eyes narrowed on his looking him over. Then smirked.  
  
"Where can I get me some tats like that?"  
  
"First: Have psychotic parents. Second: Be a mutant mage of bodacious Sithness. Third: Rebel. Rinse and repeat." Drack shrugged at the eyeroll, "Or you can earn money and go get some at your local friendly tat dealer. But, if your good," Drack winked, "I might pay you to have some, tweeks."  
  
"Tweeks?" Smirk twitched higher, "That my superhero name?"  
  
"Nope. Tweeks because your twitchy as fuck."  
  
"I gotta nickname, how cute. You made me like you, blue boy."  
  
"Astral, can we go now?" Billy interrupted them both snickering. "Lets go be heroes."

* * *

  
Teddy hung his head low and away from the Super-Skrull. Tears had dried up a long time ago now just staring at the ground, loosing any hope of anyone finding him at all. He wasn't some long lost Prince, theres no way he was. Dorrek VIII? Thats not his name, thats not what mom calls him. _'Mom,'_ goes through his head again, _'Mom's a Skrull. But not my mom. No, no, she is, she raised me not some Royal highness I don't know. She loved me. She loved-'_  
  
Drack went through his mind saving her, then watching in horror at Billy's mom burning when she got in the way. Drack, saved his mom. He saved her, but he never got to see how got taken away. Teddy sobbed quietly, sobbed hot stinging tears that never came.  
  
"My liege, I am sorry. But once you have left this place to reclaim the throne. None of this will matter to you."  
  
Blue eyes flicked up to Kl'rt's, "I won't go. I don't believe a word your saying, I won't leave Earth. Just-"  
  
"I'm afraid you will, your highness. I insi-"  
  
The foundations shook around them. The wall shook then imploded inward, Teddy screwed his eyes up tight at the debris hitting him. Rescue?  
  
"Knock, knock, BITCHES!"  
  
Voice was familiar, but deeper. Teddy blinked away the dust in his lashes, then stared at a white haired Billy next to- "What the-" What was he even seeing right now? Maybe the blast hit him? More voices he knew come in through the settling dust. And there, there he was with the white haired Billy, grinning. "You came." _Drack, thank god. Thank you. You found me..._  
  
" **YOU DARE!** " Kl'rt shouted, fire aimed at them all. No, no, not again.  
  
"I got this." Reverse Billy shouted, "Blue boy, go do your thing."  
  
Drack vanished in a puff of black smoke and stars -god that was beautiful every time he saw it- then popped up right next to him. Straps broke on the harness holding him up, wires and who knows what else fritz and sputter releasing him from bondage. Teddy literally fell into Dracks arms, squeezing him, making sure he was real, that he was there. "You came," marveled from his lips cupping that face, that dirty, dusty face. "You didn't leave me."  
  
"Like buggery would I leave you. Billy used that locating thing he does and found you." Drack brushed the damp hair from his sticky face, "Made a new friend too. And yeah," Drack grinned, "We know he looks like Billy. Weird right? Nate all over again."  
  
"Your highness, please!"  
  
Every single pair of eyes landed on Kl'rt on the ground, "Your people need you. Your family- We need you."  
  
"What family? This so called mother who gave me up? My father? Tell me who they are. Please. We won't hurt you. Right Drack?"  
  
His boyfriend shrugged letting him go to talk. "If he tries anything, don't be a hero." Teddy smiled at that. Then knelt down to the Super-Skrull.  
  
"Your true mother, she is dead when Galactus consumed the Skrull-Throne world. Your father," Kl'rt sighed reaching out to him, "he-" Something struck the already downed Skrull. Everyone went into a frenzy around them. _'No, no, not now I need to know!'_  
  
"WHAT FRESH BOLLOCKS IS- Oh my god," Drack dropped to the ground next to them, "Are they- Teddy, the fucks going on now?"  
  
The day had gotten worse. In-fact, it was far worse as the troupe of Kree soldiers aimed at Kl'rt on the ground. A few, a few were looking Drack over, muttering, nodding offering their hand to him as well as Teddy. "This... Skrull will not harm or come near you again. The Kree protect their own. You, are one of us."  
  
What? Drack took his hand snarling at the Kree filling this place up. "Back the fuck off." Red lightening rolled around his palm, "Warning you."  
  
"We mean neither of you harm. That Super-Skrull is a terrorist. Forgive me, I am Captain Av-rom of the Imperial Militia and you," he motioned at Teddy, "are the son and heir of the man whom was the greatest of us: Captain Mar-Vell." Av-rom then pointed to Drack, "And you, you are different for a Kree. A hybrid of a hybrid? Unusual indeed."  
  
"Oh get bent. I'm a fucking freak, mate. Ugh, Teddy, what the hell is he on about by the way? Either of them?"  
  
He felt faint leaning on his boyfriend. There no way his father was Captain Marvel, theres no way. He asked how. Then he found how his father died. His real father. Teddy looked at Drack who was frowning in confusion, then Drack asked, "So, he's a half Kree and Skrull?"  
  
"No. He is Kree like his father. Which means he IS Kree by decree. And as his father was an Officer, so is he. But you," Av-rom smiled, "are Kree too. You are one of us. We leave for the ship immediately. My men will escort you both from this planet."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint. But I'm not going with you." Teddy snarled shifting, pushing Drack to be behind him. "And neither is he."  
  
"According to Kree law, you have no choice. TAKE HIM!" All hell broke loose around him getting struck down. Only to be saved by the one he thought was dead, dragging him out the way as Drack kept the Kree at a distance. Kl'rt pulled Drack back, murmured leave, then took over the fighting.  
  
"We can't just leave him here!"  
  
"Not going to. Billy might have a few choice words, but get his green ass up and outta here, while I sort them out. I got your back, jack."  
  
Teddy pressed a very quick kiss on Dracks lips, "You better." He got a whisper of _'always'_ back before he grabbed the Super-Skrull out of harms way. He watched everyone fight the Kree soldiers, he also watched Drack chastise the reverse Billy for getting in his way, then laugh at the same time doing something long the lines of ping-pong with helmets, guns and Kate (As she fired off her bow laughing too) in dark clouds and blurring speed. Kree were powerful yes, but all of them were avoiding attacking Drack at all. He wondered why. _'One of their own_ ' Av-rom said. Both were, even if Drack was- even if he was- "This is confusing as hell right now."  
  
"Tommy, no vaporizing."  
  
"Leave tweeks alone, Padawan. And yeah, no poofing of bodies or no tats, mate."  
  
"Fuck. Whatever, blue boy."  
  
"How we going to leave now with all these bodies?"  
  
Jonas tapped his head. "There are other ways of transportation. Just have to use your noggin."

* * *

  
Billy walked out the ships infirmary in disgust, not before he spat, shouted at both Teddy and Drack how stupid this was. Then cursed the living hell out of Kl'rt for killing his mom. But it was Drack, his boyfriend that crumbled on the same bed as the Super-Skrull. "Its still my fault Rebecca's dead."  
  
"She just got in the way. You saved my mom, Dee. You saved the rest of his family."  
  
"It, was unfortunate. It was not my intention to harm her. But I had no choice. My kinswoman lives, you live my liege. But I failed in my mission to bring you home."  
  
Teddy listened to more of the story the Kree left out. His father really was Mar-Vell and Princess Anelle was his mother. He, was made up of the stuff of legends. Teddy didn't know what to think any more sitting with them both, fingers playing with Dracks now much shorter hair. Who was leaning into it just like a cat.  
  
"So its all true."  
  
"Ironic that Mar-Vell and the Scarlet Witch were my prisoners once, and you my liege with the witch boy are in the Young Avengers. I owe my life to both sons."  
  
Teddy frowned, "I beg your pardon? Whats Drack got to do with them?"  
  
"Not the Earth-Kree, though thank you also. The other one and his brother. Scarlet Witches long lost twin sons: William and Thomas."

* * *

  
What was even happening right now? What was any of this? If he didn't know any better, he would swear the universe was gearing up the biggest punchline there ever is. Because this whole thing was one big mother fucking joke right now. Everything was. Teddy was some long lost Prince of two worlds, Billy and Tommy were related not related to Vision and each other. Drack was a mish-mash of spare parts just laying around. Well, thats how he felt.  
  
But no, it was the fact that Teddy was a mix of people who he had no idea who they were. He had to look it all up, even Billy's real mum, but not mum is mum. BUNK! Everything was- he needed to stop the stupid ninties speak. Jonas was out for the count right now after the ship got hit. But Drack, Drack was curled up there in a corner forming a miniature nebula in his hand, red lightening sparking off between fingers as he created a Starstone in his palm.  
  
A part of him. Like an oyster creating pearls from dirt, from sand, from shit. And he can create this unique thing by accident. Shape it. Form it to his will like smoke trailing about his head, the kitten dragon grooming its tail. Still, Starstone, a by-product of excess energy from inside him. What the fuck was he?  
  
Drack now wishes Nate didn't leave and gave him the truth of who he is. That was the worst thing. He wanted to talk to Nate, to Kang, even though he killed the bastard in his haze. With a lightening sword too. One he tried to shape with the Starstone and failed as it turned to ash, running between his fingers like water. He tried again without the by-product of himself, that failed too. Shaping both Starstone and the purple/red lightening, the dark grey smoke into a familiar shape. It held. It held tapping it against the hull. _Solid?_  
  
"Drack?"  
  
He flinched letting the shape go scrabbling from the dark corner he hid himself in, then faced the voice he knows well. "Steve? How- what you doing here?"  
  
"Think you better come see, son."  
  
Drack snorted at him as usual calling him son. He followed Steve through the ship, where no-one else was right now. What the? When did everyone leave? Shouting voice echoed up to the busted piece of space junk, Steve pointed down to the mass below. Holding the older mans waist, he vanished, then popped up beside Cage and Tony. Luke nudged Dracks shoulder, "Bout time you stopped sulking."  
  
One side of the roof was covered in Skrull, the other full of Kree facing off. Avengers keeping them at bay from his friends caught in the middle. Teddy sobbing hard on Jo's shoulder, which confused the living crap outta him. Drack went to join them, but got stopped by Steve shaking his head. "Son, Drack... not now."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
The older man flicked his eyes to the right. Dracks heart sunk to the bottom of his boots. It sunk as much as he did on the ground at several bodies laying on the roof top, at one in particular laying among them. "Oh no. No, please tell me thats not- **PLEASE TELL ME THATS NOT JUNE!** " Her golden blond hair singed, her clothing burnt as much as the rest of her. One blue eye looked at him, mouth hung open as though she was screaming her last breath. Tears rolled down his face crawling over to her. "Oh god, June. Why'd you leave?"  
  
"Kid," a very gruff bark of a voice and heavy hand landed on his shoulder, "first ones here fighting, first ones dead."  
  
"The fuck you say?"  
  
"You heard me, kid."  
  
Drack knocked the hand away, head slowly looking over his shoulder at the yellow clad man. "You insensitive prick! Who the fuck do you think you are, huh! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"One who's gonna beat your ass." Yellow, short, hairy and pissed growled down in his face. "Gonna kick Kangs-" Drack flew off on one. He flew off, knocking the bastard well away from him through the black right into the busted ship. He reformed the sword in his hand, then aimed it at the fucker jumping down to him, growling low, hands clenched with knives in his knuckles. "Nice going, kid. You pissed me off!"  
  
"Wolverine, Astral, STAND DOWN NOW! Thats enough!"  
  
"Like hell it is, bub. Kangs kids gonna get it!"  
  
"Your a despicable little fuck!" Drack roared facing off between yellow fucker and Tony. "Wanna midnight trip to Venus? DO YOU!"  
  
Fighting, so much fighting decided to happen right before his eyes as he rounded on this mother fucking prick. Watching in horror as Eli got shot protecting Steve. "NO!" Not again. Not again- " **STOP!** " Anger, rage... it started to burst inside him.  
  
Vision began to haze, hands shook as though his whole body was about to erupt. Anger, pain, hurt, grief, everything flooded his senses blindly striking out at the people in-front of him. What he didn't see was how he looked on the other side. How his iris's spread out, reflecting the faces looking at him in shock. " **I SAID STOP!** " How his whole body was electric, sparking off anything and everything around him, clothes ripping. Black smoke undulated behind him like trailing wings of dark starry nights. Sword grew in length, in energy. Tattoos flickered in every colour of the rainbow over him, shaping, forming, solidifying.  
  
He had no idea how he looked as he bellowed in rage. " **LEAVE THEM ALONE!** " Heaving. Anger, so much anger going through him. Darkness filled him. Darkness flowed through his veins, through his core about to erupt in a shower of rage. Sword plunged into the rooftop, other hand pointing at them all. "You will leave them alone or I'll see you dead."  
  
"Shit kid. I think they get the picture."  
  
Everyone right there looked at him. Some backed off. Other just lowered weapons, muttering under breaths to each other (Mostly the Kree). He just didn't know why yet.  
  
"Calm down, Drack. Its alright. He'll be fine, we all will, son." Steve cradled Eli in his arms. Drack choked. He choked when his friend got handed off to another, then left. No, Eli will be fine. Fuck.  
  
Eyes flicked from Cage trying to placate him. Flicked to Tony nodding, pulling the yellow fucker away. They landed on his friends looking him over in awe. Drack frowned looking down at himself, looking down his body, his hand that held the purple/red lightening bathed sword. To the armour that formed over his skin from the tattoos. Hard as Starstone when he tapped it. Whoa.  
  
He also realised he was a LOT taller too backing off a few steps. "Oh." Lamely fell from his mouth looking at everyone again, "Knight in shining armour?" This was awkward, he's never done THIS shit before. Wolverine prick snorted in his general direction, Drack jabbed the sword at him. "You can shut the fuck up. Unless you wanna be my new throw rug."  
  
"Naw, I'm good."  
  
Drack ignored him. He ignored the Wolverine following closer behind as he made his way to his friends, mouths gaping pretty wide up at him. To the talks going on between them all. To Teddy reaching out to him the closer he got. Body tingled having everything slink back inside. Felt kinda weird. Everything felt weird crashing hard into his boyfriend's bulky Hulking shifted arms. Then just burst like a dam on that chest, legs giving way as they both collapsed on the ground in tears, nonsensical words and hands not letting go. "I'm so sorry." Drack managed to get out.  
  
"Its not your fault."  
  
"I told her to stay put, Ted's. Bloody hell, I told her to stay."  
  
Teddy nodded softly, "I have to go." What? Drack pulled back sharply from his boyfriend. "If I don't they'll just keep going and going and-"  
  
"Are you seriously just gonna up and-" Something was a little off here. More so at the very small, quirk of lips on Teddy. Drack frowned, eyes skimming over his friends, to Kl'rt looking down at him... with blue eyes that winked at him. Oh. _OH!_ "Then," _cheeky bastard_ , "I guess this is it." He just let loose on the wrong person. "Its over." _Shapeshifters, Ugh_. Drack narrowed his eyes up at the real Teddy as he stood letting Kl'rt go. They narrowed, nudged that shoulder there with lips thinned watching the Kree, the Skrull just leave with fake Teddy. "We are gonna have words," mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I know." Teddy mumbled back. "Had no choice. You did a great distraction, Dee." Shifting back into his true form. "Didn't know you could do that."  
  
"Me either. Just got so angry- Teds, she- I-" Fingers pressed over his mouth. Nothing else needed to be said, he heard it, they all did.

* * *

  
Smoke hung from the corner of his mouth, shaping the last part of Dr.Druids statue with Billy. Two weeks now since what Drack calls, 'TBFD-Day' because THATS exactly what it was in his opinion: 'The ball fucking dropped'. Not his best really. He was an idiot shucking out of his shirt, using it to wipe the sweat from his brow fixing up yet another statue. No-one's seen nor heard from Tommy in days either. Not that he blamed him. Eli did his stint in hospital with a blood transfusion from his grandpa. Thank fuck he was alright. Drack didn't think he could deal with another death so soon.  
  
"One more." Billy reminded. Drack smiled softly at him wrapping the shirt around his waist, then got to work forming the very last statue from himself. "Hope he likes it."  
  
"Better," Drack chuckled, "you know how many picture I had to go through to visualise him? All I needed to do was-"  
  
"-look at Teddy. He still doesn't see it."  
  
Drack scoffed etching the face, the armour, everything on Captain Marvel. "Ted's looks just like him now. **HEY ELI!** " Both of them spotted their friend hauling away rubble, "What you think?"  
  
"I think I need a drink or fifty."  
  
"Not what I mean. But can get behind that." The three of them chuckled at the same time, admiring Dracks handy work. Fuck, took a lot out of him wobbling on two legs and one tail. Eli propped him up nodding in approval. Red, yellow and black flickered in the sun on the statue. Perfect. "Okay, I'm done. Gonna sleep now."  
  
"Nah-ah!" He won't admit he squealed getting flung over Eli's shoulder, "Got one more thing, brother." The Memorial. Drack grabbed Billy's hand being hauled away, two really happening today. Two that shouldn't of happened in the first place. At least Billy didn't blame him for his mum's death. But it was still his fault not taking her too.  
  
Teddy stood by his mums statue alone. Fingers trailing down her face Drack carved from himself like he did with Ted's dad. If Drack closed his eyes... she was just standing there waiting for the kiss on her cheek from him. Eli put him down next to Teddy holding her urn. Drack, as gently as he could, put his hand over the urn saying goodbye with out words. He wished he met her sooner. He really did. "Thank you." Teddy nestled his face on Drack's head, "She would love this."  
  
"I know she would. She already does." Squeezing those fingers still holding her urn. Drack's watery smile up at Ted's set them both off gently removing the lid. "Daffodils will grow where we step. Bowing their sunny heads in respect. Each of those will blossom and grow-" he tried not to choke when Teddy scattered her ashes. "-Endless life from pollen will sow. Golden fields as far as we see. Bowing their heads in waves for thee. Her son a hero and never alone. She loved you more then you truly known. Always there each and every day. Sunny and bright like the daffodil's sway."  
  
Teddy wept as Drack finished, baby blue eyes spoke volumes looking down into his pale grey. Bottom lip quivered trying to speak, then found them catching on that tongue. "You- you wrote that for her?"  
  
"I didn't write anything, it just came to me. Unique. A one off. Will be no other like her. Like you." Actually, he had _NO_ idea where that came from at all. Thats not really him...  
  
"Dee! That was beautiful." The blond smiled wide even with the tears rolling down his face. "Your a romantic, mom knew you were. She could tell."  
  
Drack got taken back with that. He never saw himself as a romantic, fuck, he wasn't not until he came here. Lip got bitten on so he didn't blubber again like an idiot. _'Oh, June. Why did you have to leave. Why?'_ He just nodded his head slipping his hand into Teddy's, making their way to Billy talking about his mum over the small stone lain in the Memorial garden for her. Real one was else where. But at least there was a place here for Billy to talk to her alone.  
  
Eyes flicked to Scott Lang's statue, Cassie waving her hands about talking to him. She caught Drack's eye, smiled- They all jumped out of their skins at the explosion somewhere on the East Side. Now what? Something caught his eye getting closer. Something in the distance. A blur. Jonas was freaking out trying to calm Billy down. But Drack knew _EXACTLY_ who it was getting closer, barked a laugh, then vanished as they stopped to show off.  
  
"Tommy! What the hell did you do!" Kate yelled.  
  
"Names Speed, fuck you very much."  
  
"Tweeks," Drack grabbed him from behind. "You got some splaining to do, mate."  
  
The white haired one just grinned, "May of blown something up. May of gotten the hero shit on. So, wanna help take down The Zodiac? Andyouowemesometatsblueboy."  
  
"Well, shit," Drack sighed looking at them all, "lets go get boned."


	6. Echoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's birthday in this... which I'm posting on my birthday!
> 
> Rating has changed also to E from now on.
> 
> (About 100kish written so far.... I think??? Not even done yet -_-)

Strangers passing in the street  
By chance two separate glances meet  
And I am you and what I see is me  
And do I take you by the hand  
And lead you through the land  
And help me understand the best I can  
  
**Echoes - Pink Floyd**

* * *

 

Current Registered Users: 9  
Current Board Topics: 68  
Posts To Date: 1043  
Current Popular Topic: Pictures of awesome us! Created by - **LittleBigAnt.** Last Post Added: **Padawanwizard.**  
Newest Topic Created: Music Reboot, Remix and Rewind. Created by - **Darth-Drack.** Last Post Added: **Speedster.**  
  
**Speedster** \- Aww, come off it man!  
**Darth-Drack** \- I warned you, tweeks.  
**Speedster** \- You telling me what to do again, blue boy?  
**Speedster** \- Know that ain't gonna work. I do what I want.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Tweeks! You starting, mate? You having a laugh?  
**TeddyTehBear has logged on.**  
**Speedster** \- HA-HA!  
**Darth-Drack** \- Oh your so boned.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- ...  
**TeddyTehBear** \- What in the worlds going on now with you two?  
**Padawanwizard** \- Did you need to ask, Teddy?  
**Speedster** \- HAHAHAHA. Suck it.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Mother fu- I'M ON YOUR TEAM!  
**Speedster** \- You hear that? Hear it? Thats me not giving a shit.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Did they leave the thingy on again?  
**Padawanwizard** \- Yup they did. Two hours now. Been funny as hell with  
**Padawanwizard** \- the arguing back and forth.  
**JonasRVision** \- My Speech2type should not work this way at all.  
**Darth-Drack** \- KABOOOOOOM BITCH!  
**Speedster** \- NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sodeadsodeadsodeadyoursodead.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Ha-Ha. Eat it, ate it.  
**JonasRVision** \- *sighs*

* * *

  
**Patriot** \- then grandpa knocked him clean out.  
**Patriot** \- Never been more proud of someone right there and then.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Good. They deserved it.  
**Patriot** \- Damn right he did. Never again. Never. Ever. Again.  
**Patriot** \- Brother, did you get the papers about it?  
**Darth-Drack** \- Uh huh. Pinned pride of place on the Real Hero's board.  
**Patriot** \- Along side-  
**Darth-Drack** \- Yeah, man. Told you; Pride of place.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Steve approved of being moved over. Think Bucky would too.  
**Patriot** \- Don't make me tear up.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- We all need to remember those who came before us.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Even if everyone else forgets them.  
**Patriot** \- You made me cry.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Hes worth it, man. Your worth it too.  
**Patriot** \- ...  
**Patriot** \- Thank you. I mean it.

* * *

  
**P** **owerBowGrrl** \- How'd the bike ride go, Teddy?  
**TeddyTehBear** \- It was GREAT! Flying without wings down the highway?  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Never felt so free. See why Bikers love it so much.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- See why Dee loves it too. :D  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- That mean your going to wear more leather, cutie?  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Get tattooed just like Drack? More piercings?  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Ooooo, Young Avengers MC. Hawt.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Don't give Dee ideas. Or me. Wonder if I can have a  
**TeddyTehBear** \- tattoo with my healing. Getting pierced was one thing,  
**TeddyTehBear** \- but that?  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Didn't my sweetie get Tommy tatted up? Wasn't the artist  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- a mutant xemself? Maybe xe knows how to deal with that.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- I highly doubt Gungah does someone under eighteen, Kate.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- I think you find xe does.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- I'll think on it.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Have you seen Dee's back? Those celtic wings he has? Gorg.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Of course I have. Seen him naked enough times as it is.  
**Speedster** \- FuckKateyouserious?  
**TeddyTehBear** \- ...  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Really?  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Showers here when we practise together, remember. Very nice.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- He maybe Pan, but I think he's more Gay then that. Think he's  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- kinda settled in his path of 'The D'.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Uh-huh. Trust me I know.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Do I even want to know?  
**TeddyTehBear** \- One word - Shifter.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT TEDDY...  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Show me?  
**TeddyTehBear** \- LOL.  
**Speedster** \- You guys suck.  
**Darth-Drack** \- I'm sitting right here you know. -_-  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- We know.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- ;P  
**Darth-Drack** \- You two, I just, I can't- Ugh, bad Teds. Bad cupcake.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- I know. Shush and come here.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Oh. God. What are you DOING! Kate, help!  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Nope, sorry. Think thats Eli at the door.  
**PowerBowGrrl is away.**  
**JonasRVision** \- Huh... watching them both wrestle on the floor.  
**JonasRVision** \- With Teddy shifted as Drack. Rather interesting.  
**JonasRVision** \- Billy? Care to comment on this?  
**Padawanwizard \- ** Keep me out of it. I need to bleach my eyes.  
**Padawanwizard is away.**  
**Speedster** \- Holy shit... thats... ITHINKINEEDFRESHAIRRIGHTNOWLATERZ.  
**Speedster is away.**  
**JonasRVision** \- *sighs*

* * *

  
The last of the boxes were moved into the apartment, the very last ones of his old life moved into Dracks one last time. Teddy hummed, running his fingers over the paintings his mom did, ones she never finished because the _'Lighting wasn't right'_. Drack even took pictures of the ones on the walls, blew them up full sized, then had them made into wallpaper for the place. A small smile quirked his lips putting the bedroom box where it belongs, 'Sun in repose' over the king sized bed.  
  
Two months now. Feels less one day, feels more on others dropping it on the bed. Billy was going through the same thing with his own moms loss with his family. Even if he spent most of his time here with Tommy, Jonas and his boyfriend. Tommy. The white haired reverse Billy met Jeff and the little brothers, then walked back out saying they weren't HIS family. He didn't need them, didn't need anyone. Which was a contradiction considering he spent a _LOT_ of time with Drack. Who acted more like brothers then he did with Billy.  
  
Looking down to the world below through the tall windows, Iron Maiden came on the stereo. The smell of coffee being brewed reached his nose with the sound of humming along with 'Flash Of The Blade'. Teddy lent on the door jamb watching Drack pull out their two mugs from the cupboard, he swore sometimes his mom was with his boyfriend there, humming along, helping. Everything. Swore she was with them now as Teddy hit seventeen today.  
  
Maybe Drack was right. She'd be there everyday with him, never alone. _Always._  
  
"Say, you seen the news?"  
  
Teddy shook his shaggy haired head at the other one looking at him. "I just finished moving the last box. Not seen anything all day."  
  
"I only caught a bit of it," Drack rifled through the refrigerator, "Something about possible registration of mutants or something like that. Dunno how'd that work with me or you if thats the case, you know."  
  
"Huh." Teddy turned the music down, then padded his way to the kitchen when his mug of coffee was made. "Might be nothing. Might be fake news as normal. Always something, somewhere, with someone doing nothing."  
  
His boyfriend nodded pulling out pita breads, salad stuff, cheese and -Oh yes!- ground lamb. His favourite food Drack makes ever. Mom loved it too. "I mean. If thats the case, true or fucking not. How'd they plan to register us all? Or those who are, well, righteously made? Or aliens? Or- Cathulhu's!"  
  
"What is it with you and Cathulhu?" Teddy chuckled watching Drack work his magic as normal. "Did you come across the Overlord somewhere? Pet him? Give him a cute name?" He got a 'Your so special' look which was normally reserved for Tommy or Jonas. Teddy brushed it off. "Hey, its my birthday. I can say what I like."  
  
"Within reason. And maybe I have. Why I got him tatted on me." He got a cheeky grin back. "My Supreme Overlords better then yours. He's cute, fuzzy, and gonna rule everything one day. His names George."  
  
"George the Cathulhuian Supreme Overlord?"  
  
"Yup. George Butterford the third of his name, eats stupid fucking unicorns for breakfast. Except Buttstallion. She's too awesome to eat."  
  
Laughter rang through the kitchen. He swore he heard his mom laughing too at Drack being silly. He gave the look back at his boyfriend, tongue got stuck out in return. Has it really been nearly a year now? Eleven months since they all became Young Avengers, since getting Nate to leave. Since Drack killed Kang. Has it? Eleven months. Doesn't seem possible at all. Where did the time go? "Dee," Teddy thumbed his half drunk mug, "Do you ever think about your own home any more?"  
  
"A bit. I miss Cherry-Pie a lot. Everything else? Not much, considering most of it was a lie. Why?"  
  
"Just thinking out loud." He paused as the lamb patties were flipped on the ovens grill. "Did you ever find out from Jonas why or when Nate had you with a Kree?"  
  
Silence for several what felt, long, long minutes went by. Patties sizzled, cheese grated, pitas cooling. Then-  
  
"No we didn't. Vision never left any more details other then what I might be. Thats it. And you know what, I don't care any more. If I was a mistake, then so be it. I'm me, your you, lets eat dinner cos I'm starved."  
  
Teddy let it drop. He knew there was something hidden in all that. But he let it drop favouring the over stuffed lamb pitas placed in-front of him. Smell was divine digging in. Drack grinned sitting next to him, tangling legs together as the ate, as they listened to 'The Who' playing in the back ground. He'll let it pass by for now, today was his birthday, eating his favourite food with the best boyfriend in the world, singing along to the golden oldies.  
  
They ended up on the couch watching Ghostbusters 1  & 2 as the day slowly turned to night. Strawberry ice-cream shakes melting in the heat of summer, seeing they didn't really watch the second Ghostbusters at all. Instead, Drack was sprawled out under him as they made out. Tongue's dancing a slow tango, tangling with the others while hands wandered over now half undressed bodies. Hips arching over the others in time with the slow dance of tongue, in time with fingers mapping muscles and contours, chests and back, shoulders and arms. Teddy growled low in his throat sucking Dracks tongue hard, which got him a buck of the hips, a loud moan and nails digging trenches in his back when he did it again.  
  
He wanted. God did he want so bad, nipping over kiss swollen lips, over that always stubble-less jaw. Teeth dug in harder and harder, leaving a trail right down that sweet neck which was just making his boyfriend writhe under him panting 'more'. He did. Teddy did biting down hard on that juncture. Drack bucked up even more against his achingly hard cock, hands diving under the backs of his jeans for his ass. Nails dug in deep into the firm flesh, which drove him to grind down harder and harder. "Dee," Teddy tugged on that pierced earlobe, "I want to be in you."  
  
"Oh god, yes. Please. Yes." Came a very breathy reply, "Top, bottom, both?"  
  
Teddy stuttered, then grinned, "Top." Drack knew exactly what he wanted. "Does that make you my sub, Dee?" He got a nod back, Teddy groaned rocking his hips into the others harder. "I think I like that." He really does. It did to the point it turned him on more then before, hauling Drack up from the couch in his arms, legs wrapping around his waist hands clawing over his broader shoulders.  
  
He was literally raging in desire manhandling the boy in his arms, who's hands gripped his hair hard arching his back. "How do you want me, Dee? As I am now, or Hulking?" Grin spread over his face pinning his boyfriend against the bedroom wall, grinding clothed cocks together again.  
  
"Fuuuuuck. Both. Yes, both. All. Everything. I don't care as long as its you!" Pale grey eyes were almost black, tugging on blond shaggy hair. "That I know its you. That I know your alright with it." Teddy grinned again licking a wide stripe from Dracks neck to his ear, then tugged hard on those piercings again. Not like they never blew each other off, not like they never frotted or fingered each other. Not like Teddy shifted when they did it either. Drack liked it all, he really did. But right now, right on his birthday, he wanted to screw Drack into next year. Be the first time they do this together.  
  
"Hulking it is." Pulling away from the wall, he flung Drack off him straight onto the bed. His jeans ripped as he shifted with a low growl in the back of his throat, watching Drack scrabble taking his own off. Watching that cock escape the confines, bob and sway then had fingers wrapping around the base lazily stroking like Drack was petting a cat. It turned Teddy on even more. It made his own length grow thicker, harder, longer, crawling up on the bed between those parting legs for him. Head dipping down to pale blue thighs, nibbling, licking, lapping his way up to that cock that now laid up on Dracks stomach as he bunched up the bed spread in his hands.  
  
Flickering went over those tattoos again, illuminating the sheen over that beautiful skin. Enhancing the rise and fall of Dracks chest, then stutter when Teddy flicked his tongue out over the salty pre dripping slit. "You always taste so good, Dee." He did it again, purring, lengthening his tongue to wrap around that flushed tip, eyes flicking up to Dracks head pressing further in to the pillow. Clawed fingers trailed over hip flares, tracing tattoo patterns, the scars, the divet were the rebar was lodged in his gut. Teddy found it became sensitive when he brushed it one day.  
  
Sensitive in a good way when Drack squirmed, little panting breaths up at the ceiling the more he bunched up the bed spread. The more Teddy flicked his tongue over the throbbing deep lilac flushed length, the more it _BEGGED_ to cum. He can see it. Teddy growled low in his throat, circling his thumb and forefinger around the base of Dracks cock to stop it, "Not yet." He got a loud whine. "I said not yet, Dee!"  
  
"Your- your making this hard."  
  
"Your already hard." Teddy proved his point taking the length deep down in throat in one swift motion.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Ted's! Ohhhnnnggg-" He loved watching those stomach muscles contract, pulling up slowly up off Drack with a pop. A long something curled around one of his pointed ears, the tip tracing over his piercings, stroking him. _Tail._ Drack chuckled, "Tease."  
  
"Me? I'm not the one with the tail," he sucked the tip into his mouth speaking around it, "Did you play with it, Dee? Does it stroke you inside and out?" He already knew the answer to that. He's watched it. "Did you do it earlier?" Tail flicked over his tongue as Drack just grinned up at him, pink tongue running over the edge of those teeth. "I see how it is." Which means, "You prepared didn't you. You got your tail to open you up for me. All on my birthday, lucky me." Ugh, Teddy loved being more dominant with Drack. He loved it to bits. "Sure thats enough, hmm?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
He may or may not of bitten that tail in his mouth hard. He may or may not of gripped Dracks hips to the point he left bruises. He may or may not of forced his knees to spread those legs even more for him, cock ready and waiting while he stroked it, eager to pound Drack into the mattress. Teddy will admit he was getting lost in the heady scent of arousal from them both stinging his senses, desire building and building deep within him. "Lube." His boyfriend shuddered at the rumbling demand, hand under his pillow for the tube he kept under there. "Good boy."  
  
"Boy? Fuck you."  
  
_Heh._ "You see-" Lid never even got taken off, just, squeezing the tube until it popped on the crimped end spilling over his cock. "I'm not the one going to get fucked, beautiful. You are." He spilled the rest over his unclawed fingers, tube got tossed leaning on one arm over his boyfriend bathed in flickering colourful lights. Lubed fingers found their way down Dracks perineum to his puckered and mildly prepared hole for him. Lube spread around, then slowly inside pushing two thick fingers in. "Pretty light show of a boy. How much do you want me?"  
  
"Ted's, sweet hell! I want you."  
  
"How." Fingers crooked finding that sweet spot. "Much." Drack whined arching his back up into his chest when he did it again. "Do you." Nails dug in hard on broad green shoulders. "Want me?"  
  
"To infinity and fucking beyond! TED'S, fuck, Teddy _please!_ " His boyfriend rocked down on those fingers buried in his ass. Oh, Teddy liked that. He liked that alot rubbing that bundle of nerves over and over again. "You do that any more-" Mouth clamped over the other one, driving tongue in deep finger fucking Drack before he did the real deal. A big deal between them as it is. A massive deal slipping his fingers free. Bareback too. Hand got wiped on the sheets then back over his cock, a few strokes lining himself up. Drack pulled his knees up more to his chest for him.  
  
Slowly, so slowly he slid the head of his cock into his boyfriend. Drack tensed feeling him enter, panted a few times relaxing then nodded for him to continue. Teddy took over holding those thighs watching himself half inch by half inch disappear inside Drack, who keened fisting the pillow behind his head arching his hips more for Teddy. The desire to just go ahead and push all the way in was immense. Hot, tight, wonderful throwing his head back, low rumbling sounds rising from his chest the more he slides in. The heat from summer slicking their skins even more when Teddy finally hilts himself, giving Drack time to relax around him.  
  
Shifting his knees under that ass there, Drack blinked his eyes open up at him. "Those ridges? Are a disgusting turn on, I hope you know."  
  
Teddy snorted pulling out slowly. "Your pale blue flushed skin? How it turns deep lilac? Beautiful, gorgeous, I just want to lick you like a raspberry sucker."  
  
"Sucker? Oh, lolly. Ye- HOLY SHIT!" Dracks eyes rolled up in the back of his head when Teddy rammed back in. "Fucking heeeeeelllll-" Slow drag out, then hard ram in. Desire won out taking those hands now, pinning them on the bed with those legs around his chest. Teddy let loose pounding hard and fast into his boyfriend, boring him into the mattress like he wanted too.  
  
Oh those sounds he was getting from Drack under him. Those delicious moans over his face, urged him on more. The light flickering over them both, flickered in-time with his movements, in-time with those hips meeting his downward thrust. Hair started to stick to his sweaty brow, little beads slowly rolling away from the body under him, rolling down his sides on the bed below. Breath mingled with breath as tongue tangled with tongue messily. Bed creaked dangerously as it rocked, head board beginning to hit the wall behind it.  
  
Breathy moans, pants and uttered words filled their bedroom. Fingers snarled around strands of blond hair tugging on them hard. Teeth nipped and bit over skin, marks left denoting 'Mine' and 'Yours' everywhere. Tongues flicked, licked, laved over the others, over salty wet skin, over fingers or tail. Position changed. Hands planted on the wall, Teddy digging clawed fingers deep into hips doing Drack from behind. Watching his cock go inside, then out, in then out then biting down hard on the back of Dracks neck hard. Those now short hairs on the back of that head, ugh, Teddy nuzzled the softness when he wasn't tugging on pierced ears.  
  
And the smell that was his boyfriend? Besides outdoorsy, the musk that found its way up his nose the longer they went on, drove him on more and more and more. Wasn't a smell he knew taking hold of Dracks cock, wasn't one he could ever put his finger on, stroking that length in-time with his thrusts. "Dee," muttered over and over again, getting closer for the third time that night. His name a mantra back at him.  
  
Drack snapped his hips back down hard on him as he came again, head thrown back on his shoulder moaning harshly, hoarsely, voice breaking with a yell. Teddy clamped down hard on Dracks shoulder as he came himself again. Sweat pouring down his face, his body, his seed running down those thighs once more with how much he came. Sated. Sullied and sated collapsing on the bed both panting as much as dogs in heat.  
  
Sticky, hot, wet, dripping, humming curling around his boyfriend in his arms. Lips pressing gentle light kisses over that beautiful face that was grinning. "I love you," he whispered. "God, do I love you."  
  
"You too." And doesn't that make Teddy's heart zing. Stupid adage was stupid, but it was the very breathy way it was said, the way those eyes sparkled at that moment. Those hands finding his holding them tight. He was gone the moment Drack appeared here. He was gone even now gently kissing his boyfriend, getting hard all over again. Ugh, they needed to clean up before he decides to do round four. Slower, tender, showing Drack how he wanted.  
  
How he wanted this thing to last a dozen lifetimes in a hundred time-lines.  
  
He _wanted-_

* * *

  
Private Chat -  
  
**Unknownuser** \- I know someone is there.  
**Unknownuser** \- I can stay here all day until you speak.  
**Unknownuser** \- Where is this one.  
**Darth-Drack is back.**  
**Unknownuser** \- There you are.  
**Darth-Drack** \- How'd you get on here?  
**Darth-Drack bans Unknownuser. Error: Unknownuser is not a valid ID.**  
**Darth-Drack bans Unknownuser. Error: There is only Zuul.**  
**Darth-Drack bans Unknownuser. Error: Down with the system.**  
**Darth-Drack bans Unknownuser. Error: This is getting old.**  
**Darth-Drack** \- UGH! Who the fuck is this?  
**Unknownuser** \- A friend.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Kilo?  
**Unknownuser** \- No. That is not my name.  
**Unknownuser** \- Is that not a unit of weight in earth terms.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Wonderful. A bored hacker found my system. How bloody  
**Darth-Drack** \- quaint. Go ahead, hack the rest of it. I dare you.  
**Unknownuser** \- That is not why I am here.  
**Unknownuser** \- This system was compatible with Plex's.  
**Unknownuser** \- Plex informed me that you are Kree.  
**Darth-Drack** \- What the... I have Kree in me yeah, I'm human mutant too.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Who this fuck is this? Whats a Plex?  
**Darth-Drack** \- Why the hell am I talking to yet another random bloody  
**Darth-Drack** \- thing!!!!! Seriously need to stop that.  
**Unknownuser** \- My ship is damaged. They killed my crew.  
**Unknownuser** \- Left me stranded. Faught back as much as I could.  
**Unknownuser** \- Did not work as planned.  
**Unknownuser** \- Will you help one of your own.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Like I told Av-rom. Like I told the rest of the mother  
**Darth-Drack** \- fucking Kree. I'M NOT YOUR KIND!  
**Unknownuser** \- I am hunted by Midas.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Shit!!! Fine. This is gonna suck balls so bad.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Where are you?

* * *

  
No-one. Why the fuck wasn't he surprised there was no-one around. Keeping to the shadows, Drack skirted around the place in the cloud. Something, once again, wasn't right. Of course somethings not right, always something going on. Always. 'New York' Drack scoffed slipping down some alleyway, 'New Dublin, same ole same ole no matter where it is.' Ugh, nothing. Why oh why did he even agree to this again?  
  
He got too trusting thats what. He's got too trusting being in this time, this place, loving someone like Teddy Altman these past six months. Ted's. Wonderful, beautiful, blond haired, blue eyed Teddy Altman. How'd he end up with a lad like him anyway? Oh yeah thats right; he just did. Not now, need to find mystery Kree person reaching out for help. Shape moved further down the alleyway, rats no doubt. _HATE_ rats. Bleh.  
  
Shape moved again. Bigger then a rat but eating rubbish just as much. OH, thats gross. Really gross. What wasn't gross was the shape standing wobbly up, white hair like Tommy's. What the- No, Tommy's still at the apartment. Then who's- Dracks mouth fell open as they turned around to the next bin. Holy hell, that homeless guy was hella cute. Disgustingly cute, defined, in highly torn hero clothing?  
  
Okay... Whats that about?  
  
He was about to come from the darkness to talk. But of course a couple of cops found the white haired one, manhandling them and not in a good way either. Fucking typical. Same ole same ole.  
  
"OI!" Cops startled the moment he came from the shadowed cloud, lightening rolling over his fingers, "Back the fuck off, yeah. He ain't doing anything wrong."  
  
"Great, another freak. This here, its none your business, now move along."  
  
"Uh, Barney, you know who that is, right?" Cop holding white haired guy by the collar just dropped him on the ground. Barney the div shrugged. "Thats Astral. One of those Young Avengers."  
  
Drack just yawned he was that bored letting the smoke trail around his body, tail propping him up on the ground looking for none existent dirt under his nails. Tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee looked at each other, then down to the one on the floor who was looking up at him, then back to each other. "Seriously! Are you two _THAT_ stupid right now? Bloody hell." He vanished in a puff of black and stars to right behind them. "Boo!" He won't admit he laughed pretty hard watching them run, or flipped them off. Or loose his grin at the woman sauntering up to them both.  
  
"Daddy's little girl only has one bullet to play with," fuck, Exterminatrix right? "Maybe I can do two for one if you kneel for me, bluey."  
  
Okay. This, had gotten weirder even for him. "How about no, peaches. How about you tell me where you got the outfit, cos I want one. Does it come with tail bindings? I'm all for the kinky shit."  
  
"Oh, I like you. Young, cute, blue and tattooed. Bet you do look good in leather. But not today." Alrighty then. Drack skimmed eyes down to white hair smirking at him, he shrugged devil horning his fingers by his sides. "So Young Avenger, hand the spaceboy over and I'll let you walk away. Prey for another day, bluey."  
  
Feet barely touched the ground as he floated. "Nope. I gotta better idea: He's under my protection now and there ain't shit you can do about it. Unless you want the other half to come out and play. I don't recommend pissing me off, peaches. So back away, now."  
  
Gun clicked aiming at the one gearing to run. "Daddy won't be happy if I let him go. He also won't be happy to hear your protecting him. So no." Those unusual red lips crooked into what he can only describe as one hell of a sadistic grin, tongue licking them seductively. "Spaceboy dies."  
  
"We run, undoubtedly?"  
  
"You better be able to keep up then, stardust." Drack winked at white hair, "She's gonna make this fun. And so am I." Other one ran off into a blur just like Tommy really, but not as fast. He then smirked at the dominatrix, mock sighed, "Shame your a bitch. Could of had a moment if I wasn't leaving." Somersaulting up and backwards, he kicked out with it feet knocking the garbage cans in her direction, nebula storm over the golden car for good measure slipping into the dark cloud to follow the other.  
  
He will admit, he loved this part. Normally there were the others with him, team effort an all that shite. But this right now, on his own keeping an eye on the blur below him going underground. Ugh, Drack thinks he likes this much better. A lot. Too much as he caught the other one up. They looked distracted though. Very distracted trying to run as fast as they can. Even more jumping on the train leaving, the sound of a bike revving coming down the stairs breaking through turnstiles. With her grinning like a lunatic.  
  
"Oh, COME ON! Really?" Don't need this bloody shit right now. Not with her firing the guns on her bike, ugh, he wanted those too. Not with her actually blasting her way onto the damn train. Not with her chasing stardust. "Not cool. At all." Drack caught the back of her coat popping up behind her, flung the bitch off the bike, got on vanishing with it hitting the breaks. Then he reappeared on the tracks as stardust stopped right by him too. "Told you, peaches. Don't piss me off. He's under MY protection. Mine. Not yours. Not the Avengers. **MINE! NOW BACK OFF!** "  
  
"NO!" She would have to fire. She just had to didn't she. Barely missing Drack when he ducked, stardust ducked too, smirked, then grabbed Dracks vest as he ran. What the- "DADDY HELP!" Aww, he wanted the bike that got left behind, watching her kick it to bits in frustration. Hmm, maybe he can retrofit his vintage WLA with mini guns or the likes instead.  
  
Phone went off. Bass boomed from his back pocket still getting dragged along as stardust ran. "Not now," hitting his arse to shut it up. It vibrated instead. Insistently. "Fucking, bloody, Christ on a bike! I'M BUSY!" Stardust just chuckled, slapping his backside shutting it up again. "Oh, your taking me to dinner for that! I'm supposed to be else where, not in the middle of whatever the fuck this is right now."  
  
"You are Kree like me. I asked you to aide me. Noh-Varr at your service."  
  
_**WHAT!**_ "That was you? Righteous then. Not righteous with Midas on our arses though. The hell you do?"  
  
"Nothing. Ship crashed as it was shot down. Lost everyone I cared about. They held me prisoner. Now I want them all to be vanquished!"  
  
Drack snorted, twisting around in the one handed grasp, then grabbed Noh-Varr instead around his shoulders. "How about you let me take charge, hmm? I can-" Drack screamed. He screamed getting hit hard by something in his leg. Another right in his arm letting stardust go hitting the ground hard, rolled, bounced, skidded even more before colliding with some bus. The pain. Oh god the pain going through him trying to move. Head was too hazy to focus, limbs did nothing but lay there crumpled under him. Eyes slowly blinked open, blood getting over his lashes clumping them together.  
  
No. No, Dr.Midas had Noh-Varr by his throat, that BITCH laughing manically as the Kree got beaten. 'You've done it now,' Drack fumed, 'You woke the fucking beast up.' Even though he was in so much pain, tattoos flickered changing colour, Starstone formed over his tearing clothes, over his head. Nebula sword formed in his hand slowly rising to his feet, those dark nights sky wings fanned out as he stood the full height of the Astral Knight. "ENOUGH!" Roared from his helmeted head, "I warned you. You didn't listen."  
  
"OH. Hell. He wasn't joking, daddy."  
  
"Love, just kill the thing. He is Kang's bastard spawn after all. Won't be that much of a waste now. Just another parasite feasting up-"  
  
Drack wasn't impressed having shots fired at him. Shrugging them off as he charged full bore at the bitch, at Dr.Midas throwing Noh-Varr down somewhere. Both went flying, he was in NO mood at all now. None what so ever shoving his sword in Midas's gut, red lightening making the dom bitch spasm on the floor with the free hand. No. Fucking. Mood. Booting them both away like the garbage they were. Oh, was he ever happy reading up on villains thanks to Billy and Eli on FreakyYA. Steve too. Bro-dad's awesome.  
  
Now he had a problem gazing down the sewer entrance where the Kree crawled to. How the hell was he going to deal with Noh-Varr and himself now? Both pretty banged up, and he's in this Knight state. He gets out of it- fuck, was it gonna hurt real bad. Sucking in a deep breath vanishing to the other side, Noh-Varr was sitting up against the side of the aquaduct... out for the count. Drack groaned being hunched in the pipe. _Ugh. The smell-_  
  
"Think your uniforms a bit busted there, stardust. Think I'm gonna pass out though when I get outta mine. I have no idea where I am, by the way."  
  
"No- Noh-Varr? Can you hear me?" Where'd that voice come from? "Noh-Varr!"  
  
What the hell was going on now? "Uh, hello? Who's that?" Phone went off again under the armour. "Oh my god, not now! Shit. Balls. Fuck. STOP RINGING!"  
  
"You can hear me? Good. Is Noh-Varr injured? Cannot feel him, hear him. What happened?"  
  
"Yeah, he's injured badly. So am I." Drack frowned kneeling down to the white haired one, hands gently picking him up in his arms. "Lets just say; I'm really beginning to hate this shit so bad. I have no idea which way to go. Ugh, more disembodied voices I'm talking to. Carlene, you gotta lot to answer for."  
  
Phone beeped several strange sounds, vibrated again then- "We are Plex, can show you the way through to us. Primitive, but this device is sufficient. You are different for Kree, Drack."  
  
"I'm not- Ugh, whats the fucking point! Right. Show me then, Plex."

* * *

  
Music woke him up. Music he knows playing right near him. Muffled, but its stuff he knows: Ram Jam's 'Black Betty'. Who was playing that? Trying to move, Drack howled in pain, eyes flying open to somewhere he barely remembers coming to. _Pain._ Sweet fuck the pain going through him. Fallen asleep, of course he did, so Knight slunk back into his core leaving him in bloody AGONY!  
  
"Genetic reconstruction complete. Welcome back, Noh-Varr. The other one requires reconstruction. Music is pleasant also. I suggest keeping it for later use."  
  
"Noted."  
  
"And the pictures within the primitive device. Also very pleasant."  
  
Drack sputtered trying to move again, hissing sitting upright... then wished he hadn't with his head spinning. "Ugh. Fucking balls, mate. Leave my phone alone, gonna puke too. Shit."  
  
ZZ Top's 'La Grange' came on in his back pocket. Why the hell was his phone playing- oh right, Plex. Yeah, Drack forgot flexing fingers while his head felt like he drank umpteen bottles of beer. Vomit rose up in the back of throat trying to stand. Then remembered he got shot in a leg, arm too. _Oh that BITCH is so dead if she's not already_. "I hear what you mean about the music." Noh-Varr knelt down to Drack, "You saved my life where none else have. Darth Drack? Unusual name for Kree."  
  
"Um, Drack Richards. Darth Drack is- Ugh, never mi- WHOA-" Why does everyone who can, pick him up like a sack of taters? Even Teddy. Though he loved it when Ted's did it. Why was Noh-Varr smirking at him again? "Er, ow? Kinda hurting here."  
  
"Will not be for long, Drack Richards." Oh god, why was he so cute. Why the hell did he have to be really bloody cutely gorgeous? Drack groaned getting put into this Star Treky Borg thing. Pain wracked through him again, tears rolled down his face getting hooked up, hoping to Cathulhu this was a really bad dream right now. Cos he's gonna end up loosing it on Midas and his bitch of a daughter if its not! "Plex, bring up visuals."  
  
"Don't," Drack wheezed drifting off again, "touch. My phone. Stuff on- I- I- need-"

* * *

  
**< <Speaking in Kree>>**  
  
"-is that not what I just said? Noh-Varr, put that primitive device down. How many more times must you-"  
  
"Shut up please, Plex."  
  
"Why so defensive?" _*loud scoff echoes everywhere*_ "Is it because he is the son of a multi-conquering mass murderer? Or is it because your fascinated by the fact he is-"  
  
"PLEX! Enough. How much longer is this going to take?"  
  
"He is more complex then you are, Noh-Varr. A hybrid-hybrid earth mutant should not even be alive, let alone survive in this condition. The old fractures and scar tissue cannot be reconstructed, the attempted lobotomy was halted before it could do more damage. Forced reconstruction, reversal-" _*grumbles*_ "Messy. All of it is messy and abusive. His father obviously has no idea what he created, mating with one of our own from that realities New Earth."  
  
"And the strange blip on his upper chest cavity?"  
  
"Ahh, simple. It is a gateway to the multiverse etched there. Seemed to of been placed before coming to this reality, this time-line. Nonetheless, reconstruction should be complete within a few days."  
  
"Do we know who these other humans are on this phone device? What about the images-"  
  
"Noh-Varr..."  
  
*Sighs* "What?"  
  
"Wait until he has regained full consciousness before snooping any more. Drack will no doubt tell you everything. Perhaps your time would be better spent finding apparel for him to wear, yes? And sustenance. Here is the list I have devised-"

 


	7. One Slip

Was it love, or was it the idea of being in love?  
Or was it the hand of fate, that seemed to fit just like a glove?  
The moment slipped by and soon the seeds were sown  
The year grew late and neither one wanted to remain alone  
  
**One Slip - Pink Floyd**

* * *

Still not answering. Where in the world was he? Teddy was getting frantic as the voice-mail filled up, texts getting sent back with no reply. _Oh, Drack where are you? Please._ None of them can get hold of him at all. Not one of them. Even Billy was unable to locate him. Teddy was distraught. He was a mess staring right out their bedroom window, hoping there was an answer there.  
  
_Anything._  
  
_Something._  
  
But there was nothing. Been nothing for days now. Only thing they all found, was the last Private Chat log Jonas pulled up when they found Drack was missing. Unknownuser asking for help, no IP, no Date, no trace left behind at all days ago. Days.  
  
Why didn't his boyfriend tell them? Tell him? _Why?_ Why now of all times with the threats of registration going on around them. Teddy clamped his eyes up tight. Maybe they got to him, maybe they took him somewhere, forcing him to- to- to do what? Not like he can't handle himself any more. Not with the Knight side of Astral.  
  
"Get some sleep, Teddy."  
  
He shook his head gaze never leaving the outside world. "Where is he. Where would he go, Billy? You don't think- They wouldn't would they?"  
  
"I don't know. I tried again, I really did. I can't find him anywhere. I'm- I'm so sorry, Teddy."  
  
"Did Nate come back for him? Did Nate lie to him, kill him? Billy," Teddy choked at his friend taking hold of his hand, fingers squeezed tight, "I don't know what to do."  
  
Black hair rested on his shoulder, caramel eyes searched his face then flicked out to the dimming world out there. Teddy can see he was thinking it too, Nate finally came back to kill his boyfriend, his own son. He just knew it. He broke down again on Billy's dark hair. There was nothing he can do but wait. Hold out for hope.  
  
_Anything._  
  
_Something._

* * *

  
"Uh-huh, I get it. What about that one?"  
  
"Undetermined."  
  
"Looks determined to me. Very determined in-fact. Good bloody god, okay, **TURN IT OFF! TURN IT** \- Holy shit..."  
  
"You did ask. Shall we continue, Drack?"  
  
"I prefer very much not to have my eyeballs burned out by, **WHATEVER YOU JUST SHOWED ME!** Gah, that was so weird. Anyways, yeah next one, Plex."  
  
Noh-Varr wondered what was going on coming back, arms ladened with whatever he could steal. Voices filtering to him through the passage, Plex being the loudest, but it was the other one he will deny he smiled at. Or that they were standing there half dressed, hands flapping over whatever images Plex was showing, which sent his nerve endings firing off all over again. Music from that phone thing felt like home dropping everything on the table.  
  
"-the required nitrogen to sustain this species, would be greater then fifty times earth atmosphere. Carbon dioxide would virtually be none-existent, helium and-"  
  
"Wait, back up a bit. _THATS_ what would happen if-"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Gross. **NEXT!** "  
  
"Are you sure? Are you very very sure you don't need to see-"  
  
" **DUDE!** Yeah, seen enough. Just tell me theres no Vyzborgs in there anywhere, please."  
  
"Oh. You encountered them as well, Drack?"  
  
The blue skinned boy paced, still not noticing that Noh-Varr was sitting right behind him now, watching. Smoke trailed upward, little puffs coming from that nose, those lips that-  
  
"You have _NO_ idea. Those bastards chased me here, broke my bike. I broke them back in the end. Cowards really. Still give me nightmares a year later though. Bleh."  
  
"Finally returned, Noh-Varr? Did you retrieve everything needed?"  
  
"Indeed." Drack jumped several feet in the air, squeaked, then glared right into his face. He just shrugged hopping down from his perch, tapped the pile that was behind him, "Was not easy. I found items that should fit you, Drack Richards. Or so Plex informed me. Good to see you awake and whole."  
  
"Yeah, awake. I guess. Plex told me I was out for eight days? **I HAVE BEEN REBORN!** " Drack threw both arms in the air, then vanished with an armful of the apparel he bought back. "Now all I need is to fuck that bastard over, kick the Dom onto some black-hole, set the moon on fire." He reappeared. Noh-Varr liked what he was wearing, what he chose himself not Plex's guidance. He liked it allot. "Ahh, I have too many sodding dreams right now."  
  
"Is that all? Do any of them include the rebuild of this world? Bring Hala to earth? To bring down this corrupt government system that-"  
  
The other one slammed a hand over his mouth, that long tail that intrigued him greatly flicked outward. Blue eyes bore right into those pale grey ones that spoke words with no speaking to him. Heart raced trying to do even the simplest function; like thinking. Thinking would be very good about now. Very good. "First: The fucks Hala? Second: You do know taking down government talks just asking for bullshit, right? Its been attempted," Drack removed that hand. Noh-Varr wanted it back, "so many times before. No-one's done it. My old government: NBWT, they welcomed change so much. The people spoke, they listened and it got done. Huh, okay, I kinda miss that."  
  
"NBWT?" He queried, finding something to do with his hands so he didn't do something foolish right now.  
  
"New Britain World Tribune. I, didn't know Britain here was this tiny, little, speck of no country at all. My Britain encompassed seventy five percent of earth. Traded with the moon a lot." Drack quirked up at Plex, then back at him grinning, "He told me you guys went all over the place for years. Macro, micro, multi, intra- Ever do history trips? Apparently at one point, I came here with my friend and stole from the Winter Soldier. I had no idea I stole Bucky's brand new Harley-Davidson. Say, Plex, can you access-"  
  
"Already have. Processing files. Would you like to listen to more classical rock, Drack?"  
  
"God, why couldn't I of had something like you years ago. Made my life easier. Hmm, play The Ronettes 'Be my baby' please and thank you."  
  
Noh-Varr crept closer to the other one, eyes looking over those tattoos etched on the pale blue skin. Little patterns he's never actually seen before. Plex had to tell him what they were. Not like he didn't look over the ones he could see while Drack was healing. Or study that face. Or feel strange doing so. It wasn't right at all. Which is why he spent most of the time away just so he didn't stare too much. Hopeless really. Pathetic even.  
  
Drack balanced on the tail, pulling the combat boots on nodding up at Plex when more images were presented. "Yeah those. Thanks. Righty, Plex here said you were nosing through my shit. Bad, stardust, know thats rude right?" Grey eyes narrowed on his face, "Could of asked before you started poking around. Like you poked around my system just to find me. How did you find me, by the way?"  
  
"Plex accessed your systems to find suitable Kree here. Our kind-"  
  
"Okay, lets get one fucking thing straight." Fingers jabbed his chest hard, those grey eyes narrowed even more at him. _Hmm, I'm three inches taller then_ \- "I'm not Kree. Don't care _HOW_ many sodding times I hear it. I'm not one of you, alright."  
  
"You are-"  
  
"I said don't. I know exactly what I am and I really don't give a shit. At all." Lips thinned turning away from him, "So... you found me how?" Arms folded over that chest, fingers tapped on biceps waiting for him to talk again. _Why can't this one understand what he is?_ Noh-Varr didn't get it at all, he just didn't.  
  
"We sought to find friend here, only to find enemies around every corner. Midas being one of them with something called S.H.I.E.L.D. They want my ship, they want Plex. They want me dead. Plex found you purely by accident. It seems to have worked in our favour." Noh-Varr ran his fingers through his hair, "Didn't mean for you to be badly injured in the process."  
  
The other one sighed out loud, fingers still tapping that bicep which Noh-Varr, he tried not to watch the movements at all. Nor the tail that ran over those slightly pointed ears which housed many piercings. Eyes lazily made their way down that body there, under the clothing called a 'Vest', to the 'Jeans' that covered those long legs. Noh-Varr flicked his eyes away quickly, he was staring too much as usual. Sensations firing off again, sparking down his spine through-out his entire body over and over-  
  
"-that one. So," he jolted at the sudden voice. "You wanted to know who they all were. Thats Eli Bradley, grandson of the first Black Captain America. A good friend, went through shit, came out the other side fighting for more. Thats Tommy Shepard, twin soul to Billy Kaplan. Brothers but not. Its weird. Tommy's a speedy fucker like you, makes things explode which is awesome. Billy's a witch, a powerful magic user. I almost slept with him, until he reverted me to this without my permission.  
  
"Cassie Lang. She's like my little sister; sweet but feisty as fuck. Shrinks and grows after using Pym particles. Ahh, and theres my cupcake. Kate Bishop, daughter of a multi-millionaire, we work damn well together. Put me, Tommy and her in the same room, its a clusterfuck of 'Get the hell outta the way'. I love it." Drack flapped his hand about, "Jonas Richards, an Android. My robro as I call him. Visions younger self in so many fucking words, shares my awesome face and altered personality. Last ones complicated. I can't get my head around it even now."  
  
Noh-Varr frowned looking the tall blond one over in the image. Familiar. Devastatingly handsome, tall, exceptionally in peak physical condition. Not like he never saw the naked imagery of that one within the other ones primitive device. The other one put one of those stick things between his lips, lighting it with his fingers. Smoke puffed out, then he spoke again.  
  
"His names Teddy Altman. Shapeshifter. Strong. And the Heir to both the Skrull Empire and Kree Imperial worlds, son of Captain Mar-Vell and Princess Anelle: Prince Dorrek VIII." Drack shrugged, "He passed on the throne, ironically enough, to another Skrull pretending to be him. Same guy who tried to kill us, killed Billy's mum, blah, blah, blah."  
  
"Did he know his lineage at all?"  
  
Drack snorted, "Nope. He had no idea. Why he passed it all up, wasn't what he wanted to bring forth some bullshit, you know. So not only did he flip both sides the bird, so did I. Now who's next? Oh yeah, Steve Rogers, Captain America-"  
  
"I think I have seen enough. Now," Noh-Varr started to walk away, "allow me to show you Hala, what true paradise is. What this world can be under the Kree."

* * *

  
His first thoughts were, _'You want to do WHAT!'_ They quickly vanished stepping into gardens he supposes. Mechnobugs buzzed around his body, in his face, some landed on his head which kinda made him giggle a bit. Not like he had much hair right now as it is for the buggers to get caught in, but fuck, felt like they were trying to nestle in it. Tickled really. Anyway, treading carefully through all this following Noh-Varr, he noticed remains among the plants.  
  
Skeletal remains. Flowers growing through them, around them like ivy. Bloody hell was it sad. Drack knelt down to one, fingers barely touching the skull looking over the others. The strangest overwhelming feeling went through Drack. Shit he hates touching the bone. Felt like loss all over again picking it up gently. Loss. Hopelessness. Pain. Love, gazing deep into those empty eye-sockets like a distant memory etched in him. "My crew." He just nodded at Noh-Varr's voice, the mechnobugs flying off then landed on the flowers. "All died because of Midas."  
  
"Sorry. I-"  
  
Noh-Varr put up his hand, "Plex, open ships memories. These were my crew: 18th Kree Diplomatic Gestalt." Drack looked up at them all. Frowning. Wings, flames, all perfect looking as well. All of them were beautiful, floating up for a better look skull still held in hand. "We were boosted with insect traits. I, am that of cockroach. Midas considered that disgusting. I consider him disgusting killing my parents, my love, my crew, my captain! Irradiated or murdered by him, dessicated, dissected like animals."  
  
"He- he did what to them?" Looking at the skull in his hand, Drack felt remorse then anger go through him changing without realising he did, ignoring his clothes ripping. "Fucking dick. If he's still alive, I'll do to him the same thing I did to Kang." Drack sneered coating the skull in Starstone, dark smoke slowly covering the ground, "Righteous death by my hand. I watched my so called mum get torn apart right in-front of me. I didn't save Rebecca in time. June went against my wishes and died. Midas had _NO_ right in killing your people."  
  
He looked down, looked around this ship, this place then to Noh-Varr smiling up at him. "I'm still not Kree. But I feel something here. All this here, right now," Drack shook himself out of the partial Astral Knight state, "I feel it like a sixth or seventh sense. Kinda weird. Shit-" He balked handing the skull over to Noh-Varr, "Sorry, got carried away."  
  
"Which means you are Kree, Drack Richards. That was Merree. We were in love, but its hard to love- What is this?"  
  
Drack blushed, fingers trailing from scalp to base of the skull coated in his by-product. "I call it Starstone. Dunno what it is really, even Jonas couldn't tell me. That won't come off hope you know. So, um, sorry Merree, your forever now." Blushed vanished down his neck, under the grey vest Noh-Varr got him. Well _fuck_ , he would have to pick up the one who was stardust's now ex-girlfriend. God, what a dumb move. _Idiotic. Stupid_ \- Drack huffed out, "Still doesn't explain what Hala is though."  
  
"Home."  
  
" _Oh?_ "  
  
"Its no longer here in this reality. Its gone. Home. Hala. Everything. It is our lives. Kree are that of Hala." Great, now Drack felt even worse. Though he knows how that feels considering-  
  
"My world? It died the moment Kang stepped foot on it. Kinda knew that when I ran like a coward. Shit," he just sighed sitting down in the flowers and mechnobugs, "if I knew two years ago what I know now-" Those flowers curled around his legs, around his hands. Drack smiled allowing it. Allowing those bugs to land on him again. Felt... right? But yet- "Suppose it don't matter now, can't go back. Look forward an all that dumb shit. I'm eighteen today. Eighteen. Ninety percent of my life was a lie." He laid down among the flowers, "How'd you get over that?"  
  
Eyes slipped closed breathing in the heady scents around him. Not just from the flowers either, but he'll keep that to himself sighing loudly. Hala. Earth. All sounds the same to him really; all can live, all can die in an instant. Like plant-life. Like insects. Like- Eyes open to fingers gently touching his face, brushing those trailing vines away. Drack quirked a dark eyebrow to those blue eyes searching his own. Starstoned skull lain to one side as Noh-Varr joined him laying among the plants, white hair falling over his face, leg sliding between both of Dracks as he lent over him.  
  
"I'm seeing someone," Drack murmured up at Noh-Varr, even though he won't admit hes deathly turned on right now. Ugh. Maybe he really was sick in the head or something if this here felt- "Might not like it very much, stardust."  
  
"I see no-one else here." And there was that smirk again playing on that face. "Unless you are referring to seeing me?"  
  
Drack couldn't help but snort at that. "I have a boyfriend. As weird as that is again." Dubious look was given down at him, hand curling just above the sensitive scar on his stomach, right under the vest. "Teddy the Prince of space. If you've been snooping, you've seen the pictures. And ones of- ugh, I love everyone to a degree."  
  
"Which, once again, proves your more Kree then human, Drack Richards. Hybrid of a hybrid Eternal, human, mutant and Kree, it is what you are. Genetically engineered-"  
  
"STOP IT! I said I already fucking know." Drack spat, "And don't fucking care. I'm me now, thats all that bloody matters." The hand under his vest went higher, Noh-Varr's face got closer to his, "Your just asking for trouble." Breath shallowing out, tongue licked his getting dry lips, fingers curling around those vines getting hard. _Sick in the head. Sick in the head, i must be-_  
  
"Am I?" Lips brushed his own, "How much do I appear to be in, Drack Richards? Your 'Boyfriend' is just as beautiful as you are." _'We just met, oh god, stop-'_ Heart hammered hard in Dracks chest when those lips barely pressed over his, fingers trying to slide under getting tight jeans. Something popped somewhere in Dracks head growling low in the back of his throat, he over turned them both so Noh-Varr was underneath, blue eyes wide and shocked. "I-"  
  
Nose brushed that one there, eyes flickering dangerously over perfect face, teeth grit hard trying not to get angry- Drack vanished in a puff of smoke then popped up right by Plex and his phone. Teddy, needed to call or text Ted- _'Holy shit,'_ there were so many already sent to him from everyone. Voice-mails. Everything. From where are you, to please tell us your alive! Shucking out of that now ruined grey vest, picking up another letting it hang over his shoulder he replied to them as much as he could. Only to have them returned. "Uh, what?"  
  
Dialing Teddy's number, it clicked as though it got picked up. A short sharp breath. Then nothing. He tried again. It picked up- "Teddy? Its Dra-" Cut off again. Drack looked at the phone, frowned flipping it over. Everything seems fine, battery was recharged and full. SiM was fine. Hmm. He tried one last time as Noh-Varr watched him, talking in a language he understood barely to Plex then went silent. "Teddy, its Drack. I know your there. I'm fine by the way-" He ended up gasping loud, being turned around so his backside got pressed on the table. Noh-Varr knocked the phone from his hand just as someone replied, it dropped to the floor sending the scene playing out-

* * *

  
Moonlight streamed through the windows, pale light painted his face as the phone buzzed on the night stand. Didn't hear it the first few times it buzzed, something went off in the back of Teddy's head opening his eyes wide. He sat up fumbling for the lamp, almost knocking it to the floor grabbing his phone looking over the multitude of texts getting sent... empty. _What the._ Its like Eli's and Kate's phone all over again tumbling out of bed.  
  
"Teddy?" a very sleepy, yawning question asked from the couch. "Its 3am."  
  
"I think Dee is-" Phone rang in his hand, MGMT's 'Kids' startled the life out of him fumbling to answer. It clicked, "Dee? Dee, is that-" It cut off. Okay. He went to dial the number only to have it ring again in his hands. He can hear a very, very faint voice on the other end, then went dead once more. "This isn't funny. Billy, is your phone working?"  
  
The half-asleep zombie that was Billy flapped a hand up at him, looking through the empty texts. "Uh, what? You sure its Drack-" Billy dropped his phone on the floor, cursed as the battery panel fell away with said battery falling out along with the SiM... and something else. Billy picked it up showing Teddy when Teddy's phone went off again.  
  
This time, they both heard Drack on the other end more clearly, but something else too-  
  
"Teddy, its Drack. I know your there. I'm fine by the way-" a shocked gasped echoed down the line, the sound of the phone being dropped then- then both himself and Billy gawked at the live-feed from Dracks phone. Upside down on the floor, pointing up to Drack being pinned. All they can see are two pairs of legs, one very ripped pair of jeans that weren't like Dracks normal pale washed denims. The others, they were bare below knees, but toned, very very toned, thicker then Dracks pressing between ripped jeans. Teddy's legs almost gave way watching what else  
happened. There was no sound, _just_ , the live-recording of brand new black combats and ripped jeans wrapping around those very toned thighs pulling them closer.  
  
A grey T-shirt or something fluttered to the ground, forearm came into view gripping Dracks own thigh, fingers digging into the ripped material pushing hips hard into Dracks. Teddy choked unable to watch any more shoving the phone into Billy's chest. His friend snarled his upper lip up deciding to watch it instead. A face came into view briefly, then vanished, Dracks tail wrapping around the mystery persons wrist, pulling it off his thigh and higher. Billy looked up at Teddy, his head was bowed leaning on the bedrooms door-frame, arms wrapped around his broad chest. _How can Drack do this to his boyfriend?_  
  
He looked back down at the screen. No longer were Drack and mystery person practically going at it, but a blank screen trying to receive the lost feed again before hanging up.  
  
"Oh Teddy," Billy murmured dropping his friends phone onto the couch, "I'm so sorry." And that was insufficient walking over to Teddy, pressing his forehead on that broad back as it trembled. As Teddy choked on the sobs. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Eight days." Teddy whole body shuddered, "Eight days and thats why. He- _he_ -" It didn't need to be said. It was plain to see. Teddy knew he wasn't going to be good enough in the end. Drack just proved him right pushing away from the door-frame for clothes. Wiping the tears from his face, "I need air. I- I need fresh air."  
  
Billy nodded running through the living room. "Anywhere in mind? You want Jo-" Teddy was gone before he could finish, flying out the open window on his own. "-to come with... shit."  
  
Something was wrong with all this though going down to his boyfriend's workshop; who was still awake puttering around as usual. Jo had one of Dracks Starstones in his hands, Billy chewed on his bottom lip wrapping both his arms around Jonas's shoulders, forehead pressing on the back of the android's. "Drack called. Or video called I should say. Teddy's gone out on his own in tears." Billy handed Teddy's phone over with the feed, pressed play, then showed his boyfriend. "If Drack was cheating on Teddy, why couldn't I find him? And whats this?"  
  
Jonas took the other thing in his hand, "Analyzing... Hmm. Video seems inconclusive if there was illicit activity. Drack could be struggling with the stranger, fighting him off? Or there is something else going on at that moment? Conclusions cannot be drawn in what is happening here. But this-" Billy flinched as the thing got crushed, "A bug. An illegal bugging device implanted in- Teddy's phone has one also."  
  
"A bug? A 007 spy bug?" His boyfriend nodded pulling Billy onto his lap viewing the video again, "Why would anyone bug our phones? We're not doing-"  
  
"Its S.H.I.E.L.D Tech. Seems they-" Jonas changed his appearance to long haired Drack, "We have a problem: Johnny Storm has been attacked by a mob. Several other mutants, heroes, have been- what in the worlds going on right now? Billy," he didn't like the tone from his boyfriend at all. Even more when those brown eyes looked far too pained into his. "theres riots going on about people like us. Teddy, Drack, all of us, we're in danger right now."  
  
"Doesn't explain the fucking bug!"  
  
Jonas looked over the one from Teddy's phone. "I have nothing in my system. Kate and Eli must have one also, why they- Oh bugger, no-" It clicked with Billy too.  
  
"When we all brought matching phones. We've- they've been bugged for months. SHIT!" He felt sick. He felt physically sick. "Get everyone together right now. I'll go get Teddy."

* * *

  
<<Speaking in fluent & broken Kree.>>  
  
"Are you out of your fucking MIND!"  
  
"They cannot be allowed to have Plex."  
  
"They cannot be allo-  Stay out the mother fucking way and go like I told you to go!"  
  
"I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself for me."  
  
"FUCKS SAKE! JUST GO AND TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED! Please. Just go."  
  
_*Sighs*_ "Drack Richards-"  
  
"I got this."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Stardust- NOH-VARR DON'T BE A-" _*exasperated sigh*_ "Fuck, shit, balls, fuck, you stupid bloody Kree."  
  
_*Chuckles*_ "And what does that make you?"  
  
"An idiot Mutt, thats what. Don't make me regret this, stardust. Don't- don't die, huh."  
  
"I will endeavour to survive. But you will not if you remain here much longer, Drack Richards. I will not allow you to sacrifice your life for me. Go back to your friends, your boyfriend and let me do this. Please."  
  
"I'm changing your nickname to Supernova! Fuck being Ziggy Stardust, your a self destructive- mmmph-" _*Shocked gasp, then a sighing mumble*_ "Proves my point entirely. So much trouble."  
  
"Duly noted. You need to work on your Kree as it is. Accent is atrocious. Better leave before I am tempted to do more, find healing. Go, my..." _*last unknown words were mumbled as they parted.*_

* * *

  
Drack kept to the shadows as much as he could, avoiding as much foot traffic as humanly possible. Least he managed to go back for his phone, the spare clothing to cover what clothing he barely had on, the wounds stumbling through the streets. He had no idea where he was at all, no idea whatsoever going past some Irish pub. Looking in the window, he caught the news playing.  
  
Someone called the Human Torch was badly beaten weeks ago, within an inch of their life for being a mutant? More images of beaten or killed mutants, superhumans popped up on the screen, more and more worse then the previous. _What the fuck?_ He's been out of the loop for over a month and the whole worlds gone to shit? _Bugger this malarkey._ Maybe the moon was a better option right now then wobbling around the streets of New York like a drunk.  
  
Digging around in Oubliettes coat, Drack pulled her mask out thumbing over the eye-holes. What a waste that was. He shoved it back in the pocket pulling out the pack of smoke instead. Sighing at the long drag, enjoying the rush through his veins carrying on through nighttime street of drunkards and tourists. Home, he needed to get home, wherever home was. Wherever he was too.  
  
"Gotta smoke I can bum?"  
  
Drack flinched at the voice behind him, "Uh, yeah." He tapped one out to the person. "Here, no charge, mate. This is gonna sound really stupid, but," Drack waved his hand about in the air, "where am I?"  
  
"Brooklyn. Man, you must of gotten real buzzed."  
  
Drack nodded behind the hood, "Yeah. I did. Thanks." _Brooklyn?_ Okay, he can work from there stumbling off again. His phone was useless right now, no money to call anyone, panic slowly edging its way through his core waiting to cross some road. People, humans, non-mutants muttering around him about filth, about people like him. Drack felt ill changing directions for some back-alley. Stress levels rising, hearing more and more around him. Then he realised, "My tail." _Oh god. Oh fuck._ He's made one hell of a mistake ducking down the back-alley.  
  
Brains functions not working one-hundred percent right now, not with the wounds on his head throbbing trying to get somewhere to hide. More panic went through him at the footfalls following. He needed to get out, get away, he needed- "Kid."  
  
_Huh?_ He knows that voice. Drack frowned over his shoulder, then down. "Uh-?"  
  
"Damn, forget me so soon? Hurt here." Logan quipped without his uniform on. "Been looking for you. Shit was gonna hit the fan, so you wanna get off the streets, kid. Trust me on that."  
  
"I would if I knew where I am, beside Brooklyn."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes up at Drack, then motioned with his head to follow him through another exit out the alleyway. Another familiar figure was waiting for them both. "Found him, finally."  
  
"Drack, son, thank everything your alright." Steve smiled wide, then frowned pulling the hood away from Dracks face, "Logan, we're going to need Stephen Strange and Wiccan. What happened to you?"  
  
He didn't know whether to tell his bro-dad what he's done. Guess it shows on his face as Steve just tugged the hood back over his head to hide his mutant nature. What he's done. What he's becoming.  
  
What he embraced...

* * *

  
Teddy couldn't get up the stairs quick enough hearing they found him. Alive. Hurt, but alive after six weeks. Billy and Dr.Strange were busy healing him even though, for some reason, Drack CAN heal himself but it wasn't working. Skidding along the floor to the infirmary, he can hear Drack asking Steven questions about magic, what he can do, how much, everything. He can also hear Billy adding his two cents worth as Teddy barged into the room.  
  
"Mr.Altman, calm yourself."  
  
"Sorry, sorry. How is he?" _Even though I'm still angry at you-_ "Um, sorry. Hello Dr.Strange, Billy. Yes, hi." _Why did you leave me alone? What happened?_ He tried to ask without words looking his boyfriend over, looking into those multifaceted grey, looking over the scars running down his left eye to his cheek, the ones down his neck- "Dee..." It was worse then he thought.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Pissed at S.H.I.E.L.D bugging my phone, all of yours by the way. OW!" Drack snapped at Steven weaving magic over those wounds. "You sir, are an arse."  
  
"And you, sonny, got yourself into far too much trouble. Taking on the entire S.H.I.E.L.D operatives and Midas Corp. You and one other? How stupid are you-"  
  
"Very? Highly? Didn't think it would take this long to try and take down a system. Sorta worked. In a dumb teenaged, your so boned way."  
  
Teddy slowly made his way into the room, thumb brushing over his phones screen over and over again thinking about the best way to ask this. Six weeks. Six weeks he's been gone, anything could of happened with this- No, _no_ , not yet sitting at the edge of the bed, tentatively. "You alive, all that matters."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Saved his life only for the bloody idiot go and waste it all over again. Are Kree always like that?" _Kree?_ _Oh yes, thats right, the Unknownuser sending the message for help._ Teddy shrugged as Drack spoke again. "I learnt to speak terrible Kree, gotta refine it a bit more. And, well, I gotta tell Steve I did a bad. He's gonna kill me."  
  
"Sonny, you did more then a 'Bad'. So I'm only going to say this once and once only." Dr.Strange curled his lip up in Dracks face, Teddy didn't like where this was going at all. "You turn out to be like Kang, you turn out to be like that manipulative son of a bitch and I'll kill you myself. Understand. You killed Oubliette, Midas and his men, S.H.I.E.L.D operatives, and you lay there saying you did a 'Bad'? Regardless how noble it was, you had _NO_ right taking matters in your own hands."  
  
"I had no choice."  
  
"YOU HAD EVERY CHOICE! Do you have _ANY_ idea what you've done?"  
  
"I had no choice," Drack muttered so small, so tired, so hurt clamping his eyes shut. Tears rolled down those pale blue scarred cheeks. Teddy gently put his hand over Dracks in comfort, to reassure, to say _'I'm here for you even if I'm angry beyond anything'._ "I saved his life. He saved mine because he's a dumb. And now he's gone because he made me go. Plex is gone. I wanted to stay behind instead, but he- he- Oh god. Kilo was wrong-"  
  
Dr.Strange put Drack to sleep with a sigh, Billy bowed his head looking at Teddy through his hair and lashes. Who was Kilo? Not a very Kree like name at all. Teddy waited until they were finished, he waited on that bed with his- with Drack, answering texts and phone calls waiting for the other to wake up. Jonas came and went for Billy going to dinner. Kate and Eli came by to see their friend. Kate planted a huge kiss on Dracks head, Eli huffed a very disappointed gruff putting Dracks phone in Teddy's hand. 'Watch it,' he muttered before leaving. Cassie was the last one to visit, then promptly curled up by Dracks side falling asleep. Tommy has yet to be seen.  
  
But Teddy. He just watched the actual recording from Dracks phone. The last past that was cut off from the live-feed. No sound.  
  
He watched up to where tail took that hand higher. Stomach knotted re-watching it all. Teddy's brows drew down his face watching some sort of liquid flood over floors, tentacles or something or other going everywhere. Bare legs dropped to their knees, shock of white hair came into view with hands planted over their face. Crying? Drack scrabbling, nebula sword forming in his hand just out of frame. Clothes re-ripped the larger he got, white haired one screamed in silent rage, guns morphing from bands around his wrists.  
  
Teddy blinked a few times at the face there. God was he gorgeous, cute, perfect looking firing those weapons. Phone got kicked into the path of very long leather booted legs, bullet casings dropping on the ground right next to the camera. Long legs knelt, face came into view with a wicked smirk. Exterminatrix, of course. Sounds made him jump. Shots being fire, the tinny sound of another voice laughing in the background. Fighting loud through the smalls speakers on the phone.  
  
"Yes, my love. Kill them both. Dissection shall be a pleasure to see how that one ticks." Teddy felt vomit right in the back of his throat. "Kang's filth of a son will take an eon to figure through."  
  
" **YOU HAD NO RIGHT! THEY ARE UNDER MY PROTECTION!** " Holy hell, Drack was protecting the Kree? Thats what he's seeing: Protection? "I warned you not to piss me off. Say goodnight, peaches."  
  
"No. **NO! NO! MY LOVE!** " Teddy slammed a hand over his mouth at Oubliette being severed in two. More gruesome then he thought that would be too with the gore spraying everywhere. More so at Astral Knight culling more and more people around him with sword and those wings. " **YOU KILLED HER YOU MONSTER!** You are no better then your father! Death, will be your measure."  
  
Dracks armour clad body heaved glowering over Midas. The white haired Kree just sprinted off somewhere, Drack followed kicking Midas out the way. Phone caught more shouting, more gun-fire, then the device was picked up, Midas's helmed face looking into the camera. "You will be next, Young Avengers. All of you will. Monsters, parasites, aliens who need to be culled in the name of earth. We will be free of your kind, you hear me. My love will not of died in vain. And I. I will become a GOD! I will be reborn." Eyes wild, teeth grit but grinning throwing the phone.  
  
Feed cut off. Teddy didn't know what to think, bottom lip quivering looking over his boyfriend. Feed cut back on again, a very blooded face came into view. Blooded and gorgeous looking into the camera with a frown.  
  
"How does this work again, Drack Richards? For a primitive device-"  
  
"Gimme that. How many more times you gonna touch my phone, stardust? Primitive my arse. Even a fucking monkey can use this shit."  
  
"Primates are more intelligent then Homo Sapiens."  
  
Teddy chuckled sadly watching the exchange.  
  
"So are Homo Superior. But whatever. Teddy, if you ever get this, if I survive." Phone got turned around to the face he knows well. Blooded, battered, but smiling softly. "Thats Noh-Varr, a Kree from another reality. I've tried calling and calling you, only to find my phone was bugged by S.H.I.E.L.D, who incidentally, want to capture Noh-Varr, Plex, his ship. Midas shot his ship down coming here for help getting shat out of reality warp or whatever, fucked everything up in his life. He asked me for help, I didn't know how big this was. I really didn't. Its fucked up. All of it is.  
  
"If I poof outta here, they'll follow to where my home is. I can't take that risk in any of you getting hurt. Not you, not Billy, my brother, Cassie, everyone. Theres more going on then meets the eye. If I survive, if you get this. I'm sorry, okay. Noh-Varr is under my protection under the Young Avengers banner. Midas has no right doing this to us. Teddy, Teds, I'm sorry, I have to see this through."  
  
"Prince Dorrek VIII." Teddy outright cringed at that when the phone was snatched back. "Your lover is a very capable Kree hybrid. You are very lucky. I am exceptionally jealous of you." Dracks voice gasped in the background 'Did you seriously just say that? Oh for fucks sake, so much trouble'. Noh-Varr shushed Drack up. "I did. I see no problem speaking my mind, Drack Richards. Besides, he needs to know it was my fault in asking you to join me. It was my fault getting you injured the firs-"  
  
Sounds of shots being fired in the background cut Noh-Varr continuing. Phone went dead with no other recording. Teddy looked at the time and date stamp. A fortnight ago. And now, when he looks at Drack who was looking at him, he was here and alive. "I'm not angry at you now." Teddy murmured, slipping his hand through that one there. "Just hurt you left me alone, when you promised you'd be there. Protection or no, we could of helped you, Dee. You killed people." Sadness swelled inside him, a very sad sob fell from his lips. "You have no idea what I've been  
thinking, what I've been going through without you here."  
  
Drack squeezed his eyes closed, "Teds, I had too. It was us or them, and I didn't want to be some- I know what I did, alright. I'm the one that's gotta live with it. I'm the one that has to deal with it every-time I- Your dumping me though, ain't you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Dee. I need- I have to- I love you, Dee, but I need time to deal with this."  
  
"Which means being alone anyway. I told you I fuck relationships up. And boy oh boy," Drack darkly surmised, "I fucked up big time on this."

* * *

  
Private Chat -  
  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Sweetie.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- I'm so sorry.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Teddy told everyone.  
**Darth-Drack** \- ...  
**Darth-Drack** \- Kinda knew it was coming, you know. My fault.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Is Eli still pissed at me?  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- A bit. Okay, more then a bit. A lot. But he'll  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- get over it eventually. We all will. Just need to hang  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- on in there.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Yeah.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Seeing as I can't get out. Can you do me a favour?  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Ask me anything, sweetie. Whatever it is, I'll do it.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Hot!!!  
**Darth-Drack** \- Ugh, cupcake, stop teasing me.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- You love it ;) Whats the favour?  
**Darth-Drack** \- I got Cassie's B-day pressie here. And yours, btw.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Can you...  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Sure thing. Got your Eighteenth stuff at mine seeing  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- as you missed it being all righteous.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Oh. Right. Yeah sure. Thats-  
**Darth-Drack** \- Thanks.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Pecker up, sweetie. Plenty of fish in the sea.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Soooo, did you kiss hot alien guy? How was it? Whats he  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- like in bed? Too alien or-?  
**Darth-Drack** \- Really! Seriously don't want to talk about any of that right  
**Darth-Drack** \- now. Just bring my shit over, have coffee, then go fuck Eli.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Bitchy bitch. I'll be there in twenty, sweetie. MWAH!  
**Darth-Drack** \- Love you too, cupcake. XXxXX

* * *

  
Private Chat -  
  
**Speedster** \- You dunno what its been like since you fucked off. Been  
**Speedster** \- tearing my hair out, blue boy. Hellsomuchellsinceyou-  
**Speedster** \- Things too slow for me!!!!! TWOMONTHSDICKHEADTWOTWOTWO!  
**Darth-Drack** \- I'm too slow for me, tweeks. Been home for a fortnight.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Can come over you know. Kinda on my own as it is in  
**Darth-Drack** \- my own apartment. Jo and Billy's been keeping Teds  
**Darth-Drack** \- company at Bill's dads new place. I fucked up so bad.  
**Speedster** \- No. You did what you needed to fucking do, man.  
**Speedster** \- Screw what that lot think. I'd do the same in your shoes.  
**Speedster** \- Heros. Loadoffuckingbullshitthisthingis.  
**Speedster** \- Do I LOOK like a hero!!  
**Darth-Drack** \- Do I look like one? No. I look like my fucking dad!!!!  
**Darth-Drack** \- God bloody damn it. House arrest? Ugh.  
**Speedster** \- Better then juvie, blue boy. Better then asshole parents.  
**Speedster** \- BetterthenfuckingBillytryingtochangemeintohim! I'm not him.  
**Darth-Drack** \- I'd take that any day. I'd take anything then being me.  
**Darth-Drack** \- I failed so fucking hard its not funny.  
**Speedster** \- You giving up on me, man?  
**Speedster** \- Are you?  
**Darth-Drack** \- I gave up a long time ago. I only just caught up on it.  
**Speedster** \- Speed of light bullshit, huh?  
**Darth-Drack** \- Good analogy, tweeks. Why no-one listens to you's just  
**Darth-Drack** \- dumb. The hell ain't you the leader?  
**Speedster** \- Convicted criminal. Who listens to us?  
**Darth-Drack** \- Point. Taken.  
**Speedster** \- You know I don't do emotions an shit.  
**Speedster** \- Fuck. I'm coming overwithbooze BetteropenthedoorwhenI  
**Speedster** \- comeinaboutten Gonnegetsodrunktogetherblueboy!  
**Speedster** \- And make the spare bed up.  
**Speedster has logged off.**

* * *

  
Private Chat -  
  
**Darth-Drack** \- Don't start. Not in the mood.  
**Padawanwizard** \- You got my brother drunk, Drack! He came back here yelling  
**Padawanwizard** \- at me. At my dad. At Teddy too! The fucks wrong with you?  
**Darth-Drack** \- The hell you blaming me for?  
**Darth-Drack** \- I'm not tweeks keeper. He's not your actual brother, Bills!  
**Padawanwizard** \- He has a NAME! He was stinking drunk shouting at us all.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Half of it was garbled, but we got the jist.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Uh, okay. Whatever. What you gonna do, keep me on house  
**Darth-Drack** \- arrest even more? Get bent.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Not my call. Steve will hear of it though, Drack.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Done talking. Fuck off. Leave me alone cos I don't care.  
**Padawanwizard** \- What the hells wrong with you, Drack? I'm coming over.  
**Darth-Drack** \- You step one foot in my apartment, flapping your fucking  
**Darth-Drack** \- magical little mouth about. And I'll send you right to Titan.  
**Server warning: Error in system: Attempting to compensate.**  
**Server warning: Failure in subroutines: 1 thru 128**  
**Darth-Drack** \- BILLY I SAID-  
**Padawanwizard** \- Youwilltellmewhatswrong. Youwilltellmewhatswrong-  
**Server warning: Speech2type had an error: Unknown commands in system.**  
**Server warning: Error in system: Attempting to compensate.**  
**Server warning: Failure in subroutines: 129 thru 256**  
**Darth-Drack** \- BACK THE FUCK OFF WITH THAT SHIT! STOP IT STOPITSTOPIT  
**Padawanwizard** \- Youwilltellmewhatswrong. Youwill- DRACK!  
**Darth-Drack** \- I warned you and you didn't listen. LEAVE ME ALO-  
**Server warning: Failure in subroutines: 257 thru 512**  
**Server warning: Contacting technical support: JonasRVision.**  
**Server warning: Server has had a critical failure.**  
**Server warning: Server is attempting to reboot.**  
**Server is now offline.**


	8. A New Machine (Part One)

Sometimes I get tired of the waiting  
Sometimes I get tired of being in here  
Is this the way it has always been?  
Could it ever have been different?

**A New Machine (Part 1) - Pink Floyd.**

* * *

"He had a psychological break, William. Years he repressed his own abuse, not even seeing what his own mother put him through. What his own step-sister tried to do to him? What you did to him hasn't helped either."  
  
"He got Tommy dru-"  
  
"William, he snapped. Drack snapped when you pushed him. When someone asks to be left alone, you leave them alone. You don't force anything on them, especially not demanding to be told whats going on. And you most certainly don't use your magic on them to get the truth! He's traumatised from the first time you used it on him without permission. You cannot keep doing it to Drack, no matter whats happening."  
  
"I- I didn't think."  
  
"Thats right, you didn't."  
  
"Drack sent me to Titan! He- he actually sent me there. We crashed the entire server, Jo's rebuilding it with Dracks help. Tommy won't even speak to me, proving his point that we're not brothers at all. I just wanted to know what was wrong."  
  
"He would of told you, told everyone in time. How did you feel finding out you were a lost soul of Wanda's twin sons? How did it feel being bullied everyday about being a fanboy, being gay? Look from his side, William. See from his perspective. Look from Thomas' side too. See how similar both Thomas and Drack are in their lives, why they stick close when their together subconsciously. See from their sides, then view your own."  
  
"I- I'll try. What about Teddy? He's got no-one now. He dumped Drack because-"  
  
"You should go home, William. The hour is late and your father's going to wonder where you are."  
  
"Suppose your right. Thank you, mom. I needed this."  
  
Billy never got another reply laying the heather on his mothers grave. But he got what he needed as they spoke. He shouldn't of pushed his friend, shouldn't of pushed his broth- Tommy either trying to get them both to talk. Billy clenched both fists tight willing himself to go home, rethinking about what he did the week prior. What he almost did all over again: He ignored the look in Dracks face trying to make him talk. Ignored it and Billy almost paid the price for his stupidity.  
  
Titan. What a dump. At least Drack got him back in one piece, getting out of there fast together. But their friendship, it was gone. It'll take a _LONG_ time to rebuild that from scratch. And what about poor Teddy? Billy furrowed his brow pushing his front door open. He loved Drack with everything he was, then his boyfriend runs off to be a hero by himself for six weeks? Finding out he was caught up in something they all could of helped with? Possibly doing things with another? Drack never denied nor confirmed it.  
  
He killed people too. Thats not what the Young Avengers were about! Billy slumped down at the kitchen table thumbing the empty water jug in the center, willing more water in it so he didn't have to get up again. Gave up when his mind just span anyway as usual, walking stiffly to the basin. Water jug over flowed he was lost in thought, thinking about how those two actually did love each other. Why he couldn't have that with Jo? He wanted what they had. He wanted what they had. He-  
  
"Billy!"  
  
Jug crashed into the sink, glass and water going absolutely everywhere in shock. Did he really just try and- "Damn it." He did, gazing over his shoulder at Teddy in the middle of the kitchen, cloths in hand ready to wipe up the mess Billy made. Jo wasn't too far behind him with bandages. What? Billy looked down at his hands: Bleeding, cuts everywhere, blood swirling down the hole away from everything. " _Oh_."  
  
"Bloody hell, Billy. What happened? Where'd you go?"  
  
Mind blanked trying to look away from the blood. "Titan again I think. I-" Billy's hands got wrapped up being pulled away from the basin. "I spoke to mom about this. About everything. She, she gave me some useful insights. Jo, are we- I mean-"  
  
"Hey, we're good, alright. I got your back, jack." Billy saw Teddy flinch at that. Jonas noticed it too unwrapping both his hands. "Sorry. I spoke to Drack this morning, he's doing almost okay with Kate kicking his arse everywhere. So's Eli and Cass. Tommy, well, I think he's moved in permanently now." Billy snorted on his android boyfriends shoulder. "Yeah, fustercluck right there already."  
  
"Has, did he-" Teddy asked quietly making tea, "How much longer for the house arrest now?"  
  
"Another three months added on-top of the four he already has. Drack accepted it from Steve with less fan-fare then you think. Least there was good coffee and pastries involved, so it was easier to swallow. Tommy on the other hand-" Jonas huffed the loose hair from his face, "Don't think _THAT_ needs to be said. Steve has Drack on watch duty in the office, watching the riots, the news all over in-case something else happens.  
  
"And Teddy. He has asked after you hoping you forgive him. Drack knows he screwed up badly. Honestly, he's not in a good place with somethings right now. Tommy's somewhat said sorry too for, um, the words he ranted in anger."  
  
Billy smiled softly, "So he does have a heart shoved in that chest of his after all." Both Teddy and Jo snorted a laugh at that agreeing with him. "I just don't want either of them to hate me. Not now of all times. We've done so much already together and theres more in the future too. Don't want us all to spilt because of- because of me."  
  
"Not just you. I don't think Drack realised he could go that far. Scared him senseless really or so he said. Dr.Strange also mentioned the healing he once had, rebooted in his brain once he had the episode. Seems far more went on with my brother then we first thought. As I said: Not in a good place."  
  
"At least he has Tommy." Teddy mumbled under his breath. Billy side-eyed Jonas side-eyeing him back, both of them spoke without saying a word as normal. Was so easy with Jo, he's never been able to do that with anyone else. And Jo read him like a book. Android or no, maybe they do have what Drack and Teddy had at one point, but deeper? Teddy voiced himself again a little louder this time. "Do either of you want to watch Babylon 5? Or catch up on Game of Thrones? I'll make popcorn."

* * *

  
If boredom had a name, it would be this. Drack yawned **LOUDLY** watching over the screens with nothing more then name callings going on. Five more minutes then he can bugger off upstairs and fix dinner.  
  
UGH! He was sick of this shit already, sprawling out in the chair even more. Month and a half gone by already, he wanted to go to Shake Shack, he wanted to do _BE_ outside. But no, he was stuck indoors on watch duty because he did a bad. Because he was bordering on being like daddy. Drack was tearing his hair out, bouncing on the walls trying to keep himself occupied. No way can he do a few more months like this. Theres no way. It was like home all over again.  
  
Clock on his new phone buzzed. Time was up. _Thank god. Righteous even._ Click on his ankle denoted he can leave the office for his own damn place upstairs. He hated that too. So did Tommy when he found out. Went off on one as well, yelling at Steve its no better then prison, then juvie with the treatment. Drack had to calm his friend down was his fault he was in this position, he's gotta deal with it. Tommy went silent on him, then left Drack alone for a week.  
  
Running all the way up the stairs felt good. Falling into his wonderful apartment was even better, the painted New York skyline facing him slamming the door shut. Something was off though. A little bit off looking about. There was a case on the coffee table, not one he knew slowly making his way over to it. White, no, a steel case inching tail forward to touch. Nothing beeped. Nothing exploded when he shook it. Still, there was something a little off in the apartment. No feeling of dread or anything, just-  
  
"Bout time, blue boy. Getting bored waiting."  
  
Tommy grinned wide at him from Dracks bedroom doorway. Towel wrapped around his hips, low, showing the faint dusting of pale white happy trail and V right down to Tommy's groin. Drack coughed looking out the windows. "Waiting for what? Dinner? Too bloody lazy to make it yourself, tweeks." Old Spice hit his nose. God, no matter who wears it, still good.  
  
"No." Music came on the stereo, then Tommy was half dressed lazing on the couch. "Though get on that, I'm starved. Your gonna get pierced, blue boy."  
  
"The fuck? I'm already pierced! Whatever," Drack turned on his heel for the kitchen, then dove head first into the refrigerator when he opened it. "Beer?" He called out. He got a 'yeah' back. "You get it when I come back. Who ate all my apples? Wheres my- fucking _NOT_ cool. Fine." Refrigerator door got slammed, phone in hand dialing up the Chinese place he likes for food seeing as no-one even considered restocking his. Jonas should of done it. Tommy had no clue other then highly sugary shit which Drack actually hates. Beers in hand, he stomped through the living room for the couch, which still had Tommy lazing on it with a grin. "Move."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Dammit, tweeks. Not in the mood."  
  
"Will be when I'm done." Beer got snatched, still, Tommy didn't move. "Gonna pierce your nose an lip, blue boy. Dunno why you've never done that before." What... was going on with his friend? What the actual fuck was going on with Tommy right now, especially with that grin turning into a lascivious smirk. "Gonna suit you when I'm done."  
  
Drack blinked a few times, cocked his head to one side sitting on the arm of the couch. "I never got them because I- Just never did. Twe- Toms, whats going on?" Confusion went through him watching the subtle twitches, the scent finding its way up his nose. Not one he really associated with- "Since when you started piercing people?"  
  
"Recently. I got a talent in it." Tommy's lascivious smirk got worse. Eyes dilating. Scent getting stronger. Since when was Tommy interested in men? "You were right when we first met, blue boy. Local tat dealer pays me for shit instead. Love it."  
  
Something ain't right here. Even though Dracks Pan, even though he did find Tommy highly attractive like everyone else. Tommy already flat out stated he wasn't interested in men, at all, none whatsoever. So why was he highly aroused right now? Drack didn't understand it at all. Unless theres a girl in the apartment? Must be- "Knew you'd pull that thumb out an do something. Lemme guess; Gungah's letting you work for xem?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Okay then. Drack winked at his friend, slipping off the couch's arm to change his clothes. Wait... Why was Tommy in _HIS_ room when theres the spare next door? Not like they share a bathroom. Not like Tommy needs to come in his room at all, unless to wake up him. Dracks Old Spice aftershave had the stopper laying to one side on the nightstand. Peaking into the bathroom, beads of water and steam rolled down the mirror, down the showers glass door. What the fuck was going on? No girl in here. Beds not been touched since this morning. But-  
  
Right in the middle of his pillow were several un-opened condom packets, a fresh tube of lube, and several porno DVDs were on the other pillow. What the hell... was going on? He's never used rubbers before, why- _why_ was there- "Tweeks?" Drack queried fishing for his Marlboro's on the dresser and clean clothes. "Whats this shit for?"  
  
There was no reply, just the shutting of the apartment door when the buzzer went off. Maybe Tommy didn't hear him. Maybe he invited someone over for sex? No, he didn't call Teddy did he! They broke up for fucks sake, Dracks not going to be happy if Tommy called Teddy over expecting them to-  
  
"Foodshereblueboy. Gotmorebeertoo."  
  
"Uh, sure. Be right there." Drack puzzled the stuff on the bed pulling his favourite frayed jeans on, the grey vest Noh-Varr got him too. Then sadness went through him running down the vest's ribbing, the softness of it thinking about the Kree. Its like he dropped off the face of earth with how he just disappeared. Drack sighed making his way back out to the living room, food laid out already on the coffee table, six pack of beer that certainly didn't come from his refrigerator sat next to it all. With Tommy busily snapping chop-sticks at him before shoveling noodles in his gob.  
  
Food was good as usual sitting in silence, watching some movie even with the stereo playing quietly in the background. Drack hated using chop-sticks, only because he's a dumb trying to use them, so he plebs using a fork. Every now and then, Tommy's knee would bump his leg or an arm brushing his when he moved. The smell of arousal was getting more and more, and what was worse, it was both of them now because thats Drack through and through as it is. Still didn't know what to make of it, when everything was eaten and cleaned away by Tommy, more beer was opened.  
  
Tommy flopped down on the couch, leaned over to Drack and murmured, "Ready?"  
  
"To get pierced? Damn right." Drack snorted, then froze because he could of sworn there was a very quick brush of lips on his cheek. "Yeah, pierce me." Great test to check this healing shit he seemed to repressed over the years. With Tommy being quick, he knew this would be over and done with fast. He wasn't wrong when everything happened in a blur of hands, needles, cleansers, shit he already knew getting pierced before. But it was Tommy's green eyes he couldn't help but stare into. He can see all this play out in Tommy's speed but at Dracks own too.  
He tried to explain that to Dr.Strange, but never made any sense when he said it.  
  
Same with Noh-Varr's white running. _Stop it..._  
  
Wasn't even thirty seconds before it was over and done. Thirty seconds, thirty minutes, thirty years. Time was meaningless. A lot of things were meaningless. Tommy grinned flicking the brand new four little rings in his nose, the spider bites he did through Dracks bottom lip on the right, and the bridge ones he sneakily snuck in. "Told you. Looking good there, blue boy. Wanna see where I'm pierced?" Drack nodded. Tommy stuck his tongue out and - _OH MY GOD_ \- did Drack suck in a shuddering breath at that. "Yeah I know right. Not the only place either. Wanna get more done."  
  
"Why haven't you then?" Drack pondered where else Tommy was pierced, eyes skimming down those tattooed arms and chest. No nipple, no navel... oh. _Oh._ OH GOD! "Get on it." He teased. No wonder Tommy was aroused then. Must be-  
  
Strange tension in the air flittered away as they both laughed. Yeah, Drack read to much into this as usual. Seeing, smelling, feeling things that weren't there at all. Tommy's a bloody good friend who has his back and Drack has his. He did ask about the stuff on his bed to which Tommy shrugged, telling him he had no idea, thought Drack had put that shit there for fun later. Which begs the question: who the fuck did it then if it wasn't Tommy and himself? Wouldn't be Teddy seeing as he hasn't been bothered to come visit Drack at all these past few months,  
relaying messages with Kate or Eli when they came round.  
  
Cassie was here just as much, going through a really difficult time with Blake ragging on her. Steve was working on details to move her in here with Drack. Bro-dad was awesome even if he was disappointed in Drack. Everyone was. It hurt.  
  
It really really hurt.  
  
Everything hurt in him. He won't admit that any more to anyone, keeping it inside like he locked away what Portia did to him over the years. What Carlene did. What he's done now. Drack feels like a walking Linkin Park album, or some country song. If he had a dog and some beat up truck, he would totally be a country song if they got taken by the ex or some shit. Naw, nope, no, he felt like the tune playing on the stereo right now: Linkin Parks 'Numb'. One playing prior to that one was Tommy's favourite before he went out: Tommy Tee's 'Takin Ova'. He loved it and Drack liked the instrumental version.  
  
But not right now as he stood looking but not seeing the world outside, thinking how close Christmas was. How last year he and Teddy spoke on the roof top, with the gorgeous blond finding himself. Then Drack has to fuck everything up months later because thats his life now. _A fuck up._ God, how he wishes he could just vanish to the dark side of the moon, live there for the rest of his pathetic life away from being Kang's bastard, change his face so he doesn't look like his dad. But this is his life now.  
  
One that was chosen for him by accident. That hurt like fuck too.  
  
Numb repeated on the stereo louder this time. Drack didn't care if Jonas heard downstairs, or whoever had taken over in the office opposite the workshop. He also didn't hear the apartment door open, nor hear the people dropping their bags on the floor right by the couch. Drack was too busy leaning on the bedroom window, smoke hanging from the corner of his mouth over looking nothing at all. A strange pang went through his chest. He rubbed it away, heaving out a soft sigh not noticing the person standing behind him.  
  
Drack didn't even notice when the music changed to something softer, something quieter thinking too much. _Was that a snow flake? Probably some bird feather making its way down to the ground._  
  
"You have such interesting taste in music." Dracks eyes go wide at the voice right behind him, "You could welcome us to your abode." Mouth went instantly dry at the reflection in the window, distorted but it was them right behind him. Smirk played over those lips when Drack turned around, smoke hanging precariously loose from his newly pierced lip in shock at them standing there. "Yes, I'm alive."  
  
"What happened to you, stardust? Its been weeks an I got into so much fucking trouble for i-" One moment he was talking, then next he was pinned against the window. Smoke had fallen to the floor being held up on the cold glass. Drack blinked furiously at Noh-Varr looking pensive at him. "Uh-" Mind was blank, heartbeat erratic trying to understand what just-  
  
"Drack Richards, you lost consciousness for a moment. Apologies, I didn't realise my presence would cause this." Noh-Varr pulled Drack gently away from the glass, carefully walking backwards to the bed that still had the condoms and shit over it. He's got to be dreaming or some delusion right now. Something. Cos theres no way, no way the Kree was right there sitting him on the edge of the bed. More so at the voices in the living room getting closer too. Noh-Varr tilted Dracks head up, it was then he noticed the clothing the white haired Kree was wearing; dark blue jeans and black hoodie that looked like one of Dracks own he thought he lost. "Kate Bishop, he requires water."  
  
Kate popped her head around the door with a wink at them both. "Steve's dealing with that. Hey sweetie," she blew Drack a kiss, "won't believe where we found him by the way." Kate then notices the stuff on the bed, she quickly covered everything up muttering right in his ear. "Sorry. That was me. Thought you could- Enjoy some other time, sweetie."  
  
"Ahh hell, if Steve's here... I didn't do it!" Drack joked as Cap pushed Kate out the way with her blushing bright red. "I swear I didn't this time. Whatever it was."  
  
Steve nudged Noh-Varr on the shoulder, "You didn't but everyone else did, son. Just be thankful your tucked up in here, because out there..." Drack watched flashes of orange go up in the sky over New York. "Everyones going against us again right now."  
  
"What? But-" There was anything on the monitors showing him nothing but name calling. "Its been all quiet on the western front, Steve. The hell's going on? Wasn't like that eating dinner. Seriously outta the loop right now."  
  
"Sweetie, its gone to shit out there. Those live-feeds?" Kate puckered her entire face up. "They were fake. Anyway, your friend here, Steve found him getting hauled off by S.H.I.E.L.D after he managed to escape some so called 'Talks'. He's cute too."  
  
Noh-Varr grinned, looking far too smug and pleased by that. Drack couldn't wrap his head around what the actual fuck was going on right now. "Can we back up a bit. Didn't Jonas catch any of that shit? Where is he by the way? And Eli? Whats going on?"  
  
It was then he found out about the full registration act that got passed. Tommy came running in an out with a very pissed Logan in tow. But no Billy, no Teddy and no Eli, Cassie and Jonas. Because they got rounded up earlier that night while Drack was watching fake feeds. To say he wasn't in the best mood kicking the living shit out of the coffee table, was an understatement. Tony defected to the other side with She-hulk. Traitors. Steve wasn't happy one bit at all. Fuck, even Logan went off on one which was a feat considering he went off on one constantly. But it was an epic one drinking Dracks beer up.  
  
"Please tell me we can go save them, yeah? Get this mother fucking jewelery from my stupid ankle too, that would be grand." Drack tapped it with his tail. "And sorry for swearing, Steve."

* * *

  
It was chaos. Utter chaos as everywhere was exploding around everyone. This shits been building for months well before he helped Noh-Varr, who was sticking by his side as much as Kate and Tommy were. Logan had gone back to Xaviers for those being neutral with this bullshit, Steve stuck with the teens trying to get to the convoys and safe-house. As Drack didn't know where they were, he couldn't get them there, but the Kree could in the ship he stole. Drack... liked the bloody ship. A lot. He wanted one.  
  
Even his new uniform was awesome Kate got made for him. Dark, black, very Sith-like admiring the leather and cotton. The long buckled knee highs, the fingerless gloves- Ugh, she knew him far too well leaning over the back of Noh-Varr's seat. The sleeveless long coat showed his tail off nicely, the hood covered his face watching the world zip by below them. Drack was ecstatic really having clothes that matched his darkness, that'll expand under his Knight state without ripping. Steve tapped his shoulder motioning to the Harley ready and waiting.  
  
"You break it," Drack smiled at the man, "You owe me a new one. Or a vintage."  
  
"Or rebuild one from scratch. I enjoyed doing it, son. Remember what we spoke about, alright. Be prepared to meet them if we come face to face."  
  
Drack scowled under his hood. "Yeah, I know. Their not family, Steve. Not mine any rate. I'm my own person." Bro-dad nodded softly, patted his shoulder, then made his way to the bike. Drack sighed deeply gazing back out the ships front window, then down to Noh-Varr looking up at him. "Glad your alright though, stardust. Think Kate likes you."  
  
"She can like me as much as she wishes. I'm not intrigued by her, Drack Richards. And thank you. I told you I would endeavour to survive, and Steven Rogers saved my life from torment. I owe him and you everything." The Kree's face fell going back to watching the skies. "Plex was lost. I saved what I could, but- thats not enough. I, I will be rebuilding Plex with memories from myself," Drack put his hand on that shoulder that tensed up, "and you. If you will permit me to use your memories, your personality to rebuild Plex."  
  
Humble went through him squeezing the shoulder even more as to say yes. Body relaxed under it in understanding. "I'd like that," Drack smiled out changing to Kree,  <<I owe Plex a lot too. And you. Even though I haven't had a chance to speak much Kree, good to get tongue tied again. Was under house arrest an all that shite.>>  
  
<<My fault.>>  
  
<<No, its not.>> Softly fell from his mouth at those blue eyes looking up at him. <<I wanted to do it. Even if I killed people. Even if Teddy dumped me. I- I wouldn't change a thing. None of it, nova. None of it.>>  
  
<<I still like nova better then stardust, Drack. It is like my name.>> They both smiled at each other, hand touching his briefly still on that shoulder there. <<I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused between you and your friends. But I agree, I would not change it either.>>  
  
Kate spotted the convoy below holding their friends. Now or never, he supposes letting his eyes shift under the hood. Noh-Varr opened the door for them, Steve revved the bike driving it right on out. Tommy grinned nudging Dracks shoulder, then ran out with him in his arms while Drack squealed "Arsehole!" before poofing them both to the ground. Kate stayed behind with Noh-Varr, her bow trained on the convoy. Okay, he may like working alone, but shit he loved this too shifting to Knight in dark smoke barreling into the front APV.  
  
It span out of control colliding into the second one, the back doors flying open showing the occupants. Not his friends, but people they can use. Steve got them out showing them to the Kree ship waiting for them. Billy an that lot must be in the second or third one coming from the black. Tommy vibrated on the bridge, pieces fell away to the one on the lower level. Thankfully no cars down there. But it'll be a good barricade for now.  
  
The other APV's tried to back away the closer Drack got. " **YOU WILL HALT!** " Boomed out from his helmet, " **AND RELEASE THEM NOW!** " Why was he expecting them to listen trying to drive away. Okay then, the hard way. Running full bore he vanished then popped up behind the APV trying to leave, pushing it to the edge of the broken bridge. " **I'M WARNING YOU ONLY ONE MORE TIME. LET THEM GO!** "  
  
"Screw you freak."  
  
Bad move buddy.  
  
Drack grinned behind his helm ripping the back doors off, keeping the APV still with one hand peering into the back. There they all were all bound and gagged. Anger went through him letting those night sky wings pierce the front of the cab, right through those fuckers who took them. He's already a bad guy, so who gives a flying fuck if he killed them. "Steve, found them."  
  
"Nice work, son. Speed, get that thing of Wiccan's face so he can get us out of here. Hawkeye, Marvel Boy," Steve pointed to Dracks Harley still in-tact, "stay with Astral while we leave. Astral, you have permission to deal with the rest as you see fit." Would you look at that, Steve gave him the thumbs up letting his other side slink back into him jogging over to his bike. Drack looked over his shoulder at Teddy nodding at him, smiled, then vanished as Billy took them to the safe house.  
  
"Cupcake, shall we?" He grinned up at her starting his bike up. "Wanna see if we can do awesome on the back of Bucky?"  
  
"Bucky? You- Ugh, you two named the bike, didn't you. No, get back up here, sweetie, and nebula those assholes before we go."  
  
"Spoil sport. Fine." Drack turned the engine off vanishing with it, then popped up in the cargo hold. "One righteous storm of 'No Fucks Given' coming up."  
  
He ignored the groan from the cockpit leaning out the door, leaving the other APV's out of commission and on fire as he laughed hard. Those prisoners in the last APV escaped, either flying off carrying some, or getting hauled up by Drack. Both he and the other Kree nodded at each other when the last hero was on-board, then set off for the safe-house themselves. Hero. He didn't feel like a hero at all looking over the ones in the cargo hold. They were the heroes getting hauled off for fuck knows what. But he was no hero standing astride in the still open door, arms folded over his chest.  
  
Whats the term? Oh yeah: Anti-Hero. He can deal with that. He can deal with the mutterings behind him too of how much his face looks like Nathaniel's. Same ole same ole really looking over New York below. Least Tommy broke up some of the look with the piercings, even with the scars on his face. He'll still look like Kang's kid. One of his kids he should say.  
  
_Ugh, whatever._

* * *

  
"New identities?"  
  
"Unfortunately, your old ones are compromised, Eli. Only until we can deal with this."  
  
"Oi, I've already had a dozen bloody names, I'm not changing it all over again."  
  
"Blue berry, gonna have too."  
  
"Not calling me that, tweeks. Or lill Kang, or anything remotely smurfy."  
  
"Bitch in boots?"  
  
"Get. Bent. Bills."  
  
"I'm already bent for Jo."  
  
<<Are we not protected here? I will not have my name changed for this, Drack Richards!>>  
  
<<Won't have to, nova. Technically, I never gave up on trying to protect you and Plex. Won't stop now.>>  
  
<<Thank you. It truly means a great amount to me to know, your there at my back as I am at yours again.>>  
  
"Um, what are you two saying? And stop smiling at each other, its freaky."  
  
"Noh-Varr wants to know whats for dinner. I said he can eat you, Bills. He's hungry. Very, very-"  
  
"DRACK! Don't be mean."  
  
"Sorry. You alright, Cass? No cuts, bruises no- OW! Ow, okay okay I'll stop!"  
  
"Drack, son, I know you don't want to change names. But trust me, will need too for now. The Kree's fine. I think S.H.I.E.L.D's embarrassed they lost him to me."  
  
"Yeah I know. You alright Eli? Ted's? Jo bro, you look like crap."  
  
"Har de har har. Whats that say about you, brother?"  
  
"I'm the better looking one? Seriously, are we just gonna roll over while they- I don't think I can finish that without Steve clipping me round the head."  
  
"Smart choice. But he has a point, Cap. What can we do? Hide in secret while everyone falls apart around us?"  
  
"No Hulking, we're going to fight back. Never back down being heroes. Never give up. And don't give Tony the satisfaction if we fail. Because we won't fail. We are the Resistance!"  
  
"Uh, guys. I think you should see this-"  
  
<<History will dictate; that any Resistance movements gets their arses beat so bad before they win, nova.>>  
  
<<No different then anywhere else, Drack. This shall be entertaining, more so from my stand point. Fighting a system that will corrupt itself in the end.>>  
  
<<Save that speech until we->> "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me. Spidey switched sides!" <<Traitor!! FUCK!>>  
  
<<You do know how to show a lost Kree a good time, Drack. I also approve of the new facial piercings.>>  
  
<<Are you flirting again?>>  
  
<<Perhaps.>>  
  
"Will you two stop with the weird smiles. Its still freaking me out."

* * *

  
All very well and good changing names, all very well everyone slightly changing appearances. Drack still had pale blue skin and his tail to deal with everyday, still had the dark cloud hanging over his head rumbling like the delicate sound of thunder. He wasn't the only one having to keep in the shadows with their appearance, so they ran underground heroing instead at night. When they weren't doing that, they saved other mutants lives who wanted out from this stupid civil war going on.  
  
And when they weren't doing that, Jonas and himself rebuilt FreakyYA from the bottom up with better protocols, better Speech2type recognition (So it doesn't pick up spells being cast frying itself), a separate server for others joining this Resistance. A more secure place for everyone and if any outside forces tries to hack this time, they'll get several nasty surprises. Very nasty. Even Tony Stark and his Tech won't be able to get out unscathed if he tries it. Noh-Varr's idea that one.  
  
Drack met so many more heroes, mutants, aliens then he's ever even imagined. Hybrids too. He got overwhelmed to the point he hid away in some dark corner, playing with dragon kitten, forming test weapons and shields. Even tried a gun out mimicking Noh-Varr's ones. That didn't work as planned nearly blowing up the HQ. Whoops. But also: Whoa. Very useful if the need arises.  
  
Cass found him one day in the corner, sat on his shoulder and watched him try out different things with Starstone, with solidified smoke and lightening. They spoke for hours about all this, about what may happen, her fears, everything. He spoke about his own, the stuff no-one else knows about. They got to a point they were talking about Teddy that day, when the tall blond came to get them for some chemical explosion or other. Cass left them to talk, seeing as they didn't do that over Christmas nor new years either. It didn't make anything better when Drack  
broke down thinking about June, how he failed her all over again. How he failed Teddy.  
  
"We're still young," Teddy murmured in his hair as they hugged it out after months of not truly talking. "Can't expect a lifetime commitment from the get go."  
  
Drack sighed mournfully on that chest right there. "But you did, Ted's. I'm not a div in that, you know. I fucked it up so bad." Eyes skimmed up the face looking down at him, "I'm fucked up so bad. Honestly, I think I'm sick in the head or something. I can't- I don't- God, you deserve so much better, Ted's. Someone more like you rather then some Mutt."  
  
"You do know Kate arranged for me and you to spend the night before all this happened?"  
  
That conniving- "I'm gonna kick her _SO_ hard!" No wonder she was sheepish trying to hide all that shit, no wonder she was trying to- "She's been hitting on Noh-Varr pretty bad too. Eli's loosing his nut over it."  
  
"Dee..." Teddy gently put fingers under Dracks chin, tilting his head up more. "She's not. Kate's just measuring his worth, thats all. She cares about you, we all do. Billy in his own way too. I would of gone if it meant one last night with you, Dee. I mean it."  
  
And didn't that make things worse. "Ted's, I-" Lips pressed softly on his. Chaste. Sweet and loving that broke his heart in half. A kiss that said 'I forgive you' and 'I love you' but they also said, when Teddy parted leaving Drack standing there trying to stitch everything together, 'We're over...'. That hurt wiping the tears from his face, it hurt like everything else in his life. It was his fault, he got it completely. Oh great Cathulhu, I hope Teddy finds someone who loves him for him, doesn't hurt him, doesn't betray his trust. Because he's just too bloody perfect to shit on.  
  
_'Embrace who you are,'_ sparked off in Dracks head again. Kilo's words hovering on the edge like a taunt. He tried that and look how _THAT_ worked. Drack vanished in a shower of black and stars to upstairs where everyone else was waiting to leave. He didn't come from the shadows watching everyone. Darkness crept into his veins as usual, eating him from the inside out allowing it. That same darkness that was a sickness in him, feeding on his anger, his hate, his refusal to be something he's not. _'Embrace your true side, embrace who you are. Time will tell, dear Drack, of who you'll become in the end.'_  
  
And who was that? It was like he had two literal sides, which technically he does: Astral and Astral Knight. Two halves of the same coin. Light and dark. Three if you can't the person who was lost, who was looking over their hands in undulating black. Tommy sidled up to prodding the space where Drack was to get his attention. Which actually was Dracks backside forcing him out in the open, then chased the bloody speedy shit out the doors with Noh-Varr hot on their tails. They knew where to go, all three of them chasing the other getting there before the others can take them there.  
  
Drack was far quicker getting grabbed by Tommy, who was grabbed by Noh-Varr. Sucking them into the black, they arrived seconds before Wiccan and Cloak even got them there. Vision gave the three of them the thumbs up as everyone split and scouted for people. Drack got a strange feeling through him- One he's learned to trust now finding Steve.  
  
"I don't like this."  
  
Steve nodded motioning to Cable agreeing with him. Something was very wrong as Cable shouted 'Trap'. Drack barely got into the black as tranq's hit Billy and Ty knocking them out cold. Jo was going frantic trying to wake his boyfriend up, even Drack spat right at Tony's feet for this bullshit, then noticed someone staring right at him. Someone very stretchy eyeing him over and over as Drack got hauled off from his loud ranting at the people he considered friends once.  
  
Reed Richards kept his eye on Drack, he was no dumb, even Susan watched him shrugging out of Teddy's hold. "So thats them," he muttered darkly pulling his hood back up, "Oh what a tangled web we weave-" Teddy clamped his big green hand on his shoulder again trying to calm him down. Drack snarled through his teeth, then turned his back on them like they didn't exist. "Remind me; Doctor Doom's related to me an them too, yeah?"  
  
"In a convoluted way, yes."  
  
"Which begs the question: Who's my grandad, my uncle and who's the cousin and nephew." _Paradox's, relations, time-lines and alternate realities, OH what joy-_ "Ugh, fuck that shit. Hows Billy and Ty doing?"  
  
Not like he couldn't see them still laying there, not like he couldn't see Tony pointing over to him, getting ready in-case Drack took most away from here. Bastard. "Dee, get ready." He nodded at his friend, backing away slowly letting a storm rolling around his fingers as a warning. Tommy and Noh-Varr stood with him, Cass joining them on his shoulder. Kate, Eli and Teddy stood by the rest of the Secret 'Resistance' Avengers. His robro kept by Billy and Ty with Tandy and Samuel making sure they weren't taken in their state.  
  
Then all hell broke loose. Drack sighed over dramatically changing himself along side Cass getting bigger, "No-one ever listens, do they." Cassie giggled as they both charged off together.  
  
"Astral Knight, keep Stature safe. Patriot, Hulking, watch-" Oh, now Drack was pissed. Spidey was ragging on Steve, on his friends, using Cap's shield against them. No, he was more then pissed growing more angry, spreading those wings out around Cass keeping her safe. "ASTRAL LOOK OUT!"  
  
" **THE RIGHTEOUS WILL PREVAIL!** " Drack bellowed vanishing with Cass out the way of Yellowjacket, letting her get small when he reappeared kicking Hank into next year. "You will **STOP!** " Sword and shield in hand, Drack glowered over the battle field. Okay, he wasn't as big as how Cass can get, nor Goliath, but he can pack one hell of a punch like the best of them. Curling his lip in disgust he charged off into battle again seeing Steve get hurt bad. Hercules hot on his heels yelling at the top of his lungs. But he got a bad feeling sinking through him slipping into the shadows.  
  
A very bad sinking feeling letting Knight back in him. The taste of lightening traced over his tongue, the hairs on his arms stood on end looking upward- And wished to everything he didn't. He wished on everything time slowed down watching the man slam into the ground, Kate and Eli getting knocked off their feet. The blurs that were Tommy and Noh-Varr caught them, moving them out the way of the man standing there with hammer in hand. Slipping away, he popped up right behind Teddy. "Tell me thats not who I think it is."  
  
"It is."  
  
Drack cursed wildly under his breath in Kree, shook out of it moving Teddy out the way too. "Thor: God of fucking thunder to my storm. Even in NBWT's mythology he's still imposing, just like Loki-" They both watched in horror at Thor going crazy on the field. "Holy fuck, Ted's, we gotta do something!" Friends flying through the air getting hurt, "I thought he was a good guy!"  
  
His worst fears went through him leaving Teddy behind for Cass. _No, no, no, don't you fucking DARE!_ " **CASSIE! I'M COMING!** "  
  
" **ASTRAL DON'T!** " He had no idea who shouted that, like he gave a fuck grabbing hold of his little sister, then Kate and Eli. Cage grabbed his arm when he appeared virtually getting missed being hit. "Thanks Drack. Crap that hurt."  
  
"Whats wrong with him, Luke? Theres something not right with him, yeah, no, please tell me I'm fucking wrong."  
  
"Dunno, but I think Cap needs help. Bad!" Oh hell, Cage wasn't wrong. None of this was right dropping to the ground with his friends. None of it was. Drack didn't know what to do at all, he had no idea what to do watching everyone fall like flies. He should of kept his mouth shut about Resistance's getting their arses beat before they win. This was bunk. Mind fritzed like mad watching Goliath get struck down. _Fuck, fuck FUCKING FUCK!_ "GET TO CAP QUICK ASTRAL! GET HIM OUTTA HERE WITH FALCON!"  
  
He was already there, he didn't need to be told twice. His bro-dad, his fucking friend was hurt bad, most of them were looking about, looking up at the dead Goliath right there. Looking over the wounded on the other side of some barrier Susan Richards put around them. He looked into her eyes, he looked deep into them as she looked into his then flicked her gaze to Reed muttering something to 'Thor'. Drack nodded. "I can get them out," he murmured up at her, "But you make sure that fuckers dead or I'll do it myself. Trust me on that."  
  
"I know. Take them and leave."  
  
"WAIT! What about the wounded, what about-" His brother in arms shook Drack pointing to Billy on the other side, "We're not leaving him, leaving them."  
  
"I have no choice, Eli. She knows who I am and so does Reed. If I come back, I'm as good as dead. Trust me-" He took his friends hand in his, vanishing with the whole team. "I'm barely restraining myself and Knight right now. Its fucking shit, but I got no choice."


	9. Welcome To The Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentences marked with <<>> denote speaker talking in Kree.

Welcome my son, welcome to the machine.  
Where have you been? It's alright we know where you've been.  
You've been in the pipeline, filling in time,  
provided with toys and Scouting for Boys.  
  
**Welcome To The Machine - Pink Floyd.**

* * *

 

"Cass-"  
  
"Drack, I have too. I- I can't do this any more."  
  
"I'm not judging you. Just," to say he was disappointed was an understatement. But they did talk about this and Goliath's death hit her pretty hard hugging her tight. "keep safe. Please. Nathan, Kyle, you better watch her fucking back or so help Cathulhu. I'll hunt you down and-"  
  
"Drack don't. Please, not right now." She pleaded up at him. "I'll be fine, okay. Make sure Steve doesn't do anything stupid. And don't- and don't kill everyone too, okay."  
  
Drack kissed the top of her head, other hand gripping Nathan's and Kyle's before they left with her. Shit, he hates watching Cass walk away like this. But he never promised her he wouldn't do a bad lighting a smoke. Besides, they needed a plan to get their friends outta 42. Drack snorted out loud at that leaning on the wall behind him now, "Meaning of life: forty fucking two. Pathetic really, using Hitchhikers bullshit, Tony." He knew it wasn't true, but whatever puffing smoke up into the nights sky, running his fingers through his new hair cut.  
  
Black and red floppy hawk settled over his scarred eye again, narrowing them up at the figure on some fire escape above him. No bad feelings went through him as they locked eyes, Drack shrugged up at them looking back down the alleyway as to say, _'I didn't see shit, you didn't either'_. Figure wasn't there when he looked back up stubbing his smoke out. If they wanted him, they would of taken him in, well, not without Drack practically killing them they wouldn't.  
  
Ugh, Drack wanted to go back to his apartment already. He _HATED_ being in the stupid HQ's, bunking with everyone else. Whatever. He wanted to go home, he wanted to listen to his music, be among memories. Pushing away from the wall tugging the hood over his face, Drack decided to go home anyway. Just for a few to grab stuff. Fuck he was pathetic, his stuffs probably been smashed or broken in to and gone. But he wanted to go, to make sure, to-  
  
Hand clamped over his mouth pulling him back in the alley. Drack struggled against the hold, then noticed the gauntlets on the wrist there. Tail wrapped around Noh-Varr's arm getting pinned on the brick wall hidden in the shadows.  <<You should not be out on your own.>>  
  
<<And you,>> Drack mock scowled, <<shouldn't be following people. Full stop.>>  
  
<<Not following, merely... watching.>> Uh-huh, watching his fat toe _._ If this was watching having lips crash against his, heh, he's not going to complain swapping spit with the Kree. Spit, he might add, that's mind controlling but did something very interesting to Drack the first time they tried it. He calls it the 'Embrace Eternity Effect' like the Asari do in the Mass Effect games. Instead of a reflective surface his eyes normally do, they turned black like the vacuum of space with desire. Even now, he can feel them change slicking his tongue over Noh-Varr's, fingers tangle in that soft white hair bringing him closer.  
  
At least he managed to control his tattoos from flickering like a strobe light, otherwise this right here, would of been a beacon for S.H.I.E.L.D and Tony's band of fucks.  
  
Drack groaned hard feeling the other side effect happening, IE: slipping them partially into a nebula cloud. A red, yellow and blue smoke, which wasn't like his normal black or grey stuff he does. Yeah, the 'Embrace Eternity Effect' was hella good getting way too hard in the alleyway, with Noh-Varr pushing his thigh between his legs. Not like he can't feel how hard the Kree was right now too arching his back up, slowly rutting on that thick thigh. Tongues rolled hard over the others, heavy breathing and clothes rustling the heated it got out in the open.  
  
God, he wanted this so bad. Seriously, the first time they kissed wasn't when Drack helped Noh-Varr, fuck no. The first time they kissed was just after they got back with Steve and the other to the old HQ, making sure the other was alright. Kate caught them with tongue down the others throat in the locker room. She didn't say anything, _just_ , turned around and left them to it.  
  
One of them moaned pretty loud riding the others leg, Drack was pretty sure it was him breaking the kiss to bite that neck there. <<We- we need to- Drack- we->> Noh-Varr threw his head back as Drack bit down, bucking him into the wall propping them both up. Fingers dug into Dracks arse, they dug in hard riding his thigh even more. <<We cannot do this here!>>  
  
<<Tough fucking shit.>> Drack licked away the sting where he bit down, hands tilting that head to his own. <<I'm sodding close- fuck.>> Pleasure went right through him even more pulling the Kree into the cloud. It was disgusting how close he was already. Also, it turned him on something stupid doing this in public, with non-mutants walking on by the alley's entrance. Little breathy pants mingled with the others fumbling with belts and zippers, hands delving through open flies for cocks not even under any boxers (Commando: Drack loved going without and Noh-Varr seemed to hate the concept). Both of them arching their hips together, clasping hands around their lengths slicked with pre. Mouths crashed on the others again, Drack gripping the back of the Kree's head with free hand, Noh-Varr planting his on the wall for balance grinding harder.  
  
He had no idea how this actually all happened, by the way. Maybe Pink Floyd was right, maybe this was a hand of fate for them both that got delivered to them. If it wasn't for Plex making the decision to reach out for help, neither of them would of met. Neither of them would of helped the other. Drack wouldn't of been able to tell Steve and his friends about Noh-Varr at all, and Steve wouldn't of helped get the Kree away from S.H.I.E.L.D the second time around. Fate works in mysterious ways, even if it did break him and Teddy up from something Ted's wanted in his life.  
  
Karma's gonna end up happening though. Always does-  
  
Drack got tighter and tighter in his core, hips and hands stuttered in the frantic pace they both had. <<My Hala.>> Noh-Varr groaned hard putting his forehead on Dracks as he came, both did really at the same time in some back-alley like a couple of hookers. It was glorious, it was mind numbingly reckless, and Drack couldn't find a shit to give sucking in breaths feeling dazed in the head looking into blue eyes looking into his. Those eyes smiled down at him, so did the mouth ghosting warmth over his face, <<And you called me trouble, Drack Richards.>>  
  
<<I still stand by that,>> softly smiled back. <<Damn, I should of thought this through. So, how ever are we going to leave in this state?>> tucking both of them away to hide the deed. Who said romance was dead, being a gentleman tucking the other guys todger away. Idiot. Drack looked over his come soaked hand, shrugged wiping it on his already hated shirt (Nick Fury's idea of disguise).  
  
Noh-Varr laughed. It, it was the most musical thing Dracks heard getting kissed roughly again. Ahh who cares. He wanted to go back to the apartment, what better time then now to clean up and get fresh clothes. Drack did just that. He did that popping up in his bedroom, which, when they broke apart, was still intact and whole. " **SHOWER!** " He announced proudly shucking out of everything leaving a trail behind him, strutting stark bollock naked to the bathroom. "You coming?"  
  
"Was that even a question?"  
  
"Ugh, now you sound like Jo, nova. Half hour for shower, clothes and stuff. No more." _THAT_ was a bit liberal getting pounced on again. Time had no meaning, remember. Certainly didn't have any meaning getting ravished in the shower by one cute white haired fucker.

Yeah, half hour... it was a hand wavey concept.

* * *

  
Its not everyday you come face to face with the man who was called the Punisher (Which Drack really liked by the way). Also, its not everyday said arsehole of a man came in carrying Peter half dead in his arms either. Not to mention, Portia forced you to have Castle as your last name too. Frank Castle gave Drack the once over, pulled him to one side for words about who his mother was. Drack told him, Frank asked how much he knew about his own family.  
  
"What family? The one that abused me, or the arseholes that happen to be my actual family?"  
  
"Real family. How much do you know?"  
  
Drack frowned at the man. He frowned looking into those eyes that was keeping something back from him. "I don't give a flying fuck about either. My family, my _BLOOD_ families been torn apart by Tony and his bullshit. I wanna get them back. Why?"  
  
"You know where your priorities lay then." And that was it as the man walked off for his mission. Alrighty then. Whatever. Still, Frank kept something hidden from Drack, he just didn't know what yet.  
  
_Yet..._  
  
If that wasn't bad enough, Susan cornered him with Johnny as it was. To say he wasn't in the mood, well- Lets just say flying off the handle probably wasn't the best thing to happen right in the middle of the dining hall. Drack wanted nothing to do with either of them, even with Susan pleading with him to talk to Reed. Like fuck would he. He wasn't family. Like _FUCK_ were the other Richards his family. He didn't want to know getting hauled out by Eli and Steve before he did something stupid.  
  
Which is how he ended up sitting with Steve monitor watching again. Not so bad relaying details so Steve understood what Frank Castle was on about. Jonas joined them half way through, thank fuck, because he was getting a headache wanting to be in there finding out as much as he could about 42. Both he and Jonas spotted some kids getting fucked over in Los Angeles, badly fucked over when Jonas spazzed out watching one getting torn apart by S.H.I.E.L.D. "Steve," Drack held his brother as he cried over the images, "we gotta do something for them!"  
  
"Agreed. Son, if you can get there and back in three days, you can." Thank you Steve. Drack gripped his friends shoulder hard-  
  
His phone went off, franticly reaching for it in his back pocket when it went off again. Thank _FUCK_ he changed from 'Imperial March' to The Doors 'Riders On The Storm'. Apt, but whatever. Wasn't a number he knew answering like a div.  
  
"Good, you picked up. Found something you need to see." Frank sent files to him in private. _'Now what...'_  
  
"Uh, sure. Anything worth letting Steve know?" He queried flicking through the information. Phone went dead on the other side. Okay- What- "Oh my god." Drack almost dropped the phone on the ground at the picture right there, the file number, everything. Palms were wet, shaking looking over the portrait looking back at him. Tears pricked in his eyes, inhaling sharply when Steve asked him what was wrong.  
  
He felt mute trying to get the words out. They wouldn't come shoving the phone in Jonas's hands. His robro balked too, then showed Steve. Blue eyes were right in his face, "Son... We'll get them out, I promise you. Somehow, we'll get them out." Drack wanted to believe his bro-dad, he really did. He didn't want to believe what he was presented with, but it was right there in ultra high-def colour for the world to see.

* * *

 

"Sweetie, are you serious? Please tell me your not serious."  
  
"Brother-"  
  
"Will you leave him be. Can you not see he requires space."  
  
"Spaceroach, back the fuck off. Blue boy," Tommy. Mr.I-Don't-Do-Emotions forced Drack to look up, understanding in those green eyes he hides pretty damn well. "Whatever it takes, yeah."  
  
Drack tried to speak again. Lips moved but nothing came out looking at his friends, his family in arms. Eyes flicked to Susan standing there with Steve dipping her head, Drack just yowled out in anger pushing past everyone for air. Fresh air that wasn't enough stumbling in his steps. Mind burst like a fragmented mathematical puzzle. It burst as much as he eyes burst into tears collapsing on the ground. With head bowed, fingers digging hard into the dirt under them, his whole world caught up to him. Reality, kicked him hard in the balls choking on the stuttering sobs sputtering from his face.  
  
A pair of arms went around him from behind. Arms he knows well pulling him against the chest behind him. But his face wouldn't stop leaking, mouth still couldn't create words from the lexicon that was his brain. Blond haired head rested on his letting Drack just get everything out, patiently. "I'm so sorry." Teddy whispered to him, "You weren't to know, Dee. How could you of known."  
  
Mouth finally worked, wiping the tears from his face, "How much more bullshit, Ted's? How much more. No wonder he- she- No wonder-"  
  
"I don't know. I honestly don't. S.H.I.E.L.D and Nate have a lot to answer for and so does Reed. Might take everyone time to find where they are, but we'll get them out, Dee. We'll save them somehow."  
  
"Yo, Ted," white hair flopped in his vision, green eyes searched Dracks face, "we're leaving right now. Those fuckers are gonna get it. Blue boy, you coming?"  
  
Baby blues asked him without asking if he was ready. Drack looked at them both, then wondered where Noh-Varr was. Sighing, he nodded his head minutely, Tommy grinned wide sticking his tongue out for good measure at him then ran off. Teddy blinked a few times, "He pierced it?"  
  
"His dicks pierced too." Drack whispered at him. "I think. Could be his balls all we know." The look on Teddy's face, _heh_ , it brightened the foul feelings going through him right now.  
  
Worth it. Totally worth it.

* * *

  
Shit, they needed Billy so bad heading to L.A. blind. Cass called Drack in private before they left on the Marvel MK.2, she saw the news too then decided to come with for him and him alone. Still, they had three days to do this before the march on the prison that held their friends. Three. Fucking. Days. Gonna take that long just to find these teens as it was. Cass sat on Dracks shoulder playing with his floppy hawk. Noh-Varr and Jonas were busy flying, everyone else were getting ready. Fuck, Drack started pacing back and forth in the hold with the beginnings of a rage out going on.  
  
Even with Cass trying to calm him down, he couldn't. He really couldn't putting her on Bucky for safety then went back to pacing, lightening flickering over his fingers like the storm he felt.  
  
"Blue boy." Tommy grabbed Drack by the arms to stop the frantic energy ripping right through him. "Man, enough with the twitchy. Gonna wear a hole in the floor with that shit. If you don't blow us to hell first. So yeah, enough."  
  
"My heads gonna to implode," Drack joked with nothing behind it. Shoulders slumped as much as his head did on his friends, "Why the hell did all this shit come at the worst time? Like the entire planets on the verge of imploding too, tweeks. How the hell are we-" Tommy did something that startled the life outta Drack: He hugged him. The white haired speedy fucker hugged Drack hard, fingers dug in on Dracks back- He had no idea how to react to that at all as he swallowed sharply. So unlike his friend to do something like this without yelling about it. It was over an done with in seconds before Drack could even reciprocate it, with Tommy sitting back up in the cock pit with everyone else like nothing happened.  
  
Uh, maybe he imagined the whole thing, Tommy was flirting with Kate again pissing Eli off. _Yeah, didn't happen... right?_ Cass coughed a few times to get Dracks attention- He forgot she was there looking to where she sat on the back of Bucky. "I think that was a little... strange." She quietly muttered looking anywhere but Drack right now. Cass changed the subject before Drack can even process what happened still. "What do we know about these teens?"  
  
"Um- Jo said their related to super villains. Kinda like me, I guess. Bodacious in a way they kinda stuck together over it. Kinda like us!"  
  
"And they managed to keep out of all this? Drack, I was scared-" Cass cut herself off, fingers playing with the handlebars on his bike. "I just wanted to be what we were meant to be. But its not right, none of it is. Blake called me, he- he actually called me telling me never to come home again. Mom, she agreed with him. I miss dad so much."  
  
Drack growled low in his throat hearing that. "Fine, when this load of craps done with, your staying with me permanently. Got enough room to-" He got an armful of blond hair, head nodding vigorously on his chest with a broad smile on her face. "Righty, thats settled then... lill sis." Strange, he never saw himself as a brother, even back on his own earth did he ever see himself as one even with Carlene. Looks like his families gonna get bigger very, very soon.  
  
Very soon as Jonas shouted he found the runaways with Plex's help. _Good._ Lets get this over and done with-

* * *

  
-Or not as the case maybe with the little girl throwing a car at them. Simple, it was supposed to be- does _THIS_ look simple slipping into the black while this Molly goes off on one? Least she didn't see him keeping in the dark as Jonas vanished to do... whatever the fuck he was doing! Ugh, nothing is ever easy is it. None of them wanted to hurt the girl, Tommy kept her entertained, hauling her off with Noh-Varr as they ran around in circles.  
  
Teddy rubbed his head getting up off the ground, Kate and Eli sighed loudly calming Molly down. Cass shrugged shrinking back down to normal size, "Why do we have to fight? Young Avengers, not Old Avengers! _YOUNG!_ We're trying to help."  
  
"Don't think Sparky's listening," Drack snorted tugging on the girls cute hat. "Hey there," grinning coming from the shadows down at her, "know who I am? Yeah, no? Wanna know who my psychopathic dad is, Molly?"  
  
Her eyes go huge looking him over, then behind her to the star sparkles. "Wow. Do that again, that was so pret-" Molly collapsed on the ground right in-front of Drack, out for the count when he checked her over for injuries. Well, guess... thats one way to get her to stop Drack surmised pulling the hood over his face. Eli picked her up as Noh-Varr pushed the doors open to the other teens hideout.  
  
"Interesting location to hide. I suggest you do the same, Drack Richards."  
  
"Good. Point."  
  
"Better find where your bro went too, blue boy. Fucker just up an left us." Tommy smirked pulling on Dracks tail quickly, then followed everyone else inside. What the FUCK was going on with Tommy right now? This shits so bloody weird. The slight smell of arousal still lingered on his friend, but what the fuck for? _Ugh._ Plus the bickering with Noh-Varr too, he thought those two got along... whatever. Drack poofed in a shower of stars to the other side of the now shut door, keeping behind his friends as they tried to explain themselves.  
  
Seems no-one wanted to listen, more so at spotting the sleeping Molly in Eli's arms.  
  
Seeing Jonas down the other end of the hideout, Drack made his way through everyone seeing what his brother was doing- Then cursed wildly booking it to the android fritzing out trying to deal with the other one on the table. "The fuck you doing, bro!"  
  
Trying to grab his brother, he jolted backwards out from the shadows shaking away the pain. " **JO LET GO!** " Fresh hell was this shit seeing that the one on the table, was a droid too, spazzing out as much as Jonas was.  
  
"What treachery is this? A robot as a decoy while you attack us! And-"  
  
"Holy shit, is that Kang?"  
  
Drack tried again. Ended up flying across the room when his brother jolted out, screaming in pain. "JO! Oh god, don't you _DARE_ die on me you stupid wanker!" Slipping back into the shadows when he went to attempt it again. "Billy's gonna loose his nut if you peg it!"  
  
"Not unless he became a-"  
  
"They attacked US! Do we truly want to stand here discussing this?"  
  
"Xavin, please don't-"  
  
" **THEY HAVE KREE AND SKRULL AMONG THEIR NUMBER! THEY ATTACKED US!** "  
  
_'Why does everyone have to attack each other?'_ Drack grumbled. _'Everywhere they go, everyone they meet, BOOM.'_ Well, he was one to talk with what he's done so far being here in this reality. Hands horned off, coating them in Starstone planting them on Jonas's shoulders to pull him off the other one. Noh-Varr joined him, franticly trying to stop his brother from exploding, imploding, killing them? Fuck.  <<Nova, help the other one. I got this.>>  
  
<<Drack, be careful. They appear not to be friendly.>>  
  
<<I know. Their scared thats all. So am I right now->> Drack shook that off partially coming from the cloud. "Shit, you stupid fucking idiot. Let him go, bro. Let. Him. Goooaaagghghhhh-" Pain fired off in every nerve on him pulling his brother off the other droid. Wet rolled down his face flinging Jonas across the room, his body twitching trying to heal the shit going through him. God that hurt so bad. Stomach spasmed, then emptied its contents all over the floor, head felt like someone spat it out the blender, pieced it together, then slopped it back in his  
skull retching even more.  
  
Dracks vision swam in and out stumbling over to his downed brother writhing on the floor in as much agony. "Idiot. What-" Drack spat out bile to one side, "what were you thinking?"  
  
He can hear Tommy behind him being snarky. "-like to see you try. Wanna end up on Titan? Yeah, didn't think so. Really, I'm all you need, surfer. Oh, an maybe spaceroach when he ain't being a dick." Jonas huffed up at Drack, then frowned flexing his hands. Drack took them both in his, then puked right next to them both. "Thats just gross."  
  
"Not now. Jo, Jo can you hear me?" Bloody dammit, his brother was twitching between his Vision self and his Drackish twin. Looking over his shoulder at everyone fighting, Dracks had enough wiping the bile from his lips. Eyes shifting, hand clenched forming his sword then shouted. "Calm the fuck down. **NOW!** "  
  
"Astral, its alright sweetie. Let him go play else where."  
  
"Brother-" Eli placated between him and everyone else, "We got this handled."  
  
Slamming the sword in the ground, he pointed at them all. " **THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!** You will _STOP_ this foolishness." Knight wanted to push through more seeing as he was barely containing himself again. "We fight each other **WHEN THEY ARE FIGHTING FOR OUR RIGHTS OUT THERE!** For us. For you. **I SAID ENOUGH!** "  
  
<<I do not think now is a good time for->> Noh-Varr got there too late as Drack turned into his other side towering well over everyone. Even Cass in her giant state backed off the angrier he got sticking by Jonas's side. <<Drack Richards, as much as I would be entertained in you killing them, they need us.>>  
  
"What the hell is that!?"  
  
"Uh, thats the Astral Knight, the other half of him. Means hes not very happy right now, Gothy."  
  
"Dee has a point, you guys. Why are we fighting? We came to help, she fainted, you attacked us."  
  
The one called Xavin scoffed, punching Teddy well away from them into the opposite wall. "Just another thing to fight. Earth-Kree or no, its mine. So is the robot and the little giant."  
  
"Leave my brother alone!" Drack roared swinging his sword out. " **LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE**. I will kill every single one of you if you touch them again." Wings spread out aiming at the ones they tried to help. The purple/red lightening whirled around his armoured body the more he heaved in righteous fury.  
  
"Fucks sake, blue boy. I know you got a boner bout now for this lot, so how about toning it down, yeah. Didn't you tell me not to do the same thing once?"  
  
That brought Drack up short. That brought him up short looking down at them all, sword lowered shaking that side well away from him letting it slink back into his tattoos. Something popped in the back of his head half-way between Knight and Astral as he knelt to Jonas reaching up for him. Drack smiled taking his brothers hand in his, then Cassie in the other one letting his sword go. "I got you," murmured from his lips the more he shrank. "Sorry, Cass. Didn't want to see you hurt again."  
  
"Its alright. I know you don't mean it half the time... big brother. Your looking out for me, for Jonas, for all of us. Your nothing like- your nothing like him."  
  
Everything went cold around them. Everything blurred as everything slipped away by the goth chick with the staff-

* * *

 

Somewhere else, hidden away in a place called 'The Cube'. The Warden took Director Hill to the latest project he worked hard on these past few months. A special delivery from Reed Richards for this specific moment, he wanted to see what his pet can do. How much they were broken and under his control opening the cell door.  
  
"What- _what_ is this?"  
  
The Warden grinned running fingers over the tank. "This, Ms.Hill, is filth of a human-mutant-cyborg from a dear friend of ours. Does its face look familiar, Ms.Hill? I believe its just the creature you've been looking for."  
  
"How soon will _IT_ be ready?"  
  
"Oh, quite ready right now, Ms.Hill. I will personally see that the creature will do what it's now built to do."  
  
Hill sharply dipped her head, "I see. How broken is this thing? Will _IT_ be able to handle the Pride children and Young Avengers?"  
  
"Very. I had fun stomping around in the creatures head. It takes orders from me and no-one else. These child filth will be no match for _IT_."  
  
"Spare me the details. Just get it done, Warden."  
  
His lips twisted grievously watching the Director leave. It will be done, _oh_ , it will be done indeed planting his hand on the tank again, fingers thrumming on the thick glass with the person suspended in the solution on the other side. Took him months to break the creature down, took him months to bend them to his will. And now, now he was going to have another to play with when this one brings it in.  
  
Salacious indeed.  
  
Beautifully perfect.  
  
Even if it was a creature made from filth.


	10. A New Machine (Part Two)

I will always be in here  
I will always look out from behind these eyes  
It's only a lifetime  
It's only a lifetime  
It's only a lifetime  
  
**A New Machine (Part Two) - Pink Floyd.**

* * *

"'Chill out', really?"  
  
"Not my fault the Staff of One took it literally. Hard to come up with spells in a rush."  
  
Cassie rolled her eyes up tucking her head under Dracks long coat as she shivered. Teddy wrapped his own leathery wings around Kate and Eli to keep them warm, shit, everyone bundled up in pairs or threes just to stave off the cold. All except Tommy and Noh-Varr bickering again, running around to keep warm. Drack also gently toed the out and very cold Deinonychus laying there, which earned him a scowl from the surfer looking guy.  
  
"What? She needs to keep warm-"  
  
"I was eyeing her like she was a Tauntaun. Like we're in Hoth with this cold, Nico!"  
  
Drack snorted slipping his coat off for Cass, pulled the hooded shirt over his head handing it to the guy. Who blanched looking at his face now that he can see it. Drack shrugged handing it over, "I know. No need to fucking say it. She's gonna need to be warmed up slowly, all I got without getting naked. Which I could do for entertainment." Grin spread out over his mouth flicked his tail, then winked at the stuttering surfer guy.  
  
"DRACK!" Cass pushed him over, he rolled out the way with a laugh bouncing to his feet. "Whats wrong with you?"  
  
"Uh- you really need to ask that, sweetheart? Plenty? Too much? Crackers mate. This Sith's gonna kick tweeks and nova's arse IF THEY DON'T STOP WITH THE ARGUING!" Flapping his hands up at the speedy duo, pulling his smokes from his pocket lighting one sauntering over to Jonas apologising. Cigarette in mouth, Drack wrapped both his arms around his brothers shoulders huffing loudly in his ear. "You scare me like that again, I'm gonna boot you to the moon. While its on fire."  
  
"Sorry, but it seems that one's cybernetics share a similar pattern to my own. Why I felt bloody pain," Jo shifted to the twin version of Drack. "Why it upset me seeing him hurt. Shit, wish Billy was here to see this. Anyway." Jo plucked the smoke from Dracks mouth, puffed a few times before handing it back much to everyones shock. "We seem to share many programming codes and electromagnetic signatures."  
  
Kate flinched hearing that. "But, hows that even possible, Vision... sorry, Jo. Your body is telekinetic armour from the 40th century. Sweetie, he can't possibly be able to share something from the 21st, right?"  
  
"Fuck if I know. Not the robo expert here-" _Hmmm._ "Jo, what subroutines did you keep?"  
  
"Enough to know that my original programming is nothing more then originals Visions load of crap. Developed by Ultron in the late 24th to 25th-"  
  
Surfer guy, what was his name again? Drack watched him freak out, pointing right to Jo, then to him, then to the other android. "Did you say Ultron? Victor is Ultron's son... kinda! He developed Victor to kill every single super hero here on earth. Then take over worlds... And the fact you look like a blue Kang- Dude, who the _hell_ are you?"  
  
" **FUCK!** " Drack flung his arms up in the air. "I'm one of his son's, alright. A Mutt of spare parts he had laying around. A genetically engineered hybrid of a hybrid or whatever. I seriously don't give a shit alright. He ain't my dad. Never _WILL_ be my dad. I killed him. Well, one version of him just not-"  
  
"Nate. Iron lad, who was Kang the Conquerer anyway, helping us form together to fight the future version of himself. _That_ ," Teddy rubbed his temples whole body shrugging, "was a lot to deal with. He hated Drack with a passion to the point, we thought he was actually going to kill his own son. Which is weird-"  
  
"Cos we were the same age an all. Then I met my older dad face to face- Ugh, I'm gonna puke again thinking about it. He killed my so called mum right in-front of me, then he wanted me to come with him? Like bloody hell would I."  
  
"Whoa, this is so weird- Hey, where you going?"  
  
Drack just ignored them walking away for some place quiet to think. Noh-Varr and Tommy finally stopped arguing, the Kree joined in the conversation. Somewhat. More like he was trying to take over it, arguing with the Super-Skrull instead. Honestly, it was doing his head in all the time. Kree, why the _FUCK_ did they want to take over so much as it is? Drack certainly didn't letting his gaze wander over the nights sky, each twinkling star above mock sighing at him just as much as he was. Space: The final frontier- Oh wait, thats already been done.  
  
Someone tugged on his arm. A little sleepy voice asked a question. "So, are we friends now?" Drack snorted down at Molly looking confused, then squeaked having her hat stolen by Tommy. "Hey, thats unfair! How old _ARE_ you anyway? Your hairs like, really white. Hundred, two hundred. And your blue, like- like a Na'vi!"  
  
"Me an blue boy gotta talk. Go take another nap, kid. What, you like eight or something?"  
  
"Twelve. And I don't want too- Say, whats your powers?"  
  
Tommy gave him a strange look, one he couldn't help but laugh at getting hauled off by Molly talking a mile a minute. Kinda like how Tommy does anyway. 'Help me?' got mouthed to Drack. He may or may not of stuck his tongue out in response. Which earned him, "YoursodeadsosososodeadwhenIgetdone!" with absolutely no heat whatsoever as Tommy smirked at him. There it was again, _seriously_... the hell was this shit still? Drack puckered his mouth up going back to looking over the stars ignoring everything.  
  
Cos theres something really weird going on with both him and Tommy. One he just can't put a finger on at all...

* * *

  
Screaming inside their head. Thats all they can do being controlled. Screaming and screaming and screaming to be let free, let be free from this monsters grasp like a puppet on a string. They had no choice to to obey like a good dog landing in their feet in the middle of some street. Cars and people scattered like roaches out the way. They felt powerless and powerful at the same time, rising from the carnage like a Phoenix from the ashes.  
  
_'A good analogy, creature. How was the landing? Too rough my little pet?'_  
  
_'Stop. It. Pleaaassggaaahhhhh.'_ They screamed and screamed to break free. But the puppeteer held the strings tighter. Body moving of its own accord for the baby within the car, still trapped by what they did. _'I'll be good. I'll be good. I promise.'_  
  
Warden laughed like a thousand stings inside their head. They wanted to cry, but there was nothing they can do ripping the door away from the car for the baby inside. _'We must not forget the little people. Now,'_ arms reached in through to the backseat for the small child. _'Give the mother her child, my pet. Then I'll let you off your leash to play.'_ In one swift motion, the baby was from the ruined vehicle then into the mothers arms. Smell in the distance caught his nose. _'Remember the task at hand.'_  
  
"Child filth." _'Good. Go find them, your off your leash.'_

* * *

  
Who knew someone like Tommy had a soft side like that. Who knew? Drack didn't, leaving them to it with Cass tucked up under his arm, she chuckled softly at Tommy, Molly, and the daisy he was keeping out of her reach. So weird. An odd pang went through his chest again, like it did seeing Noh-Varr in his apartment before all hell broke loose. Cherry-Pie's exit was still there, ready and waiting, but the pang came right from it. That was-  
  
Mind blanked, then came into focus laying on his back in the grass, with Cass and Jonas right there with him. "Brother?"  
  
"Wha- what happened?" Drack rubbed his head, still feeling the pang in his chest worsen. "I don't feel so hot." What the fuck was going on? Pang turned into pain, pain turned into him crying out in his brothers arms, face pushed into that chest right there the more it spread. Breathing was impossible as he shook. Jonas trying to calm him down, Cass dragging Noh-Varr over to help too. Everyone else were busy talking to each other to notice what was going on. "M-my-my chest."  
  
"Plex, the blip on Drack Richards chest cavity? What is happening with it?"  
  
"Analyzing- The multi-verse portal is interfering with something. It needs to be dispersed before it consumes the blighter with it." Plex hummed, then queried. "Drack, hold still mate, this will probably be painful." Strange hearing Plex be like both Noh-Varr and himself, but they worked hard to rebuild it from ground up. But the pain- "I suggest stepping back a few paces in-case this does not work. Jonas, honours please."  
  
Drack shook his head, "N-n-no. I- can do it." They backed away with him shakily tracing the star right there under his shirt. It went to his palm now for ease of use, chest felt like the elephant that sat on it, was in his hand instead slamming it on the ground. Nothing happened. No portal, no gateway to another verse, nothing. _What the-?_ It thrummed like a heartbeat instead. Silvery blue throbbed getting more rapid as much as Dracks own was being pulled up from the grass. "Its not meant to do that. Never seen it do that before at all- Fuck it Cherry-Pie, what did you give me!"  
  
"Plex, Jonas Richards, are you sure this was an exit to the multi-verse? This is very irregular." Statement of the Century goes to: the bloody Kree. "Visual please." His brother skimmed through the data with Noh-Varr.  
  
His sister on the other hand... was poking it. "Whats it supposed to do? Feels like jello."  
  
"Jello? The _fuck_ -" Drack ended up poking it himself. Silvery blue turned to blood red, thrumming even harder. "Okay, either Cherry-Pie fucked up her own shit, or theres a major problem out there somewhere. Supposed to take you away into an alternate, Cass. This is corrupt."  
  
"Drack, your correct. It's corrupt but not in the way we know it. There was magic overlaying its actual use."  
  
Rankling like a cat, "What fucking use?" What the hell did his old friend do?  
  
"It seems to be converted to a tracker. A tracker for-" The corrupted portal burst outward the same moment a loud crack echoed over to them. A crack, a scream and Teddy barreling right into them pushing them all to the ground. What greeted Drack when he looked up through Teddy's massive Hulking wings- shit- he actually choked on his words again at Xavin in the hand of-  
  
"Who is next?"  
  
_No. No. **NO NO NO PLEASE NO!** **-**_ Drack reached out from under Teddy for the person there. Reached out to the one dropping Xavin like he was garbage on the ground, then stood there watching them. Throat seized up vanishing from under the pile to face them. Stupid, but he had too. He just had too. They still weren't moving when Drack put his hand on their face. Breathing was low and steady. Eyes unmoving with their head dipped down, golden blond hair falling down over their shoulders. Eyes, the colour of pale skies, pupils undilated seeing but not seeing. But Drack saw something behind them though, something calling for help, scared, _frightened_ -  
  
"Astral-" Eli warned behind them. "Step back, brother."  
  
Drack shook his head tracing that face there. He got warned again by Teddy this time. Still he didn't move looking them over: Shorter then him, smaller build, similar face. He wanted to cry tilting that face up to meet his own. Bruises covered it, down their arms, under that outfit- "Drake," finally came from his mouth, small, choked, weak. "I know who you are. Do- do you know who I am?"  
  
"Irrelevant."  
  
"It's not irrelevant! Your my-" One moment he was talking, next his back hit a tree along side Teddy and Karolina. Jonas, his bloody brother put himself in harms way. Of course he did as Drack shook the shock away from him. "Jo, leave them alone!"  
  
"Someone is controlling the nanites within them. No- _NO_ \- You'll hurt yourself. Stop it!" Jonas glided up in the air fighting the other one off him, who wasn't listening at all fighting back harder. "Please, we're trying to-"  
  
"Kill. Me." Drack choked hearing that. He choked going up to get them both back down. "Please. No- Please, I'm- **PLEASE STOP!** " The scream that got wrenched from the other one- Those tears that threatened to fall did just that as Jones's arm was plunged into that chest there. "Make it stop. **MAKE HIM STOP PLEASEEEEEEEE**!"  
  
No, no, Drack couldn't handle this right now as they both fell to the ground. Jones's arm stuck in the center of Dracks other self, begging over and over that they'll be good, that they want this to end, their sorry. Who was doing this to another version of Drack? Who? And why? Was this what Susan tried to tell him, what Frank Castle wanted him to find. Not like he didn't freak out over another realities version of him being here and alive. Is this why he felt those pangs? Why the portal was corrupted on purpose?  
  
Because he was meant to find Drake?  
  
Jonas grabbed his arm before Drack sucked them in, then spat them out on the ground. "Its him. Its really her. Them. Me. Us. UGH, I'm _so_ confused right now." Xavin, Karolina and Teddy were still out, or dead, or something. Cassie screamed kicking Drake into the distance. "SIS!" Panic went through him, "What did you do?"  
  
"She- he tried to stand on Victor! Whats happening? Drack, whats going on!" She kicked them into the distance, yes, but they were coming back at full speed.  
  
Mind span staring down the other one of him again the closer they got. Mouth trying to work to tell them they were coming back so fast. Where the _FUCK_ was Noh-Varr when they needed him? Where- the fuck was he? Blur came closer and closer, Knight refused to come out for this at all. His other side was in as much shock as he was when his head got snapped back. Light danced over his eyes when he blanked out-

* * *

  
"The fuck you mean _'_ Their gone?' **GONE WHERE!** "  
  
"Speed-"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"And where were you, huh? Playing brother with Molly, making dai-"  
  
"You really wanna finish that sentence, dickhead? Do ya? Screwyoutohellandbackyoupieceoffuckingshit! WherethefuckistheKreetoohuh? **WHEREISHE!** "  
  
Tommy yelled at the top of his lungs trying to find Noh-Varr, trying to find where the _FUCK_ they took Drack and the rest of his- the rest of them. Teddy, fucking Teddy 'Hulking' Altman got taken too. The fuck is thisshitwhycan'thefindthedamnKreeanywhere? Drack- gone. How, how'd that happen? He was righttherewiththerestofthem. Why would someone take him, take Teddy too? Who the hell was Drake? He should of listened more getting back to the others.  
  
Noh-Varr was no-where to be seen at all. Like fuck would he of ran awaylikethespaceroachcowardhewas. No way. He- lik- he- No way would he of left-  
  
"Shit, he got taken too. Yeah, he did the stupid shit." Hmmph. Dracks robro was missing an arm, Kate was keeping Eli barely in controlled temper. Cassie was inconsolable about her brother being taken too, leaning on the other robots arm. But Tommy, he was gonna rip those bastards apart when they find them if any of thems been hurt. Except the Kree. Hecandieinapitoflavaallhecares. Becausescrewthatalien, notlikeheverwould because thats not who he- he- Tommy pushed all that away from him.  
  
Emotions, useless fucking things to have. _'Such a liar. Keep lying to yourself, go ahead, I dare you.'_ He shrugged that off too while Tommy ran fingers through his platinum white hair. He knew how he felt, he really did, but it was stupid. So fucking stupid. Freezing right when he has the opportunity to do something about it- cowardcowardcoward such a coward. And now the one he really wanted to know better... was gone. And involved. Andsooutofhisleagueitwasstupid! No they weren't. Like fuck were they.  
  
"Speed, ready?"  
  
"Iwasbornreadyletsdothisshitrightnow!" _An you better be alive when I get there. Cos we're gonna fuck those bastards over so hard. Just me, you, and a few choice vibrations. Yeah_

* * *

  
_Oh god, please stop. Please just stop. Please. Oh god, oh god, stop making me watch this. Teddy, oh god, oh god, oh god just stop. He hasn't done a thing to you, please stop. **PLEASE STOP! OH GOD STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP PLEASE!** What have you done to Noh-Varr you fucking monster! **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DRAKE!** Ohgodohgodohgod-_  
  
"Whats the matter? Too much blood? Not enough? That face, that beautiful face of the man I would love to prise open like a toad upon my board. Much like the other one."  
  
_Leave us alone. Leave me alone. Leave us alone. Leave me alone. Leave us alone. Leave me alone. Leave us alone. **STOPITSTOPIT** \- Knight- Where are you? Make this stop, please, please just make it stop. **PLEASE-**_  
  
"Warden? You're needed out here, sir. Theres a problem with Unit D-R-150."  
  
"That THING is more trouble then it's worth. Whats wrong with 'IT' now?"  
  
"It has an Android's arm stuck in its chest, sir. Attached to it rather."  
  
"Study that! But try not to damage my favourite pet too much taking it out."  
  
"Sir? The Skrulls neck is broken. Do you wish fo-"  
  
"I think thats fine where it is. Be a pleasure to crack that one open, wouldn't you say?"  
  
_**NO NO NO STOP PLEASE! I- I CAN'T WATCH ANY MORE OF THIS!**_  
  
"-and cover that ones eyes back up. Keep his mouth shut. I want to test a new toy when I get back. Oh yes, I have plans for you, son of Kang."  
  
_I need you Knight. I need you Knight. I need a Knight. I need some Knight- I need a- I need- I- I need you. Please- Wake up, please. Wake up Teddy, Karolina, wake up. I can't do this on my own, please. I'm trying, I really am. I need to-_

* * *

  
-Pace to the equator and back and they still wouldn't of figured out how to get in. Fucking _HELL_ , this was taking too long. Blue boy, could really do with you right now. Billy I guess as well but your still locked up! Shit, could even do with the Kree being here justsoIhadsomeonetoshoutatforthislotbeing too. fucking. **SLOW!**  
  
"Are you serious? Aren't you a walking library or something?"  
  
"Well, yes, but Drack was the learned one in all to do with Demonology, Spiritology, Magic and- Bugger it, let me process what I have tucked up in the ole noggin."  
  
Slow. Slow. Tooslowtryingtokeepcalm. Pace back and forth, back and forth- Waiting and waiting and-  
  
"Speed- Er, Tommy right?"  
  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"I'm sorry, man. I- I know what its like to loose- To- They have our people, our friends, we're not gonna let them die."  
  
"You think I don't know! Idon'tgiveashitaboutyourightnow. Iwantmyfriendsoutandalive. Iwantblueboytobealrightsowecanfuckoffanddrinkinto oblivion together again." _'Please be alright. I'll never forgive you if you die on me.'_  
  
"Hands off cocks, its time to pop our socks. I'm ready, lets go screw them over."  
  
_YES! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes-_

* * *

  
_Yes, let me free. Finally,_ " **LET ME FREE! GET ME OFF THIS FUCKING THING RIGHT NOW!** "  
  
"With pleasure Earth-Kree."  
  
With toothy grin, Drack was finally able to let his other side out dropping to the ground. This fucker wanted to play with them, cut them open, see what made them tick- Oh, he was going to enjoy this immensely. "You will die by my righteous hand, you MONSTER!" Drack wasted no time forming everything over his skin while the others fought off the rest of the fuckers. Anger flowed through his veins like venom. It dripped from the cuts in his body rounding on this so called 'Warden'. "Is this too much for you yet?"  
  
Sword sung in the air cutting straight through the arseholes stomach. Blood trickled down to the ground when he swung out again. "And I thought I was a monster. No," Drack roared swinging around in a circle in such tight quarters. "I was so wrong. You are. You butchered nova. You tried to butcher Ted's. All of us." The Wardens right arm fell to the floor with a thud as the old man screamed in pain.  
  
"You tried to tear me apart, see what made me tick. Carlene already tried that, mate." Other arm dropped to the floor. "Mum killed her and made me watch." Head rolled along the floor, balding head and such little hair rolled through the blood around the surgery. "I was scared then. I was a scared little boy, I ran. I ran. I ran and I ran only to run again. Not any more. Like _FUCK_ will I run away any more."  
  
Oh the anger going through him. That bitter tang of anger looking over the mutilated corpse of Noh-Varr laying there, splayed open like some garish pinata. Drack howled dropping to his knees, he howled crawling on them touching that cold skin. Cold, clammy, blooded skin, that belonged to someone he saved, who saved him in return. Who saved Plex. Who- who was now dead. Drack howled again in rage this time.  
  
Fists clenched so hard, he dug his nails into his palms. Blood ran down his fingers the more he pushed them in. Healing them, digging in, healing- "Earth-Kree?"  
  
"I. Have. A. Name. Xavin. **USE IT!** "  
  
"Dee," Teddy, dear still wonderfully perfect Teddy wrapped Hulking arms around him. "Theres nothing we can do. Jonas is here with everyone else. Dee. I- I was going to stop you from killing that man, but-" Drack felt the tears roll down under his torn shirt. It didn't need to be said. Even the Super-Skrull laid a hand on Dracks shoulder in comfort, then picked up Noh-Varr's defiled body.  
  
The gauntlets he wore fell from his arms onto the ground. Drack gingerly picked them up. He'll take them. Reminder. Yeah. What was left now of the Kree but these? Voice left him getting picked up himself by Teddy. Some reason, his legs didn't seem to do anything. No, his whole body refused to do anything but thumb the gauntlets in his hands, head resting on his friends chest, that black stretchy outfit he wore strewn with holes and blood. _God, did I really watch that sadistic bastard cut Teddy open over and over again?_  
  
"You gave me a choice." Drack murmured up to his beautiful friend. "One I wanted to do. For you. For them. For nova. I'd do it again, if it means we're still a family."  
  
"Dee-" Teddy shuddered a breath, wet still rolled down his face and those baby blues rimmed in red. Drack hated seeing them like that. "I know. All for one and one for all?"  
  
Drack smiled sadly. "Yeah. That. We stick together, like birds of a feather. Oh god, I watched you get-" Bottom lip quivered pushing his face more into that broad chest, don't think this'll get gotten over too soon. He fucking well knew that meeting up with the others, seeing his other self being held down by Jonas, Eli, Kate and the Deinonychus. They all looked up about to cheer, then spotted the flopping body of Noh-Varr in Xavin's arms, Karolina bawling her eyes out on her betroths back.  
  
At least he was covered in a sheet.  
  
At least-  
  
"Oh, oh Drack sweetie." Kate ran over to them both, "Teddy- What did they do to you all?"  
  
"This Warden killed Noh-Varr. Tried to- He did things to us- Kate, can we just get out of here?"  
  
Three days. They did this in three. Steve'll be happy when they get back. Even if- Even if the blackness inside him howled as much as he felt right now. One more thing, just-  
  
One more thing to-

* * *

  
Kinda weird seeing two of them laying side by side. Kinda like him and Billy. One sunshine blond, the other with dyed black and red hair, similar face bullshit too. Kinda weird as fuck. Trippy even. And both were as different as he and Billy were as well. Least they weren't this supposed lost soul bullshit, which Tommy still thinks is a load of crap. Wrapping his head around how much different they were, from Jonas explaining it, was like banging your head on the wall. Repeatedly.  
  
Shit. Jo and Billy had a dramatic re-union when they got back. Gross really. All that hugging and kissing and words being said without being said. Tommy huffed out in annoyance when the infirmary door got opened. Now who was gonna come in to prod and poke? Bad enough they did that with the Kree. Can he be saved? Short answer: No. Long answer- it was still no. Gone and mutilated too much to do anything.  
  
Actually, Tommy hated the fact spaceroach was dead. It hurt, yeah, it hurt they didn't get there in time. It hurt that he didn't get to kill the son of a bitch who did it. But that was all on the one laying there, asleep. Sedated. Knocked himself out like a fucking horse. And Drack doesn't even know what happened to Steve either. _Fuck._  
  
Fingers snagged on the tangled strands of his hair when he ran them through it. Felt like he's been sitting there for days. Which he actually has. Weird. He was never one to keep still at all, but he was now looking back over the Richards 'twins'. He needs a shower bad, untangling fingers from the matted getting greasy mess that was his hair.  
  
"Tommy." Huh, right. Ted. "Have you eaten at all? Slept?"  
  
Fuck if he knew when he grunted. Teddy pulled up some chair from the other side to sit next to him. Why- Why does everyone wanna do that? Shouldn't Teddy be doing something else-  
  
"How are they doing? Either of them wake up yet?"  
  
"Do I look like a fucking doctor?" Tommy snarked. "No, they haven't woken up yet. Can they fix Spaceroach too, cos blue boy's gonna loose it again when he wakes the fuck up!" He knows full well he was acting the child right now when he pouted, arms folded over his chest slumping down in the chair. God fucking dammit, tears wanted to fall from his eyeballs. Things felt so fucking weird right now. 

_'Thissuckssomuchitsnotfunny!'_  
  
Fuck sitting here any more. He needed to go do something kicking out from the chair. He needed to do anything but let those stupid emotions get at him. Wasn't even half way to the door when a weak voice asked from one of the beds. "Wh-where am I?"  
  
"Your safe now." Teddy spoke softly. Tommy bit his tongue hard standing perfectly still right in-front of the door. Voice was slightly different too like everything else on them. "Your in the former Secret Avengers safe house recovering."  
  
"I- I- I'm sorry. Don't hurt me." Puke edged its way in his throat. "I- I didn't mean too."  
  
"Its alright. You've done nothing wrong, Drake. That wasn't-" Tommy wanted to pull every single strand of hair out from his head at the sobbing. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs from some mountain. Body shook so hard, he had to stop himself from blowing everything up. "There was nothing you could do about it, okay." Memories wanted to spiral out of control from him, breathing heavily like some rabid fucking raccoon. "Its not your fault."  
  
Staving off everything away from him, Tommy fetched the jug of water right next to him. Taking it over to Teddy comforting the other Drack, Tommy wanted to puke again hearing how long Drake had been shut up in that fucking place. Five months. _MONTHS_ being shaped and broken by that asshole Drack killed. He didn't want to be reminded of all that shit he had to personally deal with in his time in so called 'Juvie'. Pouring out three glasses of water, he handed two over to Teddy then went back to his vigil over Drack again. Shower be screwed right now. Screw everything.  
  
"How did you get here in the first place, Drake?" Huh, Tommy wanted to know that too flicking his eyes up through his bowed head and lashes. "Drack came here by accident almost two years ago."  
  
"Thats his name? Drack? Too close to mine." Drake smiled weakly wiping eyes. Then brow furrowed looking over Dracks face. "Looks so much like dad, but blue. Other dad helped me get here, I don't think he knew how much trouble it was going to be."  
  
Both Tommy and Teddy blinked at each other, then back at Drake. Saying, "Other dad?" at the same time. Fuck that was nuts-  
  
"Yes? My dads were Nathaniel and Jonathan 'Jonas' Richards, they were married, but my dad Nathaniel, he died when I was younger. Jonathan no matter how much different he was, how much he was ridiculed for being a cyborg, he was my dad too. Oh, um- my- my name is Drake Jonas Richards, DJ or duck for short."  
  
**HOLY FUCKING OHMYGODVISIONWASDRAKESDAD! BUT-** "You know a Thomas or William Maximoff? A Wanda Maximoff?"  
  
Confusion went over that face, very pale blue eyes looked even more confused. "Should I? Maximoff isn't a name I know at all."  
  
"What about Kaplan or Shepherd?"  
  
"Um, no. Why are you asking me this? Never heard of any of those names at all. I'm getting really freaked out-"  
  
Teddy put his hand up to stop Tommy from speaking again. Not like he could, thinking about that another Vision was Drakes fucking dad! Thiswastooweirdandnutsandcrazyrightnow.  
  
"Its just," Teddy hummed soothingly, "its just that Vision here is also called Jonas. An Android not a cyborg. Who quite possibly is related to Tommy's dad, in a very convoluted and complicated way, DJ. So, er, well, how does that work with two men making a baby?" _HAH!_ Nice going Teddy fucking Altman, make this even weirder right now.  
  
Drake looked even more puzzled now. "Mechas are non-binery, aren't they here? How do you make babies then if thats so strange?"  
  
"Whoa, what the hell did I wake up too? Why the fuck am I laying in the infirmary with a ruddy great headache?"  
  
Tommy will deny what he did. He would threaten anyone in that room right now with pain of death if they ever spoke of what he did. Also, he would deny the sound that came out of the speak hole that was his gibbering mouth, with Drack getting crushed under the weight of Tommy falling on-top of him.  
  
Yeah, hesgonnaskinanyonealiveiftheyevenbreatheafuckingwordinhugging Drack to death.


	11. Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender-Neutral Pronouns in chapter and beyond for Drake.  
> Ve/Vis/Ver and Verself are proposed by New Zealand writer Keri Hulme some time in the 1980s. Also used by writer Greg Egan for non-gendered artificial intelligences and "asex" humans.  
> Also: A Panic attack occurs. (Updated tags with it because I forgot to add it)

Good times for a change  
See, the luck I've had can make a good man turn bad  
So please, please, please let me, let me  
Let me, let me get what I want this time  
  
**Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want - The Smiths**

* * *

Current Registered Users: 10  
Current Board Topics: 23  
Posts To Date: 304  
Current Popular Topic: Memorial Services. Created by - **Darth-Drack**. Last Post Added: **PowerBowGrrl**.  
Newest Topic Created: SPRING BREAK!!! Created by - **LittleBigAnt**. Last Post Added: **Padawanwizard**.  
  
**JonasRVision** \- I'm enjoying these news boards so much better now.  
**JonasRVision** \- Think we did pretty damn well on these, bro.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Oh here we go again with the ego trip.  
**Speedster** \- Saystheonewhohelpedredothisshitwithhisbrother!  
**Darth-Drack** \- Yeah, yeah. Shush tweeks.  
**JonasRVision** \-  < Flips you both off.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Will you three behave. I still have homework to do.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Which I could use some help with by the way.  
**JonasRVision** \- I'll help.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Thank you, jo-jo.  
**Padawanwizard has logged on.**  
**TeddyTehBear has logged on.**  
**Darth-Drack** \- Naw, I wanted to help :(  
**Speedster** \- Did you even go to school, blue boy?  
**Speedster** \- With that mouth-  
**Darth-Drack** \- FUCK YOU TWEEKS!  
**Speedster** \- HAH. Proves mah fucking point.  
**Iamthatduck** \- I was beginning to wonder myself. All that swearing  
**Iamthatduck** \- from both of you. Did either of you go?  
**Darth-Drack** \- ...  
**Speedster** \- ...  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- HAH, ve's got a point you two!  
**Iamthatduck** \- Thank you.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- DJ-  
**Iamthatduck** \- Hmmmm yes?  
**Padawanwizard** \- Your asking for trouble with those two.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Considering Drack is me, guess that means I'm trouble?  
**Iamthatduck** \- Er, in a strange 'Alternate' way that is.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- You? Your as nice as Teddy is. You don't swear either.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Trying to keep a straight face here...  
**Darth-Drack** \- Not. Going. There. Right. Now.  
**JonasRVision** \-  < Hilarity.EXE has failed. Attempting to reboot-  
**TeddyTehBear** \- I'll pretend I didn't see any of that.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Don't deny it, cutie. That mouth on you when you got  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- going? Phew, made even me and Eli quiver.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- ...  
**Speedster** \- HAHAHAHAHATEDJUSTGOTOWND!

* * *

  
**Iamthatduck** \- Are all mechas here such a-holes?  
**Iamthatduck** \- I mean, really, big, great a-holes hell bent on  
**Iamthatduck** \- destroying everything?  
**JonasRVision** \- Not all, no.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Hmm. Dubious here.  
**JonasRVision** \- Being an android, I have had my doubts too when  
**JonasRVision** \- we have come across several. But I do see your point.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Have a hypothetical question if you will.  
**JonasRVision** \- Shoot.  
**Iamthatduck** \- If my dad Jonathan was you, but not you at all, but we're  
**Iamthatduck** \- related in some way: Does that make you my uncle?  
**Iamthatduck** \- Or grandfather. Or-?  
**JonasRVision** \- Um. I, actually don't know. Considering that Jonas was  
**JonasRVision** \- half cyborg himself and not an android. I would be your  
**JonasRVision** \- half-half brother? Or is that third father?  
**Darth-Drack** \- Fathers uncles cousin twice removed half brothers?  
**Iamthatduck** \- Its hypothetical, Drack.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Mothers brothers friends nephew on grandads side?  
**Iamthatduck** \- YOUR NOT HELPING!  
**Darth-Drack** \- Not here to help, twin whos me not me is me.  
**Iamthatduck** \- How in the world are you me again?  
**Darth-Drack** \- I'm your evil twin, duck. Mawhahahaha.  
**JonasRVision** \- *sighs*

* * *

  
Private Chats -  
  
**Iamthatduck is back.**  
**Iamthatduck** \- Sorry, still getting used to being on my own.  
**Iamthatduck** \- So strange not having dad around with me.  
**Iamthatduck** \- After all that as well for months. Getting a little better.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Hey, take your time. No-ones in any rush for anything  
**TeddyTehBear** \- right now, DJ.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Thank you.  
**Iamthatduck** \- I honestly don't know how you lot do it all the time.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Dad did the whole super hero thing. But gave that up.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Hah, wasn't easy. First time we all tried it? It was a  
**TeddyTehBear** \- massive fail. Almost got arrested, and shot, and stabbed.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Nate tried his best. Then Drack happened. It went south  
**TeddyTehBear** \- pretty fast. Drack actually kept us together in his way.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Still weird thinking that a younger version of dad was here.  
**Iamthatduck** \- You and Drack had a thing too? Him and this Kree as well?  
**Iamthatduck** \- I got told never to mention the thing with the other one.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- ...  
**TeddyTehBear** \- It felt right at the time. Mom loved him, I loved him,  
**TeddyTehBear** \- we fitted together so well. Then Noh-Varr and Midas came  
**TeddyTehBear** \- along and ruined everything. We broke up because of all  
**TeddyTehBear** \- that. Hurt. A lot. He hoped I find someone like me.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Sorry. I've never actually had a relationship, so I've never  
**Iamthatduck** \- experienced anything like that.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Jonathan said once: Its better to have loved and lost,  
**Iamthatduck** \- than never to have loved at all.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Yeah. Yeah it is. I think Shakespeare wrote that too.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- You've never dated then, DJ?  
**Iamthatduck** \- No. Never. Being genderqueer and third cyborg, makes things  
**Iamthatduck** \- awkward. Specially when it comes to going out with someone.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Are you straight or-?  
**Iamthatduck** \- Actually, I don't know. Not keen on labels that just don't  
**Iamthatduck** \- define me at all. No sex are into people like me back home.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- ...  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Think you find people here are a LOT different in all that.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- So hold onto that thought, then get ready to be surprised.

* * *

  
**Darth-Drack** \- Do you know how many more of us are out there?  
**Iamthatduck** \- Not really. Only other version of us, I suppose, was woman.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Met several times along the way. She was very tall, black  
**Iamthatduck** \- haired and honey eyed, a magical warrior. So pretty.  
**Darth-Drack** \- What happened to her? What was her name?  
**Iamthatduck** \- Her name's Skaddi, sort of like the norse goddess.  
**Iamthatduck** \- She was fighting some Vyzborgs in the inbetween.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Hell, why do they even exist at all?  
**Darth-Drack** \- Dunno, duck. I really don't. Took on some of them myself.  
**Darth-Drack** \- But, what happened to her? Where'd she go? Us? Me? Bleh...  
**Iamthatduck** \- All me and dad saw, was she used some green portal to get out.  
**Iamthatduck** \- I don't know where though. Seems like the three of us were  
**Iamthatduck** \- saved for some reason. Three? Whys it always three?  
**Darth-Drack** \- Got me. Bloody fucking hell, this is so weird.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Welcome to the Altverse, me. It never makes sense.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Fucking tell me about it. Drake, wanna go see a movie  
**Darth-Drack** \- tomorrow? With all of us?  
**Iamthatduck** \- I'd like that. I think I'm ready to face the world. :)  
**Darth-Drack** \- Good.

* * *

There was something Drack wanted to do before going to the movies with ver. Someone he wanted Drake to see in a place ve's heard was smaller then this from dad. How ve wished Jonathan was here to see this right now, Nathaniel too. Both of them. A garden full of fallen hero statues laid before ver and those lost to fighting, caught in crossfire, tragically died before their own clock had finished ticking.  
  
Drake knows some of these faces too in one form or another. More so to the one Drack was taking ver too. A hero in his own right. One who should never of died at all.  
  
"Hey, Steve. Want you to meet Drake. Or DJ or duck as ve likes to be called." Vis self, or twin, or whatever he wanted call them both pushed Drake forward to the statue of Captain America. "You can say _hi_ you know."  
  
Drake didn't quite know what to do, looking over the beautifully carved rendition of the man. Seems no matter where someone is from, theres a version of them out there somewhere, and Steven Rogers was no exception. "Um- Hello? Drack, this is stupid. I'm talking to a statue! He's not going to know who the hell I am even if he could answer."  
  
"He did, duck. Trust me he did, so did Frank Castle and the other Richards."  
  
"Still. Its a statue. Okay," Drake sighed side-eyeing the stoic man. "Hello, Cap. I know who you are where I'm from too, your a hero. A large one. Sorry I never got to meet you here, like back home either. But dad, he was worried you'd hate who he was. Stupid really, everyone hated who he was. Hated Jonathan too. My dads never did a thing wrong but love each other! You never hated Jonathan though from what I heard.  
  
"I just never got to meet you, I was kept away from all that in-case it got me killed. Almost happened anyway. Dad sent me here to save me, then I was thrown into hell for months." Drake smiled running fingers over the mans stone arm. "You had a friend called Bucky Barnes. A true friend who stuck by you like a limpet. And the fact you and Drack named that bike after him,rebuilt it together. Fitting. I'm not a hero like everyone else, never have been, never wanted to be. I just want to be me and not be ridiculed.  
  
"Didn't work. It never worked. I won't say my life has been sunshine and roses, I won't say its been hard as hell either. But if there was ever someone out there that sparked things inside someone: That was you, Steven. You did what you thought was right and you stood by it. And now your among people who should never of died in the first place. War. War never changes."  
  
Quoting something like Fallout was stupid, but it felt right laying the star at his stone booted feet. Fitted. Apt. All that jazz laying vis hand over the mans who did so much and died for it. The star ve made from vis own body sat there in the spring sun, glinting slightly like the star it was in a night-sky. Drack put his head on Drakes, and didn't that feel strange but right at the same time to ver. Drake put an arm around vis 'brother', pulling him closer looking over the statue in silence.  
  
A very quiet cough interrupted the small moment between them, gazing away from Steven Rogers statue. "Thanks. Good to know theres people out there that still give a damn about him."  
  
"No. Way. Bucky, that you?" Dracks jaw fell open looking the man over.  
  
"Dammit shhhh, I'm not supposed to be here. But yeah, its me."  
  
Drake, well, ve couldn't believe what ve was seeing right now. THE Bucky Barnes, that Bucky, was standing there with them both. As well as several people in shock behind the man, people ve's come to know over the past two months. Tall, blond and grinning was flapping his hands about trying to keep Eli from fainting. Drake chuckled behind vis hand at the rest of them going slack jawed.  
  
"DJ, right?" _What? Oh, he's talking to me_. "Think Steve would of loved to hear all that right now, kid. Me too. Especially me." Bucky put his hand out for ver- Drake was having a fan-ish moment blinking rapidly, then shook the mans hand while ve blushed so bad. "Your really cute. Look, I gotta go, but you two, expect something from me soon in thanks."  
  
"Um- okay. Thank you Bucky. From," Drake grinned wide, "both of us. Oh- **WAIT!** " Fisting his hand into a ball, it shimmered with a quick flash of silver light. Then opened it back up. "I did one for Steven too." Handing over the same silver star to the Winter Soldier, hand got taken again, hard. Bucky then bought ver in for a hug, nodded his head in approval before letting ver go and left. Drake went weak at the knees clutching Drack on the arm. "Wow. Did that seriously just happen?"  
  
"Fan-gasm huh?" Billy grinned just as wide running over to them both. "Yeaaaahhhh. Had one of those too meeting Steve, Tony and Jessica up close was well."  
  
"He hugged me." Drake mocked whispered. "He. Hugged. _ME!_ Feels like I shouldn't bathe again after that."  
  
"Not another one. DontthinkIcancopewiththisshitagain!"  
  
"Why'd you have to ruin _EVERYTHING_ Tommy? Fucks sake," Billy hit his own twin in the arm hard. "Show some respect."  
  
Drake chuckled again getting tugged along to move passing by Noh-Varr's statue. A swell of sadness went through ver stopping to look him over. Another who shouldn't of died in that place of horrors, another one who deserved better then being butchered by that monster. Drake put both palms together, the nanites in vis body formed something special for the Kree as well. Something that was lost in this place, then laid it at the Kree's feet.  
  
"Hala." Drake murmured placing vis palm on the statues chest. "Home. Life. The blood of the Kree. Sorry I never got to meet you either, Noh-Varr. Sorry he took that away from you. But your with Hala now; home, life, blood."  
  
Ve can hear Drack behind ver stutter hard in his breathing, hand going to Drake's shoulder squeezing, then had dark hair press in against vis temple. Words ve's only heard a few times were muttered from Dracks mouth, then spoke quietly in english. "Thank you so much, Drake. Just- Thank you. He would of loved it, I know he would." Light and soft press of lips touched on that temple, golden blond hair brushed out the way from vis face with diamond colour eyes sheened with wet. "Nova meant a lot to me like they all do. We were together, but not in that sense.  Kinda only fooled around- Ugh, I think he would of liked you."  
  
Drakes mind stalled at that. "Why? I'm not anything special." Something flashed over Dracks eyes, something like confusion or puzzlement much like Teddy's and Tommy's did. "Er, I say something wrong?"  
  
"Fuck yeah. Not anything special ve says- Your gorg Drake."  
  
"Um- _what_? You sure your looking at the right person here? I'm not the one who's taller with diamond eyes. Pierced to high heaven and tatted up like some rockstar. Same blood or not," Drake shrugged under that arm as they all set off, "I'm not the good looking one."  
  
"The hell you been smoking? Ask tweeks to be tatted an pieced if you want, sure he'll do it for you, duck."  
  
Ve shrugged again lamely. Not like ve never thought about getting earrings or a few choice tattoos when ve's older. But ve seriously can't see verself even remotely gorgeous looking, no matter who told it to ver. Drake saw out the corner of vis eye... the tall blond one watching ver again.

* * *

  
' **Hardcore Henry** ' flashed over vis head taking the ticket from Billy's hand, then someone pushed vis shoulder to move to the concessions stand. Everything was so much more different here then at home. Hardly any plants around, no tall budding trees towering through 'New Yorktown' with apples that grew to the size of your head. No brightly coloured walls or doors. No mechas walking around either, other then Jonas that is.  
  
Everything was muted here. Muted, flat and grey. It was as though someone picked up a muddy paint brush, threw that away and tipped the murky water jug over everything. Honestly, ve hated how muted everything was. Ve needed colour in vis life, more music, more plants and air that wasn't going to choke ver to death. How can anyone live like this at all? Even vis accent wasn't like everyone else's around. Mixture -as Drack put it- of Irish and British. Or as Kate said: Asking for trouble in a good way.  
  
Concessions stand had things ve knew asking for a large Coke and tub of sweet popcorn. Which there was none of the later, just salty and buttery. Or cheesy. _Yuk_. Maybe something chocolaty then, or- "Caramel corn please. Large bag and- that whatever it is. Its got chocolate." It'll do ve supposes. Ve also pointed to something with strawberry in it, then noticed Teddy had already paid for everything for ver. "I can do that!" Ve quipped looking up and up at the much taller one.  
  
"And how much money do you have, DJ?"  
  
Drake bristled picking everything up. "Enough to buy this. Which is so overpriced its stupid. But enough!" Fifteen dollars, was enough. Ve pouted on the way to the theater, trailing right behind Drack and Tommy mock sniding at each other, Billy and Jonas sighing out loud before joining in. There was a strangeness between Drack and Tommy, like one wanted the other, but the other one didn't quite know how to handle that at all. On either side. Cassie, Kate and Eli hooked arms going ahead of the quad bickering, so ve was with Teddy taking the rear. "You didn't need to buy me anything."  
  
Teddy just smiled softly, nudged vis shoulder for the back row where everyone else was getting settled in seating arrangements. Which left Drack on the last seat in the row, Teddy right next to ver. "I know. I wanted too though."  
  
"Okay?" Some reason, for some very strange reason that ve still can't put vis finger on. Drakes whole skin felt ten sizes too small being next to Teddy, what felt like sparks raced over vis nerves when arms brushed quickly. Nothing like thats ever happened before with anyone -only ever Teddy did that happen- shifting in the seat that now felt too large. Blue eyes skimmed to blue eyes, locked, felt vis breath get stolen as though a thief reached into vis lungs to take it, then swallowed hard looking away. _What. Was. That?_ "So-" now vis voice sounded weird. Drake tried again licking dry lips. "So whats this movie about?"  
  
"Not too sure. Billy and Dees choice, which is surprising their actually being civil to each other." Arms brushed again, same sparks went everywhere in ver which made Drake want to quiver out over it. "I think its a first person view like how they are in some games? Should be interesting." Theater dimmed to black as advertisements came and went, with vis 'friends' muttering in the row to each other.  
  
Drake nodded sipping on the Coke, Caramel corn open between vis thighs slumping down in the seat a little. "Have they made the Fallout movie series here yet? They were great back home. I loved them all."  
  
"Whoa, really? No they haven't. They should though, I'd totally watch them!"  
  
"Awww, so no Vinny Jones JR and Jennifer Statham as the survivor couriers? Disappointed here." Ve pouted again shoveling caramel corn in vis mouth. Drake almost choked having a large hand that belonged to Teddy, dip into the bag between vis thighs. Ve had to sip on the cold Coke just to wash everything down as the movie started. Mind wandered eating the caramel corn slowly, then felt that hand dip into the bag the same time as ver. Drake jolted at the feeling this time. It shocked right through vis nervous system, from hand to brain right down to vis toes. "Er- what are you doing?" Mumbled from Drakes mouth deciding those chocolate raisin things might be a better choice.  
  
"God, I'm sorry." Teddy apologised sheepishly, "I'm just used to doing this with everyone else. I- I didn't think- Sorry." He said again quietly. But Drakes heart raced wondering what the actual hell was going on again. "Here." Teddy offered ver the strawberry confection ve was eyeing before coming in. Drake took a couple, smiling quickly to say thank you, then went back to watch the movie.  
  
Which -when ve finally realised what was going on- It made ver sick to vis stomach: A hybrid human-cyborg lost his memories, fighting his way through everything. Drakes pale blue eyes were wide watching everything on the screen: The surgery, doctors, guns, people being hurt- Blood rushed around Drakes ears seeing verself up there instead; The fighting back home, the sounds, the warm breath of The Warden on vis face, taunting ver over everything. Hurting and breaking. Forcing ver to move like a marionette-  
  
Everything in Drakes possession scattered onto the floor as ve ran out in tears. Stomach spasmed going down the steps for fresh air, hair sticking to vis face coming loose from the hair-tie. Sticking to the cold sweat and hot stinging tears planting left hand on the wall for balance outside. Drake tried to suck in deep breaths, but ended up retching instead. Everything felt numb, everything rushed through vis veins the more ve heaved out nothing from vis stomach. Knees felt weak, felt like jelly trying to keep upright, trying to focus any anything but the memories going over eyes and mind.  
  
Drake felt verself stumble and tip forward, knees hitting the ground hard- Hands caught under arms before ve fell flat on vis face. "I got you."  
  
Words couldn't form in vis mouth at all, choking down the sobs falling from vis lips. Moisture flooded down clammy cheeks getting pulled in tight on broad chest. "Shit, DJ. I don't think anyone thought that- Okay, okay, lets get somewhere thats not right here." Drake got pulled up off the ground, knees now hurt like buggery getting moved out the way while he tried to focus, trying to hear anything but muffled white noise racing through vis ears. "Breathe, DJ. Breathe." Ve was trying! "Its alright."  
  
"I- It-" Voice sounded like sandpaper and gravel- "Sorry- I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." Screwing eyes closed, screwing them up tighter then anything before. Ve tried to stop everything from hurting, from rushing, from making ver feel sick all over again. Backside got sat down somewhere quiet, hair brushed from vis face out the way and back into the tie that came loose too. Teddy left ver for a few moments, talked to someone where ever they were, then came back. Drake felt thumbs brush over clammy but hot wet streaked cheeks, brushing those tears away.  
  
Even like this ve felt those sparks, those strange feelings go through ver prying eyes open. "Its alright. You didn't do anything wrong, DJ. We didn't think, okay. None of us thought that would effect you. Theres nothing to be sorry for." Sounds slowly came back, stemming breathing down staring into cerulean blue eyes that had worry etched over them. "Waters coming with chicken and dumpling broth. Should settle your stomach."  
  
Thought ve was getting better. Thought ve could get over this pretty quickly. Ve was so wrong nodding between those hands that felt like they engulfed vis face, but felt gentle at the same time. Drake wanted to reach out and brush that long shaggy hair from Teddy's face. Why did ve want to do that? Drake sighed nodding again breathing in slowly through vis nose, then through vis mouth. Ve did that a couple of times with Teddy still brushing the wet away from vis cheeks, Drakes breath ruffling that hair- Mouth decided to speak again. "Th- I- um- Thank you."  
  
"Its no problem, DJ." That voice, that voice from the other one was pitched low, scooting forward a hair more so stomach brushed knees. "Maybe we should of seen a Disney movie." Drake snorted a wet laugh at Teddy who smiled softly, "There we go-" phone made that vibrating sound from somewhere on Teddy. "That'll be Kate. I'll be right back, okay." Drake nodded again mutely, hands were removed from vis face -which ve missed _oh so_ much- then watched Teddy go outside.  
  
Hands were still shaking turning on the seat for the table in the Chinese restaurant Teddy took ver into. Drakes hands found their way to vis face, planting elbows on the table to pant quietly behind them, hiding the shame, the fear, the fact ve broke down right in-front of everyone. Why wasn't Drack feeling the same way, or Teddy even? Maybe they hid that better then ve ever could, being some emotion driven teenager. What did dad say once? Oh yes: **Love and be strong. Feel and be heard. Stand tall and the world will bow. Be free, but never stray from what makes you, you**.  
  
Don't think he was talking about being locked up for five months and toyed with though.  
  
The water and broth got placed in-front of ver, along side two bowls of chow mein of some kind. Drake smiled weakly at the server, then ended up thumbing the glass of water as Teddy came back. "Sorry. Kate wanted to know if your alright. Dee went frantic when you ran out. Told them we'll be busy for a while, won't be going back and that we'll meet them at Dees later."  
  
"Oh. I- poo." Drakes shoulders slumped fiddling with the chopsticks. "Ruined everyones night out." Pulling the wrapper off, ve dug into the broth savouring the taste of the dumpling on vis tongue. Teddy hummed eating his chow mein, eyes though, never really left Drakes face. Which just made heat go over cheeks looking back down in vis bowl. "Wasn't really old enough to see it anyway; I'm only sixteen."  
  
Teddy choked, flailing reaching for the water there. Blue eyes blinked rapidly wiping his mouth. "Your- Your younger then Drack? I thought- I thought in alternates everyones the same age! Oh god, DJ, I had no idea."  
  
"I'm seventeen in November. But no," noodles got chewed up, "it doesn't always work that way. Some versions of yourself will be older or younger. Different sex, species, good, bad, and everything else inbetween." Scowling into vis broth as though it could tell the future, Drake laid both chopsticks down to one side on the bowl. "There are an infinite amount of possibilities out there, but theres not going to be the people you know in them all. Including yourself."  
  
"What about things like fate? Or- or star-crossed lovers always meeting the one your supposed to be with?" Teddy asked quietly. "How come this time-line, this reality isn't going crazy right now with you and Drack in the same space, like it did with Nate and his older-self?"  
  
Picking chopsticks back up again, ve stole some of Teddy's chow mein. "I think thats got to do with this Kang and Nate. My dad died when I was nearly seven. Drack killed 'A' version of Kang, his actual father if what everyone else has told me. Begs the question: How old was Nate here when he had Drack and with who?"  
  
"Huh. Thats... a good point. Nate said he aged much slower then most people, why he could live so long. What about your dads, DJ? What- what were they like?" That made ver smile at the other blond. It made ver smile wide thinking about them both.  
  
"They liked to be called both dad and first names. They fell in love twelve oddish years before I was born. Which I was by the way; Jonathan gave birth to me." Drake picked up a dumpling then offered it to Teddy in recompense for stealing chow mein. "Nathaniel died due to ill health traveling through time and space. He wasn't an evil man doing what he did, he tried to fix things but it never worked out when they would happen anyway.  
  
"Everyone ended up hating him for it. Yes, he was called Kang. But not Kang the Conquerer. He was Kang the Crusader; a Temporal Templar if you will. Jonathan's an inventor, he did just as much as dad did. When Nathaniel died, Jonathan stopped everything to protect me from the hate gauged at us both. Cyborgs weren't exactly treated with respect all the time, but there were enough full mechas, half-breeds and hybrids to form our own community. Our own city. IE: New Yorktown."  
  
Teddy put his large hand over Dracks when it started to shake, those sparks, those feelings zipped through ver again when breath stuttered. Face looked into face, two people sitting there with golden blond hair and eyes the colour of clear skies- Felt like looking into a mirrored dream really. "Sounds like they loved you a great deal, DJ. That Kang sounds much better then the one we know."  
  
"Still weird and strange to the fact that Jonas here is like my dad, but not at all. Dracks the darkside of me, again different. As I said: Infinite possibilities. Who knows who's meant to be star-crossed or fate entwined out there. Hell, I honestly couldn't tell you."  
  
The blond nodded solemnly going back to eating and sharing. Companionable silence as they finished, the restaurant around them hummed with talking and business. Which left Drake to vis own thoughts all over again pushing the bowl away. Thoughts that flickered from vis dads to Teddy sitting in-front of ver. Felt like vis head was going to implode with the thoughts too. Ones vis never even considered leaving a five dollar tip, then stepping outside for the night time spring air.  
  
Home, ve supposes and wishes ve could see the stars over the city, but all ve could see was nothing but light pollution and drab. "DJ, Can- can we do this again sometime?"  
  
"Hmmm? What do you mean? I had a freak out and-"  
  
Teddy just shoved both hands in his pockets shuffling on both feet. "I mean have dinner again, go to museums and that." _Huh? Okay_. "After Dee, I just- I mean- Can we?"  
  
"Um. Sure? I would definitely like to see the rest of this New York." Ve was missing something here. Right? More so to the worried look on Teddy's face turn to a soft, shy, smile. _Uh, oh. Um. Wow_. That did something strange inside Drake, shuffling on vis own feet not knowing what to do right now. Then shrugged, thumbing over vis shoulder. "Shouldn't we go home? Or meet up with that lot or something?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah we should." The trip back to Dracks apartment felt- felt stunted? Too quiet as well. Drake mulled everything over in vis head when they got there, ve just didn't really understand why yet.

* * *

  
It was the first time ve was alone in Dracks place, normally theres everyone and their mother sitting in the living room. Drakes own bedroom and private area was tucked in the back of the massive apartment, right near something that resembled a training room that hasn't even been used. Ve commandeered that, getting Jonas to help with with mats on the floor and walls, also four well placed poles from floor to ceiling bolted securely in place. And long sturdy Aerial silks in the center of the room.  
  
Huge speakers and sub-woofers were dotted around each wall hidden away, lights that can be dimmed or colour changed shone down on ver as ve stood in the center of the room. Four massive windows were left un-covered for natural light when needed, the rest were blacked out. They were small and too high up anyway. Drake grinned turning the stereo on, bass up treble low, taking off vis coat and shoes, then pressed play on the digital music ve had lined up.  
  
Music started off soft and gentle. Drake wrinkled vis nose up at that, ve needed something hard, fast and bassy. Which was no more then normal skipping through the list, then snickered getting to what ve needs. Humming getting back into the center of the room. Ve let the music wash over ver, through vis body moving slowly at first, swaying closing eyes, arms rising over vis head the more the music got fast and hard.  
  
As soon as the bass dropped, ve was running for the mat lined walls feet barely touching as ve ran up and over them. Body thrummed as much as the bass did through ver, full bore running along the four walls, feet skimming over the windows so ve didn't break the glass. It felt freeing to run like this, felt like ve was pushing every bit of darkness away from vis core grabbing hold -when ve lept- for one of the poles. Swung round it from top to bottom with it between vis thighs.  
  
Free: When pony tailed hair grazed the ground bending backwards on the pole. Free: When sliding down to the floor, hands grasping the pole hard then used it to pull verself up. Free: When ve set off again for the next pole, swung around it hard with one hand, one leg wrapped around skimming the other hand on the ground. It all felt free snapping eyes opening gritting teeth hard running up the walls again, over the ceiling for the ribbons.  
  
Music flowed into the next piece tangling verself inside the green, blue and silver silks. One of vis favourite pieces of music too succumbing to the voice flowing through ver. Sirens Song, was ver through and through stretching out in the cradle of ribbons. Falling away with them to the floor, the bass was now ver falling faster and faster towards the mat lined ground. Bass dropped when fingers and toes barely touched the mat, pushing from the floor with vis feet, ve swung around in circles smiling wide the larger those circles got.  
  
Fingers brushed the silver poles in each corner of the large room, the colourful ribbons trailed behind ver going around faster in ever widening circles. Ve knows someones watching ver from the doorway, but ve was in the zone wrapping the ribbon around vis arm and ran as fast as ve can possibly go without touching the ground. The bass was inside ver now, consumed ver in utter joy like splashing colours on white canvas. Spreading out through vis limbs shifting, forming, creating the bass with vis own body. It was deep, hard, and euphoric taking hold of it dancing up the walls leaving the ribbons behind.  
  
Hair was now already loose and flowing taking hold of another pole, grabbing between thighs once more and slowly went in circles around it to the ground. Arms out stretched behind ver, head bowed as much as vis back was and caught sight of the one watching.  
  
Drake's eyes widened at the awe in Teddy's face, dropping the ground far harder then ve hoped. Air got expelled from vis lungs now laying flat out on the mats. "Hell-"  
  
"Holy cow- DJ- I- _wow_ , that was so cool!" Those blue eyes and shaggy blond haired head came into vis view. "Pole dancing though?"  
  
"Its not- well it is but-" Drake huffed brushing hair from vis face. "Its good for the mind and body. Not just poles, but running, dancing, and that-" ve pointed the colourful ribbons. "Makes me happy and free doing it."  
  
Teddy sat down heavily next to ver as Drake sat up crossed legged with the pole still between vis legs. The tall blond handed ver a bottle of water eyeing everything. "When'd you do all this? I was like... just here three days ago, DJ. And that ghostly thing you do with your body, its- thats- I've never seen anything like that before. Felt like I was literally inside music too!"  
  
"Um- me and Jonas did this the past couple of days? Needed somewhere for me to stretch my legs, so to speak. We did this together." Drake shrugged drinking the ice cold bottled water, then grinned. "And thank you, thats the mutant side of me. The runnings the cyborg part. Both go so well together its stupid. Music has to be hard of bass though. Hard, bassy and fast, that way-" ve waved vis hand about, "That way I can become music itself." _Oh hell, stereo was still loud._ "Sorry, I'll turn it down."  
  
Teddy just shook his head, "Its different. Never been into drum and bass, had no idea you liked it, DJ. Those-?" He pointed to the Aerial silks. "What made you choose them in those colours?"  
  
"Their my favourite colours. Why?"  
  
"Huh." Was all the other blond said now thumbing the lip of his own bottled water. Thinking. Drake quirked one of vis eyebrows, then rolled backwards to get up to turn the music off. "You know I said I wanted to go somewhere with you? Want to go today? Its still early."  
  
"Sure. Let me shower up first, then, take me out." Drake grinned.

* * *

  
Drake frowned following Teddy down the streets of drab and colourless, then huffed out pulling vis hair from the tie letting it fall like a curtain around vis face. "Where we going?" Ve asked running fingers through the loose still slightly damp hair.  
  
Teddy just smiled over and down his shoulder at Drake, "You'll see." Which told ver absolutely nothing right now.  
  
"Real helpful." Drake huffed again jogging to catch the long legged one up. Long, muscular legs that went up to- Ve blanched, realising ve was looking at Teddy like that again. "Oh hell."  
  
"What?"  
  
Drake blushed trying to hide in the curtain of golden blond. "Nothing. Its fine." That didn't happen at all. Nope. It didn't running over the crossing with Teddy, ignoring those strange sparks in ver again, ignoring skin size being way too small for vis frame. Ignoring the strange tightness in vis stomach which can only be food poisoning. Or- or- something! Drake bit vis lip hard when they stopped, large hand gently came to rest on shoulder the other one pointing to some museum.  
  
_Oh, hell._ That blush ve had, spread right on down vis neck looking over the sign. ' **Museum of Sex**.' "Are you kidding me!" Drake hissed turning around to walk away. "I'm not going in there."  
  
"Why not? Besides," Teddy grinned flashing two tickets in his hand. "I've had these for a while, kinda need to use them up."  
  
" **WHAT!** " SO- Ve's gone from watching a horror of a movie, having a panic attack then food, being watched while ve danced and now some naughty museum in the space of four days? "I just _HAVE_ to be dreaming right now, because theres no way your waving two tickets to this- this- _Oh_ _hell_... Teddy!" Drake whined blushing even more getting tugged on the arm to move. "I'm not old enough for nothing." Mutter surly from vis mouth. "Especially this place."  
  
Tall blond and shaggy haired bent down to Drakes face- Ve thought vis mind was going to explode everywhere with how close it was. "Trust me, you are. These exhibits are about being genderqueer and fluid. Shapeshifters and mechas adopting all that. You. And me."  
  
"This- I- But-" Drakes mouth clamped up shut trying really hard not to look at the exhibit right in-front of ver. It occurred to ver that Teddy bought these tickets sometime ago- "Did you want to come here with Drack?"  
  
Teddy didn't say anything turning right for the ' **Genderfluidity of the Mutant Species** ' section. Ve still eyed the mecha with two sexes spread eagled playing with verself. Breasts, penis and vag all on display right there for the world to see. Drake turned on vis heel to catch Teddy up, trying not to look over the exhibits that just made ver feel really weird to even gaze at briefly. Teddy wasn't exactly hard to find looking over two mutants engaged in a deep passionate kiss, half-way shifted too. Drake swallowed hard at how their mouths were pressed together, slight tongue could been seen from both-  
  
"Dee called my shifting akin to watercolours blending then separating. He said his ex-girlfriend's shifting was far different then me doing it." Teddy didn't even look at Drake the more he spoke. "Thats my Skrull half for you. My Kree half is what you see now, just like my dad. Dee liked both sides, he is or was Pan after all and I thought I was gay. But it got me thinking even more. It got me thinking after buying tickets for the previous exhibit: I'm not fully gay at all if I can shift. How can you be gay if you can shapeshift into anyone, any sex you want?"  
  
Drake furrowed vis brows turning eyes away from the two mutants snogging. "I would say being a shapeshifter -like any mecha or mutant who can change- are genderfluid. Which in turn makes some of them either Pan, Bi, Tri or Quad-sexual or just plain old Queer. Not unheard of being wholly into one sex, Teddy. Even for a genderfluid."  
  
"My thoughts exactly. Which is why I never took Dee to the last exhibit." The tall blond sighed heavily, "We broke up by then and had them sitting in my pocket. Guess I was right in saving them for now. This- this right here is me. I am all, nothing and everything."  
  
"Whats that make me?" ve snorted nudging Teddy on his arm for the next exhibit. "And thats just not right at all. Is that position even legal?" That earned ver a snort back eyeing the nonbinery figure twisted like a pretzel around another. "Seriously... I can't even-" They both wandered through the ever more getting weirder exhibits by the moment; some were just fascinating to see, others were freaking Drake out clamping eyes shut so ve didn't have to look. Even if vis heart did race a few times at two men doing the do in ways ve never even thought  
was possible. Or two women. Or third- Ve stopped thinking entirely going to the ' **Automaton: Skin, Metal and Sex** ' portion.  
  
Brain fritzed completely coming face to groin with a replicant trice vis size and well endowed. "Holy hell-" Tumbled quietly from lips when the replicant changed their sex, then changed again to be someone else and more. Teddy's hand slid on vis shoulder, not only did ve jolt again at the contact, but chest and stomach clenched pretty damn tight moving away from the replicant.  
  
"Seems they have film reels in this section about all this." Hand still stayed on Drakes shoulder, but fingers shifted slightly getting longer gently digging into vis skin. "I know Jonas can change when he wants. I mean, he does get to look like both of you, but he doesn't consider himself anything other then Dees brother and gay."  
  
Inert Mechas and robots with no sex, just smooth dolly bodies greeted ver next. Drake didn't like that looking away. Ve's seen those types before walking around New Yorktown, but at least they wore clothes, not, stark naked like those were! A bit judgemental- but they shouldn't be displayed like that! "Yeah, he told me. He respects my will to not be labeled, I respect him sticking to his guns. Jonas really loves Billy, Billy really loves Jonas. I think its sweet they do and its accepted here."  
  
"Like Tommy has the hots for Drack and Dracks too stupid to even see it. Its the same the other way around as well. Like a dance with no steps right there."  
  
Drake laughed hard at that. "Tell me about it. Its the strangeness about it thats, well-"  
  
"Puzzling?" Teddy finished for him.  
  
"Yeah, that. Not like I haven't seen couples together before. Men, women, both, other, but those two-" Ve frowned peaking around some curtain, a film real had just finished playing, ve wanted to see what that was ducking inside. "I actually can't put my finger on why its so strange. Maybe because I'm only sixteen and too young. Well, thats what Eli told me. Said I'm in the same par as Cassie with all that."  
  
A row of seats faced the screen still counting down to the next showing. Drake just cocked vis head taking a seat to watch. Never let it be known ve doesn't have curiosity in ver, and this was just curious as Teddy sat down too. Which just made the seat feel too large all over again fidgeting. "I already know why, but neither of the idiots have managed to figure it out yet. And bull are you too young, DJ. You know a _LOT_ more then the rest of us, that doesn't make you too young at all."  
  
"I'm sixteen!" Ve hissed again with white flickering over vis face. "I still got a _LOT_ to learn about everything out there. You can't know everything at-" Words died on tongue when the short film started. No title came up, no sound, just colour images coming up in-front of ver.  
  
Two figures were walking, hands clasped together. One broad male, one slender female, walking through arched trees with sunlight streaming through them. Drake noticed they were in summer clothing, tight, short, not much at all strolling through the greenery. Ve liked those clothes a lot looking them over. Arched trees opened to some naturally made oasis of colour and flowers. It was beautiful looking over the details, how bright and colourful the hidden oasis was. _Wonder where that was..._  
  
Female stopped the black haired male letting go of his hand. She smiled shyly, flicking the pale brown hair from her shoulders- Then her face slightly changed.  
  
Drake gripped vis thighs hard when the male cupped that face there, thumbs tracing over high but beautifully sculpted cheekbones. Her face was now part masculine, body still stayed feminine, small breasts on that narrow chest, dipped in waist and narrow hips, but the camera panned back slightly to the bulge right there- Mouth went instantly dry when lips pressed together, hand from that face traveled down that body, thumb brushing over nipple cupping those small pert breasts, down and over waist and hip to the bulge... then palmed it.  
  
Ve could feel skin get hot, clammy and tight watching this. Ve could almost hear that slow slick of tongues, the cloth of shorts being rustled. Fingers dug in even more tighter in vis thighs when the other one got palmed back- Ve almost whimpered sucking bottom lip into vis mouth, when hands slipped under those short shorts. Tongues getting more aggressive, more slicking- just more everything. Drake couldn't look away, hell, ve wanted to look away. Felt like a voyeur watching this, as those short shorts were pulled down slowly. Felt dirty and- and- and so very much turned on when feminine ones bulge sprung free.  
  
Nails dug in hard on thighs bleeding knuckles white, unconsciously squeezing legs together, eyes dilating licking lips-  
  
Drake bit back the groan in vis mouth when the other male kissed down that throat, over breasts, over that stomach that got exposed. Feminines hands gripped the black hair, head tilted back and lips parting when cock - _Oh hell_ \- ve could feel vis whole body vibrate when that cock was slowly licked over- And ve could hear everything going on as clear as day too when the short film came up with 'The End...?' then flickered with a countdown.  
  
Blue eyes never left the screen, still seeing what was going on even after it wasn't playing. A sensation went through ver trying to do something right about now. One ve's never even had before go through ver: **Want**. Ve's never wanted before- But that- It- That made ver want.  
  
"DJ-" ve almost jumped out of vis skin at the low rumbling voice of Teddy right next to ver. Ve actually forgot the tall blond was sitting with ver watching that too. Drake bit on bottom lip again turning vis head slowly- Skin thrummed, hummed, sparked and felt sticky locking with eyes that were almost engulfed entirely in black. Drake flicked eyes down to those lips, then back up to black vacuums doing the same to ver. Swore Teddy got a hair closer. Swore those eyes swallowed Drake whole-  
  
Small sound escaped vis mouth, half-way between a gasp and moan when one of Teddy's thumbs gently brushed over bottom lip. Breathing was getting a little hard to do again, not in a bad way this time, but in a way Drake felt vis whole body pulse. Shallow, deep, panting the more that thumb brushed over bottom lip from corner to corner. Then that hand just cupped Drakes face, thumb now stroking over vis cheek bone. "DJ-" Teddy murmured inching closer, "You don't think your beautiful. You are."  
  
Heart hammered like a wardrum in vis ribcage, blood went every which direction through ver, mouth was so dry could class it as its own biome right about now. Countdown on screen finished, another playing of the short film started again, but Drake didn't watch it, it was already burned on vis memory darting pink tongue out to wet lips. Movement didn't go unnoticed either, Teddy's eyes dipped down to watch it then slowly traveled up Drakes face to vis own blue. "I- I'm just me-" ve managed to mumble that out. _'What are you doing to me?'_ ve thought swaying a little closer-  
  
Shuffling feet on the other side of the curtain broke the entrancing moment, breaking them apart swiftly. Drake un-furled deeply dug in fingers from blue jeans, red Converse sneakers squeaked on the ground getting out the seat quickly. Heart still jack-hammered hard in vis chest stepping back into the light- Worse was the fact, ve was still terribly turned on right now. **VERY** turned on calming breathing down to push that away. Teddy came out a few moments later while Drake wandered off stemming down those racing thoughts. "Hell- what just happened?"  
  
Ve found the gift shop. Yeah, ve can just peruse through everything just fine. But all ve can see everytime ve blinked vis eyes, was Teddy doing something to ver: Teddy kissing. Teddy biting and marking. Teddy going down on ver like those other shifters/mechas. Those blue eyes boring right into ver from above-  
  
"Stupid vivid imagination," Drake grumbled picking a pair of socks that had ' Wanker' on them. Pairs next to them had 'This Unit Measures in No Fucks Given' & 'Bitch of a Shifty Day', ve actually liked all of those, ve wanted them noticing the toys too. _Huh- Um- Okay._ Maybe, maybe its time to get going trying vis hardest not to look at the beads, the dildos, the- Teddy bounded past ver first for the cashier, buying something or other Drake didn't know what when it came to vis turn for the socks.  
  
Ve shrugged at Teddy who chuckled at what ve was buying, "What? I like them. Too colourful not to pass up," Drake grinned.

* * *

Private Chats -  
  
**Iamthatduck has logged on.**  
**Iamthatduck** \- I got home safe an sound as promised.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Glad to see that, DJ. Had a great day with you.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Um, me too. Thank you.  
**Iamthatduck** \- You never did say what was going on between Drack and  
**Iamthatduck** \- Tommy. Nor what the previous exhibit was, Teddy.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Your right. I didn't.  
**Iamthatduck** \- ...  
**Iamthatduck** \- Your not going to say are you!  
**TeddyTehBear** \- I will say this, DJ.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Previous exhibit was about Evil villans and bondage. I  
**TeddyTehBear** \- think you can figure out on your own about Dee and Tommy.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Villans and bondage? Thats- thats just-  
**Iamthatduck** \- And I'm trying! Can't wrap my head around it at all. Even  
**Iamthatduck** \- now their sitting in the big living room, bickering while  
**Iamthatduck** \- drinking. Like their glued together as well. Really weird.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Okay, okay. I'll help you out ;)  
**TeddyTehBear** \- What do you know about the word: Demi.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Demi: means half sized or inferior. Also tags along side  
**Iamthatduck** \- Demigod, Demiurge, Demitasse, Demisexual.  
**Iamthatduck** \- ...  
**Iamthatduck** \- Oh. OHHHHHHH.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- There you go.  
**Iamthatduck** \- I thought Demi's were a myth! Like Unicorns and Dragons!  
**TeddyTehBear** \- ...  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Nope. Did say their being stupid about it.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Just like Cathulhu's being a myth huh, lol.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Er, no? Their cute, fuzzy and deadly Overlords.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Met one called George Butterford III. He was so adorable,  
**Iamthatduck** \- I wanted to keep him =^+^=  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Holy cow... I owe Drack an apology now!

* * *

  
**Speedster** \- Yeah I can do that.  
**Speedster** \- When you want them done, duck?  
**Iamthatduck** \- Today if your not busy doing whatever it is your doing.  
**Iamthatduck** \- I can make my own so it'll be easier.  
**Speedster** \- Make extra, yeah. Wanna get more done on me. Be fucking A.  
**Speedster** \- Whatelsecanyoudowiththatshit?  
**Iamthatduck** \- Can't do something more then full size of me, or I'll  
**Iamthatduck** \- fraz out for a few days. Nanites are pretty interesting  
**Iamthatduck** \- things to have in your body. Like little healing bots too.  
**Speedster** \- Sofuckingweirdhavinganarmyofrobotsinyourbodyduck.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Um, yeah sure. When their not forcefully inert that is.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Like white blood cells, if you want technical.  
**Speedster** \- Right. Getreadyduck. Gonnabethereinfiveminstodothisshit.  
**Speedster** \- Is blue boy there?  
**Iamthatduck** \- Will be later, Tom. He'll be making everyone dinner.  
**Speedster** \- Coolcoolcool. Berightthereduck.

* * *

  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- So, sweetstuff. You and Teddy huh?  
**Iamthatduck** \- Hmmm. What?  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- You and that tall hunk of baywatch. Heard you two  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- went on a date the other day. A dirty museum no less.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Um, not a date? He took me out because he needed to use  
**Iamthatduck** \- the tickets up. Made up for the lost evening with the  
**Iamthatduck** \- movie thing. Which I'm still sorry for, Kate.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Stop it. Its fine alright.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Hate to tell you, but that was so a date, sweetstuff.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Haven't seen him smile that much since being with sweetie!  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- He likes you.  
**Iamthatduck** \- ...  
**Iamthatduck** \- Um. Okay, I think? Wasn't a date, because nothing- happened?  
**Iamthatduck** \- I bought dirty socks. I mean, socks with dirty stuff written  
**Iamthatduck** \- on them. Hell- Socks. Words... on socks.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Naww. Your flustered, so cute.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Tell Auntie Kate the truth.  
**Iamthatduck** \- I'm not flustered! Just, not comfortable talking about this.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Toms the one who gets flustered over Drack!  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Ppffttt, we all know about those two being idiots.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Your like a pocket-sized version of Teddy.  
**Iamthatduck** \- I AM NOT! :o  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Mm-hmm. Show me those socks when I come over in a few.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Then Auntie Kate's going to explain that it WAS a date. Xxx

 


	12. Pure Morning

A friend in need's a friend indeed  
A friend with weed is better  
A friend with breasts and all the rest  
A friend who's dressed in leather  
  
A friend in need's a friend indeed  
A friend who'll tease is better  
Our thoughts compressed  
Which makes us blessed  
And makes for stormy weather  
  
**Pure Morning - Placebo**

* * *

_What in the name of everything was going on now?_  
  
Teddy ran up the steps for the apartment, shouting could be heard right on the street as it was. God, he hoped no-one got kidnapped, hurt, was in trouble going as fast as he could up them. Shouting turned to music blaring from all directions, a white blur going to Dracks place then back to the dance studio. _Okay? That was Tommy for sure, but who was shouting?_  
  
Poking his head around the studios door- Teddy burst out laughing at the people in there chasing the other over the walls, flying or one very tangled Cassie giggling like crazy from the ceiling. Billy held Jonas' hands bathed in blue as they floated, flicking from Wiccan to normal clothing in time with the bass. Jones laughing hard doing the same with Vision and Drackish twin. Kate and Eli were trying to dance around one of the poles in the furthest right hand side. The blurs on the wall could only mean Tommy and Drake chasing the other with Drack popping in  
and out with stars and smoke getting sucked into the blurs.  
  
Teddy grinned wide closing the door behind him, the bass, the music flooded him like before feeling his shapeshifting react to it. He allowed it this time slipping off his dark green checkered shirt and backpack, kicking off his sneakers letting the Hulking come out and play. Not Drakes normal d'N'b, more techno then that spreading those leathery wings of his out for Cassie still giggling over everyone.  
  
" **TEDDY!** " she squealed spotting him. "This is great. I've never lived inside music before."  
  
Drack poofed right in-front of them both, strange but goofy grin spread over his face as smoke danced around them. "Duck is so _COOL_! Like being drunk without the booze. Got ver to play some Prodigy, think ve likes it."  
  
"Experienced this the other day, Dee. Didn't think all of you would be like this." Teddy flapped his hand over everyone, then covered Cassie's eyes up at Kate and Eli getting fresh in the corner. "Think they need to get some air."  
  
"Pah, they've been full steam ahead before getting in here." Drack rolled his eyes, then slammed his head on Teddy's chest. "I'm gonna come down so hard after this. Like a drug, so weird."  
  
"Not like you and Tommy weren't drinking last night as it was, you pair of goofs. So," Teddy smirked tilting that still black and red floppy hawked head up, "figure out why your still acting strange yet?"  
  
Bass deepened around them. Teddy sighed feeling it go through him, sighed even more when Tommy shouted up for Drack. Drake jumped over to Cassie from the wall, grabbing her as the ribbons unfurled going to the ground. She squealed again tumbling down with the silver bathed ghostly image of Drake, then went swinging around in circles together. Teddy started to feel stronger the deeper the bass went, the more the music flowed through him- Drack yelped pulling away hard.  
  
"Shit- Damn Ted's, that fucking hurt!" His tattoos flickered blue then red, then to blue again healing the lines over his face. "Careful with that shit, yeah. It boosts you like _crazy_. Gotta keep Knight in his box before he decides to come out an rave. More ways then one."  
  
Teddy blanched looking at his hands and claws. Holy cow, they were **HUGE** now, his wings spread out even more around him. He also noticed his jeans had ripped getting larger, stronger with all this. "Oh, wow." He then cringed. "Shit, sorry."  
  
"S'ok. We've had worse." Drack mumbled up at him, then shook it off. "As for that bit- No, I fucking haven't. Why the hell does everyone keep asking that?"  
  
"No reason." He smirked dropping down to the floor. Blue eyes skimmed up at Billy and Jonas entangled in blue flickering light, wearing the others clothing now still laughing dancing in the air. Kate and Eli had slipped out, thank god, Tommy was now teasing Drack by pulling on his tail so they chase again. Seriously, neither of them have a clue, Teddy should of put two and two together when he first met Drack: Wanting something with someone, then ruining it by accident because it wasn't what he needed. Even though he loved everyone thinking he was Pan, Drack needed a stronger bond. A bond that grows from friendship and sexual attraction from that emotional friendship. Drack was just confused in his sexuality, like Teddy was for a long time.  
  
Mom would of been proud of him remembering those self-help books.

Cassie was in the silver ghost of Drakes arms, pulse of the bass echoing around ver like an after image, was like looking into a silver star or a comet. Mom would of had a better analogy, something romantic and colourful. Even though Drack could be romantic, some of the things he did were like a foreshadowing for Drake, now _THAT_ was strange. Especially the things in his backpack he brought with him. Foreshadowing. Maybe Drack knew some how?  
  
Drack, who was now pinned under Tommy sitting on him. Pierced tongue stuck out while he laughed, Dracks tail pulling off those punky goggles he wore before slipping them over his own head with a grin. Idiots, the pair of them. Panting right next to him and blond hair thumped on his leg, Cassie still giggling with Drake dancing over to them both. Teddy swallowed hard the closer ve got, those pulsing beats making his heart pound like mad. "Hey."  
  
"These guys," Drake snickered, "these guys are crazy, I swear on me dads they are. Hey Teddy, I didn't plan all this I hope you know. Tommy heard the music while everyone else was planning some trip or something, then brought them in here one by one, getting shouted at by Eli for being manhandled."  
  
"Oh, my heads spinny, DJ." Cassie groaned. "Think I went too fast on those ribbons."  
  
Drakes silver shine vanished like a setting sun over a horizon- Thats when Teddy noticed the piercings in vis ears: Hoops, balls, industrial and helix threaded through-out them both, hair tied up high with a red ribbon, loose golden strands brushing down vis face. _'Beautiful'_ , was all he can think of as Cassie got sat down with a bottle of water. "Did Tommy do them for you?" he asked eyeing each one over, all of them silver just like the star ve gave Bucky and Steve, the miniature planet of Hala ve gave Noh-Varr. Complimented Drakes hair and eyes perfectly-  
  
"Yes he did. I asked for a couple, he gave me a lot the cheeky gerbil. Gave him hoops, bars and plugs in compensation for it all." Drake smiled at him. "Drack even put his Starstone in some of the balls for me in my favourite colours too."  
  
Teddy plucked at his now ripped jeans, humming under his breath, "I like them. They suit you." Dammit, he needed to change now, thank god he brought extra clothing in-case there was an emergency somewhere. He didn't miss the rising blush on Drakes face, trying to hide it all dipping vis head down and away fussing over Cassie. She was flapping her hands up at ver that she was fine now, ve can go away while she watches Billy and Jonas still swapping clothes, making new ones, floating around like a couple of clouds. "I better go change. Mind if I borrow your  
mini-partment, DJ?"  
  
"Go right ahead." He got given a very shy smile, then pale blue eyes flicked over to Tommy and Drake just staring at each other on the floor. "Um- You think thats finally clicked?" Question was answered for them, as Tommy just ran out with Drack at the same time shouting 'Dickhead, my turn' to each other. "HAH, guess that answers that." Front door slammed shut with the pair of them going out still shouting. Teddy just snorted going to his backpack, shirt and sneakers then wandered off to Drakes place.  
  
Huh, he realised this was the first time going into Drakes smallish flat, within this apartment come warehouse thing. First thing he noticed -pushing the bright blue door open- were the colours inside: Walls were painted like sunsets and rises, yellows, blues, purples and pinks hued perfectly. Black and white pictures of buildings, people, the Memorial gardens and animals dotted over the living room walls, large bright and airy windows billowed out the faded cornflower blue, gossamer curtains like lapping water. Teddy swallowed looking around the place, it was like his old apartment all over again eyeing everything.  
  
And he was just in the living room come dining room. Teddy wanted to know what the rest of the place looked like, pulling the spare clothing out from his backpack, leaving the other things he brought with him tucked in there. The smell of chocolate found its way up his nose shucking out from his T-shirt, deciding to leave the white under-vest on. Chocolate and- _Strawberries?_ Yeah, that was definitely the smell of both tossing the ripped jeans into his pack, pulling on the fresh pair hopping on one leg to the kitchen. Brightly multi-coloured cabinets, pots, pans, and some of his moms old paintings she did, hung up in there along side more photos.  
  
"Oh, mom." Teddy murmured running fingers over those paintings, "You would of loved it here." Tears welled up in his eyes looking over each piece doing his flies up. "Its like you came along and helped DJ do this. Its beautiful." The chocolate and strawberry smell came from a platter sitting on-top of the center island. Fresh strawberries were coated in melted dark gold, cut berries laid next to them fanned out like flowers. _Wonder who Drake made them for?_ Teddy left the kitchen for the other rooms. Bathroom was just as bright and airy. Spare bedroom too, that had a few boxes sitting on the made up double bed. ' **From B.B.** ' were written on the top. Bucky's gifts, must be.  
  
He left them alone for the next room- And nearly fell over at 'Sun in Repose' headboard the Queen sized bed had there. More faded cornflower gossamer curtains trailed out into the room on either side of the bed, framing his moms fabric printed painting there. Teddy swore he can hear seagulls over head, he swore he could smell brine of the sea when those curtains fluttered again. Two large silver stars acting like lamps hung over the silver bedside tables. The walls -painted in pastel green and blue- set everything off so well together. Made his moms picture pop looking around the room more.  
  
A pastel purple vanity sat opposite the Queen sized bed, large three foot mirror hung over the top reflecting the other side of the room, making it look bigger then what it is. More black and whites hung over all the walls in differing sizes- Teddy noticed they were of the team, all of them doing various things. _When did Drake take these?_ He didn't even realise ve was into doing photography at all smiling at each one, then got to his own: Grinning wide with his arm around Cassie's shoulder in uniform. Another of just his profile, side-eyeing something or other. Next to that was when he was in flight as Hulkling, clouds and sun behind him creating a halo. Yes, okay, all the photos were beautifully done, but Teddy, his looked more so. Like the one with sun hitting some of his cuffs just right, the shine glinting like little stars with his head tilted back while he laughed.  
  
Teddy remembers that. It was when they took Drake to Shake Shack that day, Billy was being obnoxious with Jonas right in-front of everyone. But he never knew Drake took pictures of them all. The one next to it was of Tommy sticking middle finger up with Drack sticking his tongue out, tail wrapping around Tommy's waist as they leaned on each other. Cassie was in the next one poking Teddy in the face laughing, pointing to the two love birds still being obnoxious. Kate and Eli both had grins over their faces, sharing drinks around the others arms. There were two of Drack and Drake smiling for the camera; faces side-by-side in one, the next facing each other poking the others nose. Faces so similar but yet so very different at the same time.  
  
But the last one, it was the last one that had Teddy laughing that day-  
  
Billy was sitting on Jonas's lap, fries and the shakes going up in the air because the chair broke under their weight. Billy was pinwheeling his arms as Jonas's own gripped those slender hips, the chair loosing its legs in slow motion. Drake had caught that moment perfectly, that moment in time that'll never happen again. Serves those two right, but Teddy smiled leaving the bedroom behind for the living room. He looked over the black and whites in there too, admiring the wonderfully done photos when he heard humming from the kitchen. He made his way in there and smiled at Drake sitting on the island, legs swinging about eating a chocolate covered strawberry.  
  
"Hey." Teddy rested his hip next to ver, taking the sweet confection that got offered from the other blond. "My mom would of loved it here, DJ."  
  
"Thank you. I love colour, like everything to be bright and bubbly." Drake dipped vis head down slightly, pink whorled over those cheeks, "I, may of taken all those painting from Dracks place. Not taken- I mean- _Um_ -" Blush got worse spreading down vis neck to under the shirt. "Borrowed for a while? I fell in love with them all."  
  
_'Mom, god mom. Why couldn't I of met ver first?'_ He internally asked biting into the strawberry. _'Why couldn't you of met ver too.'_ "There my moms paintings. Drack saved them before I moved. Before- before everything happened. She-" Tightness went over his chest, he rubbed it away putting the strawberry down. "She was about expressing yourself with colour, I painted my room like the milky-way. Stars an all. She- June- She would of loved you, DJ."  
  
Hand slid over his he folded over his chest, only to start those feelings go off through him again. More then they ever did with Drack, with Billy (Which was over before it started) sparking through his whole core like bottled lightening. Teddy can see Drake felt the same way, he wasn't stupid, but the other ones so unsure Teddy's not going to push it. Not after the whole Museum thing that they came so close to kissing. Or worse right in there- Fingers slid between his and didn't that feel right all over again. "If dad sent me earlier, I could of met her, Teddy. But he didn't while we ran. Sorry I never got to meet June. June," Drake smiled, "one of my favourite months in the year. One of my favourite names too. To me, its sun and summer through and through just like December is winter and snow."  
  
Teddy gently curled his fingers around Drakes leaning closer to ver. He had a very passionate thing with Drack, passionate, wild and untamed just like how the pale blue one was. Teddy loved it, he still does, but he can see him being passionate, gentle and so very much in love with Drake if ve allowed him to. He can see moments of raw unadulterated wildness tucked up in ver -just like vis music choices- he can see the tenderness as well. Teddy can see it all clasping hands fully over his chest. "She would of called you Teddybear JR, know full well she would of. Made strawberry overdose floats for you, made you paint the walls with her-" Teddy rested his head on Drakes thinking about her. Been a year now since she's been gone, it still hasn't really sunk in.  
  
"But, I am that duck! Cyborg duck, but still a duck. Your the teddy bear." Drake sighed shifting closer, "A cuddly teddy bear who my dads would of liked too. I miss them. I miss them a lot being here. But I think they would of liked that I had a new family that looks after each other, like a typical unruly squabbling family. Hell, Kate makes me call her Auntie as it is."  
  
Teddy snorted at that. "Least its not something worse. She acts like Isabela from Dragon Age sometimes with the attitude."  
  
"What now and who?"  
  
" _Oh_ , I have such sights to show you, little duck." Teddy chuckled in golden blond hair. "That and Borderlands, Portal, the Fallouts, everything. Still can't believe Fallout were movies there before they even did the games here. And you've never played a video game in your life. Or read a comic book. Or-"  
  
"HEY! I could of, I just didn't want to." He got nudged on the arm, a beaming smile of sun greeted him when he looked. Breath got stolen away as usual, stolen, hitched, then put back inside him when that face tilted up more. Those pale blue eyes similar to his own shone like summers skies, the red ribbon holding vis hair starting to unravel as they locked gaze. "I- _I_ _just_ \- I just never thought- Teddy-" Shuddered from those rosebud color lips, pink tongue darted out wetting them slightly, eyes searching his while cheeks whorled in a deeper shade again. "Are  
you- is this-"  
  
Teddy bent his head down slowly to Drakes face, lips hovered over lips, warm breath ghosted over the others with Drake breathing more rapidly. Unclasping hands, Teddy gently put his on the very flushed face, thumb tracing down that cheekbone like he did before. Darker blond lashes fluttered, soft gasp of air and quiver through-out vis body made even Teddy's own shudder with it. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, rumbled even moving to be between those thighs, hand still cupping, stroking heated tinged cheek. Drake swallowed slipping eyes closed whole body shivered  
still breathing rapidly, tongue wet those lips again- Then nodded softly in his hand.  
  
Lips slotted over lips, gentle press of skin on the others. Teddy felt those sparks go over them, through him kissing them gently again. Rosebud lips were so soft, so warm doing it again and again and again wrapping his arm around much smaller waist, splaying his large hand out on Drakes back. The other tilted the softly whimpering head to one side still stroking over the beautiful cheekbone. Drakes own hands found their way around his neck, fingers going through his shaggy hair snarling around those strands. Even though they shook, even though the body  
pressing up against his more shook, even if those legs wrapped around his larger thighs pulled him closer- Drake and him melded together like putty.  
  
Drack had a musk he could never name. Drake had one he could. Drack smelt like crisp apples, storms and fresh snow. Drake smelt like sunshine, brown sugar and black cherries, the musk, the musk was typical of _both_ sex sliding his hand to the ribbon holding golden hair up. Tugging on the ribbon as he traced tongue over bottom lip, it spilled like honey over shoulders dropping the red onto the island. Drake gasped- Ve gasped parting lips gripping Teddy's hair harder between fingers- One of them moaned pretty loudly pressing closer together, even if there wasn't a breadth of space between them both.  
  
Teddy's tongue licked its way into heavily panting mouth, licking over lips, over teeth, over the other tongue which tentatively licked over his. Slow slick and slide of tongue and mouths, ugh, Teddy was gone carding his own fingers through honey gold hair, strands falling between his fingers like water it was that soft. The sound of slicking echoed around the kitchen as much as the heavy breathing did. Teddy- Teddy knew he lost the battle already licking back over those very kiss swollen rosebud colored lips. He pressed very light kisses on both corners, over cheek and cheekbone to Drakes left temple, then murmured, "What you do to me."  
  
Drake quivered in his hold, "You- you do the same to me. _I-_ I've never- _I-_ " Ve pulled back slightly to look into Teddy's face. God, that face, flushed, heated, those blue eyes almost engulfed in black, those lips- He wanted to keep on kissing ver, and kissing and- and more. "I think, I think you broke me. Think I need a reboot." Teddy chuckled cupping Drakes face between his hands again, ve smiled back at him. "Or- or maybe doing that again might help. Yes, _do_ that."  
  
"I can." Teddy obliged going back to kissing Drake in vis brightly colourful kitchen, with the sun painting the sky like paint in water. Staying that way until the sun dipped over the city, then stayed between Drakes legs as they finished those berries and chocolate off together. This- this is what Teddy wanted all along. Someone like him. And Drake was a smaller version of himself rolling his tongue back over the sweet confection tasting one, as the New York night slowly crept in.

* * *

  
Teddy woke up in the spare bed, morning light welcoming him as he stretched with a smile on his face. Smell of brewing coffee found its way to his nose splaying out over the comfy mattress, eyes skimming over the paintings in here. He never got to do that fully yesterday, he didn't get to do that last night either stretching again while rolling out of bed. Teddy sighed happily gazing out the windows, pushing the curtains to one side letting more of the morning light in.  
  
" **DUCK!** Oh my god, I said-" Teddy frowned at Kate's voice in the small apartment. Letting the curtains drop, he went to see why she was here so early. "Behave. **DUCK STOP IT!** " Sounded ominous if she wasn't laughing so hard arriving into the kitchen.  
  
Kate was skirting around Drake, then around the island with ver trying to give her something. "But _Auntie_... please!" Ve had a massive grin on vis face, "Eli said-"  
  
"NO! No, I know what he said, so stop it right now."  
  
"Its almost two years, Kate! **TWO YEARS!** " Drake pouted, then spotted him standing in the doorway chucking at them both. "Tell her its been two years she never gave up on Eli! He asked me to-" Kate put her hand over Drakes mouth to stop ver from talking, even if it was muffled and giggling, then shrugged rolling eyes up fisting both hands on vis hips with a huff.  
  
Teddy -besides putting on a very nonchalant face- he ran his hand through the shaggy hair, stood up taller, then folded both arms over his chest. "Ve's right. Its been two years, Kate. Eli's asked hasn't he and your freaking out."  
  
The look on her face slowly dropping that hand from Drakes mouth, oh _yeah_ , he hit the nail on the head. _Bullseye._ Teddy smirked filling the entire doorway up so she couldn't get past, red raced over her cheeks, mouth flapping open with nothing coming out. Drake rolled vis eyes again opening vis palm- Then showed Teddy the ring within it. His mouth dropped open. It dropped right down to the floor at how beautiful and silver it was, at the small purple baguette stones set through-out the ring, a larger Princess cut at the top. "You showed him, didn't you. You damn well showed him..."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Sweetness- _Ugh_ -" Kate's shoulders slumped, then slumped on Teddy's chest, or stomach as was the case right now. "Damn right I'm freaking out. Yes he asked me last night, I haven't even seen Eli since then. Then ve- Then ve finds me in the office, looking like a cute duck this morning-" Teddy started to laugh. It rumbled up slowly from his stomach, shoulders jiggling the more it rumbled. Kate narrowed her eyes up at him when the laughter erupted like a volcano from his mouth. "Don't you _DARE_ start either, cutie. No. _No_. No, Theodore Rufus Altman, you stop it right now!" That just made it worse scooping her up with Kate half-heartedly protesting, getting taken through the living room then out Drakes mini-partment to Dracks.  
  
The golden haired Drake danced around them both, waving the ring about in her face. "Take it. Take it. Take it like a PRINCESSSSS!" Ve was sing-songing out. "Take it Kate! ELI, she's not- oh wow-" Teddy bumped into Drake slightly, even Kate was gob-smacked the moment they stepped foot into the larger apartment. "So pretty-" Yeah, thats all he can think of as well looking about. Kate flopped dramatically over Teddy's arms, both hands over her mouth at the purple balloons along the ceiling, purple ribbons and bows and Eli standing right in the middle with his Patriot uniform on. Drake's smile -the smile that was like the sun to Teddy- it broadened handing the ring over. "She didn't believe me."  
  
"She does now." Eli's smile was as large as Drakes was, as large as Teddy's was getting. "Thank you, duck. Teddy, I can take it from here." Kate practically jumped out of Teddy's hold right into Eli's then left the embracing duo to it. Well, not before he tugged gently on Drakes hair for ver to move while ve gushed and giggled, then danced past Teddy for vis place still beaming that sunny smile. He wondered where Drack, Tommy and Cass were taking a quick peak into the dance studio. He also wondered what time it was anyway going back into Drakes smaller place, smelling the freshly brewed coffee all over again.  
  
Clock on the living room wall said: 9.12AM. And Teddy was supposed to be in school... "Damn it." Then- "DJ, what day is it?" _Was it Monday, or was it still Saturday?_ He needs the java Drake pushed into his hands stepping into the kitchen, looking over the calendar on the refrigerator trying to figure it out. _Loosing a day here somewhere-_  
  
"Wow, did you sleep that heavy, Teddy?" Drake quirked his darker blond eyebrow up at him. "Or did all that kissing suck the days out from you yesterday? Its Sunday silly!" Ve poked his belly softly with the cutest crooked smile Teddy's ever seen on someone. Drakes chin rested on him looking up, arms slowly wrapping around his waist -and didn't that feel right all over again- "Tis a good day here on dear old planet earth. Sun is out, coffee brewing, the skies are blue. Eli proposed to Kate. Happy, bright and-"  
  
"Fuck, its too early for sappy shit-" Drack clattered into the bright kitchen with Tommy in tow. "Its too early, right? Yeah. Too early."  
  
"Where in the world have you two been?" Teddy queried looking them both over, "And wheres Cassie?" God they were in a state: Clothes and hair rumbled, smell of cigar smoke and whiskey on them both. Tommy looked far too pleased with himself leaning on Drack pouring out coffee. Pleased with that trademark cocky smirk over his mouth, punky goggles still on Dracks head but they both looked -besides drunk- looked very sated? Satisfied? Something or other thats for sure.  
  
Drake huffed letting Teddy go to slap Dracks hands away from the oven, who then ruffled Drakes hair before pulling something out from his frayed jeans pocket. "Cassie's with Bills and Jo cos me an dickshit here went out. Where we been. I think Europe somewhere? Got shut out my own apartment for now. Its too early or late or fuck if I know."  
  
"Whats this-? Why have you given me keys? Oh, theres a box waiting for you from Bucky in the spare bedroom."  
  
Drack snorted taking them back. "Fuck, wrong ones. Thats for Bucky Bike, these-" fighting for the other pocket that was being hogged by Tommy's hand shoved in it. "OI! Can I have them, or you just gonna stay in there all day?"  
  
White haired Tommy grinned salaciously shoving his hand further in that pocket, chin resting on Dracks shoulder. _Uh- did they finally-?_ "Igotthisshitcovereddickhead. Makemesomefuckingcoffee.Myheadsgonnaimpoldesobadrightnowblueboy. Here ducks. Quack." Tommy slightly slurred at full speed. Slowly pulling his hand free from Dracks jeans (Drack was blushing bright red fumbling trying to make the mug up) then handed over another set of keys. "Bettercallitsomethingfuckingcoolducks! Meepmeep."  
  
"Meep meep," Drack exasperated out, "its not a fucking jeep! _Ugh_ , go to bed Toms, seriously you drunk git. Anyways-" the blue one flapped his tail about. "There for that moped we talked about, DJ. Yeah, that. I'm gonna go get that box, take this dumb arse to bed then sleep for a week. Too early."  
  
Neither of them even drank the coffee stumbling back out, neither of them said a word at why Drake was cuddling Teddy either. Moped though? Teddy was feeling confused putting his own mug down, head spinning like some coin with the morning so far. Felt like he woke up in the Twilight Zone or something. Warmed bagels got bought out the oven and didn't they smell good too. Cream cheese and jams got placed on the island, butter- He really was back home all over again, his mom puttering around with Drake while ve hummed. "I'm still in bed dreaming." Teddy mumbled putting some of those bagels on a plate, generous amounts of cream cheese and blackberry jams to one side. "Mornings never go like this most of the time. Not at Billy's they don't. Even when I stayed with Drack, mornings were a no go not without getting grumbled at."  
  
"My mornings are." Drake beamed. "Always have been since I was little. Jonathan hated it like Drack does. 'How in the world can you be _THIS_ bright at six in the morning?' he'd ask me, I just used to smile then make dad breakfast. Come on, eat in the living room." He can live with that. Teddy's missed it this past year. He's missed it terribly balancing everything in his arms for the green couch, thinking about all the early mornings with his mom doing just this. Drake frowned up at him before he sat, "Teddy?"  
  
"Thinking about mom, thats all." He smiled back sadly. "Reminds me so much of mornings with her, DJ. Really does." Then he remembered what was in his backpack. "Be right back. Want to show you a couple of things I didn't last night." Teddy put everything on the low table then ran to the room he slept in. He also felt like a slob still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but he had no spares with him and he didn't feel like shifting clothes right now. Bringing the backpack with him fishing around for the first thing, keeping the second tucked away. Slumping down in the couch, he handed over the first thing wrapped up in one of Jeff's towels. "Drack made me this Christmas before last. Why I asked you about the silk colors, DJ."  
  
Drake carefully un-wrapped the towel in vis lap. Ve looked it over in awe when it was revealed, fingers gently running over the carved wings, the silver star right in the middle. Colors once more catching the light, racing like lightening over the whole lot as it was turned around in gentle fingers. "He- he made this?" Teddy nodded at the awe struck face. "Its beautiful. And that star-" fingers traced over it again, then down those wings that were a match to Teddy's own. "its just like how I do them. And these- these look like yours when they curl up."  
  
"I know. I think he knew without actually knowing. He, he even did one for mom. A daffodil." He gently took that one out, held it reverently for a few moments then gave it to Drake. "I- I- want you to have it, DJ. I think mom would of wanted you to have it too."  
  
Felt like something was lifted from his shoulders that morning. A heavy weight that pressed down on him lifting up and away, as the daffodil was talked about. His mom, vis dads, everything as they both finished breakfast. Felt like the world breathed out finally for Teddy, as though not only was he holding his breath for so long. The world did too laying down side-by-side on that Queen sized bed as the sun rose high into the sky. Daffodil was placed in pride of place in Drakes bedroom on the vanity, the winged and star sphere next to it. Sunday, was becoming his favourite day again brushing honey gold hair from Drakes face, resting foreheads together still talking. Finding out that ve was very much indeed into photography, black and whites and sepia photos ve processes verself.  
  
Why -when Teddy also found out- Drack brought the other blond the moped, so ve can travel around New York without getting too lost in vis own. But now, as afternoon slowly rolled into early evening, camera was out being shown to Teddy. A digital camera not a phone camera, was taking pictures of them both lazing on that bed, until Teddy kissed Drakes nose. Which turned into kissing those rosebud lips again taking the camera from Drake to take the pictures himself. Yeah, Sunday was fast becoming his favourite day all over again kissing Drake deeply, slowly, and sweetly right up until dinner time.  
  
It was a good day.

* * *

  
"Fuck." Drack rolled onto his back still wearing his clothes, boots and Tommy's bloody goggles on his head. Looking over at the time, was bloody six at night rubbing both his eyes to make sure he was seeing that right. "Ahhh, fuck." Slept through most of the fucking day. Of course he did grumbling under his breath about it. He smelt like the cigar bar wherever they went Saturday, or Sunday, whatever bloody day it was. And why the **FUCK** were there two purple balloons floating around his bedroom ceiling? _Why were there balloons in the first pl-_ "I missed it. Holy shit, I missed Eli proposing to cupcake!"  
  
"Mmmmmshutthefuckupblueboy. Sleeping dickhead."  
  
Drack fell off the bed at Tommy's voice right in his ear. Arms flailed like some dying bird, booted legs stayed on the mattress while the rest of him hit the floor hard with a thud. He yelped landing right on his already kinked tail, limbs still trying to work, not doing a very good job at that right now. White hair and green eyes looked over the bed at him sprawled out, knocked both his legs off, then moved away not even remotely helping one bit. "Fuck you too." Drack grumbled rolling on the floor. "Ugh, what did we _DO_ yesterday?"  
  
"Why are you still talking? Didn't I say shut the fuck up, cos I'm still sleeping?" Single finger flipped him off over the edge. "We got wasted."  
  
"I fucking know that, tweeks." Rolling along the floor again, Drack rolled out of his coat and those goggles. Fingers fumbled on the shirt that was most definitely not his he was wearing, but- " **WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING YOUR CLOTHES!?** " Boots were his, jeans weren't wobbling up off the floor waving a hand over himself. "Why the fuck are you wearing mine? Seriously, the fuck we do!"  
  
Pillow hit his face. Drack stumbled backwards into the window fighting the bloody thing, another one got thrown, then another- "Cos I changed them while you were sleeping." Tommy laughed from the bed throwing everything on-top of it right at Drack glowering behind it all. "Got bored waiting for you to wake up, fell asleep, nowgotwokenupbyblueboygettinghimselfallworkedup!"  
  
" **TWEEKS!** " Everything in his arms, got thrown back at the now shirtless fucker wearing his frayed jeans and Pride belt in the bed. "I'm not- You undressed me?" _Huh_ , that- that kinda made Drack feel really weird slumping down the window. Didn't know what to make of that unlacing his combats, then frowned up at Tommy peaking over the edge at him again. "You undressed me. Your wearing my jeans. Wha-" Brain had an aneurysm thinking about that, plus he doesn't wear boxers...  
  
"Yeah, so? Same height, same build, your shit fits nice." Tommy smirked, then scowled flipping him off again. "Shit, your an idiot."  
  
Now he was even more confused then before kicking out of his boots, shucking out Tommy's shirt as he stood. Drack went to say something, then decided against it going to the shower, just so he can get rid of the cigar and booze smell off him. Fuck it smelt bad running the shower warm, slipping out those black jeans that actually did feel nice on him too. Why was he the idiot? He wasn't the one swapping clothes while he slept. Water felt good on his skin standing right under the rain shower head, letting the water just roll down his body tilting head back with a slight smile on his face. Heh, least they both pictures of- Dracks eyes open wide sputtering- " _Fuuuuuck_. I kissed Toms yesterday in Amsterdam!"  
  
"Yeah you did. Standing on that 'Homomonument' too, blue boy." Drack jumped again. Tommy was behind him just outside the shower, stark bollock naked too when his grey eyes looked over his shoulder. "Room for one more?"  
  
"Um- yeah?" Drack swallowed keeping eyes forward. Events from the day previous slowly came back into his becoming more sober head: Drake and the impromptu late afternoon dance party. Tommy and himself staring into each others face on the floor. Running out then Drack poofing them to Amsterdam, as neither of them could decide where to go for drinks. Getting drunk on cheap whiskey and beer. Talking for hours, smoking cigars (Thank fuck they were cigars and not- _yeah_ ). Then- then the passionate kiss in the middle to the monument to do with Gay and Lesbian rights.  
  
Old Spice hit his nose, then wash cloth touched his back sending shivers right down his spine. Dracks legs wanted to give out. They wanted to give out completely at the touch, at how close Tommy was right there again. Not like they've never been close, practically climbing over the other for some shit, or leaning on, or- or- _or_ touching constantly. It hit Drack hard leaning back into it. It hit him like a full blown hurricane wrapping his tail around Tommy's waist. "Go on, say it: I'm a bodacious dumb."  
  
Tommy chuckled on his shoulder, hands and wash cloth going over his chest now. "Your a dumb. SoamIbutIain'ttheblueonewhosadumb. Smartdumbbutacuteone."  
  
"Fuck you." Drack snatched the cloth, then dropped it, "Son of a wanker. I can't _believe_ after everything... When did you know?" He shuddered as those arms encircled him from behind, "Everyone else did, didn't they? All of them and we're so fucking _STUPID_!"  
  
Tommy gave him a mmhmm on his shoulder, nipped at it then spoke. "Kinda when we first met. Didn't wanna believe it, cosyouwerewithTedatthetime. Gotworsewhenyouranofftodoshit, then-" Tommy ran both hands down to Dracks stomach going back to nipping, nibbling over his shoulders then neck. Drack leaned into again, back pressing against that front and he wasn't one to miss how turned on Tommy was. Not with it right between his arse cheeks he wasn't. Slipping hands over those going lower, the white haired speedy fucker spoke again. "I don't do shit. I don't do emotions. I don't do guys... thenyoucamealongscrewingeverythingup. Hatedwhenyouwerehurt, hatedyougettingfuckinglockeduplikesomefuckingcriminal,fordoingtherightthing. Hate that I fucking fell for a blue dickhead."  
  
_Bloody hell._ Everything clicked together like a tumbler lock: The denial he liked men at all. The constant arguing with Noh-Varr. The arousal all the time with him and no-one else. The instant bond they had from the get go. Tommy jumping on him the moment he woke up in the infirmary- List goes on and on. And he didn't even see it. Yeah sure, he's always liked everyone, maybe Kate was right that he's more gay then that. Seeing as Lissi was always- And the closeness with- Drack groaned resting his head back on Tommy's shoulder as those hands he entwined with, went over the erection he sported. The one nestled between his arse cheeks slipped through his wet thighs, teeth tugging, nipping hard over Dracks ear. "I'm Demi." Muttered from his mouth rolling his hips. "Fucking hell."  
  
Enclosing both their hands around his dick, Tommy jerked him off as Drack got Tommy off between his thighs. _Never done this before, but shit it felt good._ "Stoptalking." Free hand reached up behind him for that shock of platinum white hair, Tommy's other planted on the wall right under the shower head. Drack felt his whole body vibrate from outside in, made his eyes roll up into the back of his head with it. Went right around his dick fucking into both their hands. Traveled from his groin to right where Tommy was humming on his neck. Drack never felt anything like that before either moaning loudly in the bathroom.  
  
Tommy met the backward rock now, both of them getting a rhythm down. Both of them getting louder and louder, wet flesh hitting wet flesh as the water started to turn slightly cold. Drack didn't want to come yet, gritting his teeth. Fuck, he wanted this to last longer with Tommy panting fast and hard on the back of his neck, hand still vibrating around him. Drack whined getting closer and closer. He whined laying his hand over the one planted on the wall still, head bowing down, wet hair sticking over his face trying to stem off his own climax. "To-Tommy-" Dracks mouth hung open getting tighter and tighter. Tommy was trembling as much as he was about to snap- And fuck was he louder then Drack was.  
  
That hit him as hard as the realisations did. Legs almost gave out coming over their hands, over the wall getting washed away by the virtually cold water. Finger nails dug in hard on the hand still wrapped around him riding out the climax, warmth trickling down between his legs, over his balls as Tommy came too groaning "Fuck" right in his ear.  
  
"Yeah. Took. Words. From mouth." _Ugh_ , brain was gone so were legs turning wobbly around. He barely got to face Tommy before his space was invaded, mouth clamping over his getting pinned on the tiled wall. Tongue fought with tongue roughly while hands grab hold of hair on either side. Drack was so lost, so gone, so hungry for Tommy, he poofed them right to the bedroom still kissing. And Tommy, _heh_ , he was hungry for Drack falling into bed soaking wet together. Seems the shit Kate left for him was gonna be used after all. All of it was growling right in Tommy's face, "Mine."  
  
"Got that fucking right, blue boy."

* * *

  
Current Registered Users: 10  
Current Board Topics: 56  
Posts To Date: 934  
Current Popular Topic: OFFICIAL ENGAGEMENT PARTY! Created by - **PowerBowGrrl**. Last Post Added: **Patriot**.  
Newest Topic Created: Stories without Words: True New York. Created by - **Iamthatduck**. Last Post Added: **JonasRVision**.  
  
**Padawanwizard** \- Duck, there- there beautiful! Where'd you find these  
**Padawanwizard** \- amazing people? QUEER FOLK TOO!  
**Iamthatduck** \- Just have to look really hard. They're there, Billy.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Though I got ejected from a Pride Club for being far too  
**Iamthatduck** \- young to be in there. Was sad :(  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Sweetness, your taking the wedding pictures, just like  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- the engangment ones!  
**Patriot** \- Damn right ve is. Which club? Want me to deal with them?  
**Iamthatduck** \- Its fine, Eli. OH, theres a box for you from Bucky here.  
**Patriot** \- ...  
**Patriot** \- Are you serious?  
**Iamthatduck** \- I am. We both had another fan-gasm when he knocked at the  
**Iamthatduck** \- door this morning.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Bro. You won't believe what he's wearing now! I nearly  
**Darth-Drack** \- shat myself when I answered. Eli man, you better  
**Darth-Drack** \- get your arse over here right now for the fucking box.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Trust us on that.  
**Patriot** \- Coming over with Kate right now.  
**Patriot has logged off.**  
**PowerBowGrrl has logged off.**  
**Padawanwizard** \- He's going to loose it when he finds out you two.  
**Iamthatduck** \- I know. Why my cameras ready and waiting.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Gonna be grand. Hehehehehe.

* * *

  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Tommy?  
**Speedster** \- Yeah?  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Why are you wearing my brothers clothes?  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Didn't you wash yours? I can wash them :)  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Uh- Cassie-  
**Speedster** \- Cos they fit me.  
**Speedster** \- He's wearing mine again anyhows.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- I'm, very confused. Isn't that the belt Teddy got  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Drack two Christmas's ago as well?  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Oh Cass.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- What?  
**Speedster** \- No. MyownIbroughttheotherday. Fuckingproudofittoo!  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Oh. Am I missing something here? Feels like I am.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Dee and Tommy are in a way dating. Finally.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- WHAT! WHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT! YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE-  
**Speedster** \- Oy, that was loud.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Sure. Not as loud as the pair of you can get I bet.  
**Speedster** \- Shutthehellupyoubigfuckingblondhulkass!  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Real mature.  
**JonasRVision is back.**  
**JonasRVision** \- What was that?  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Its fine, Jo. Just Cass freaking out over Dee 'N' Tee.  
**JonasRVision** \- So I see. She's just run in here still yelling.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- EEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
**LittleBigAnt** \- I'M SO HAPPPPPPYYYYYYYYY!  
**JonasRVision** \- I love you too, Cassie.  
**Speedster** \- This is your fault, Ted.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- :P

* * *

  
Private Chat -  
  
**Iamthatduck** \- I'll be in the dance studio until midday. Why?  
**TeddyTehBear** -  Billy's being obnoxious again with everyone. His dad  
**TeddyTehBear** \- and brothers aren't exactly helping matters either.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Ah. Sure. I'll air out the room. I need to buy a phone at  
**Iamthatduck** \- some point soon too. I have no idea what to use any more.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- I can help with that, DJ :)  
**TeddyTehBear** \- I think Dee still has some of my stuff in his place as  
**TeddyTehBear** \- it is.  
**Iamthatduck** \- I would ask, but he's busy with Tommy again.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Or whatever they're doing right now.  
**Iamthatduck** \- I don't think I want to find out.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- LOL.  
**Iamthatduck** \- And tell Billy to stop being a dick.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Did you just-  
**TeddyTehBear** \- You just swore, DJ!  
**Iamthatduck** \- Um- Fingers slipped?  
**Iamthatduck** \- Jonas made me do it?  
**Iamthatduck** \- Cat sat on the keyboard?  
**Iamthatduck** \- Poo...  
**TeddyTehBear** \- So cute. I'll be there soon with my overnight bags.

* * *

  
Bright blue door was ajar when he arrived, pink post-it on the outside with his name, spare key and permission to enter at his own risk. Teddy chuckled dropping his bags right by the couch, slipping the key into that little coin pocket in his jeans no-one ever uses any more. Drakes camera sat on the TV, windows wide open letting in as much air as possible as the weather started to heat up more. Summer, was officially in full swing kicking his sneakers off. Music filtered in through the door from the studio next door, once again, not Drakes usual style untying the checkered shirt from his hips, slipping out from the jeans and T.  
  
Running fingers through his shaggy hair, Teddy went to go watch Drake dance. He came prepared this time wearing the Hulking costume underneath everything. Only so many clothes someone can go through before it gets stupid. The beats, he can feel from here getting a little faster just like his heartbeat stepping into the dance studio- Teddy's mouth hung open at the very short blue shorts, the tight strappy black vest Drake was wearing.  
  
What came to mind -as everything picked up pace with golden hair flowing like water around ver- was that short film clip in the MoS. The female shifter in something very similar as Drake danced around the room. Those legs, even though ve was shorter then Billy, they were long, lean, toned when they split in mid-jump. Holy shit, this- _this_ was the first time Teddy was seeing Drake without the mile of clothing on to hide verself. Not like Teddy hasn't felt Drake under his hands, but this was the first time seeing that body. And boy oh boy, did Teddy squirm on the spot closing the door behind him.  
  
Knew hips were slender, knew waist was lean, knew those shoulders weren't that broad, but there was power in the whole lot combined when Drake run over the mat lined walls. Bass ran through him more, body reacting to it just like last time. Teddy let it. He let it standing right in the middle of the room watching the starlight figure after-image everywhere, the bass pulsing from that body like life blood. Wings unfurled like petals, one soft whisk and Teddy was in the air, hovering, watching, admiring the fastness that was Drake dancing over everything like some sort of nymph? Sylvan? No matter what it resembled, it was _beautiful_.  
  
Even golden hair now flowed behind ver like silver water, just like the aerial silks still hanging from the ceiling untouched. Music shifted, but Drake still danced, still gave off those bassy pulses, still made Teddy stronger shifting larger with it all. The next thing he knows, Drake had jumped onto him from behind, hands on his shoulders going over his head like he was a pommel horse still hovering there. Teddy grinned as that starlight face came into view, Drake twisted around in mid-air one hand still on his shoulder, then slid both legs around his waist holding on tight. "Hi."  
  
"Hey. Every-time I see that," Teddy murmured gently taking hold of hips within his clawed hands, "it gets more beautiful."  
  
Drake was blushing while ve played with Teddy's hair. Body, _god_ , the feeling, the pulses this close- It was doing something to Teddy like crazy. Yes, like being inside music, but this right here, felt like it was coming from within him breaking free. He wanted to kiss the starlight that was Drake like this. He wanted to taste the music as well as be it. "Thank you. I've been practising hard again. Trying new sounds, new rhythms... Even tried heavy metal." Next song played, Drake sighed arching backwards in Teddy's hold. "I like this one. Its nice and dark, but in a good way."  
  
Teddy felt the deep beat rip right through him, fingers almost broke skin with it. Also wasn't helping Drake was arched against him, the lean, slender but powerful body thrumming in his hold. Pace changed within the tune, entire skin goose-fleshed hearing the bass from Drake as much as the bass from the tune echo around the room. Teddy closed his eyes with the whole experience, those heels on his back dug in harder as he arched too with it, going back down to the ground in a slow spiral. Soon as his feet touched the mats, Drake lets his hair go gripping  
harder around his waist fully arching backwards.  
  
He couldn't take it any more, he had to touch. Releasing the hold on those hips, Teddy laid a hand on Drakes stomach the other on vis back for support, _then_ , ever so slowly, hand went up and under that vest. Heart raced like a hummingbirds the higher his hand went, Teddy can feel it rucking that vest up more. In this massive state, he could quiet easily snap Drake like a twig, could overpower the best of the mutants, villains, evil-doers like this. But _no_. Teddy was as gentle as a feather skimming fingers over that chest. Drake whole body shuddered, the  
after-image shook like ripples on water too, breathing so rapid it was like one long constant sound. It was really apparent at how aroused Teddy was right now, running his hand back down to stomach... then lower.  
  
He slowly knelt down pulling Drake up with the hand splayed on vis back. There was no more hearing music any longer, there was nothing else but being inside it with Drake, going over very short shorts, over thigh, knowing exactly how aroused ve was too. "DJ-" Teddy's voice was rough and gravely licking lips to try again. "DJ, can I-"  
  
"I- I've never- I-" Drakes voice broke digging heels in even harder, fingers scrabbling for Teddy's neck. "Teddy, I-" Vis voice broke again pressing those starlight lips onto his. Teddy felt like he burst from inside out slotting mouths together, everything burst inward, outward, _everywhere_ pressing harder. Zipper on his outfit was being undone while tongues slicked and rolled over the others, one hand held his shaggy hair, the other touched like a cool breeze over his pectoral. Mapping, tracing, feeling it under that soft touch of a hand going further inside the unzipped top half of his uniform. Drake moaned right in his mouth, "Teddy, keep touching me. _Please_."  
  
Clawed hand that was still on Drakes thigh squeezed it slightly, feeling warm, soft, lean, toned flesh under his touch going higher. His other hand traveled up Drakes back under that strappy vest, rucking it up even more licking deeper and deeper into vis mouth lengthening his tongue. Teddy- well he also arched his hips trying to get friction that was too high up. He wanted desperately. He wanted this desperately slipping under those shorts for that firm backside. "DJ-" It was his turn to moan sucking those rosebud kiss swollen lips, looking deep into the starlight. "How far do you want me to go?"  
  
"I've never- I don't know." Drake whimpered almost mournfully resting vis head on Teddy's cheek. " _Just_ \- just touch me?"  
  
Teddy smiled softly, "Its alright." Kissing lips just as sweetly. "Its alright, I can do that." That silver light shimmered, vanishing like a sunset forcing Teddy to loose the bigger build. He shifted from Hulking to his other side, and now- _now_ his cock was pressing up against Drakes groin. Ve gasped feeling it, ve gasped going wide eyed looking down between them. Teddy's fingers brushed further over backside, then over that puckered hole. "Is this alright?"  
  
Those black engulfed eyes rolled up, bottom lips sucked into vis mouth nodding furiously. Then muttered, "Hell... your huge," arching vis hips over Teddy's erection. Teddy chuckled pressing light kisses over that jaw, down vis chin to vis neck, finger circling, brushing puckered flesh. His hair got tugged on, hand that was tracing over his chest and stomach dug nails in hard rubbing verself over Teddy's cock. Drakes body quivered, lip was being bitten harder and harder to the point it bled white, before Drake released it with a moan. Head thrown back, golden hair skimming Teddy's hand still up that vest- It was entrancing to see. Which just turned him on even more leaving hickeys over sun-touched skin.  
  
Fingers played that quivering hole more, wishing he had lube on him for this. Also wishing his cock was free so Drake and himself can ride this out. _Fuck it,_ Teddy took his arm away from that back, slipped it between them both for the zipper that was halfway down. Hand pushed his out the way doing in verself, which, said hand brushed him going lower, then- _then_ - **then** Teddy's mind exploded when Drake palmed under his leathery uniform. Exploded so much- finger slipped inside Drake as he jolted hard. And that was it. That was it for the both of them crashing lips on lips again kissing messily and open mouthed. Tongue rolled with tongue, finger fucked Drake, hand palmed him with the other arousal getting friction at the same time.  
  
Teddy rumbled and growled in the back of his throat. He was close, so- so- _so_ very much close, Drake was nearly there breathing heavier and heavier, lashes fluttering like fans over vis cheeks. Kiss swollen and bitten lips turned more and more red like the rising flush that deepened in colour, perspiration sheened beautifully over skin arching down on his digit. Teddy felt his balls get tighter and tighter, hand still palming, feeling, shaggy blond hair strands snarling through other fingers tugged more-  
  
Drake came first wordlessly- Vis entire body shook like an earthquake clamping hard around his finger, wet spreading over the front of those shorts. Eyes wide open looking up at the ceiling, mouth hung just as much. Teddy, that was it for him shuddering coming over Drakes hand. Mind erupted with bright white lights. Hit so hard, so _fast_ for him Teddy actually felt the wind get knocked from his lungs. Took him several moments of nose breathing, mouth exhaling to calm down as they both composed themselves.  
  
"Teddy-" sighed from Drakes lips resting forehead to forehead. "Teddy, that was amazing."  
  
He couldn't agree more rising up from the matted floor, making his way with Drake still clinging to him for the smaller apartment. Another sunday... another pure morning taking them both to the bathroom to clean up.

Another sunday....


	13. Different

We see the shadows that are falling from your eyes  
Draining your face of everything but the disguise  
Don't hide baby, let them see your true colours  
Don't mind the camera, let them see your black heart tonight  
Don't hide baby, show them just how deep it goes  
Don't mind the cameras, let them see your black heart baby!  
  
**Different - Pendulum.**

* * *

**Just outside Cyberdog in Brighton, East Sussex, United Kingdom: 6pm GMT on a Tuesday in June.**  
  
"Your boyfriend keeps sending me video texts by accident."  
  
"He's what? Shit, they the dirty ones me an-"  
  
"Noooo! Its a building of some kind, with everyone else right there with him? I don't get it."  
  
"Lemme see that shit... _Uh_ \- is something blowing the fuck up an we're missing it?"  
  
"It wasn't blowing up before I handed you my phone-"  
  
"OI! You see this shit? Thats whats- The fuck are those?"  
  
"They look like ships? Not ones I- **TEDDY!** " " **TOMS!** " "Hell, whats happening?"  
  
"SKRULL! We gotta get the fuck back there RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"Duck... don't start with this shit again."  
  
"-I won't fight, Drack! Don't make me-"  
  
"Time to fucking well pull those knickers up and do it."  
  
"-please."  
  
" **I SAID YOUR GONNA FUCKING WELL FIGHT!** And you'll do it, you hear me. Get ready, cos here we go..."

* * *

  
**'The Cube' Maximum Security Penitentiary that same moment.**  
  
_-ALIEN VIRUS DETECTED. ALIEN VIRUS DETECTED. ALIEN VIRUS DETECTED. ALIEN VIRUS DETECTED-_  
  
<<Now whats going on?>>  
  
"What was that you just spewed?"  
  
_*Raspy chirping sounds*_  
  
"Hel, I know that. But what are they trying to do?"  
  
"Kill 'em all. Kill every last one!"  
  
"We need to get out-"  
  
"-then get shot in the head? Safer in here-"  
  
"Screw you guys, I'm out. **FREEDOM!** "  
  
<<Evidently so. Time to go.>>  
  
" **SPEAK WORDS I CAN UNDERSTAND, YOU** \- Ugh... Go. Yes. Freedom. Hurrah."  
  
_*Cute giggling*_  
  
"Shhhh. I think he knows that."

* * *

  
**Times Square, Manhattan, near the Baxter Building.**  
  
"Theybetterhurrythefuckup!"  
  
"Everyone got their costumes? Tommy, their going to be here. I hope."  
  
"Blue boy better-"  
  
"He's going to be here! DJ too. But I think we're going to need more then costumes right about now. Maybe a few hundred more heroes?"  
  
"Holy. Shit. WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON TEDDY!"  
  
"Your asking me!? Eli, shall we?"  
  
" **YOUNG AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE!** "  
  
Black as the nights sky smoke erupted right in-front of them, bright silvery light shone within as it burst into stars. Astral Knight spread his wings barreling headfirst into the fray, sword in one hand shield in the other roaring out at the top of his lungs. The other figure had their arms spread out, pulsing beats of bass flowed around them shining like a silver sun. Starlight Sonata threw their head back- It gave the whole team an edge growing stronger from the after-image that was dancing, creating the music from within verself for them all.  
  
"Couldn't of timed that better you two. Astral Knight, keep them off Hawkeye and... everyone else. Wiccan, Speed, Hulking, save these civilians. Me and Vision will watch Starlight Sonata's back."  
  
" **YOU WILL HALT THIS INVASION BY ORDERS OF** -" Eli sighed through his nose heavily at the Knight growing larger, and far more angrier at the Skrull ignoring him. Starlight was filling them all alright, just wish it didn't effect that one so much too. " **THE RIGHTEOUS VENGEFUL WILL PREVAIL FILTH!** " -shit.  
  
But they did go so well together: Darkness and light, a star and nebulae. Eli winced when one of the Skrull got severed in half by Knight. He did it to protect, thats all he ever killed in the name of: To protect. Jonas sidled up to him, "I can't get ahold of anyone. The entire StarkTech mainframes been compromised. I think my brothers right in that this is an invasion."  
  
Thats all they needed. Everythings gone down the pan so quickly. _But how... and why?_ Now what was Teddy doing? Damn it to hell and back-  
  
Starlight Sonata saw. Ve saw Teddy get hurt and screamed, shaking everything around them like the after-image they were. Splitting dozens and dozens of times, the bassy beats raced like a machine-gun getting louder. Billy was the next one down, getting knocked straight into a line of busted cars by one hell of a sized Skrull. Almost looks like Statures uniform mixed with Goliaths... _that ain't right_. But those beats, those mournful beats coming from Starlight- Eli broke down in tears looking ver over it was that sad- Astral Knight roared wrapping his night sky wings around the burning after-image's of Drake. Protecting ver, protecting Teddy and Billy too while he snarled like a rabid beast.  
  
Sword pointed down the road, shield lodged in the skull of some Skrull pretending to be Thor. Eli quickly looked to where his brother-in-arms were pointing- Grin split behind the mask Bucky gave him: Cassie and the Initiative were here. Now they had numbers, raising his shield. They had numbers, charging back off to protect his fiancée. "I got you, girl. How about watching my back for a change."  
  
"I do everytime you walk away. Damn nice looking too." Kate blew him a kiss with a wink. Man, he loved her more then air right now watching her back as she fired off. "Wheres Speed?"  
  
"Still saving people. Not much he can do while Dracks like th- Oh... Hell-" This wasn't good. _Please don't see, please don't see... AHHH HELL HE SAW!_  
  
" **YOU DARE!** " Knight shook with uncontrollable rage at Cassie being hurt. " **YOU MONSTERS WILL PERISH IN THE NAME OF THE KREE!** " What the- " **IN THE NAME OF EARTH!** " The ground shook with him bounding off, the music from Drake still vibrating around them all, running, trying to keep the imposter's away verself too. Even if ve was crying doing so- Eli didn't like hearing that at all. Those wings pierced anything that got in his way, sword went flying off into the distance grabbing Cassie when Astral vanished, pulling her within the black starry smoke. What the hell can they do against all this? Even Knight was getting outmatched with sheer numbers and force.  
  
They were loosing badly as most of the two teams dropped like flies. Kate gave up firing any arrows, he lowered his shield pulling her close to him. Eli screwed both eyes shut waiting for the inevitable. " **JO! OH GOD NO!** "  
  
Eli just kept his eyes shut with Kate in his arms. He didn't want to see. He just didn't want to see what was happening as he got struck down.

Man, did it hurt-

* * *

  
This day seriously needs to end. Right now. It needs to end. Supposed to be a good fucking day being out with his 'Brother'. Drack paced around and around, lightening crackling over his knuckles the angrier he got. Rolled through his tattoos, then back in them. Tail swishing about like some cats when the nearest wall got punched. No-one ever leaves one of their own behind unless they had _NO_ choice. Like he had no choice the first time during that fucking stupid civil war. _And now this shit? THIS. FUCKING. SHIT!_  
  
Knuckles got busted over and over again the more the wall started to stain red. Healing. Hitting. Healing. Hitting. Knight paced inside him as much as the wall got beaten in his anger. Unjust. Unfair. Unhelpful. Went through him more. Darkness. Venom. Pain... oh that pain was good shrugging out of the hand on his shoulder. "Not in the mood."  
  
"Fuckingknowthatblueboy. Gonnaendupwithnohandtoplaywithyoukeepthatshitup!" Tommy whisked him away from the wall, racing around in circles with Drack in his arms. "Cass is fine. Jo's fine. Duck, ve- Ve's gonna be fine."  
  
It wasn't fine. It wasn't fucking fine at all! "Ve's still out there, Toms. Ve's out there on vis own because- because I told ver to fight. They're gonna kill duck."  
  
"I know. We'll be killing those fucks, alright. They touch ver, Ted's gonna lose his nut. Knights gonna flip out. I'm gonna explode so many Skrullit'llbelikenewyears!" His boyfriend hauled them both off into a dark corner. Shit, Tommy knows him so well with the subtle signs that he needs it. Both of them slumped down in the dark. Those arms- Those arms kept around Dracks waist letting the lightening go. "Blue boy. Fury's doin' his best, he didn't know."  
  
Drack sulked leaning back against Tommy. "I know. First he's dead, then he ain't being big dick again. I shouted at duck for fucks sake. I shouted at ver to pull those knickers up, and now- fuck. Toms, if ve's dead... because of me- I- I- won't be able to handle that shit."  
  
Nothing else was said. Nothing needed to be said. Just, two people in the corner being silent while the fucking world goes nuts again. Two people hidden away in the dark, holding. Holding. Holding on.

Wanting the good day gone bad to end.

* * *

  
"What in the name of **Hel** are you doing, you insane Kree!"  
  
"Getting there as fast as possible. Did you have another way instead of complaining?"  
  
" **YES I DO!** I'm not a Battlemage for nothing. Now, let me work my magic-"  
  
_*Chirping sounds of sighing*_  
  
"I wasn't being rude! I was just-"  
  
_*Purring disapproval*_  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Boar's blood you two, I can- Uh, the Hel's happening around here?"  
  
"Seems Earth is on brink of war again. Get us to the ground, now."  
  
The smirk that spread of her face, hehehe, she just snapped fingers landing the VTol right next to the burning ship. The Kree -as arrogant as he is- jumped from the back to the figure stumbling out from the wreckage. Her other companion shimmied up and out from the long coat she was wearing, purred knocking his head against hers, then followed the Kree to watch too. Skaddi rolled both eyes chuckling, one hand fisted on her hip slowly making her way over to them both. Always something, always some war or exile, always a few months too late as well. Stupid idiotic time distortion load of boar dung.  
  
What was his name again? Norman? Nermal? Devastatingly handsome? Yes, she went with that while he spoke with the other one, who felt exceptionally off. Skaddi narrowed both her eyes at the slight shimmer around them, cocked her head, tapped a black finger nail on her chin. "He's faking it. Who does he claim to be?"  
  
"Mar-Vell. He- he claims to be Mar-Vell of the Kree. But-"  
  
"Uh-huh. So why is he one of the Skrull?" Skaddi didn't like where any of this was going right now. _What the Hel was going on around here?_ "Ser Mar-Vell? Friend or foe?"  
  
The white haired Kree scowled up at her comforting the dying other. Mar-Vell rasped weakly, "Th-the Skrull Empire- Taken Earth. Y-y-you can't let this happen. I, have learned much being Mar-Vell, being Kree. B-but- they lie to their own people. To Earth. Lied to me. Dying. G-G-Gone. Both of you, please-"  
  
"This is not my earth!" Skaddi face-palmed, then face palmed the Kree out the way. Scowling at her again, "Its not yours either. I helped them and see where that got me."  
  
"Good grief, _do_ shut up. He's dying you ignorant load of unicorn dung!" Taking this Skrulls hand in hers, she tried to heal him. There wasn't exactly much she can do but ease their passing, "We will do what we can, Mar-Vell. Promise you that. I never break a promise." Well, there was that one time...  
  
And the second. Third- Semitics.  
  
"Good. Th-they have no honour. For these people, for the Kree. None. Pr-protect the people of Earth. Y-you are here for a reason. We all are here f-f-fo-" Oh Hel. He was devastatingly handsome too as that mask shifted away, (and very familiar unfortunately) then shifted to his true form as he died. What a waste. What a waste indeed laying the hand she took over his chest. Even her other companion sighed mournfully on her shoulder, the white haired Kree on the other hand, puckered that mouth right on up. He looked about, looked over to the hideous looking city. Nodded. Then just walked away.  
  
Now _THAT_ was idiotic. "Excuse me? Your just going to walk in there with no weapons, no back-up, no nothing and do what exactly?"  
  
"Kill them all. Protect Earth, protect this home."  
  
"Yes well." Skaddi sighed brushing the dirt from her coat, checked under her nails sauntering after him. "Not like I have much choice either after being exiled now, is there. Stupid Vyzborgs, try and control them once-" Eyes rolled again with a snort. "Was worth a shot. Dad would of been so proud." _Dad. Ugh. What a boars arsehole he is._ Hmmm- "This is New York?" Eyeing the sign that said just that.  
  
Norman? Nermal? Whatever his name is just smirked, nudged her arm pointing to the fighting ahead. The other one chirped loudly flying off to do his own thing as normal. Overlords, as cute as that one is, he was just so- so- oh who was she kidding- He was adorable! So was the Kree running off leaving her standing there in a huff. "Why does everyone intend on being so RUDE!" Very unbecoming snapping fingers changing clothes. Much better to run in. Even better with the hammer in her hand, stave in the Krees own, diadem around her head with her long black hair braided down her back.  
  
" **HAVE AT THEE!** "

* * *

  
There was no-where for ver to go. They left ver there, all of them did. Tears streamed down vis face as ve ran from the Skrull, drawing them away from people still running in fear- As much as ve was really. Drack told ver to fight, but how can ve? How can ve fight when it goes against everything ve was! But being left behind... that hurt more then anything trailing over ruined buildings, feet skimming over bricks, over windows and roofs.  
  
It was too much. It was getting too much leading them on a goose chase. Vomit rose in vis throat the more ve ran, the more ve danced around hands trying to snag hair. Those tears felt like lava pouring down dirt stained cheeks, clothes barely holding together they were that torn. Ve wished ve knew how to fly or-  
  
" **YOU!** "  
  
Drake stumbled in vis run. There was another right beside ver catching up so easily that wasn't Tommy nor Drack. But ve stumbled, foot catching a loose brick, arms flailing as ve fell off the side of the building landing on the ground hard. Wind expelled from lungs with a guff, head pounded like mad trying to move, nanites within healing as fast as they could. But a foot stopped the movement right on vis chest. "I know you. You left me there. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now!"  
  
It can't be... "Noh-Varr?" It _WAS_ him sneering down in vis face. Drake whimpered having that foot push down even more hurting ver, hands trying to prise it off. "Pl-please, don't. Please." How was he still alive? Drack scattered his ashes in the Memorial Gardens. They took his body from that pl- They took 'A' Kree body from that place. One that was too butchered to even recognise- "They- H-he didn't know. We didn't know! Please don't kill me, please."  
  
"What are you doing no- DUCK! Is that you?" Long, black braided hair and honey eyes came into view, then pushed Noh-Varr off vis chest to help ver up. "It _IS_ you under all that muck! Oh, am I happy to see that you still live. Come on, ignore that one. Think he has a stick up his arse." She wasn't the only one ve knew as a very familiar blue furry face rubbed over vis, raspily purring, tentacles stroking, little wings flapping.  
  
Drake smiled wide through vis tears and being terrified, hugging George close. "I missed you. And you too Skaddi. What are you doing here? I thought you-"  
  
"I was exiled. How droll. Now, me who is me not me was me, get behind, while I smash these loathsome pieces of Hel garbage into the next eon." Hammer raised high, she charged off with ver still hugging the pint-sized Overlord purring happily on vis chest. But it was Noh-Varr that gave him the very suspicious once over, to loose and dirty hair, to the very ripped T-shirt and jeans. Was even missing a shoe-  
  
He then towered over Drake, white hair streaked dark still sneering. "I see his face in yours now. I see his face in hers too. But you are _NOT_ him. You left me there to die, you all did." Drack swallowed hard at the vitriol in Noh-Varr's voiced aimed at ver stepping back.  
  
"They thought you were dead, Noh-Varr. Drack mourned you, they all did. I- I even left a silver Hala at the base of your statue to say sorry. I- it wasn't my fault, you have to believe me!"  
  
The white haired Kree scoffed, barged past Drake to join the fighting. Vis bottom lip quivered snuggling George in vis arms. Ve wanted Teddy so bad right now. Ve wanted to go home, go to bed and sleep this day away. Ve wanted it to just end. Fake dead heroes rising. Skrull destroying everything. People dying. Drake started to have a panic attack looking around verself again, ve wanted to go home so bad. George nudged ver, little leathery wings stretched out growing larger, snarling looking behind them both.  
  
A bright flash of lightening went over vis eyes, some hammer flew right by vis head getting lodged in the bricks. That wasn't Skaddi's two handed monstrosity. That was smaller, etched in runes as Drake went to look it over, letting George go to fight when Cathulhu's pupils shifted to inverted pentagrams. " _Um_ -" Drake started quickly looking over vis shoulder. There were so many fighting against the invaders, but no-one was claiming the hammer right there.  
  
Was beautiful tracing it with vis fingers. Drake jumped back when the bricks gave way dropping it to the ground with a thunk. Wish ve could understand what it said, reaching down for the leather wrapped haft-

* * *

  
Teddy didn't know where to look first: The fact Noh-Varr was right there alive, fighting the Skrull with some stave. The tall black haired woman with the two-handed hammer that cracked everytime she slammed it down with magic. The thing that can only be a Cathulhu devouring the Skrull as it grew more fearsome. Or that Thor nearly killed Drake tossing the hammer right by vis head, who was now reaching down-  
  
Everyone who saw gasped loudly, watching the very torn clothed Drake turn around with it in vis hand- Teddy dropped to the ground watching silver chainmaille armour and brown leather go over vis body, starry and winged diadem like Billy's and Thor's helmet go over vis head. Pale gold cloak trailed and billowed out behind Drake. Ve- Ve just picked up Mjölnir like it was nothing! It- the hammer- It found Drake worthy?  
  
Billy gibbered next to him. "No. Way. Theres no way..."  
  
Teddy nodded dumbly at his friend. How many times over the years has someone tried to wield that thing? How many times did Loki try and do it too? And there was Drake not even from this Earth, the one who **HATES** fighting was holding Mjölnir in vis hand like a silver Thor. The God of Thunder himself grinned wide, pointed to Drake then clapped Teddy hard on his shoulder urging him to go over to his partner.  
  
Billy was still loosing his shit right behind him. Drack clanged sword on shield knowing too. The tall woman laughed out hard joining him, that massive hammer over her shoulder like _THAT_ weighted nothing too.  
  
"Duck looks even more adorable now. Better not hurt ver, because I will hurt you back most grievously. Are we understanding?"  
  
_Why did that woman sound almost like an Asgardian talking?_  
  
"I wouldn't! Who are you by the way?"  
  
She just flapped him away to lean on the two-handed hammer. Teddy shrugged that off, brushing the shaggy hair from his face smiling at Drake. "Do you know what you just did?"  
  
"Um- no? I'm pretty freaked out right now. You left me here." Drakes lips quivered. "Those Skrull nearly killed me. So did Noh-Varr. Teddy, I'm really scared." The look on vis face, it broke Teddy's heart bringing Drake in hard for a hug, wrapping wings around ver in protection. Thor's hammer dropped to the ground, those arms clinging onto him as Drake burst into tears. Ve smelt of blood, of soot and fear, body trembled like crazy against Teddy. Fingers dug in sharply around his waist. Curling those wings around Drake more with the fighting continuing behind them both, shielding ver like he should of done in the first damn place.  
  
Moisture rolled down his own face picking Drake up in his arms. "They want me dead." Teddy murmured. "They want Earth for some reason too. Oh, DJ, I'm so sorry. Fury didn't mean to leave you behind, trust me. There were so many- Cassie and Jo were hurt bad too. God, I'm so sorry." Wet dripped down his chin the more he sobbed into Drakes dirty golden hair. Teddy can feel someone stand pretty close behind him, not an invading Skrull judging by the woman as tall as him not attacking them-  
  
Hand planted itself on his back. "I didn't know, Prince Dorrek. I didn't know you both knew each other. But we should leave immediately, we're in danger."  
  
"HAH, pointing out the obvious goes to the ticked off Kree. Well done. Would you like a cookie? A handshake? A brand new shiny planet?"  
  
"Woman! Do not test my patience again. How much more infuriating must you get?"  
  
"How long do you need? I have eternity to be worse."  
  
Teddy shifted Drake in his arms facing them both- Then flinched at Wasp getting larger and larger- "What the fuck?"  
  
"Thats why I said we must leave immediately. Skaddi, can you-?"  
  
The tall woman scoffed taking the stave from Noh-Varr's waiting hands. Why did that look like one of Loki's, and that diadem she was wearing too? And why did she sort of resemble-  
  
Green light flashed over his eyes, the feeling of being moved went through him. Felt like both Billy's and Dracks when they do it, but more so? Teddy wanted to know who the hell she was as wind ruffled his hair, his torn and ripped costume. Noh-Varr was talking loudly in Kree when Teddy looked between his wings, arms waving about, jabbing fingers in the direction to the left. The tall black haired woman sighed, black finger nails tapped that chin there in thought, the two-handed hammer sitting on her hip in miniature form leaning on that stave.  
  
She looked at Teddy, then winked with pale brown eyes that reminded him so much of- Billy? Her face- Her hair- _No_. _No_ \- Teddy's not seeing this right. He can't be when she grinned, winked again, then pushed Noh-Varr well away from her. "Will you **STOP** talking in nonsense. Besides," she rubbed her temple still grinning. Teddy noticed her T-shirt said ' Arse Guard I am' with a smiley face under it. "He's trying to figure out who I am. I can see those cogs spinning around in there, Emperor Prince blondie. Oh yes, I know who you are in one form or another. Though think I prefer this one. Look just like that Skrull Mar-Vell impersonator who died earlier."  
  
"What!?" They impersonated his father too! Thats not right loosing his wings, with Drake fast asleep still holding onto him. "Who are you?"  
  
"Wow, can't figure that out huh? Hel, not that hard to do you know. Duck knows me, George knows me where ever he went. Oh, thats right," she snapped her fingers. Outfit changed slightly, diadem was still on her head. But the coat was long and red, tight black leather starry pants and armour that looked far too familiar for his tastes. "There, better now? Names Skaddi. My wonderful dear ole daddy is William 'I am the PRINCE not you' Maximoff. What a load of boar's dung that is I can tell you. My mother I hear you ask? Natila Ricarddottir, Asgardian mistress  
of all thats wibbly wobbly, timey wimey and ultimately... stupid."  
  
Skaddi flapped her hand about again in the air to shut Teddy up with questions. "Yes yes. I know, I know. 'Say it ain't so'." She grinned again. "I just did. Save the rest of _THOSE_ questions until later. Think duck needs to bathe then bedtime. Need to find George before he decides this Earth is mighty tasty then takes over. Butterford's, their all the same, I swear on Hel they are."  
  
She went to snap her fingers to move them... they all balked at the massive flash as Wasp just- She just- Did she die? Did Janet Van Dyne just die? And the Watcher was there too! Oh shit, not again. **NOT AGAIN**! Teddy needed to get back to everyone. He needed to find out why the Skrull did all this. This was extremist terrorism at its finest... why did they want Earth so bad? He needed to find out as Skaddi snapped fingers sending them away.

* * *

  
She didn't take them back to the city at all. She- she took them to Broxton, bringing the rest of the Young Avengers with her. Skaddi took them to Asgard right when the battle in New York was peaking. Teddy clutched the still sleeping Drake in his arms in awe of the place. Billy -once again- was loosing his shit being right here. And so were the Skrull invading the place.  
  
"Oh, you've gone and done it now you fiends. **HAVE AT THEE!** " Skaddi's clothes changed, the miniature two-handed hammer grew in size within her hands. It crackled again with every swing, every hit- but that wasn't all as her eyes do EXACTLY what Billy does before he casts a spell: They glowed ethereally blue. This was confusing as hell all over again finding somewhere to take Drake.  
  
Drack frowned looking over everything, following Teddy trying to find somewhere safe. "Yeah, so. Where the fuck are we? Kinda confused right about now with whats going on."  
  
"We're in Asgard. Which is being taken over by the Skrull... I'm just as confused too, Dee. I really am. Skaddi brought us here for a reason even though she said she was exiled-" He didn't  
know what to think.  
  
His friend gave him a strange look, then down to Drake, then back up to his face. "Did you say Skaddi? The _Other_ version of us? Holy shit, she's Asgardian! Oh fuck me." Gloved fingers traced over Drakes face softly. "I'm so sorry, duck. I really am. I just thought- Ugh, even Knight was pissed at me shouting at you. Shouldn't of pushed- Teds, is ve alright?"  
  
"Think this is shock. Need to find somewhere out the way." Drack obviously didn't see Noh-Varr with them. Not with the brotherly expression over his face he didn't. "Dee, we'll be fine, okay. Go help everyone else." Tommy was shouting for Drack as it is. Frantically. Guess hes seen who's alive with them. He got a soft peck on the cheek, Drake got one too before he left them both to go fight.  
  
Teddy heavily sighed through his nose opting for high instead of low. Might be safer, might not be. But he's going to damn well protect Drake with _EVERYTHING_ he is, because theres no way he was loosing ver to all this. Which could be his fault anyway. All of it could. And didn't that sting if he was right finding some room well out the way. Teddy laid Drake gently down on the over-sized bed within this room, an over-sized bathing tub too, food half-eaten sat on the beautifully carved wooden table- Wonder who's room he's stolen for this?  
  
He should be down there with the others. But Skaddi? If she is who she says she is- looks like she can take care of everything, just like Astral Knight can. Like Billy can too if he wasn't careful...  
  
"My, my," Teddy startled at the female voice in the doorway. "Sneaking around where your not wanted, dear. And ones fast asleep as well. Should be careful where one lays their-"  
  
Teddy shifted, snarling at the voice right there. Then wasn't surprised in the least at who it was at all. "Loki."  
  
"Who else but me." She smiled crookedly. That armour though- Skaddis own looked very similar to Loki's AND Billys. He needed to know why. So many why's and not enough answers to anything as Loki sauntered through the room. "I won't ask why you brought that one here to do whatever it is your going to do. Not my place right now. I have somewhere else I need to be.  
  
"But do clean up afterwards, dear. I do so very much hate having a mess. Enjoy." Loki grinned a very sadistic smirk, winked, then vanished into thin air. Teddy was no idiot: She was still right there watching in the open window. Why would Loki just leave when theres something to be had right here? Like Drake picking up Thors hammer for one-  
  
Shifting out of Hulking, plucked those once again ruined clothes, Teddy puckered his mouth up shifting clothes under the ones he had on. Awkward and he hated doing it, but no choice shucking out of everything. He needed to do the same to Drake too- Ve couldn't shift clothing or make new ones. Vis were so ruined, there was hardly anything that resembled a T-shirt, only one sock and shoe- Teddy broke down again. He broke down knowing this was all his fault. Maybe they found out Kl'rt wasn't him, killed the Super-Skrull and this is their response? Maybe he should of just gone and been the Unifier both sides wanted him to be.  
  
_Maybe-_  
  
"Hel's arse, what you doing in here? Been trying to find you."  
  
Teddy quickly wiped his eyes as Skaddi bounded in with that stupidly massive hammer over her shoulder. "Needed to keep DJ safe."  
  
"Good. Can't have another me getting all squished now. Tis a disaster of epic godly proportions out there." Hammer shrunk within her hands then placed on her hip, but the stave she had... she tapped it on the stone floor a few times when Skaddi took it from her back. "Uh. Huh. What I thought. If your going to play hide and seek with a godling, I suggest-" Stave got swing out right where Loki was hiding. "Doing a better job at it. PAH, not even very good glamour either."  
  
Teddy hid the snort from his mouth at Loki's bug eyed look from the floor at Skaddi glowering down at her. Stave got twirled about in her hands as Loki rankled. "And who do you think you are-"  
  
"Oh, shove an apple in that boars mouth. If your going to do Loki, do them properly. Not-" Skaddi flapped her hand at the female Loki... she had no idea that **WAS** Loki at all she was berating. "-that. Do you intend on gaping like some fish wanting for air, or do you intend on leaving? No? Yes? Good talk."  
  
Teddy tugged on Skaddi's arm to move. She just shrugged tapping the stave on the floor, grinned then vanished Loki out the room. One way to get the Trickster Asgard out he supposes. He hunted around the room for something Drake can wear while Skaddi ran the bath taps. "So," Teddy started going through some wardrobe. "Are you really Billy's daughter?"  
  
"Billy? Ohhh you mean that one out there. No, not his, but William Maximoff's second child. I have an older brother in my own world being obnoxious. Younger brother... we do not talk about. At all. Understand."  
  
"Uh, yes okay. And Natila Ricarddottir is your mom?"  
  
Something clattered then broke on the ground. Heavy breathing and mild cursing made him look over his shoulder at her. "My mother. My Asgardian mother he laid with to unify a deal brokered between Earth and Asgard. And what a deal it was for the House of M. What a deal it was. Not her finest moment going at it with someone like him. But there you go."  
  
"Sorry-"  
  
"No, no, tis quite alright. Strange seeing you like this, Prince Dorrek. I got to see your wrath up close and personal, William loved every moment of your reign of terror. More so when you ripped my mothers head off like she was nothing. Sorry-" Skaddi corrected herself while Teddy paled- "not you I should say. I tried to unify the Vyzborgs in retaliation, seeing as no-one else gave a damn about the daughter of the All-high and mighty powerful Heir to the House of M. No-one cared that the Mistress of Time was discarded like some dogs bone into the streets.  
  
"And me? The Mistress of Tricks was exiled for standing up to all sides. **ME!** If only All-father Thor didn't perish, I know full well he, Tyr and Sif would of gone to war with those depraved bastards and their Skrull allies. But no. I was on my own for years fighting a loosing battle. How I met duck. Did you know ve and vis cyborg dad traveled for years to keep duck safe? And they didn't even know it either.  
  
"Years. Being in the in-between. Years. It would of been like mere moments for them. And I couldn't help them as I had my own escaping to do. Hel, I _tried_. I tried so hard to help the other me's. Ugh, I'm still a mere child in Asgardian terms. A child. A nothing. A pariah. And ve is still a child too, much like the other one who's actually pretty terrifying. Hel, I look good in blue though. And that tail-"  
  
Teddy was dumbfounded pulling out dresses, pants, tops from the wardrobe while bath taps got turned off. Words evaded him careful laying them all down, pulling the drapes that circled the bed around in-case of prying eyes. He- he was a monster in another reality? Billy too? Were they together in that world? Natila Ricarddottir... Nate/Nathaniel Richards was Asgardian there as well. No wonder Skaddi was powerful, deadly and remarkably beautiful. She looked so much more like Billy and a little bit like Nate, a cross between them both gently trying to strip the still sleeping Drake.  
  
Skrull side- He was beginning to hate it all over again.  
  
"Whats your older brothers name, Skaddi?" He needed to fill the air with something, anything right now wrapping a sheet over Drakes body unable to undress ver at all. "And- I'm not like that Dorrek. My names-" Hands trembled holding Drake with Skaddi right there eyeing him over.  
  
"Theodore Altman. I already know. As for that Hel's garbage," she scoffed pulling back the drapes. "His names Thomas Maximoff, Dorrek and William's star half-Skrull child. Named after William's twin brother who was killed. As bad as dad he is. Still think he would of been proud I tried to get the Vampyre-Zombie borgs to do my dirty work. About the only thing he would of been proud of." She shrugged brushing the dirty golden hair from Drakes face.  
  
Then smiled down at ver. "Ve is still so adorable. You two could be bookends. Almost."  
  
She looked him dead in the eyes taking Drake from his arms. "Go clean yourself up, I can deal with this. I know full well you haven't seen duck fully naked yet, even if you do love ver with everything. Touching. Cute. Sickly sweet, I can see that deep in there. I will wear your entrails as a jaunty hat if you hurt ver in any way, shape or form."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Nah-ah. Go on, toodle pip with you. Find George too please and send him here. If he starts eating this realms Asgardians... Boar's balls, I won't be happy at all."

* * *

  
Skaddi tugged the final piece of clothing over Drakes shoulders, brushing damp hair from that face and pecked a light kiss on vis head. _NOW_ , when she sauntered towards the window, there was something she needed to do looking over the quiet battle field below. Foot tapped on the ground waiting patiently. She skimmed eyes down at herself, scoffed, then changed clothes. There _MUCH_ better wearing her favourite Midgardian styled vest, getting rid of that armour for those tight pants, gloves and boots she likes.  
  
Skaddi hummed turning gaze up towards the sky instead now... waiting and waiting and-  
  
"That was uncalled for!"  
  
" _Please_ , I wasn't the one trying to glamour themselves hidden."  
  
The one dressed like Loki who wasn't, scoffed right in her face. "Your a two bit Sorceress with no real power here, dear."  
  
"And your not Loki. He would flay you dressed like that trying to be him. But your not him. All-father Odin of this realm would eat you alive too."  
  
"Your measly threats mean-"  
  
Skaddi just sneered her upper lip up, flicked her wrist sending the impostor flying across the room. "I won't warn you again. Unglamour yourself, least I personally see you through the gates of-"  
  
" **I AM LOKI, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!** "  
  
"No, your not. I know Tricks, I know Mischief and I know Loki's teachings far too well. And you. You are _NOT_ him. Wheres Kilo then? Wheres _THAT_ ungrateful brat?" Skaddi pulled the hammer from her belt, letting it grow in size. "OH, thats right. Too busy doing something their not meant to be doing sitting on the ground."  
  
Impostor Loki balked scooting backwards. She caught them in the lie. She caught them red-handed brandishing her hammer. "How did you know?" Hissed from that mouth.  
  
"Because I know a liar when I see one. And you- Your lies wormed themselves into the other version of me. Better to tell him the truth, before I force you by making you my puppet. And that-"she grinned wide. "That will be most painful indeed. You think to hide here away from him? You think to hide away among these people? You think you can lie and cheat, twisting him even more? **DID YOU!** Tell Drack the truth-"  
  
"Tell me what?" A voice asked in the doorway. A second voice concurred getting closer. Good. _Good_. Everythings going to plan like it should. Skaddi aimed the hammer at the ever getting scared impostor on the floor at the voice.  
  
This realms Loki picked that one up in her hands, looking them over then smirked at Skaddi. "They didn't get my likeness much at all, did they. How droll. Drack, I think this one is yours you misplaced." Loki dropped the impostor on the floor like the garbage she was. "This one played you like a fiddle for years. Isn't that right- Portia. Or should I say; Car-lenn of the Kree Eternal Magi... his actual mother."  
  
"You... what? But- _but_ Carlene was my fucking fake sister mum killed! I- what- **YOUR MY MUM!** Show your fucking face, bitch." Dracks tattoos shimmered red from blue. That Knight side of him growing impatient to be let free as the woman on the floor unglamoured herself. And there she was: Blue skin, tail and pointed ears begging for her life being dragged out by Drack. Skaddi simply nodded sharply once in approval, letting her hammer return to smaller size going back to the window.  
  
Dads unorthodox training helped too, in a convoluted way. Hmmm, maybe that white haired arrogant Kree can help deal with Car-lenn too some how? Considering what that woman did to the alternate version of her, she wanted to be the judge, jury and executioner. Not her call though. Looking over at Drake still asleep, curled up on vis side with George cuddled close. Skaddi hummed, smiling gazing back up at the sky.  
  
"Well played indeed. I would say your almost as good as I am. But there is only one Trickster here," Loki murmured right in her ear. "And thats me. Having two is just asking for trouble, I hope you know."  
  
"Boars arse, I hope so. Can't change my name because your going to get all Hel spawn about it all. Just have to put up with me being exiled here." Two can play at this game. And Skaddi had gotten good with her realms Loki's teachings. Dads yellings too. "I am a Mistress of Tricks. Player of Mischief. Daughter of the Heir to the House of M. And High Battlemage Apprentice to my realms Loki Odinson."  
  
Loki edged around her body, fingers trailed down bare arms with that smirk still playing over those lips. "Indeed you are. I think me and you will get along famously indeed. Perhaps, we can come to an arrangement of some kind. What say you?"  
  
"Depends on what almighty thing you want to do. I'm game for eight five percent of things out there."  
  
"And the fifteen percent your not?"  
  
Skaddi tapped her chin. "I lie to get out of it. _BUT_ , I warn you: If it involves Drake, Drack, any of the others. I'll make your eternal soul a spare hand to masturbate with."  
  
"Welllll," Loki bit her lip. "I think I can live with that for now. As for my arrangement; how do you feel about working for me? Finding information I cannot. Spying if your up for it."  
  
"Was that a serious question? I learned from the best, Loki." Game. Set and Match as they both smiled crookedly at each other. Skaddi got what she wanted since finding herself in that prison, with one very angry Kree trying to break out. George just came along for the ride, and now he's staying because of Drake. And Drack to a point. She got what she wanted the moment Skaddi saw a version of All-father Thor here. And wherever he was, there would be a version of Loki.  
  
And this Loki was going to be a whole different kettle of fish indeed. Skaddi was going to enjoy this immensely sealing the deal.  
  
'When in Jotunheim,' as the saying goes...

* * *

  
Felt like the longest day of his life when he finally went to sleep. The whole world could of been lost to the Skrull, if they weren't so careless in their approach. But it took Teddy hours to to close his eyes, pulling Drake in close to his chest just watching ver sleep. He may not know much about his own culture, his own people other then what they faced so far, but the fact they lost their planets-  
  
It took Teddy a long time to sleep, even then it was a restless one. But when he woke up with late morning sun coming in through those windows, Teddy was laying on his back with pale blue eyes watching him. Drake was sprawled on-top like a blanket, chin resting on his chest just watching him with worried and sad eyes. Teddy already had one arm around vis waist, legs tangled together. Drake shouldn't be the one looking worried, Teddy should be brushing hair away from that face there. Blue eyes fluttered, rosebud lips smiled softly laying vis head down on Teddy's chest, arms hugging Teddy as tight as ve could.  
  
George was curled up on Drakes pillow, making the cutest little sounds as the Overlord slept. Cute and cuddly now, terrifying when he shows his true side. Made Teddy wonder if H.P Lovecraft saw a Cathulhu once, then wrote about them changing certain details. Perhaps. Drake sighed tilting face towards his, "Its not your fault."  
  
Teddy screwed his eyes shut. "I spoke in my sleep, didn't I. Feels like it though, DJ. Maybe if I went instead of Kl'rt. Maybe if I knew what was at stake and-"  
  
"-it wouldn't of made a difference, Teddy. Its not your fault. When war hits, it hits hard and fast. What the Skrull did here on Earth? What happened to them on their own worlds?" Drake sat up over his waist straddling it. "If someone just said, 'We need help, we're dying' things could of been so different."  
  
"They didn't though!" Teddy snapped. "They just infiltrated, held our people prisoner and attacked the whole of Earth! They fucking well killed people, and what did we do back to a dying race? We killed them back for nothing. Because they were too stubborn to even ask for anything." God, Drake was right when it hit him finally. "They were too stubborn and now they've lost numbers because of that stubborn, stupid, warlike attitude."  
  
Drake nodded, then leaned over Teddy. Hair brushed down and over his chest and bicep, both hands planted on either side of Teddy's head with those eyes boring into his intently. He put both hands on those hips gently, thumbs brushing bare skin in nonsensical patterns. Shaking vis head, Drake spoke again. "I never told you this. But the reason why me and Jonathan ran was because of war. Humans up and decided one day, 'Time to cull the mechas in their own city'. They very nearly did." Drake bit vis lip before continuing. Teddy kept tracing patterns to keep ver calm.  
  
"They hated us. The creators ended up hating their creations. Most of us, like Jonathan and me, were part human anyway! Nathaniel, hell, if he were still alive when that happened, it wouldn't of taken us all that time to get away. When he let me go, I knew he was going back to fight. He saved my life instead of saving us both. I know it was Skaddi who helped with the portal to here.  
  
"I know she did one for Drack too to get us out the inbetween. But dad, he- he let me go. On my own. I was fifteen Teddy. I was fifteen when some stretchy man found me with my nanites inert, then took me. War... it never does change no matter who you are. Where you from. And no-one cares the effect it has on anyone at all. No-one. Why do you think I won't fight?"  
  
Teddy, he just wrapped both arms around Drake, bringing ver back to lay down on his chest. Face tucked itself in the crook of Teddys neck, fingers going through his hair the more Teddy held Drake in his arms. He never wanted to let go. Never ever wanted to let go at all, feather light kissing Drakes temple in reassurance. Teddy got kissed back right on his ear, over his cuffs and piercings, fingers playing the the strands of his hair. "Prince Teddybear of space."  
  
Teddy groaned. "Don't you start. I wasn't the one picking up Thor's hammer! Little Duck the wielder of Mjölnir, fighting against the forces of evil with cute Overlords and boyfriends."  
  
"I didn't knows who's it was! Had no idea what was going on with all that armour." Drake chuckled kissing vis way to Teddy's mouth. "I still don't really. Still didn't get why everyone stared at me while I was having a panic attack. Or even know how I got here wearing someone else's clothes. But your here." Ve smiled resting forehead on his. "Thats all that matters. Your alive. I'm alive even if I'm still mad at being left behind. You mean a lot to me, Teddy. Mean more to me then anything."  
  
He smiled reaching up to that mouth hovering over his. "You mean a lot to me too, DJ. I'll tell you later why everyone stared at you. But first-" Teddy grinned then claimed that mouth.

* * *

  
**Around Asgard in aftermath of yesterdays events, with the people of Broxton in shock, aiding the Asgardians as best they can:**  
  
Two people were engaged in amorous morning activities in one of the guest-rooms: Billy and Jo. More so after what Jo did for Billy at the end of the bed. Billy pounced on the Android as the answer, crashing to the floor. They got very loud, magical and electrifying. Things may or may not of flown around in the air with Billy in mid-ecstasy riding Jo hard. Very hard.  
  
One person was having a rather interesting conversation with Balder: Cassie, who woke up very early to find him feasting with many others. But they struck up a conversation together getting handed a mug of mead and hogs leg. For breakfast? Cassie ended up falling asleep at the table after half a mug...  
  
Two people were laying in bed sharing breakfast and talking softly: Teddy and Drake, and George when he woke up at the smell of hog meat, then got given loving from the pair. Teddy kissed DJ, ve kissed him back. It got very sweet and hand-holdy with promises made to the other. George finished off the rest of the food for them with a cute burp.  
  
Three people were in the middle of a very heated argument: Noh-Varr was shouting at Drack, with Tommy defending his boyfriend to the other Kree. Considering what they did late in the morning, Tommy didn't get why Spaceroach was being a dick. That he was still alive anyway, ungrateful shit. Wastooearlyforthis, hewantedtobealonefuckingHISblueboy!  
  
Two people were helping the Asgardians with clean up: They're the leaders of Young Avengers after all. Eli and Kate called in favours to help them all out later in the day. It wasn't a good call back when they learned how much destruction happened everywhere. Kate burst into tears, Eli collapsed onto the ground with his fiancée in his arms.  
  
Two other people who were totally not doing anything illicit. Nope. They weren't: Skaddi snorted at Loki for the absurd idea they just had. Loki thought it was a doozy, Skaddi thought it was Boar dung. The door most certainly didn't fly open with one, half dressed Thor demanding to know why Loki was in this room scheming... He walked back out never to speak of what he saw to anyone. Ever. There wasn't enough mead...  
  
One person found where everyone was eating in the Great Hall: Drack nudged his very much asleep sister in the bench as he sat down. He polished off five mugs of mead, three hogs legs, bread and other meats. Drack grinned slamming his mug down waking Cassie up. She punched his arm while she slurred, hiccuped, then went back to sleep over his lap. Drack kissed the top of her head hoping she never finds out what he did that morning.  
  
Two people made their way down to help their friends: Kate collapsed on Teddy's chest, telling him everything that happened around the world. Eli was still in shock, scrubbing the dirt from his face. Drake was getting stared at again. Ve was really uncomfortable with the looking at ver hugging George close. Very uncomfortable to the point Thor took Drake to one-side to talk, explaining to ver about what happened with Mjölnir.  
  
One person watched their partner with a smile: Not everyday you get to speak to the God of Thunder who was half dressed.  
  
Teddy chuckled at Drake's face at the realisation of what he did yesterday. Thor handed Drake something as George flew off, then sent ver on vis way. Teddy opened his arms as Drake jumped in them giggling, showing him the necklace Thor gave ver. He kissed a pierced ear carrying Drake in his arms over to Cassie in Dracks own, both smelling of mead. Tommy and Noh-Varr were barking at each other like dogs until Tommy wrapped his arms around Dracks waist, sneering at Noh-Varr as a warning. Billy and Jo joined them holding hands tight, smiling and glowing?  
Skaddi just sauntered over with a smirk coming from absolutely no-where. Noh-Varr sidled up to Skaddi, then gave her a wink. She gave him one back nudging his arm.  
  
_Huh, okay then-_  
  
"We ready?" Eli asked everyone holding Kate around her waist. They all nodded getting closer together. "Drack, do the honours brother."  
  
"Already done-" They all got sucked in, then spat out right in Dracks apartment. Glass was everywhere underfoot. Every single window was gone, curtains billowed half burnt away. Everything smelt like smoke as they all tread the ruins of the large living room. It can be replaced, looking about taking Drake to his own mini-partment. All this was things, stuff that can be replaced, people can't stepping through the bright blue painted door that was untouched.  
  
Everything his vis place was covered in glass too, photos hung barely on the walls or over the floors. Not as bad as Dracks, needed all the windows and curtains replaced, but was mostly untouched leaving his partner there with Skaddi, George and Noh-Varr when they joined them both.  
  
Dance studio faired much better, workshop and offices were fine too. Downstairs where the actual old warehouse was, was wrecked and needed to be redone. Bucky bike was still chained up, a bit dinged around the edges but fine. Drack leaned on Teddy going back up the stairs, "I have an idea about this place, specially downstairs. Got the money to fix it up and more. So if you wanna move in here, do it. Toms already lives in my back pocket, the fucking git."  
  
"What are you planning on for downstairs? Everywhere?" He asks.  
  
Drack grinned. "Wanna have the Official Young Avengers HQ here with an outreach for abused and homeless Queer kids: Human, Mutant, Alien and more. And a landing pad on the roof for Nova's fucking ship Bucky still has in storage. What you think?"  
  
"I think you just made a lot of people very happy, Dee. A lot of people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyberdog is an actual place in Brighton & London.  
> Can look at thier website here - https://www.cyberdog.net/


	14. You Make Me Feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been months stuggling with this chapter.  
> But its done & a bit shorter then normal. Not too happy with it, but its done -shrugs-

Your love is like no other  
I want when we're together  
Our love to be forever

You make me feel (you make me feel)  
You make me feel (you make me feel)  
You make me feel (you make me feel)  
You make me feel stronger

**You Make Me Feel - Archive.**

* * *

Current Registered Users: 12  
Current Board Topics: 74  
Posts To Date: 1203  
Current Popular Topic: 'Rainbow Bridge' Outreach Center. Created by - **Darth-Drack**. Last Post Added: **JonasRVision**.  
Newest Topic Created: Clean up on Aisles Six. Created by - **PowerBowGrrl**. Last Post Added: **Speedster**.  
  
**Padawanwizard** \- Still don't believe you, by the way. Or trust you.  
**Padawanwizard** \- Prove it.  
**Skaddilicious** \- Does thou not trust the word of one magi to another?  
**Skaddilicious** \- Does thou not see thine face in mine?  
**Padawanwizard** \- UGH! You can cut that out as well.  
**Padawanwizard** \- How does anyone even put up with you for more then five  
**Padawanwizard** \- minutes? That why Loki threw you out?  
**Skaddilicious** \- HAH, Loki didn't throw me anywhere. I can throw myself out  
**Skaddilicious** \- of places. Prove it? Okay, how do you feel about dimensional  
**Skaddilicious** \- travel before the evening feast?  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Can we PLEASE not have anything exploding today!!!!!!  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Yes. Please don't.  
**Noh-Varr** \- I would be intrigued in seeing this myself.  
**Padawanwizard** \- You should have a better 'Handle' then using your actual name,  
**Padawanwizard** \- Noh-Varr. I mean really? YOUR OWN NAME! Lame.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Oh, here we go again.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Theres my cue to get outta dodge.  
**PowerBowGrrl has logged off.**  
**Noh-Varr** \- I thought we were discussing how Skaddi looks like you, not  
**Noh-Varr** \- judging me on what I do! Did we not already discuss this?  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Billy, she looks like both you and Nate. Seriously don't know  
**TeddyTehBear** \- how you can't see that. Dee knows it, DJ knows it...  
**Skaddilicious** \- OH! Kree, can that Plex thing prove it? I forgot I can't  
**Skaddilicious** \- travel back there without the pain of death on my head.  
**Noh-Varr** \- Plex can indeed do that with Jonas' help also.  
**TeddyTehBear** \- Oh thank god.  
**Padawanwizard** \- FINE! Fine, whatever you want. Sure. Lets do this right now.  
**Skaddilicious** \- Your very much like my dad, its bordering on terrifying.  
**Padawanwizard** \- ...

* * *

  
**Darth-Drack** \- then Hank, Reed and Susan dropped off a whole load of stuff  
**Darth-Drack** \- for the Center. Me and Reed had a few words again after  
**Darth-Drack** \- everything thats happened. But what he did to duck? He was  
**Darth-Drack** \- lucky I did't let Knight out. Won't make up for that shit.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- I know sweetie. How does ve feel about it?  
**Darth-Drack** \- Bout as good as you think. Jo had to take ver out when ve  
**Darth-Drack** \- saw Reed standing there, had a panic attack... Shit, I just  
**Darth-Drack** \- told them to shove everything up their arses and fuck off.  
**Patriot** \- Damn. They still out now?  
**Darth-Drack** \- Yeah they are. Bills and Jo took ver to Brighton again.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Fucking hell, I'm so mad. Wish Teds was here when that shit hit.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Wheres your clone? Surprised he's not on here yelling about it  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- too, sweetie. Seeing as you two are joined at the hip.  
**Patriot** \- He's out doing something for me with Ted in Colorado, then to Texas.  
**Patriot** \- Clones right though... Bro, you two this serious?  
**Darth-Drack** \- Was his idea. Kinda liked it. Went with it. And yes, its that  
**Darth-Drack** \- serious to the fucking point he yelled it from the Eiffel Tower.  
**Darth-Drack** \- And now from Colorado, Texas- Waiting for it.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- Oh god, sweetie. For someone who doesn't do shit, he really  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- does you. A lot. Everywhere.  
**Patriot** \- I didn't need to see that, girl. Or think about it. Nothing.  
**PowerBowGrrl** \- MWAH :X  
**Darth-Drack** \- Eli, man. Your such a fucking liar.  
**Patriot** \- Shut the hell up, brother.  
**Darth-Drack** \- LOL.

* * *

  
Private Chat -  
  
**JonasRVision** \- Drack, please-  
**Darth-Drack** \- I'm not mad, alright. Ain't your fault.  
**JonasRVision** \- But it is my fault. Or original Visions, something. No wonder  
**JonasRVision** \- Nathaniel didn't have all the information about you, about her.  
**JonasRVision** \- I'm still so sorry.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Jo, how many more fucking times I gotta say it's fine.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Both bloody lied too over everything. So stop it yeah. I did  
**Darth-Drack** \- what I had to do, alright. I had too. It ain't your fault.  
**JonasRVision** \- I know. Do you know how bloody guilty I feel? I should of  
**JonasRVision** \- known. I just should of shitting known.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Jo. Enough. Me and you, we're gonna go out, just the two of us  
**Darth-Drack** \- and do shit together. Your my fucking brother an I ain't done shit  
**Darth-Drack** \- with you in ages. So we're going out.  
**JonasRVision** \- Yeah, yeah, I'd like that. Think we both need it right now.  
**JonasRVision** \- Brotherly bonding time.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Was gonna say don't make it weird, but who the fuck am I kidding.  
**Darth-Drack** \- Lets make it weird!!!!!  
**JonasRVision** \- Hahahahaha. See you in five.

* * *

  
Private Chat -  
  
**Iamthatduck** \- Cassie, if you still need a hand, I can help.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Finished my processing early.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Would you? Oh thank you so much. How was Brighton yesterday?  
**Iamthatduck** \- I got a whole load of new clothes :D  
**Iamthatduck** \- Kate squealed seeing what I brought. Thinks I look too cute now.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- How cute are the outfits, DJ?  
**LittleBigAnt** \- Sorry I couldn't come with you. Sorry about what happened too.  
**Iamthatduck** \- Its okay. The three of us had a great day out, ice-cream on the  
**Iamthatduck** \- beach. Fish and chips. And the clothes are cute. Billy got me  
**Iamthatduck** \- a furry hat scarf. Looks like teddybear ears. ^x^  
**LittleBigAnt** \- I HAVE TO SEE THAT! I need to see it alllllllll. ;P  
**Iamthatduck** \- Oh hell.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- I'll try not to squeal too much again.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- First, you help me in the gardens. Please :)  
**Iamthatduck** \- I'll be there shortly, Cassie. I got you a few things too.  
**LittleBigAnt** \- YESSSSSS! The cuteness will COMMENCE!

* * *

Drake waved at the workers leaving for the day, driving the moped into vis spot right next to Bucky bike. Place was looking so much more secure and better down here now, Center was coming along nicely. Only been a fortnight, but hell, feels longer then that taking the groceries from the chiller, then made vis way up the to the top floor. Not before ve looked in on the HQ teeming with people. Jo, Eli and Kate making plans with other Avengers, X-Men... a whole load when ve grinned at Bucky, waved at Peter and Billy, stuck vis tongue out at Logan who grumbled trying not to smirk.  
  
Up another set of stairs to the workshops. Monitor room and offices were moved downstairs to the HQ level. The workshop got extended out for Jonas, Drack and Noh-Varr, with an infirmary for those who know first aid and healing magics. Opposite the workshops was Jo and Billy's small apartment, still in a state, but its theirs now on the weekends for when Billy wasn't with his family during the week.  
  
Above them was Drack and Drakes apartments, dance studio and dark room. Training room, massive library (Where Skaddi made her home), and the last flight of stairs up to the landing pad, that wasn't housing Noh-Varr's ship right now. That was out on errands with Skaddi, Cassie (when she got picked up by Noh-Varr) Drack and Tommy. George flew around vis head as soon as vestepped through the door, asking what ve brought excitedly.  
  
"Food, silly. Need to learn how to cook properly at some point. Oh." Drake placed the bags on the island, pulling out a large package of cow ribs. "Thats for you when your ready to eat. Still not hungry yet?"  
  
George sat on the counter chirping to say no. Drake nodded, gave him pets then put everything away. "Helped Cassie again today in the Memorial Gardens. Planted what felt like a never ending supply of rose bushes everywhere. Hell, was it baking hot down there." George purred loudly, snickering. "I know I'm dirty. Why I'm about to have a shower! Everyone else is down in the HQ if you want to say hello."  
  
The pint-sized Overlord flew off, then came back head-butting Drake, then flew off again. Ve giggled eyeing the ingredients in the fridge, thinking about what ve can make for dinner verself, instead of Drack doing it or going out. Then ve remembered the recipe Drack gave ver for lamb pitta breads. Yes, ve'll attempt to do that making vis way to the shower. Converse got kicked off right by the couch, heading to the bathroom humming under vis breath. Ve back-peddled to the spare room, where Teddy's things that Drack had in storage sat on the bed. Shrugging ve pulled the wife beater up and over vis head, laid it on the hamper in the bathroom along with the long denim shorts, underwear and fingerless gloves.  
  
At least -when ve turned the shower taps on then looked into the mirror- at least ve didn't have to hide in the multitude of clothing like ve has done. Eyes and fingers skimmed over vis body, even with it being slightly battered and scarred, ve was accepted for who ve was. Drake smiled at verself in the mirror, pulling the ribbon that bound vis hair free. Accepted without hate. A part cyborg at that being accepted as genderqueer. Unheard of back home unless your a mecha, even then, they didn't care who you were because you were one of them.  
  
Drake smiled again stepping into the shower, the tepid water washing away the dirt and stench of the hard work and hot day. Ve also realised vis hair was starting to skim the small of vis back now, washing out the honey scented shampoo running conditioner through it. Maybe ve should cut it? Shorter? Might make ver look smaller. Not like ve wasn't short as it was at five foot five, still an inch taller then Cassie even though their the same age. As she'd say, 'Two short overload of awesome cuteness coming to get ya!' Drake giggled again finishing up. They were a pair when they got together, nothing but giggling, gushing and coos over anything and everything.  
  
Grabbing the largest fluffy yellow towel, ve made vis way to the bedroom smiling as ve did so. Drake wasn't counting on Teddy being in there half-way wrapping the towel around vis body. Ve wasn't counting on Teddy expecting a very dressed Drake when he turned around, nearly dropping the box in his hands. Drake froze almost letting the towel slip, then shook out of it trying to make words work from the mouth that just did nothing. Teddy came around first.  
  
"Shit, I'm sorry. I thought- I just- Sorry DJ, I'll, er, I'll be out there."  
  
Drake blushed bright red, hurriedly tucking the end of the towel into itself. Blushed even more letting Teddy past, rolled vis eyes, then grabbed Teddy's arm stopping him. "You've seen me with less on." Smiling upward to the taller blond. "Those short shorts for one, one third T-shirt for another. Towel right now feels like I'm over dressed." Ve got a snort of a laugh down at ver, a shake of the head and a grin. Drake grinned back letting him go. "Not like your wearing very much either with this heat. Dear hell, feels like I'm inside a furnace right now."  
  
"Which is why I turned your fans on, DJ. And snuck in to leave this, but-" Teddy bit the corner of his lip as he sat on Drakes bed, while ve hunts for cooler clothes. "You kinda came in when I was about to leave it."  
  
Drake frowned pulling out a red stripy tight vest. "Why are you leaving me something, when your birthdays tomorrow? Shouldn't it be the other way around, Teddy?" Ve chuckled, then pulled out the red cotton short shorts, ducking behind the moon printed dividing screen Jonas got ver in Brighton. "Think you have this wrong."  
  
"Nope." Teddy rumbled a laugh. "Got these at MoS, I wanted to wait before giving the box to you. So, I'm giving it to you now."  
  
"Oooo, sounds mysterious and- Wait-" Drake pondered pulling on those cotton shorts. "That dirty museum? You got me something from- Teddy... tell me its not some of those- Oh hell." Blush reheated over vis face quickly pulling on the vest, stepped out from behind the screen playing with vis hair. "Dare I even look, or ask, or anything?"  
  
Those other blue eyes widen a fraction, looking Drake over blushing too. Shy smile went over his face patting the bed for ver to sit. Still playing with damp hair, twisting it around fingers, ve sat next to Teddy chewing over vis bottom lip. The taller one held out the package, wasn't huge and wasn't small either when Drake took it. Didn't know what it could be opening it up carefully. There wasn't one item, there were several in that box, ones that made Drake chew on vis lip even more flicking eyes at Teddy. "Wow. I thought you just got one thing, not all this. So, um, what is half of this by the way?"  
  
Teddy chuckled pulling everything out one by one. "All of this, is especially for shifters and mechas, DJ. Books. Condoms. Oils. Stuff." Drake's mouth parted looking back in the box, then pulled out a tie-dyed vest and shorts in vis size. "I put them in there when I saw them in Colorado. There in the genderqueer flag colors. Hope there alright."  
  
"I- This- All of this is for us? I mean-" Drake looked over everything, one by one, blushing each and every time putting it back. "I love the clothes, but, this is for people like us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Think my brain fritzed a little."  
  
Teddy, the most wonderful person ve's ever known moved the box to one side, then cupped vis face stroking over cheekbones. Drake hummed slipping eyes closed at the feeling. Everytime, everytime Teddy touched ver, nerves electrified, body immediately tightened wanting more. Wanting and wanting and wanted climbing into his lap, fingers playing with those shaggy blond strands. "I know its allot to take in, DJ. Don't want you to feel like I'm-"  
  
"I know. I know, Teddy. This, all of this is still so new for me." Ve kissed Teddy's nose, larger hands resting on hips with thumbs brushing over flares. Drake liked that too, tracing over those pierced ears with vis own thumbs. "I- I know I blush over it all, we spoke about that. And I meant when I said that it'll only be you. No-one else, but you."  
  
Proving vis point, ve rolled vis hips. Teddy's hold on them tightened, tongue wet those lips slowly which Drake watched still thumbing those piercing. Ve rolled hips again feeling Teddy's arousal get more between vis legs. Drake tried not to whimper, biting it back by clamping mouth over Teddy's trying not to both grind down harder and pull away. But ve wanted, ve wanted  
slicking tongue with tongue tugging on shaggy hair.  
  
And for the first time ever, ve wanted to be naked in-front of Teddy. Drake groaned in the kiss having that larger cock press up over vis arousal. Ve wanted desperately putting a hand over the larger one, nudging it to move over backside to the bottom edge of vis shorts. Then slide it under the soft cotton fabric. Drake whole body shivered as those larger fingers of Teddy brushed over ver from behind. "DJ-" the other blond murmured pulling back from the kiss. "You don't have too."  
  
No longer afraid pulling vis vest off showing Teddy the top half. No longer afraid and scared watching that face smile at ver. No longer ashamed asking, "I want to do this."  
  
"Are you sure? I want you to be comfortable, okay."  
  
Drake smiled taking that hand from under vis shorts out, slipped off Teddy's lap and pulled those shorts down and away from ver. "I am." Standing naked in-front of Teddy... proudly.  
  
"I am comfortable right now." Drack cocked vis head down to the box, "So, what do we use?" Teddy just pulled ver back onto his lap with a squeak, hands gripping those broad shoulders hard as Teddy bent forward dipping ver backwards pulling a few things from the box. Drake gasped at the tongue over a nipple, flicking it sitting back upright. Blue eyes looked up into vis doing it again, then lapped and licked to the other side. "Te-Teddy-" Shuddered from vis mouth, eyes fluttering shut having vis chest laved up to vis shoulders.  
  
Drake was so aroused already biting down on vis bottom lip. Ve wanted- wanted- wanted slowly rutting over Teddy's cock again. It was almost too much, but not enough letting out a soft sound at teeth gently nipping over collar bone. Hands going over vis arms, vis back carefully, softly, then down to vis bare backside. Drake let loose moan then, fingers brushing over vis hole, mouth working its way up to vis. "I want you-" Teddy rumbled kneading Drakes bum between those large hands. "Please. I- I want you to ride me."  
  
Yes. Hell yes. Ve wanted that the moment ve saw it in the dirty museum. Ve wanted to be gone down on too, sliding fingers through hair, kissing Teddy as ve writhed on his lap. "I want that as well." Ve purred between the kissing. "Get naked." That made Teddy laugh breathlessly when ve pulled back, tugging on the white vest, then on the cargo shorts. "Very naked, please. I want that."  
  
"So demanding." Teddy grinned nudging Drake off his lap. Ve got to see the large tent in those cargo's, shuddered stepping back a few paces biting vis lip hard as Teddy stood. "So demanding in that small body." Drake quirked an eyebrow up at the taller one, fisted both hands on vis hip. Then cocked them. That made Teddy bark a laugh yanking off that vest, then undid those shorts. Slowly, ve might add narrowing vis eyes up, cocking hip even more. "Attitude too. Are you going to flounce as well?"  
  
"I would never flounce! Billy flounces." Drake said as a matter of fact. "You've seen it." Those shorts, that underwear too still got pulled down slowly. But vis eyes, they traced the V pointing right down to that bulge being exposed. Drakes heart pounded stepping back a few paces to watch even more, hair wrapped around fingers as the clothing fell onto the floor. Eyes went even wider looking over the well endowed Teddy. "How is that going to get in me?" Ve realised ve said that out loud blushing bright red, hands over vis mouth at Teddys chuckling.  
  
But by everything, was Teddy gorgeous to look at. Large in every way from head to toe, everywhere in-between too. Drake got even more aroused when Teddy dropped to his knees, asked with his eyes up at ver. Ve nodded getting closer, licking lips, hands dropping from mouth to blond shaggy hair. Ve swallowed being kissed from chest, to stomach, larger hands practically cradling Drakes hips getting lower. Mouth parted when lips brushed gently over vis arousal, then kissed it. Pleasure jolted through ver with that, tugging on hair for him to do it again. Blue eyes flicked up to vis kissing it again, and again and- Drake shivered the lower the kissing went.  
  
Ve moaned feeling tongue trace over ver too, gripping hair tighter. Hips rolled of their own accord forward, they rolled again spreading legs slightly wanting more- wanting- wanting- The whine that came from vis mouth as Teddy took ver in, whole body flushed with heat, almost bucking right into Teddy's face. Hot- wet- hot too damn hot being engulfed in wet heat. "Teddy." Gasped from vis mouth, "Pl-please." Hands held ver firmly so ve didn't buck again when that wet heat moved, tongue curling, swirling, tracing at the same time. Not like ve never played with verself ever, but this- this- Ve- nothing- Nothing felt like this at all!  
  
Whole body hummed, thrummed, throbbed getting hotter and hotter with that mouth on ver. Eyes slipped closed tilting head back, arching backwards slightly with the slick sound, the tongue, the sensations racing through vis body. That mouth- That hot wet heat- That hand leaving vis hip for backside, squeezing, kneading, then left completely for a short while. Drake whined again when that heat went a hair faster over ver, not too fast, but enough for vis fingernails to scrape over Teddy's scalp hard. Legs wanted to give out, everything wanted to give out when that hand returned, fingers brushing between buttocks.  
  
Before ve knew what was happening, vis whole body sparked off like crazy. It sparked, digging nails right into Teddy's scalp even more, mouth hung open with a cry as ve came. Everything was tight, quivering, shaking- Chest shuddered as ve panted heavily, white light going over eyes still coming. Limbs were boneless trying to keep upright, having everything lapped up with that tongue. Brain and mouth weren't articulating anything at all, opening eyes to look down at Teddy, who was looking up at ver just as flushed as ve was gently pulling away. How in the world was ve going to have sex with Teddy now like this? Ve felt like jelly collapsing into that lap there.  
  
Teddy smiled softly at ver, wiping his chin and mouth with his thumb. "Are you alright?" He asked pulling ver closer as Drake straddled those thighs.  
  
"Uh-huh." Thats all ve could say right now, Drake nodded at the same time very dazed. Ve squeaked getting picked up in those muscular arms, wrapping legs around that waist as Teddy moved them both to the bed, sat on the edge then scooted up to the pillows. But ve still wanted, feeling that cock between then both, ve wanted- "Do you still want me to ride you?"  
  
The taller blond furrowed his brow, pensive even stroking down Drakes back. "I'm going to be real honest and say: I'm far too big for you, DJ. It'll hurt like hell if I don't shift."  
  
"But-?" Ve didn't want Teddy to shift at all. "That wouldn't be fair on you!" Drake started to scowl, "I have nanites, remember. I can-" Hand went over vis mouth to shush ver up.  
  
"It would hurt even if I did prepare, DJ. Trust me on that." Teddy's brow furrowed even more. "It wouldn't be fair on you for your first time. Going down is one thing, but that-? I have to shift... everything. Especially since you started to do your music thing."  
  
Drake blinked a few times. "Did I? Hell, I didn't know I did." But still- "Teddy, I want you to be you, not- not- someone else! I- I just- I don't want you not to be you, Teddy." Hurt went through ver curling fingers over broad shoulders, which then went a little leaner. Teddy's face shifted slightly too, whole body did underneath Drake as ve gasped. Still as tall, but less bulky, less full when ve looked over everything. "Teddy-" sighed from vis mouth, "I'm not the only one who's supposed to be comfortable."  
  
"I am, trust me. I'm still me, just-" Teddy cupped Drakes face between half sized hands. "I don't want to hurt you. At all. I never want to hurt you, DJ. Ever."  
  
Ve looked Teddy over again: Arms not so big, legs either. Waist a bit leaner the same with shoulders. Still had abs, muscles but more toned. Face was less angular, hair was much different though, not shaggy all over. But looked to be shaved at the back and sides, longer over crown to forehead. Drake ran fingers through the new hair to the shaved parts, then down and over Teddy's face feeling familiar but different at the same time. Even the snake was less when he peaked. Ve frowned though slowly flickering eyes up at the worried face.  
  
"How much are you going to change for me? I still don't find it fair.""  
  
"Its for us both." Teddy tugged Drake down to his face, "I want to do this, okay. Hell," Teddy snorted, "might even stay like this. I'm still Teddybear, just not so-"  
  
"-big." Drake finished for him looking deeply into those summer sky eyes. Ve kissed him to be sure ve liked it. Felt no different on those lips doing it again, playing with the new hair cut. It was still Teddy parting lips for that tongue. It was still Teddy who does shapeshift whenever he wants, slicking tongues together. It was still Teddy's skin touching vis as a hand traveled down vis back to buttocks again. It was still Teddy when ve softly moaned into that mouth with those fingers brushing, circling, teasing. Everything was still Teddy pushing tongue deeper into that mouth, tasting verself over everything as ve licked teeth, tongue, gums, lips-  
  
Drake started to rut over Teddy's cock all over again, feeling it get harder, but not as thick, as large was it was before. And ve was getting turned on feeling it there, feeling a slick finger gently push inside ver. Drake gasped loudly with it. Ve gasped biting on Teddy's bottom lip by accident, arching hips for that single digit. Wasn't as large as before, but still big, long and slipped in much better as it teased ver from inside. "Hell-" whispered against Teddy's lips. It was good all over again feeling it move, feeling it as ve rocked gently back against it.  
  
Mouth pressed light kisses over vis face, over vis chin and neck. Over vis shoulders as another finger slide in-beside it, slickly stroking, teasing, scissoring gently. Drakes hands carded through hair, little soft whimpers passed vis lips with that mouth leaving bite marks over shoulders, those fingers- Those fingers moving a fraction more inside- Ve felt sure ve was going to burst all over again when a loud moan escaped ver. Teddy's hand that held vis back left it, Drake didn't care why until ve felt a hand between them both. A hand that wrapped around Teddy's cock stroking it too. "DJ, need you to move." Rumbled from that flushed face when Drake looked. Fingers gently pulled out so Drake can get off. Ve wont admit ve whined at the loss sitting upright, lifting backside to see what Teddy was doing.  
  
Condom... right. Of course. Drake eyed that erection, definitely a LOT less bigger then before. Not so terrifying as to wonder how that one was going to get inside, planting both hands on less broader chest to watch the latex get rolled down. Vis long golden hair tumbled over left shoulder lifting up even more watching every movement, just so ve can remember it all for later. Not like any of this wasn't etched already right there in vis mind, watching as now more lubrication was smeared over the condom. Blue eyes skimmed to blue eyes quickly- Teddy was watching ver as much as ve was watching Teddy do all this too.  
  
Gaze never left the others when hand took hold of vis buttocks again, tugging Drake down while Teddy other hand held that cock. Drake bit vis lip lowering verself slowly, ever so slowly until ve could feel the head, lips quivered slightly, breathing in deeply, curling fingers a little on Teddy's chest. Ve swallowed sinking down further, clenched at the sensation- Ve didn't do that with fingers, but this was new going lower and slower. "Take your time." Teddy murmured rubbing his thumb in circles on vis bum cheek. Drake panted and nodded at the same time.  
  
But vis eyes never left Teddy's sinking down further and further, fingers digging in hard on that chest just wanting and wanting and wanting- Too much- too much- not enough at all parting lips wide when vis body tensed. Nanites wanting to go crazy inside ver, but ve brushed them off to stop because its fine, ve was allowing this. Ve wanted this. Ve wanted Teddy breathing out slowly for the final few inches when Teddy removed his hand. Ve counted eight inches, compared to ten and a half. Teddy was right, seating verself fully on that cock, ve would of been split in half with THAT monster for sure.  
  
Body felt full. Full and not untoward calming vis breathing down. Teddy wiped both hands on the bed sheet- "Teddy!" Drake whined. "Use a towel next time!" Sheepish smile was given, not even remotely sorry still doing it. Drake shook vis head wriggling verself on the length in ver, Teddy's eyes go wide grabbing vis thighs hard. "Got you to stop," ve smirked.  
  
"Unbelievable." Teddy chuckled, then bit his lip before speaking again. "Are you alright?"  
  
Drake nodded, then nodded again rising slowly upward. Ve gasped at that sensation too, but didn't tense arching down. It felt too good doing it again, pushing down on that chest with both hands. Teddy's own started to travel from thighs to hips with Drake moving slowly over the fullness in ver. Eyes almost crossed with Teddy's hands helping with the rock, guiding gently. Felt good, so good- Felt even better sitting up a little more. Much better with vis hands on Teddy's waist. Much, much better arching verself as Teddy's larger hands trailed over vis arms, vis stomach and chest.  
  
Little stuttering breathes each time ve moved, little jolts of pleasure went through vis body tilting head back. Even more jolts of pleasure when Teddy's hips arched up to his downward fall, ve moaned out again at that. Eyes closed with white hot feelings everywhere getting a rhythm down. Drake was lost- so- so lost in all these new sensations. Everything. Ve arched backward more letting Teddy's waist go, vis fingers skimming over his own skin rippling vis body like ve was lost in a dance. Fingers brushed face tracing it, the heat of their bodies making vis skin sticky and wet. Fingers then went through vis hair rolling harder, mouth hung open up at the ceiling never wanting this to end at all.  
  
Ve can feel knees being brought up more behind ver, can hear Teddy breathing more heavily holding onto vis waist now, thumbs brushing down over hip flares still were large enough to cradle. They brushed down to vis groin the more ve rode Teddy more- More- "More-" Slipped from vis mouth, own hands still going through vis hair, face, neck- Body was alive. The whole of it was  
alive, more then its ever been before with Teddy lifting hips up off the bed into Drake.  
  
Sweat rolled down vis brow, down vis neck and chest, chasing the droplets with hands. "Fuck DJ." Grunted from Teddy. "God, thats so fucking hot." Oh, everyone was right the more the other blond swore, Drake licked lips leaving vis own body fondling for those thighs behind ver. "Your so beautiful. Fuck are you beautiful."  
  
Both were going faster, harder, with the other. Body hummed again. It hummed tilting head down to watch Teddy. It thrummed as much as vis heart did. As much as Teddy's did under vis hands on thighs. Those muscles bunched and contracted everywhere on Teddy, blue eyes completely black watching Drake. Words were said, but ve didn't hear them above the white noise buzzing around vis head. The feeling- A feeling spread out everywhere. Like before, but more. More with panting getting stuttering again. More with the sound of flesh softly slapping on flesh.  
  
Ve wanted to speak, say something. Nothing happened getting tighter and tighter. Nothing happened but white hot heat of desire rippled through vis body riding Teddy harder and harder- Pants became a low moan in the back of vis throat letting thighs go, dropping forward for Teddys shoulders instead. Sweat soaked hair stuck to both of their skin bowing head down, that cock slipping in and out faster- Ve was going to burst all over again. The low moan got louder and louder- Louder screwing eyes shut. Drakes entire body rocked, shook, digging nails in hard on those shoulders.  
  
"Teddy- I- Tednnggghh-" Voice broke as ve came again between them both. It was intense, hot- so hot calling Teddy's name again like a mantra clenching around him. But Drake still rode Teddy through that climax, even if stars danced over eyes feeling like it might happen all over again with that length still inside ver. Teddy dug his own nails in Drakes waist, feeling that cock thicken- which sent more feelings through Drake.  
  
Ve gripped those shoulders hard when Teddys head threw back, watched that face as he came too buried inside ver. Ve could feel it. Ve felt it all under hands as Teddy's body clenched, bunched, tightened- Vis name came from Teddy's mouths over and over again digging his own nails hard into Drake. Ve panted in that face as Teddy sucked in several breaths parting eyes to look at Drake- Then kissed him hard. Larger hands pulled Drake down open mouth kissing, rolling tongue over tongue. Their skins were slick and sticky, hot and oh so very sated still watching the other as they kissed. Ve wanted to do it all over again. And again and-  
  
Drake hummed happily into it smiling. Ve hummed again pulling back, tucking head in the crook of Teddy's neck. "You make me feel stronger, Teddybear. Made me no longer ashamed of who I am."  
  
Ve thinks Teddy's breath hitches with that, but ve was far too happy right now playing with blond hair between fingers.

* * *

  
Must be hearing things, cos no way was that Drake calling out Teddy's name. No way. Now Teddy... FUCK! Drack scowled at the slightly opened bright blue door, willing it to just burst into flames with the soft noises within. Shit. He knew it was gonna happen turning on his heel for his own place. He fucking knew it would, slamming his door shut behind him. It ain't his business, but thats his brother Teddy just fucked! Hypocritical... but STILL-  
  
Drack stopped his march, one foot still hovered in the air. Maybe it was the other way round? "Ugh, stop it." He grumbled heading to the kitchen for a cold beer. Opening the refrigerator, there were no beers at all when he looked. "What the fucking hell?" Thats just great slamming that too, he fucking well needed a drink storming to his bedroom. Vest got flung one way, sneakers got roughly kicked off another (almost hitting the new windows too), shorts were next and belt and- "FUCK!"  
  
Both hands went up in the air stepping out of them, then fell face first on the bed naked. Headache got worse laying there. Was bad before they left hours ago. It turned into a fucking raging storm, right over his forehead, temples at the god damn arguing. Drack was gonna throttle Noh-Varr so bad if he kept this bullshit up. YES, he's happy to see the other Kree was still alive, fighting along side them two weeks ago. YES, he didn't know he was still alive in that fucking place. YES, HE KNOWS WHAT HE WENT THROUGH, BECAUSE HE WENT THROUGH WORSE WITH TEDS AND DUCK!  
  
Christ on a bike, he was sick of the arguing constantly. Why oh why did he let that arrogant bastard in his pants in the first place? OH yes, thats right, because he was trying to compensate for fucking TOMMY THATS WHAT! And he didn't see it. He just didn't see the attraction to the white hair at all. Now Tommy has him, its the best fucking thing thats happened to Drack. With Noh-Varr back on the scene... He didn't want this whole thing ruined. At all. But no, the other Kree still had to get in his face all the time, not like they didn't kill Dracks own mother together-  
  
Fuck, Tommy helped with that more then Noh-Varr did, then thought Drack was cowardly for even doing it. IS OUR LIFE NOT THE OTHER KREE'S! Yeah, you tell him Knight. You fucking tell him.  
  
"Not helping." Muttered from his mouth into the pillow. "Not helping nothing right now." Pouting looking out the window, maybe he should shower to get rid of the headache. Highly doubt THAT would work pouting even more, tucking both arms under his head. All he wanted was a nice day with the five of them, get shit for Rainbow Bridge after Cass finished with Drake in the gardens. Nooooo, wasn't that simple at all. Maybe Eli can put Noh-Varr elsewhere doing something. Maybe Skaddi can keep him in line.  
  
Fuck, she probably would too specially with that bloody hammer and tongue. Drack really liked her, even if she looked more like a FemBills then Nate. Drack sighed flicking his tail out and over his bare legs, really, he was feeling miserable. Headache on-top of feeling miserable. Tommy went off before they even got home, leaving him with Noh-Varr glowering after him, Skaddi slinking off into the library with Cass. Miserable that they couldn't get what they needed for the Center, that hurt. Drack actually wanted to cry he was that miserable about it.  
  
No way would he accept the hand out from fucking Reed, no way. He'd rather see the man frozen solid and kicked into chunks, then take ANYTHING from the Richards and Hank Pym. Fuck. Them. All.  
  
Sighing again, pale grey eyes slipped closed for a while. Sleep might help with the headache still raging in him. Maybe-  
  
-Or not when music started playing in the living room. Ugh. Drack grumbled shifting around on the bed, keeping both eyes closed. Not his usual stuff with it filtering into the bedroom. Wasn't Golden Oldies, wasn't what Tommy liked either. Kinda different, orchestral even. Alright, was kinda nice settling back down, letting his tail flop over the edge of the bed.  
  
Which dipped right by his feet. Drack grumbled again as it dipped more, shuddered at the touch over calves getting higher. Small smile crept over his face knowing exactly who that was crawling over him and higher. "Trying to sleep, dickhead."  
  
"Naw, does blue boy need nap-time?"  
  
"Seriously, I still have a headache." Smile turned into a moan when teeth scraped over his backside. "Shit, Toms. Not right now."  
  
"You. Turning down sex. The fuck are you an wheres my blue boy?"  
  
Drack huffed peaking both eyes open. "Never said that. Just-" He sighed again leaning up on both arms, looking over his shoulder at Tommy. "Just- ugh, never mind." Drack bowed his head down between his arms, black and white streaked hair flopped over his scared eye. He frowned at the pillow having a memory go through him. Now of all times remembering it from Teddy. His boyfriend lent over him, pressing forehead into the back of his neck, arms going over his when Drack spoke again sounding as miserable as he felt. "I got told once by Teds, that you ever have a feeling your meant to be with someone. But don't know how to tell them-"  
  
"Where the fuck did this come from?" Tommy interrupted against his neck. "Thought we already talked about this kinda shit."  
  
"I know that!" Drack snapped. "Let me fucking finish." His boyfriend nipped his neck in response. They really do- "Thanks. It got me thinking. Yeah I know, stupid, but its true." He got another nip with a snort behind it. "We go well together and- I- And-" Drack shuddered waiting for the rejection for what he's about to say. He's never said it before to anyone, ever. Tommy tensed up over him digging nails into his arms hard. Tears pricked eyes just coming out with it. "I- I love you."  
  
He waited for a response. He waited with head still bowed closing eyes with that body not moving at all on-top of him. Felt like forever there was silence as the music still played, heavy orchestral shit too. He would of liked that if he didn't want to just vanish into thin air with nothing being said. Drack almost did just that with how long it took for Tommy to say something. Anything. Even if he just swore, kicked him and left, would be better then th-  
  
"LuckyIgotacoupleofbandsthen."  
  
What? Drack blinked damp eyes open. He must of misheard that shit. "Um-"  
  
"Shit, your an idiot. YouthinkI'mdoinganyofthisforaquickfuckthenleave? Iwannabewithyou! YOU. You fucking smart dumbass."  
  
Drake rewound a bit. "Bands?" God he was so sure Tommy was gonna flip out or something...  
  
"Smart. Dumbass. Yeah, bands. You know, rings. Circles. Round objects-" Drack groaned into both arms with the teasing. "Blue boy, your mine, no-ones but mine. I wanna keep it that way, wanna keep you from being a dumb shit. Don't want that lot knowing yet, or ever, or never, but whatever." Tommy nipped his neck again, jostled them both as he moved a bit, then hand planted something right in his face on the pillow. "Don't say I never do anything nice."  
  
That made Drack snort a laugh. "You? Nice?" Ribs got poked. "FUCK, alright. You do nice sometimes." Thing was a bit blurry being this close to it, pulled back a bit to see what it was- Drack swallowed as it came into view. He swallowed loud, eyes focusing on the band right there laying on the pillow. "You weren't joking."  
  
"No I wasn't. Oy, I swear you really are an idiot. Its a commitment band." Tommy said as slowly as he could, annunciating each syllable almost like Billy does when he's pissed. A commitment band though? Drack blinked a few times still looking at it. Commiment... Oh god... Was this- "That a yeah or no."  
  
He gibbered still staring at it. He gibbered trying his hardest not to let those tears roll down his face, jostling them both when he picked it up. Words died on his mouth when those stupid tears just fell from cheeks to the pillow below. The band, the ring, it was red gold etched with the Celtic band that was on his bicep around it. Inside, fuck, inside the band was a very simple inscription. 'Never gonna let you go. TS.' Only he knew how Tommy was, only he ever got to see that side... ever.  
  
Drack fisted the band in his palm. "Ye-yes." He said it again, then again turning around under Tommy still on-top of him- Turned around facing him, green eyes bored right into his taking the hand with the ring inside, unfurled his fingers, then slipped it on his right ring finger. His whole world felt like a riot of feelings, colours, everything and nothing all at once having his now ringed hand held tightly in Tommys. Things wanted to burst out of him, shit he's never even felt before. Shit he never even knew existed inside him. Curling fingers around the one holding his hand, Drack ran his other fingers through the matching hair above him in awe. Like it was the first time all over again.  
  
No more running, thats what he said. No more running ever. No more being that scared little boy, pulling Tommy down to his lips. He made that promise to the dead Warden. Fucking hell, who knew someone like him would even feel this way at all, ever. Who knew that someone like Tommy would be like it too. Two Demi's... finding the other? Unheard of, right? Fuck if he knew anymore flicking and rolling his tongue with Tommys. Hands gripped the others more the deeper that kissing went, air slowly becoming a wanted thing breathing heavier. Hands tugged on the others hair too, wrapping his legs around Tommys arching his hips up. "Fuck." One of them said that, dunno who slowly grinding cocks together.  
  
Shit, not like he wasn't hard the moment he knew who was crawling on the bed over him. So he was all ready pre slicked much like the others was, getting their rhythm down as normal, digging his heels into the backs of Tommys thighs for more. Tongues and mouths got more and more messy, more biting, nipping, teeth scraping down his neck when he bared it. Drack scrabbled under the pillow for the lube- He moaned pretty loudly arching his back up off the bed. Tommy was humming against his neck, hand slipping between them then around them both. It was hot, there was no need for lube, not when they were both getting sweaty.  
  
The piercings on that dick never helped matters either. Or that tongue flicking over his skin- "Tommy" Drack whined arching up again. "Fuck- unngh- pleeassssee." Tail wrapped around them both moving fast over the others, hips snapping fucking into that hand that vibrated as normal. Close- god he was close baring neck even more, teeth biting down on bottom lip almost drawing blood getting tighter. "To-Tommy-Tom- Fuck-"  
  
"Gonna come for me, blue boy?" Huskily murmured right in his ear. That set Drack off panting even more, pulling hand out from under that pillow to Tommys back, digging trenches down it about to snap. "Fucking come for me." Hand vibrated even more- Goose-fleshed raced over his skin when he snapped. Those tingled from toes to head to stomach coming over them both gritting teeth hard. More sticky wet warmth joined his over them both, Tommy biting hard on Dracks pierced ear groaning, shuddering-  
  
Took them a few moments to compose. It'll take them a few moments to do all that over again too. But still. Mouths met the others kissing slowly and hungrily, licking deep slicking sliding tongues- Nothings gonna come between them, ever. He embraced it. Drack knew who he was rolling them both over, he embraced it all pulling the lube out from under the pillow. This is who he was, still kissing Tommy. Two halves that made a whole- Tommys right, He's never gonna let him go.

Ever.

* * *

Private Chat -  
  
**Skaddilicious** \- These things are so primitive. But intriguing like Plex!  
**Noh-Varr** \- You can't have Plex, woman. Stop trying.  
**Skaddilicious** \- Always with the gruff.  
**Noh-Varr** \- Still cannot have Plex. Can I obtain and wield your power?  
**Skaddilicious** \- Don't be absurd. Know it doesn't work that way.  
**Noh-Varr** \- Well then. There's my point.  
**Skaddilicious** \- What is your problem today, Kree? Fall out of bed?  
**Skaddilicious** \- Fall out of someone elses bed? Oh, no, that stick is still  
**Skaddilicious** \- lodged up your arse isn't it.  
**Noh-Varr** \- Do you intend on removing this stick or keep talking about it?  
**Noh-Varr** \- I didn't 'Fall out of bed'. Mine or anothers.  
**Noh-Varr** \- My problem is you.  
**Skaddilicious** \- And what have I supposedly done now? I recall doing nothing  
**Skaddilicious** \- to you today. Or yesterday. May of done the day before last.  
**Noh-Varr** \- Why not come out from the place you are hiding within in MY ship.  
**Noh-Varr** \- Then face me saying that.  
**Skaddilicious** \- Hel. You and that Plex of yours.  
**Skaddilicious** \- I'm not hiding, merely staying out the way.  
**Noh-Varr** \- In my ship.  
**Skaddilicious** \- Tis comfortable. Most definitely like this room I'm in.  
**Noh-Varr** \- Which is my bedroom.  
**Skaddilicious** \- Is it? I like it. Musics very Midgardian too.  
**Noh-Varr** \- Why do you test my patience! Why do you insist on this chase?  
**Skaddilicious** \- What chase? I'm neither chasing nor hunting anything!  
**Noh-Varr** \- There IS a hunt, a chase and I'm loosing my patience over it.  
**Skaddilicious** \- There is no hunt going on here. No chase. I don't get your  
**Skaddilicious** \- reasoning in any of this!  
**Noh-Varr** \- ...  
**Noh-Varr** \- ...  
**Skaddilicious** \- Hel.  
**Skaddilicious** \- Noh-Varr, when I said- Why are you looking at me like-  
**Noh-Varr** \- You talk too much.  
**Noh-Varr** \- Plex, all communcation off until further notice.  
**Skaddilicious** \- Wha-

The device held in her hand slowly lowered to the ground. Skaddi huffed out a long sigh looking up at Noh-Varr with his arms folded over his chest, eyes narrowed, looking at her tucked up in the corner. Skaddi sighed again, "Kree, boars arse, what ever you think is going o-"  
  
"Enough." Noh-Varr shook his head, white hair going into his eyes practically stalking into the room. "This chase, this charade, has gone on long enough. Plex has already told me everything I needed to know."  
  
Skaddi's heart hammered hard in her chest the closer he got. Fingers, limbs going cold and heavy scooting up the wall to face him. She swallowed loudly, audibly, within the room. Felt sure her heart as going to bounce all along the floor as Noh-Varr stopped barely a foot away. "And what did you infernal Plex tell you then?"As if she didn't already know the answer when he scoffed. "Your treading a fine line with me, Kree." Yes, defiance, stand up for yourself. As if that ever really helped anything when he got closer, face merely inched away from hers.  
  
Warm fingers grabbed Skaddi's hand, which jolted her like anything trying to pull it free with gritted teeth. But he held firm, turning it over then bought it up to both their faces. "Two sexes." And that was it for Skaddi, eyes going wide pushing up against the wall even more. Noh-Varr smirked salaciously getting ever closer, the heat from his body was almost overwhelming for Skaddi. Breath ruffled the loose hair flowing down her shoulders when he spoke again. "Why hide that you are two sexes? Did the other Asgardian know this?"  
  
"I- I-" Words, for once in her life, fled her like a rabbit caught in firelight. Eyes wide searching his face the closer it got. "That is truly none of your business what I am, Kree. Or- or that Loki knows. Anyone really." Skaddi tried to be flippant about it, but her body was betraying her. Or course it was clamping eyes tight. "Boar dung." Game was up she supposes pushing him away, game was not set and match slumping back down the wall. "Why do you care? Never seen an immortal try and be one sex while they were born another?"  
  
"Asgardian, we the Kree are explores by nature. And with that," Noh-Varr knelt down taking the hands from her face, then tilted it to meet his own, "we explore everything. The universe, time, sexual nature. So yes I have. And it bothers me little... Skaddi." Blue eyes softened looking into her pale brown ones, thumb brushed over very heat flared cheek to her lips, which parted feeling the pad gently go over them. "You are a remarkable being. One who grabbed my attention within that prison before I even knew what you were. There is nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
Skaddi rankled slightly, screwing her nose right on up at Noh-Varr. "I am NOT ashamed of what I am! I'm rather proud of that fact. But I would rather it no be common knowledge, that you very much. And yes, Loki does know. And Thor... unfortunately" She chuckled darkly. Skaddi shook her head taking that hand, that thumb from her face, "Why are you interested in me, Noh-Varr? Why someone like me? Truth, I've only ever had one lover, but they perished due to my mistake."  
  
"As did mine. Murdered, along with my parents. But that matters not now." Noh-Varr dipped his head down closer to her, "I am intrigued by you. Smitten in human terms, Skaddi. Your beautiful."  
  
Her breath hitched, heart hammered even more in her chest- Skaddi leaned forward fast, pressing her lips against the Kree's... and whimpered pushing him onto his back. Its been far too long, snarling fingers through his hair. Far- far- far too long, smiling into the kiss. She can feel him doing the same pulling back slowly, murmuring "Kree- Noh-Varr, can we not rush into this. I truly has been an eon since I have been with someone."  
  
The Kree snorted softly, "As long as we can kiss, that my nanites do not effect you. I can go slow if that is your wish."  
  
"It is." Skaddi smiled kissing him again. _It truly is all right with me..._


End file.
